Dame una oportunidad de recordar
by VincentK
Summary: Deseaban regresar a sus vidas de adolescentes y dejar sus responsabilidades. Haruka y Takashi deberán enfrentar los embarazos de sus esposas y, por si fuera poco, la aparición de nuevos enemigos.
1. El deseo de Michiru

A petición de osaka, esta es la continuación de "Un Rayo de Oscuridad".

Agradezco su tiempo por leer y espero sea de su agrado. Como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

Capítulo 1. "El deseo de Michiru".

Después de una larga celebración, Tenoh y Kaio reposaban cómodamente en su cama, estaban listas para dormir.

La rubia empezaba a cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa, "Ruka…¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la boda de nuestra hija?", se notaba preocupada la aguamarina.

"¿De qué hablas Mich?", la duda hizo que la rubia se levantara sobre sus codos.

"A lo de tener un nuevo hijo", reveló la violinista.

La corredora se empalideció por tales palabras y respondió nerviosa, "Emmm…claro. Mañana podemos ir a un orfanato y …"

Fue interrumpida por la aguamarina, "No Haruka, yo quiero ser madre biológica de nuestro próximo hijo".

"Vamos Mich, madre no es la que engendra, sino la que cría", decía la rubia.

"Yo lo sé Haruka, quiero decir, no es que no ame y quiera a Hotaru como mi hija, pero no sabes la envidia que me dan nuestras amigas. Yo también quiero llevar una vida dentro de mí, sentir sus movimientos, sus latidos…", decía la violinista.

La rubia rompió en llanto, "perdóname Michiru, perdóname por no poder cumplir tu deseo, por fallarte. Rayos, no te merezco…".

"Haruka Tenoh, no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso. Además, la decisión debemos tomarla ambas, no importa lo que sólo quiera yo, eso sería egoísta", la violinista quería que su pareja entrara en razón.

El semblante de la rubia cambió, "Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo Michiru, nadie puede quitarte ese derecho". De inmediato recordó algo, "Es verdad, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender, cómo pude olvidarlo".

"¿No te estarás refiriendo a la noche de bodas? ¿O sí?", cuestionó una molesta aguamarina.

La rubia sólo dirigió una mirada burlona a su pareja, se levantó de la cama, se cambió de ropa, tomó un teléfono celular, una chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Alto ahí Haruka Tenoh! Te juro que si piensas hacer algo para arruinar los planes de nuestra hija no te lo perdonaré", advirtió la violinista.

"Es obvio que no Mich…sólo los de un mocoso", fueron las palabras de la rubia, se percibía la malicia.

Michiru no estaba contenta de escuchar eso, entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la alta mujer, "Es lo mismo".

Lo que la aguamarina no sabía era que la corredora tenía un as bajo la manga, "Bueno, bueno, tú tendrás ese bebé y yo la inocencia de mi hija".

Las palabras de esfumaron de la mente de la violinista, era la primera vez que no encontraba contestación alguna para la rubia, "Esta bien Tenoh, tu ganas esta vez, aunque no creo que llegues a tiempo".

"Recuerda que he sido el mejor corredor del mundo por varios años consecutivos", dijo Haruka, esbozó una sonrisa y salió a toda velocidad hacia su garaje, miró el celular y se dio cuenta del panorama, _-Rayos, deben de estar llegando, no tengo mucho tiempo-_.

Michiru permaneció recostada en la cama, la melancolía la invadió, hace tiempo que Setsuna se había mudado con Shouji, incluso ya tenían un niño, un pequeño de 5 años de cabello verde oscuro y ojos marrones llamado Hiroshi. Se frecuentaban bastante, sin embargo, eso jamás remplazaría el poder hablar con ella a cualquier hora del día, el té al medio día o su ayuda en las labores domésticas.

…..

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña alejada en medio de un bosque arribaban Hotaru y Alexander.

"Hemos llegado mi bella dama", decía Takashi cargando en sus brazos a su enamorada a la entrada de la casa de estilo rústico.

Hotaru sólo sonreía, ahora todo estaba bien para ella, su familia, se encontraba unida, estaba casada con el chico que amaba y ya no había peligro en sus vidas.

No planearon llevar equipaje, debido a que sólo pasarían ahí la noche y al parecer no necesitarían de un cambio de ropa para ésta.

La peli-negra pasó al baño y el rubio se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

"Oye Hotaru, ¿No es curioso que ambos seamos adoptados?", el ojos miel se tomó unos minutos para pensar y concluyó.

"Creo que ahora no es momento para pensar, pero si, tienes razón", respondió la chica de ojos púrpura.

"Tienes razón Hotaru, lo lamento, es sólo que todo esto es tan extraño, regresé después de un año de aquella batalla…", explicaba el cantante.

No pudo terminar, ya que su esposa comenzó a hablar, "Shhh eso ya no importa, creo que hoy deberíamos disfrutar un poco", y posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico.

"Te acuerdas cuando fui como todo un ninja a tu habitación, apenas tenías 14, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía, que idiota era", dijo Alexander esbozando una sonrisa.

"Yo creo que el término correcto sería depravado. Te querías aprovechar porque fuiste mi primer novio…", confesó la peli-negra.

"¿Tu…primer..novio? Woow, eso no lo sabía", esa respuesta generó sorpresa al rubio.

"Si, ¿A caso tú tuviste otras novias?", ahora estaba molesta la fotógrafa.

El rubio no tuvo otra opción más que decir la verdad, "Si, bueno, yo, era joven e inmaduro, tenía 15, y más allá de novias, sólo buscaba un poco de diversión y quería olvidar a Pluto. No creo que sea bueno hablar sobre esto, ya sabes, ahora que Pluto es una de tus madres. Y te juro que la mayoría de las veces no pasaba de una noche".

"Mmmm, no sé porque no me impresiona….¿Cómo? ¿15 años? ¿No pasaba de una noche?", caía en cuenta la peli-negra.

"Oye, yo nunca afirme lo contrario", dijo el rubio en su defensa.

"Bueno, no podía esperar menos de una estrella juvenil de aquél tiempo", Tomoe mostraba su enfado.

"Tranquila Hotaru, eso está en mi pasado. Y tengo que confesarte que a ti es a la única que he amado, esto será diferente", el cantante intentó tranquilizar la situación.

…..

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad en dirección a un gimnasio que había rentado para esa noche, _-Vamos, ya casi llego, yo puedo evitar lo que sea, soy Haruka Tenoh, a mí nadie me gana y menos un mocoso-_ , pensaba.

Unos minutos más tarde estacionaba su veloz Ferrari rojo frente a la entrada de dicho lugar. Salió del auto con las llaves en mano, las cuales le permitirían ingresar, el dueño no tuvo problema, con lo que la rubia le pagó bien podría establecer otro gimnasio.

Sobre una de las bancas del sitio vio dos maletas deportivas, se acercó a ver su contenido, al descubrir su interior sonrió para sí misma, "Justo lo que le pedí".

Luego, procedió a sacar el celular del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y buscó el número de Alexander, "Aja, aquí esta", presionando en el botón de llamar.

…..

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, se encontraba sobre una mesita de noche.

"Déjalo sonar", dijo entre besos la peli-negra.

"Todos saben nuestra situación, debe ser importante", respondió el rubio apartando a su enamorada.

"Seguramente es papá molestando", el enojo comenzaba a surgir en la fotógrafa.

Takashi se levantó de la cama para tomar su teléfono móvil, "Creo que estas equivocada, es tu madre, quiero decir, Michiru".

"¿Mamá? Esto es extraño", Tomoe esperaba que su padre interrumpiera a toda costa, en cambio su madre, eso le impresionaba.

"Takashi, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Michiru?", respondió el ojos miel de inmediato.

"Aja…si…si…emmm, yo no creo que…ok…ok…voy para allá…hasta luego", conversaba por el celular el rubio.

Al colgar cuestionó la peli-negra, "¿Qué te dijo mamá?".

"Emmm, dijo que debo ir lo más pronto posible a la disquera, que es urgente", respondió el cantante.

"Cualquier cosa puede esperar Alexander, y lo sabes", reprochó la fotógrafa.

"No lo creo Hotaru, debo ir ahora o me saldrá muy caro", dijo nervioso el rubio.

"Está bien, iré contigo", habló decepcionada la peli-negra.

"NO", dijo enseguida el rubio, "Tengo órdenes estrictas de ir solo. No te preocupes, no es nada de qué preocuparse, pero tengo que ir ya".

Tomoe se cruzó de brazos en desaprobación, su esposo se acercó a ella, posó sus manos sobre sus sienes y besó su frente, recogió las pocas prendas de las que se había despojado, y cuando estuvo listo salió hacia su vehículo, un Cadillac clásico.

…..

Haruka sintió un gran alivio cuando su llamada fue contestada.

Esperó a recibir una respuesta del otro lado, luego dijo, "Escúchame maldito mocoso…¿Estás con Hotaru?...¿En la cabaña?...Necesito que vengas ahora mismo a una dirección que te enviaré…No es una petición, es una orden…quiero que quede claro que tienes que venir ahora mismo o me las pagarás…aaa y nada de decirle sobre esto a mi hija, lo del lugar de destino y quien te llamo…Mueve tu trasero".

La rubia esperaba victoriosa sentada de brazos cruzados sobre una banca del gimnasio, _-Ya eres mío maldito mocoso-_.

…..

Takashi conducía lo más rápido que podía por la autopista, su corazón latía aceleradamente, y su frente sudaba demasiado, _-Si no llego lo antes posible, Haruka me matará. ¿Qué diablos querrá?-_.

Hotaru decidió cubrirse con las cobijas de la cama, no entendía que era más importante para su esposo que su noche de bodas.

…..

Una hora más tarde, Takashi llegaba a la dirección indicada por la corredora. Salió con rapidez de su automóvil y corrió a la entrada del lugar, "¿Un gimnasio?".

El sonar de la puerta fue música para los oídos de la rubia, abrió con una enorme sonrisa, indicando que algo no terminaría bien para el muchacho, "Agradezco que hayas venido Takashi. Vamos pasa".

El rubio obedeció sin hablar, se limitó a seguir a Tenoh. Cuando llegaron a la banca con maletas deportivas preguntó, "¿Qué sucede Haruka? ¿Qué era tan urgente".

La corredora tomó una de las maletas y la lanzó al cantante, "Toma, cámbiate, haremos ejercicio".

"¿Es enserio? ¿Interrumpir mi noche de bodas para esto?", Alexander estaba molesto.

"¡Si! ¡Yo puedo interrumpir lo que quiera y cuando quiera, así que cállate y obedece!", gritó la rubia.

"Es por Hotaru, ¿Cierto?", el cantante había dado en el clavo.

Haruka intentó mantener la calma, "No. Yo sólo quería hacer un poco de ejercicio contigo ahora mismo".

"Ja, a mi no me engañas Tenoh. Todo esto es por tu hija. Demonios, ¿Qué más quieres?, la amo, la respeto, me casé con ella, yo no te entiendo", Alexander quería respuestas de la rubia.

"No lo entiendes, no quiero que pierda su inocencia. Haré lo posible para posponerlo lo más que pueda", la corredora estaba decidida.

"¿Y qué hay de ti con Michiru? Su padre jamás se portó así contigo, a pesar de que no había un compromiso civil de por medio", debatió el ojos miel.

"Eso es distinto, su padre me amó desde el primer instante, por favor, soy Haruka Tenoh, era obvio que no le importara que yo…sucediera algo más entre su hija y yo", admitió orgullosa la corredora.

"¿Sabes que algún día tendrá que suceder?", dijo con obviedad el rubio.

"Jamás aceptaré eso…es difícil para mí", la rubia estaba decepcionada de ella misma.

"¿Y si Hotaru quiere hijos? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?", Alexander planteaba distintos panoramas.

"Puedes adoptar como Michiru y yo, o como lo hizo tu madre contigo…O pueden recurrir a la ciencia…¡No es necesario ser padre de esa manera!", la corredora comenzaba a ser invadida por su problema.

"¿Qué intentas decir Haruka? ¿Está todo bien?", a pesar de todo, el rubio se preocupaba por los padres de su esposa.

"Michiru quiere un bebé", la presión era demasiada en los pensamientos de la rubia.

"¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿A caso no pueden hacer lo mismo que con Hotaru?", dijo sarcástico el ojos miel.

"No idiota, quiere embarazarse", la rubia hablaba con la mirada al suelo.

"Woow, eso ya es distinto. Bueno, tú lo has dicho, recurrir a la ciencia", el cantante estaba optimista.

"Ya lo sé, tonto. No puedo dejar de lado que tengo mucho miedo con todo el proceso y …tengo celos, de no poder ser yo quien cumpla ese deseo. ¿De qué me sirve toda mi fortuna, mi fama, mis talentos, mi belleza? Si no puedo hacer feliz a la mujer que amo", la corredora mostró su lado más sentimental a su yerno.

"Yo podría ayudarte Haruka", el ojos miel seguía con actitud positiva.

"No digas patrañas. Si es en lo que estoy pensando, que supongo es la única solución, no gracias", negó la ojiverde.

"No intento ser el donante, creo que hay solución adecuada. Quiero decir, que ese bebé lleve tu sangre y la de Michiru", muy poco fue revelado por el rubio.

"¿Lo dices enserio? Eso sería fantástico", una pequeña luz aparecía en toda la oscuridad de la corredora.

"Tenoh, te juro por mi vida que ese hijo será de ambas, así tenga que condenar mi vida", Takashi le prometió a la rubia.

Esas palabras espantaron a Haruka, sin embargo, debía confiar, era la única posibilidad de cumplir el deseo de Michiru y sin sentir decepción hacia sí misma.

"Takashi, no tengo como agradecerte. Creo que siempre te he juzgado mal, que idiota me he portado. Es hora de que vayas con Hotaru, puedes decirle que yo te llamé, pero nada de lo que platicamos, ¿De acuerdo?", Haruka había desertado todo su plan. Alexander sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos rubios se despidieron y subieron a sus vehículos para regresar con sus respectivas esposas.

…..

Había pasado bastante tiempo, sin embargo, Hotaru se puso feliz al escuchar la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

"Amor, regresaste", dijo emocionada.

"Jamás te abandonaría", respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué era eso tan urgente?", estaba insistente la peli-negra.

"En realidad era tu padre. Quería que platicáramos sobre una melodía que tiene en mente, dice que es una sorpresa para Michiru", era obvio que el rubio debía mentir.

La chica de ojos púrpura suspiró, "Nunca cambia, aunque es lindo lo que está haciendo para mamá", cambió su mirada por una seductora, "¿Entonces? ¿En qué estábamos?".

"Princesa, necesito dormir un poco, estoy muy cansado ya", se disculpó el ojos miel mientras se quitaba los zapatos, apagabas las luces y se recostaba sobre la cama.

"Takashi, pero…", la noche de bodas de Tomoe había sido arruinada.

El cantante la abrazó por la cintura, acercó su rostro a los negros cabellos y le susurró al oído, "Hotaru, de verdad lo siento, te recompensaré mañana, te amo".

La fotógrafa no respondió, al menos no con palabras, sólo cerró sus ojos y sonrió entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

…..

Haruka conducía con gran felicidad hacia su hogar. No podía esperar para darle la buena noticia a su esposa. Al llegar intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tomó unos minutos para observar a su enamorada durmiendo plácidamente, eso la hizo sonreír. La gran noticia podía esperar a mañana, ahora debía dejar descansar a su sirena.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Como ya lo mencioné al inicio, agradezco su tiempo para leer este capítulo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mis historias y brindar un mejor contenido. Se aceptan ideas jaja.

también, ofrezco una disculpa por tardar en subir el primer capítulo, esque he estado con vida de rockstar, despertando a las 6pm, comiendo esa basura chatarra, golosinas, soda y jugando videojuegos jaja.

Debo mencionar que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, por eso de las fechas navideñas. Por cierto, feliz navidad adelantada jaja xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	2. Memorias del inconsciente

Capítulo 2. "Memorias del inconsciente".

-Flashback-

"Hoy ha sido una gran noche con ustedes, Los Ángeles es una hermosa ciudad", decía el rubio después de haber finalizado su concierto. "Pero, aquí no acaban las sorpresas", continuó hablando por el micrófono. "Esta es una noche especial en mi vida. Quisiera que mi novia, la señorita Tomoe, subiera al escenario por favor", dijo haciendo señas al personal, con la intención de que Hotaru saliera de backstage.

La peli-negra subió al escenario confundida mientras el ojos miel prosiguió, "Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo novios, 7 años para ser exactos. Después de conocer a esta chica cada día ha sido especial, la amo con toda el alma y bueno…vaya estoy nervioso (arrodillándose con una pequeña caja entre sus manos) señorita Hotaru Tomoe, ¿Quisiera ser mi esposa?".

La fotógrafa no esperaba que su enamorado le propusiera matrimonio, quedó inmóvil sin decir una palabra. Takashi se comenzó a preocupar por el comportamiento de la chica, su frente sudaba y sus brazos temblaban.

El momento fue salvado por una bailarina, la cual se acercó a la ojipúrpura y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda como sinónimo de ánimo y así pudiera ofrecer una respuesta al chico y al público de aquél auditorio. Al fin Hotaru regresó a la realidad y habló, "Si Takashi, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa".

Alexander sintió un gran alivio, poniéndose de pie, colocando el anillo en la mano de su enamorada y besándola. Hubo distintas respuestas en el público, mientras algunos aplaudieron y silbaron, otros abuchearon y gritaban frases en desaprobación, lo segundo ocurría con las chicas en su mayoría.

…..

"¿De verdad no sospechaste ni un poco?", Alexander platicaba con Hotaru en su camerino.

"Que no Takashi", respondía por cuarta vez la peli-negra. Ella también estaba sorprendida de no haber descubierto el plan de su prometido.

"Está bien. Ahora ves como puedo llegar a ser audaz si me lo propongo", hablaba el rubio con gran orgullo.

"Si, sólo espero no lo utilices para engañarme y mentirme", la peli-negra se cruzó de brazos.

El ojos miel se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura, "Sabes que no, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño o traicionarte".

…..

"¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso? Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarme, es un…", decía una rubia furiosa.

"Calma Haruka, es un buen chico", la violinista mantenía la calma.

"¿Y eso qué? No pudo tener el interés de hablar anticipadamente con los padres de su novia", le hervía la sangre a la corredora.

"Bueno, puede que los noticieros se equivoquen", la aguamarina buscaba algo para tranquilizar a su esposa.

La respuesta de la rubia fue una mirada de fastidio, "Mich, vimos el video en donde ese maldito hablaba. No cabe duda que todo esto pasó y es real". Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar sus llaves y sus lentes de sol, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Haruka?", la violinista sabía que la rubia era impredecible.

"Ir a hablar ahora mismo con ese desgraciado", no había fuerza que pudiera detener a la corredora.

Michiru sólo pudo limitarse a acompañar a su pareja.

…..

"Anda Hotaru, no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos comprometidos", decía el rubio con respiración agitada sobre el sillón del camerino.

"No Takashi, no creo que sea el momento", respondía la peli-negra apartando al chico que tenía encima suya.

"¿Entonces cuando será el momento?", Alexander mostró su enojo.

"No lo sé, pero ahora no. Quiero que sea algo especial, no un arrebato de pasiones en tu camerino", dijo empujando al rubio.

"¿Ahora no? Han pasado 7 años y… ¿Aún nada?", el cantante ponía resistencia.

La peli-negra no tuvo oportunidad de hablar, ya que la puerta del lugar fue derrumbada, haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan de inmediato.

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" gritó la corredora acercándose para jalar al rubio de la camisa y aventarlo contra el espejo.

"¿Estás bien princesa? ¿Te hizo algo malo este maldito?", la rubia cuestionó a su hija.

"Si papá, todo bien", la fotógrafa abrazó a su padre. En realidad ella se sintió tranquila al ver a sus padres, desconoció al Takashi de hace unos momentos.

El cantante se golpeó contra el espejo, pero no sufrió daño alguno. Sin embargo, la corredora llegó a él y lo golpeó en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara, "Nadie se burla de Haruka Tenoh y su familia. ¿Creíste que podías salirte con la tuya? Eres un idiota".

"Discúlpame Haruka, yo no sabía que…", el rubio quería hablar en su defensa.

"¿Qué? Es obvio que debías pedirnos permiso a Michiru y a mí", la ojiverde no perdonaría fácil al chico.

"Lo lamento, les juro que…", ahora el ojos miel se disculpaba.

"Nada, este matrimonio no procederá", sentenció la rubia.

"Tú no puedes decidir sobre mi vida. Y… Si no me equivoco, ¿No se suponía que estaban en Japón?", dijo molesta la peli-negra.

"No princesa, entiende que…", en esta ocasión era la corredora la que se justificaba.

"Tu padre quiso venir 'por si sucedía algo'. Y tú Haruka, no le hables así a Takashi. Acuérdate cuando mi padre te decía que no veía un compromiso de tu parte. Y no fue una vez, fueron varias", la aguamarina hizo recordar a la rubia, "Además, este chico salvó tu vida hace mucho tiempo. Creo que eso es una manera de demostrar su palabra hacia ti".

"Bueno, lo perdono", la corredora era muy orgullosa como para admitir sus errores.

…..

Luego de toda la pelea en el camerino, Alexander fue llevado a una clínica médica privada, la cual tenía como propietarios a Ami y su esposo, el Dr. Kensuke.

"Muchas felicidades Hotaru y Alexander, es una alegría saber que se comprometieron", la peli-azul estaba feliz por los más jóvenes.

"Aún no entiendo cómo te rompiste la nariz", decía la más lista de las Sailors al terminar de curar al rubio.

"Esque yo…", Takashi buscaba una excusa.

"Yo lo golpeé", confesó la rubia.

La peli-azul quedó asombrada por la actitud de la corredora.

"Se lo merecía, este idiota no habló antes con los padres de su prometida", Haruka seguía molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta.

No se dijo una palabra por unos minutos, hasta que la aguamarina decidió romper el silencio, "Muchas gracias Ami, es bueno contar contigo siempre. Eres nuestra doctora de confianza que no contará el lamentable comportamiento de Haruka. De nuevo muchas gracias, ya debemos irnos".

…..

Michiru le pidió a Haruka que llevara a los 4 a comer a un buen restaurante, era lo menos que podía hacer por lo sucedido.

Nadie hablaba en la mesa, cada uno estaba centrado en su respectivo platillo. La aguamarina decidió cambiar eso, "¿Cuándo tienen pensado que sea la boda?".

"Es muy apresurado pensar en una fecha", respondió Hotaru.

"Tienes razón cariño, pero ya deben ir pensando en eso. Así podrán organizar los tiempos para los preparativos", decía la violinista.

"Nunca te equivocas Michiru", admiró el rubio a su suegra.

"Es obvio idiota, mi sirena es perfecta", dijo la corredora.

"Si, es cierto, sin embargo, tenemos bastante tiempo, no hay prisa", la peli-negra estaba despreocupada.

"Yo te ayudaré con todo cariño", la aguamarina estaba emocionada por la futura boda de su hija. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de organizar la suya, debido a que Haruka se encargó de todo con ayuda de sus amigas. "Podemos pedirle a Rei que nos ayude, ¿Qué te parece Takashi?", terminó de proponer.

"Claro, será un placer para ella. Te agradezco mucho que consideres a mi mamá", el rubio se sintió feliz porque tomaran en cuenta a su madre adoptiva.

"Nada de despedida de soltero", la rubia cambió totalmente el tema de la conversación.

"¿Qué?", la aguamarina estaba confundida.

"Este mocoso no tendrá despedida de soltero", recalcó la corredora.

"Como tú ordenes Haruka", el cantante no quiso crear conflicto y decidió seguir el juego de la rubia.

La comida continuó con una charla sobre la boda, esto principalmente por Hotaru y Michiru.

…..

Hotaru y Takashi pasaban su última noche en el hotel, mañana volverían a Japón, Haruka y Michiru habían rentado una pequeña casa, a la violinista no le gustaba estar en hoteles, aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones debía hospedarse en ellos para sus giras musicales.

La peli-negra miraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación, "¿Entonces por eso me propusiste matrimonio?.

"¿A qué te refieres?", esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio.

"A lo que sucedió en tu camerino?", la fotógrafa seguía molesta.

"Sabes que no es la razón", el cantante se sentía ofendido.

"¿Y por qué me dijiste que tanto tiempo y nada? ¿Has estado con otras chicas?", reprochó la peli-negra.

"Por supuesto que no Hotaru, ya te dije que sería incapaz, realmente te amo y no destruiría todo por la calentura del momento, Es sólo que a veces se anteponen mis impulsos sobre la razón", Alexander no quería que su prometida pensara mal de él.

"Esta tarde te tuve miedo Takashi, no te reconocí", la ojipúrpura estaba preocupada, no quería volver a ver a su prometido comportarse así.

El semblante del rubio cambió, sentía decepción hacia sí mismo, suspiró y dijo con voz apagada, "Perdóname Hotaru, no sé que me sucedió, realmente agradezco que haya llegado tu padre, merecía que me rompiera la nariz, soy una basura. Me iré a dormir al sofá".

…..

 **Meses después.**

"¿Entonces terminaremos la semana mirándonos los rostros?", el cantante estaba harto de la rubia. Él no deseaba tener una despedida de soltero, en realidad él no contaba con amigos, su mundo era la música y su prometida, pero ya era demasiado que Haruka no confiara en él y no le permitiera ir a cualquier lugar sin su autorización. Por otro lado, Hotaru estaba de viaje con Michiru. La peli-negra tenía muy pocas amigas, algunas que había hecho en el colegio, otras en exposiciones y unas cuantas más en la disquera de su prometido, por ello decidió que su despedida de soltera fuera un viaje alrededor del mundo en compañía de su madre.

La rubia sólo miraba seriamente al joven, no se atrevió a contestar.

"Por favor Haruka, ¿No me digas que tú no hiciste algo como despedida de 'soltero'? Estoy fastidiado de acompañarte a los entrenamientos, limpiar la casa y hacerte de comer, parezco tu asistente", Takashi quería negociar con la corredora.

"Eres un completo idiota, por supuesto que yo no hice nada. En esos momentos Hotaru ya era parte de nuestras vidas, y yo ya había cometido muchas estupideces anteriormente, por eso decidí que Michiru fuera con Setsuna a unas vacaciones de una semana, y yo me quedaría a cuidar de nuestra hija. Yo ya no tenía que decir adiós a algo, ya tenía mi vida completa, sólo debía formalizarla", la rubia jamás le quitó la mirada al cantante.

"Jamás pensé que hubieras hecho algo así. Realmente eres un muy buen padre Haruka", Alexander mostró su respeto y admiración hacia la rubia.

La rubia suspiró, "Bueno, tú no tienes las responsabilidades que yo tenía en ese tiempo. Toma tu chaqueta Takashi, iremos a un lugar".

"¿A qué lugar?", el rubio temía que fuera una trampa.

"Digamos que es un lugar al que Michiru no me dejaría ir, pero, tratándose de tu despedida de soltero y aplicando la regla, 'ver, no tocar', creo que no habrá problema", explicó la rubia a su yerno.

…..

"¿Qué estarán haciendo papá y Takashi?", las dudas rondaban en la cabeza de la peli-negra.

"Ahora no tienes que pensar en ellos cariño. Seguramente Haruka tiene al podre de Alexander como esclavo", respondió entre risas la aguamarina.

En esos momentos Hotaru y Michiru tomaban un café en una pequeña cafetería de París. Había escasos paparazzis rondando el lugar, sin embargo, ellas no les tomaron importancia.

…..

"¿Un…club…NOCTURNO?", el rubio no había entrado a uno de esos desde que conoció a Hotaru.

"No, es una feria, claro que es un club nocturno idiota", la corredora dijo sarcásticamente y le dio un golpe en la nuca al cantante.

Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en unas sillas cercanas al espectáculo de las bailarinas.

"Recuerda, sólo ver, no tocar", amenazó la rubia. Takashi sólo asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Pasaron los minutos y el rubio pidió unos tragos que rápidamente cambiaron su estado, era natural que esto sucediera, el chico no acostumbraba tomar.

La rubia reconoció a alguien entre los visitantes del lugar, se acercó para charlar con el conocido, dejando solo a Alexander.

"Que milagro Ryu, ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte en estos lugares?", la corredora sabía que su amigo jamás había tenido suerte en las relaciones amorosas, a pesar de que le regaló su Lamboghini.

"Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Michiru se entera te matará", el guitarrista se puso nervioso y comenzó a buscar entre las personas por la preocupación de ver a la esposa de la rubia.

"Tranquilo viejo, traje a mi yerno para que se divierta un rato, ya sabes, por lo de su futuro matrimonio y todo eso. El mocoso no es tan malo como parece", la corredora calmó a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

"Es verdad, recuerdo haber visto la noticia en los noticieros. ¿Y en dónde está el buen Takashi?", Ryu continuó con una amena charla.

La rubia lo buscó con la mirada en las sillas en donde estaban sentados hace unos momentos. Lo que vio le enfureció y le hizo fruncir el ceño, haciendo que se alejara de su amigo sin decir algo y llegar al costado del rubio.

"¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?", Takashi había roto la regla de la rubia. Tal vez se debía a su estado de ebriedad, o a esos momentos en que ganaba el deseo sobre la razón, sin importar cual fuera el motivo, eso no justificaba que se estuviera besando con una de las bailarinas del club.

La rubia no obtuvo respuesta de su yerno. Ésta apartó a la chica, le entregó un billete y jaló al chico hasta la salida, lo metió en el auto y condujo a casa.

Cuando llegaron Haruka comenzó a hablar, "¿Qué piensas? ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso después de que te expliqué las reglas del juego? Y peor aún, estando el padre de tu prometida. Sinceramente, ya no sé si seguirá en pie la boda. Sabes, quiero golpearte, arrancarte la cabeza, matarte. Mi princesa no merece una porquería como tú. Pero…no te voy a matar, tampoco le diré a mi hija, porque ella te eligió y te ama. Sólo te advierto, si algo así vuelve a suceder y yo me entero, tu vida estará terminada, no me importará que tu madre sea Rei, no tendré piedad".

Takashi lucía bastante mal, la rubia sintió un poco de culpa por dejar que el chico tomara bastantes tragos de wisky. El ojos miel apenas se mantenía consciente, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "Gracias…Haruka".

-Fin Flashback-

El cantante abrió los ojos, siendo recibido por su esposa con una sonrisa, "Buenos días dormilón".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco su tiempo dedicado a leer el capítulo. También sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar la calidad de mis historias.

Les comento que ya no soy un rockstar, ahora soy un esclavo jaja xDD. Bueno, alguien debe ayudar en el hogar. Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron sobre la celebración navideña, espero que igualmente hayan tenido un bonito festejo :D.

Saludos para todos :).


	3. Promesas e ilusiones

Capítulo 3. "Promesas e ilusiones".

"No bromeo Michiru, Takashi dijo que tenía la solución", la rubia intentaba explicarle a su pareja lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Haruka, seguramente lo soñaste. Es obvio que él no puede ayudarnos ni tiene el ansiado milagro que esperamos", la aguamarina estaba escéptica.

"Te juro que no lo soñé. Cuando ese mocoso regresé le diré que nos explique su plan, y verás que no estoy loca", nadie rompería las ilusiones de la corredora.

"De acuerdo Haruka, por ahora sigamos desayunando", ordenó la violinista, quien comía del platillo que tenía enfrente.

"Te arrepentirás de no haberme creído antes Mich", la rubia seguía insistente.

"Tal vez, lo que importa en estos momentos es ir a visitar a Ami, para que nos explique el proceso…", decía la aguamarina.

"¡NO!", la corredora golpeó la mesa con los puños, "Te estoy diciendo que existe una mejor opción, sólo hay que ser pacientes y todo resultará bien".

Kaio sabía que no podría sacar del mismo pensamiento a la rubia, suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema, "Esta casa es demasiado grande, es tedioso realizar las labores domésticas, deberíamos mudarnos".

"No se diga más, ahora mismo iré en busca del mejor personal doméstico, así mi sirena será libre", Tenoh se puso de pie, besó a su esposa y caminó hacia el garaje. Se escuchó rugir un motor, indicando que la rubia se alejaba en su veloz Ferrari rojo.

"Espero que sea verdad, no quiero ilusionarme en vano Haruka", habló entre susurros la violinista, suspirando por confiar en su esposa y esperando que no se tratara de un plan fallido, haciendo que su deseo se viera destrozado y todo terminara con un gran vacío que sólo se intentaría llenar con una opción similar, pero jamás igual de maravillosa.

…..

"Es una mañana fría", dijo la peli-negra jalando de las cobijas para cubrirse.

"Un poco", el rubio permanecía recostado sobre sus brazos.

"Pues yo tengo mucho frío", Hotaru se enfadó.

"Puedes tomar todas las cobijas, anda, yo no tengo frío", dijo feliz el ojos miel.

Tomoe no sabía si su esposo era un idiota o simplemente quería su espacio.

"Quiero que me abraces tonto", volteó a ver al rubio con expresión de odio.

Takashi se levantó sobre sus codos para ver a Hotaru y sonrió, "Perdón, yo no sabía…".

"Te vas a quedar así todo el día", el enojo de la peli-negra era cada vez mayor.

Ante tales palabras, Alexander se apresuró a abrazar a su esposa. Ésta recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven. Ahora ya todo parecía estar en total calma, no se escuchaba ruido alguno en la cabaña, la peli-negra podía oír los latidos del rubio. Las cosas cambiaron cuando sonó de nuevo el celular.

"Otra vez ese maldito aparato molestando, apágalo ahora mismo", ordenó la fotógrafa.

El cantante se levantó inmediatamente y tomó el celular, lo apagó con una sonrisa, "Es la alarma, debemos regresar al templo Hikawa por el equipaje".

Hotaru siempre había sido caprichosa, y esta vez no era la excepción, "No, yo no me quiero ir, tuve la peor noche de bodas y no has hecho algo para mejorar las cosas".

"Oye, no fue mi culpa", el rubio se defendió.

"Eso no me importa, dije que no hiciste algo. Si no hubieras dormido tanto…", la peli-negra seguí en su plan de manipulación.

"Bueno, si quieres podemos perder las reservaciones en Dubai. No comprendo, deseabas tanto que nuestra luna de miel continuara ahí, y ahora no quieres ir", la cabeza del ojos miel era un remolino.

"¿Con qué fin? Si todo inició mal", era el inicio de un berrinche por parte de Tomoe.

"Creo que has sido muy egoísta Hotaru, así que no me dejas opción", al terminar de hablar, el rubio cargó a la peli-negra, ésta pataleaba y lo golpeaba en la espalda, él no tomó importante y la llevo al auto, "Yo si quiero ir a Dubai", subió al auto, lo encendió y tomó el camino que los llevaría al templo.

"Ya verás, llegando te acusaré con tu madre", amenazaba la peli-negra.

"¿Lo dices enserio? No tengo diez años. Yo sólo quiero seguir con los planes", el rubio quería que la chica entrara en razón.

"Los planes no se siguieron desde el inicio, ¿Cuál es la finalidad de continuar con esto?", la fotógrafa ya estaba fastidiada.

"Que podemos iniciar lo que no pudimos en la cabaña", habló el rubio insinuando algo con su expresión. "Estaremos en una isla privada en la que habrá pocas personas, tendremos una casa de playa sólo para nosotros, eso, en mi opinión, suena mejor que la cabaña".

"Tu ganas, vamos a Dubai", Hotaru quiso disimular el agrado hacia la idea.

…..

"Hola mamá", Takashi saludó a su madre en la entrada del templo. "Sólo vine por las maletas, regresaré pronto".

La morena le entregó a su hijo el equipaje y le dijo al oído, "Diviértete, pero no tanto".

El rubio rió, llevó el equipaje al maletero del auto, se despidió y siguió su camino.

…..

"Mi bella Mich, he vuelto", en la entrada de la casa estaba parada con pose victoriosa la rubia.

Michiru veía la televisión en la sala de estar, dejó lo que hacía y caminó hasta el recibidor, "Que bueno amor, me sentía tan sola…¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

"Tú dijiste era muy pesado las labores domésticas, y como yo no sé hacerlas, decidí contratar el mejor personal. Ellos dormirán en las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenemos", la rubia presentó a la violinista con el personal, se trataba de cinco mucamas, una cocinera y un mayordomo.

"No creí que hablaras enserio", la cara de la corredora se entristeció por esas palabras de la aguamarina, "Sin embargo, me agrada. Tendremos más tiempo a solas", eso le regresó la sonrisa a la rubia.

…..

"Pss, Hotaru", Takashi intentaba despertar a la chica que dormía en su pecho.

"¿Qué sucede amor?", respondió soñolienta la peli-negra.

"¿Y si vamos al baño?", el rubio hizo una sonrisa pícara.

"Takashi, es un jet privado, ¿De qué serviría? ¿No sería lo mismo en este sofá?", era absurdo para la fotógrafa.

"¿Lo dices enserio Hotaru?", Alexander no podía creer que se esposa aceptara.

"Obviamente no. Ya te dije que quiero que sea especial", habló Tomoe con una sonrisa victoriosa y regresó a recostarse en el chico.

Takashi suspiró y abrazó a la chica, "Como quieras".

…..

"¿Qué te parece la casa Mich?", la rubia estaba feliz por la gran idea que había tenido.

"Se ve increíble, muchas gracias Ruka. Siempre haces lo mejor para mí", la aguamarina besó a su pareja.

"Oye Mich", la corredora debía confesar algo.

"¿Qué pasa Ruka?", eso jamás significaba algo bueno para la aguamarina.

"Cuando regresaba a casa pasé por el teatro, y vi anunciada una ópera, así que decidí comprar dos entradas para esta noche", sonrió la rubia.

"¿Y?...", Kaio sabía que faltaba la otra parte de la confesión.

"Y también vi una motocicleta que me encantó y compré", la sonrisa de la corredora creció de oreja a oreja.

"Lo sabía Tenoh, buscaste con que protegerte", Michiru no era tonta, sabía que la rubia siempre cubría sus caprichos con una sorpresa que haría que olvidara su enfado.

"Caíste Mich, no compré una motocicleta nueva. En cambio, pasé con Setsuna y le pedí los mejores atuendos para esta noche", la ojiverde estaba con la frente en alto, eso sí era una sorpresa que deslumbraría a su sirena. No era algo que acostumbraba hacer la Haruka de siempre, la mayoría de las veces siempre ocurría lo primero.

"Owww Ruka, sabes cómo enamorarme cada día más", la violinista besó a la rubia.

Ambas no perdieron más tiempo, se vistieron de gala con un único objetivo, la ópera.

…..

Alexander sintió que alejaban sus brazos, lo que lo hizo despertar, "¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?".

"No, quería hacerte una sugerencia ahora que estamos casados", algo parecía que no estaba bien con la peli-negra.

"Te escucho", dijo tranquilo el rubio.

"Que cierres la boca al dormir, ya que mi cabello está mojado", Hotaru desconocía ese horrible hábito del rubio. Una cosa era frecuentarlo y, otra muy distinta, vivir con él las 24 horas del día.

"No lo sabía princesa, perdóname", había cosas que Takashi desconocía del él mismo.

"Que no vuelva a pasar. Y si, ya llegamos", respondió con dulzura la peli-negra. Al parecer, Tomoe tenía las mismas actitudes que su madre, y había creado una personalidad con un carácter fuerte.

…..

 _-Me comienza a agradar esto de tener servidumbre-_ , pensó la rubia. Su alegría dio inicio al enterarse que el mayordomo sabía conducir y tenía sus papeles en orden, eso hizo que ella tomara la decisión de que el hombre manejaría cada vez que la corredora tuviera pereza.

"Haruka, detente", susurró Michiru al sentir la mano de su pareja sobre su pierna izquierda.

"Vamos, ¿Cuál es el problema? No estoy manejando como en ocasiones pasadas, no veo el porqué no podemos divertirnos", dijo la ojiverde con tono juguetón.

"No enfrente del chofer, eso no se trata de un hotel móvil, debes comportarte", volvió a susurrar la violinista.

"Como quieras", dijo una derrotada Haruka.

…..

"En verdad es hermoso", Hotaru admiraba el paisaje que recorrían sobre el taxi.

"Casi tanto como yo", parecía que ahora Takashi era un poco arrogante, quizás fruto de pasar tanto tiempo con su suegro.

"Eso quisieras", la fotógrafa negó.

"Eso dicen mis fans", habló con mayor orgullo el rubio.

"Entonces diles a tus fans que te hagan compañía", la ojipúrpura era celosa.

"No princesa, no es cierto", se arrepintió en un instante el ojos miel. Tomoe sonrió por haber ganado de nuevo.

El vehículo terminó su recorrido en los límites de inicio de la playa. Después de eso, los recién casados tuvieron que caminar hasta su casa de playa.

"Psss, Hotaru", el rubio le susurró a su esposa.

"¿Ahora qué?", la peli-negra sentía que le brincaba un ojo.

"Esta playa se ve bonita, realmente algo sublime, hay muy poca gente y…ya obscureció. ¿Qué te parece si…", sugería el rubio.

"¡Ya te dije como mil veces que no Takashi!", gritó Tomoe.

"Ayer hasta te enojaste porque contesté el móvil, y ahora ya no quieres, pfff", el mundo de las mujeres era complicado para Alexander.

"Será cuando yo lo decida, no tú, y espero te quede claro", Hotaru puso fin a la plática.

…..

"Hace tanto tiempo que salíamos al teatro", recordó la aguamarina.

"La última vez que pisamos un teatro fue hace dos meses", Haruka no consideraba que fuera un largo tiempo.

"Eso es mucho tiempo Ruka", la violinista tomaba eso como bastante tiempo.

"Es una bella pieza musical", Kaio admiró la melodía que sonaba en aquel momento de la ópera.

"No tan bella como tú", la corredora no podía ver mujer más bella que su sirena.

"Eso fue muy lindo Ruka", la aguamarina agradeció el cumplido.

Volvieron a centrar su atención en el escenario. Tenían una vista increíble desde el palco en el que se encontraban, razón por la que podían apreciar casi cualquier detalle, no se percataron de que eran observadas por alguien.

…..

"No me dijeron que la casa era grande, yo pensé que se trataba de algo más acogedor", el rubio se había acostumbrado a los lugares modestos por su madre.

"No hay problema, no venimos a mudarnos, simplemente estamos de vacaciones", a la peli-negra de daba igual el tamaño de la casa.

"Ese viaje me agotó por completo, creo que me iré a dormir", dijo entre bostezos el rubio.

"No Takashi, otra vez no", suplicaba Tomoe.

"Es broma", sonrió el ojos miel, acercándose a la chica y cargándola, "Vayamos a ver qué tal está la habitación".

…..

"¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la función?", la rubia parecía un niño pequeño, el cual sentía emoción por saber lo que pensaban los demás de la gran idea que había tenido.

"Me encantó. Mi parte favorita fue…estar a tu lado. Tanto tiempo que no me sorprendías como hoy. Adoro que no pierdas tu estilo Ruka", habló con la verdad la violinista.

"Y aún no terminan las sorpresas", la corredora sonrió sugestiva y apagó las luces.

"Todavía mantienes el encanto Tenoh", fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas en aquella habitación.

…..

Unos ojos púrpura se asomaban de los párpados de una chica, su brillo era resaltado por los rayos de sol que se escabullían entre las cortinas. La peli-negra notó rápidamente que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

El rubio salía del baño y sonrió al ver despertar a su enamorada, "Hey, buenos días princesa".

"¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano?", fue lo primero que dijo la ojipúrpura.

"Creo que alguien ha estado de perezosa, son las 10 am, no creo que eso sea temprano", era la oportunidad de Takashi, podía ganar esta vez.

"Estaba cansada. Además, ¿No valió la pena?", al parecer, había vuelto a ganar Hotaru.

"Claro que valió la pena, la mejor noche de mi vida", el rubio estaba extasiado de felicidad. "Lamento informarle que hay una buena y una mala noticia", no quería interrumpir el momento.

"¿Cuál es la mala?", cuestionó la fotógrafa.

"Ya es tarde y no tendremos tiempo para dar un paseo en la playa", Takashi estaba triste por eso, realmente le había encantado el paisaje.

"¿Y la buena?", según Hotaru, era mejor alegrar los tragos amargos, que arruinar los buenos momentos.

"Aún tenemos tiempo de repetir lo que sucedió anoche", Alexander no perdía oportunidad. Su alegría fue mayor al ver la respuesta de su esposa, un gesto con las manos, indicando que se acercara.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿No me digas que estás jugando de nuevo conmigo?", el rubio volvió a sentir frustración cuando Hotaru lo apartó.

"Takashi, tu nariz, está sangrando", dijo preocupada la peli-negra. Esto provocó que el cantante se llevara una mano a la nariz y comprobara las palabras de la chica, mirando con detenimiento la sangre sobre su mano.

…..

Habían pasado diez horas, Haruka y Michiru esperaban en el aeropuerto, ambas se habían comprometido a recibir a los recién casados. Estaban sentadas bebiendo té. Haruka adoraba el café, pero su sirena prefería el té, así que debía obedecer en su presencia.

"¡Mamá, papá!", gritó feliz Hotaru al ver a sus padres.

"Cariño, que alegría verlos", respondió la aguamarina abrazando a su hija y saludando a su yerno.

"Que tal Michiru, Haruka", Alexander no perdía la cortesía con sus suegros.

Caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento. Madre e hija sintieron un escalofrío al ver lo bien que se llevaban sus esposos.

"Takashi, tu nariz. ¿Está todo bien?", a la rubia ahora le importaba su yerno.

El ojos miel se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo, "Si, me ocurrió lo mismo en Dubai. Fuimos con un doctor y me dijo que se debe al cambio del nivel del mar, es algo frecuente en los turistas".

Iban en total tranquilidad, cosa que cambió al llegar un sujeto a toda velocidad, acompañado de una filosa navaja. El hombre misterioso dirigió el arma hacia Takashi, enterrándola en su abdomen.

Haruka y Michiru notaron algo extraño en el aspecto del sujeto, por lo que se transformaron en segundos, Hotaru no llevaba su bastón que le permitía transformarse en una Sailor, así que ésta se quedó al lado de su esposo.

"Vamos Takashi, resiste, tienes que ser fuerte", decía la peli-negra conteniendo el llanto.

"Estaré bien…Sólo no quites la navaja", dijo con dificultad el ojos miel.

"¡Tierra, Tiembla"

"Maremoto de Neptuno"

Ambas Sailors atacaron con sus respectivos poderes que dieron en el blanco, haciendo que el extraño hombre cayera inconsciente, un extraño humo negro salió de su cuerpo y se divisó.

"Rápido, llevémoslo a casa, yo lo puedo curar", pronunció entre llanto Tomoe.

Gracias a los dotes de conducción de Tenoh, llegaron en pocos minutos. La rubia cargó con total cuidado al cantante y lo llevó a la habitación de su hija, recostándolo en la cama de aquél lugar.

Hotaru se transformó en Sailor Saturn, retiró el filoso objeto del abdomen del chico, haciendo que éste gritara de dolor, posteriormente curó la herida. Takashi quedó inconsciente después del mencionado proceso.

Las 3 externas bajaron a la sala de estar, se quedarían un rato despiertas, sólo por si aparecía un nuevo enemigo. Hotaru no quería dejar al rubio sin compañía, más sus padres la convencieron de que ella debía descansar y olvidar aquél suceso.

La ropa de Haruka estaba manchada de sangre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que decidió que no era momento de vestir de manera decente.

El timbre sonó, originando sospechas en la rubia, y con esto, haciendo que se dirigiera a abrir la puerta.

"¿Setsuna? ¿Qué ocurre?", era grave ver a su mejor amiga afuera de su casa a altas horas de la noche.

"Creí conveniente venir a avisar, tuve un sueño muy extraño…", comentaba la peli-verde, "¡Takashi! ¿Qué te pasó?", dijo al ver al chico de pie en las escaleras, el cual no portaba camisa y se notaba un poco la cicatriz de la herida reciente.

"Setsuna, que sorpresa. Me alegra verte", el rubio no podía creer las coincidencias de la vida, _-Justo a quien necesitaba-_.

Ambos se abrazaron, esa acción fue interrumpida por la pequeña peli-negra, quien tosió en desaprobación. Eran su segunda madre y su esposo, y a pesar de eso, no cambiaba el hecho de que en el Milenio de Plata tuvieron una relación, generándole celos.

"Perdón, es bueno saber que Alexander está con vida. Mi sueño lo involucraba, quiero decir, mis sueños son visiones del futuro, él estaba…muerto", esa era la razón de la visita inesperada de la diseñadora de modas.

"Nunca te equivocas Pluto, hoy quisieron asesinarme, el tipo no parecía normal, creo que es un nuevo enemigo", concluyó el rubio.

"Exacto, No me explico cómo puedes saberlo si ya no eres un Sailor", la pile-verde dudaba del ojos miel.

"Pero lo fui", respondió con astucia el cantante. "Setsuna, quisiera hablar contigo…a solas".

Eso fue aún más raro para Meio, sin embargo, accedió a la petición.

…..

Estaban los dos en el cuarto de música, Alexander empezó a tocar el piano.

"¿Qué haces?", era absurdo el comportamiento del rubio para la peli-verde.

"No quiero que los demás escuchen. Mira, necesito un favor, quiero que me lleves con la Neo Reina. Eres la única que puede, claro como Sailor Pluto", era lo único que necesitaba el rubio, un extraño y dudoso favor.

"No puedo hacer eso Takashi, eres un humano. ¿Qué excusa tendría yo para llevar a las puertas del tiempo a un hombre común y corriente?", era algo imposible para la diseñadora de modas.

"Iré al grano. La Neo Reina me dijo que mientras Sun no existiera, el mundo estaría libre de enemigos. Lo de hoy no era 'un hombre común y corriente', era alguna maldita cosa que quería matarme, y eso debe saberlo Serenity", no había paciencia en el ojos miel.

"Yo puedo informarle sobre lo acontecido", propuso Setsuna, ya que sabía que llevar al chico podría condenarla a ella.

"No. Serenity me debe una explicación, no es correcto que me haya dicho semejante mentira. En el pasado di mi vida por la del universo, lo menos que merezco es una explicación de la propia Neo Reina en persona", no había negociaciones para Alexander.

"Está bien Takashi, tu ganas, te llevaré con la Neo Reina. Lo único que necesito, es que le expliques tu visita, no creo que tenga problema al recordar que gracias a ti ella sigue con vida", Setsuna se transformó en Sailor Pluto y tomó de la mano al ojos miel. Ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

…..

 _-Lo que sucedió hoy es mi excusa perfecta. No podrá negar mi petición Serenity-_ , pensaba el rubio al llegar al palacio.

"Su majestad", el ojos miel hizo una reverencia como en el pasado.

"¡Takashi!", era como si la reina estuviera esperando al rubio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco el tiempo tomado para leer este capítulo.

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo.

Saludos para todos :).


	4. Extremos de vida

Capítulo 4. "Extremos de vida".

"Yo no voy a permitir esta clase de comportamientos en mi casa, somos familia y si todos debemos saberlo", no es que la rubia fuera curiosa de la plática entre el rubio y la peli-verde, es sólo que no era de su agrado que la excluyeran entre familia.

"¡Haruka!, Takashi tendrá sus motivos", apeló la violinista.

"Quiso formar parte de mi familia, mis reglas", respondió la rubia con paso al cuarto de música. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con el lugar vacío, "Lo ves, no están. Estoy segura que el mocoso planea algo y secuestró a Setsuna".

"Estoy de acuerdo en que es extraño, lo que no me parece lógico es que la haya secuestrado, ¿Ya olvidaste que es un simple humano? No puede escalar hasta lo alto de las ventanas", dedujo la aguamarina.

"¿Y si los secuestraron a ambos? Ellos deberían estar aquí", lo sucedido preocupó a la peli-negra.

"Calma cariño, ya verás que volverán y todo va a estar bien", Kaio siempre intentaba mantener en ambiente tranquilo en esos casos.

"Eso espero, Takashi me debe una gran explicación", la mente de Takashi era un misterio para Hotaru.

…..

"¿Qué es todo esto Serenity? Dijiste que mis poderes regresarían si aparecía una nueva amenaza, en cambio, lo único que recibí fue una herida que me pudo haber costado la vida", reclamaba el rubio perdiendo las formalidades.

"¿Cómo? ¿Aún no has regresado a ser Sun?", era inesperado para la Neo Reina.

"Si así hubiera sido, yo no estaría aquí y mucho menos como Takashi. Debiste hacer algo y lo fue así. Tú mentiste, no mereces ser la reina, mucho menos que haya sacrificado mi vida por ti, eres una traidora con sus guerreros", el ojos miel perdió la cordura y alzó por el cuello a la Neo Reina.

 _-Algo no está bien-_ , Pluto corrió hacia el lugar del palacio en donde se encontraban Alexander y Serenity, "¡Alto, detente Takashi!", la peli-verde hizo todo lo posible por separar a su yerno de su majestad.

Cuando apartó al chico, no tuvo otra alternativa que utilizar su poder, "Grito mortal", el rubio cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Pluto, no era necesario", Serenity nunca quería hacer daño a los demás.

"¡Pudo haberla asesinado majestad!", Pluto seguía en shock por la actitud extraña de Takashi.

"No es para tanto Pluto. Por favor llévalo a una habitación", ordenó la Neo Reina. Pluto hizo una reverencia y obedeció la orden.

…..

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo y no regresan, ¿Y si les pasó algo?", Hotaru estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

"Tranquila princesa, Setsuna se puede cuidar sola, y el mocoso, jamás muere", la rubia intentó dar palabras de aliento a su hija, aunque muy a su estilo.

"Tu padre tiene razón cariño, ambos son muy fuertes, no hay de qué preocuparse", la aguamarina abrazó a su hija.

"No", la peli-negra apartó a su madre, "Las palabras no sirven, ustedes no hacen nada por encontrarlos y las cosas no estarán bien con sólo pensarlas".

La corredora se acercó a su hija y la abofeteó, "Más respeto a tu madre jovencita. Te crees muy grande, muy madura, toda una adulta ¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarlos? Es muy fácil ordenar y exigir".

La mujer más joven guardo silencio. Michiru entró en defensa de su hija, "¡Haruka! No es necesario todo esto".

"No Michiru, es más necesario de lo que crees. Al parecer su silencio indica que comprendió. Esto es lo que haremos, esperaremos aquí, en calma, y ellos volverán, sólo hay que esperar", respondió con total tranquilidad la rubia. Tomoe permanecía inmóvil con una mano sobre la mejilla en donde había sido golpeada.

…..

Takashi comenzaba a despertar recostado sobre una cama, "¿Hotaru?, ¿Qué haces vestida como Saturn?", observó a Neo Sailor Saturn.

"Takashi, ¿Cierto?", el rubio asintió a las palabras de la Sailor, "Sólo soy Saturn. Admito que me da gusto verte Sun, ha pasado tanto tiempo…".

La senshi del futuro acercó sus manos para curar al chico, al terminar su tarea le dio un pequeño beso.

"Oye esto no…yo no creo que deberíamos…", respondió impactado el rubio.

"No me molesta que seas un mortal común, he estado tanto tiempo sin ti, podríamos…", Neo Saturn fue interrumpida por la presencia de la Neo Reina.

"Ya ayudaste suficiente Saturn, te lo agradezco", dijo la reina indicando la salida a la Sailor.

Cuando la senshi salió del cuarto, comenzó a hablar la Reina del futuro, "Te extraña demasiado".

"¿Qué sucedió conmigo?", el rubio se asustó ante tales palabras.

"No puedo revelarte información del futuro. Ahora debo otorgarte tus poderes de nuevo", se limitó a decir la Neo Reina, "Estira tus manos", apareció en instantes su brazalete en las palmas del chico, "Pensé que ya conocías el plan y por eso habías venido como Takashi, ahora sé que no es así. Quiero que guardes el brazalete, llévalo contigo, pero no lo portes en tu muñeca como de costumbre. Los enemigos deben creer que bajamos la guardia y Sun aún no ha regresado. No puedes comentarlo con los del presente".

"Si su majestad, y le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento", el rubio se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

Antes de llegar a las puertas del tiempo, el rubio se encontró con Neo Saturn, "Deberías regresar con una camisa, sígueme, te daré una".

…..

El timbre de la mansión de playa sonó, la rubia fue a abrir, "Rei, que sorpresa", no esperaban a la madre de su yerno.

"Takashi no nos llamó al regresar como lo prometió, supuse que estaría aquí", la morena explicó la razón de su visita.

"Lo lamento Rei, todo ha pasado tan rápido. Takashi se encuentra en el cuarto de música arreglando unos asuntos con Setsuna, puedes esperar con nosotros, anda, siéntate", la rubia le ofreció a su amiga pasar.

"Amor, puedes traer té para nuestra invitada. Princesa, puedes ayudar a tu madre", dijo la ojiverde al llegar a la sala de estar. Ambas mujeres asintieron extrañadas. Tenoh tomó del brazo a la aguamarina y le susurró, "Me quedaré con ella para que no indague". La servidumbre se había ido, mañana regresarían con sus pertenencias necesarias para mudarse a los cuartos de huéspedes.

"¿Cómo ha estado la pequeña Saya y Yuuichirou?", la corredora buscaba tema de conversación.

"Bastante bien, Saya no para de preguntar por su hermano. Yuuichirou muy contento colaborando todos los días en el templo", la morena seguía la conversación. "¿Tardarán mucho?", cuestionó.

"No lo sé, hace poco tiempo que están ahí", mintió la corredora. Decirle a su amiga que había pasado bastante tiempo la inquietaría.

…..

 _-No sé porque accedí-_ , "¿Entonces esto no sería traicionarte?", Takashi se abrochaba el cinturón.

"Date prisa, deben estar esperándote", ignoró la pregunta y abotonó la camisa que le obsequió al chico.

"Lo sé, sólo espero que Hotaru en el presente no me quiera matar", el rubio tenía miedo de la reacción de su esposa en el presente.

"Gracias por este encuentro, te extrañaba demasiado", Neo Saturn abrazó al chico, estaba feliz.

"¿Qué me sucedió?", el ojos miel quería saber sobre su paradero. La Sailor cambió su rostro a uno triste.

Fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Pluto, "Así que aquí estas, debemos irnos ya. Son órdenes estrictas de la reina". El joven siguió a la peli-verde a las puertas del tiempo.

"No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo con Neo Saturn, eres un idiota. El asunto es complicado de entender, no sé si sea una infidelidad, por las dudas, ni una palabra a mi pequeña, ¿Quedó claro?", fueron las últimas palabras de Pluto.

…..

"Creo que lo mejor sería dormir un poco", bostezó la aguamarina.

"Ustedes duerman, yo vigilaré", la rubia se ofreció a hacer guardia. Hotaru dormía en su regazo y Rei en un cómodo sofá.

Un fuerte sonido puso en alerta los sentidos de las presentes, ocasionando que despertaran las que dormían.

La rubia corrió al cuarto de música, fue seguida por las demás. Sus sospechas eran correctas, después de algunas horas habían regresado.

"¿Y esa camisa?", la primera en hablar fue la peli-negra.

El rubio sintió sus piernas temblar, "Me la diste tú, quiero decir, Neo Saturn".

Esas palabras revolvieron la mente de la ojipúrpura. La peli-verde frunció el ceño, el recordar lo que había sucedido le molestaba.

"¿Cuál fue el motivo de su partida?", la corredora no perdía detalle de lo ocurrido.

"Quise hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity, ella me había prometido que no habría enemigos. Le pedí que me regresara mis poderes como Sailor Sun, pero se negó. Todo fue en vano", el ojos miel seguía el plan de la reina del futuro.

"¿De qué enemigo hablan?", la sacerdotisa no comprendía la conversación.

"Esta noche, a la llegada de nuestros hijos, hubo un ataque contra Takashi y lo hirieron. Afortunadamente Hotaru actuó como Sailor Saturn y no pasó algo peor", explicó la violinista.

"Eso es terrible", la morena fue a abrazar a su hijo.

"Creemos que no se trataba de un individuo normal. Michiru y yo actuamos en nuestro papel de Sailors y vimos un pequeño humo que salió del cuerpo. No sabemos qué ocurrió con ese sujeto", la rubia mencionó a su amiga. Si existía un nuevo enemigo debían saberlo las demás senshis.

"Por el momento todo está bien, es mejor dormir un poco. Haruka, Michiru, ¿Les importaría que todos pasáramos la noche aquí?", la peli-verde abogó por el resto de los presentes.

"No hay problema, pueden quedarse siempre que lo deseen", la aguamarina era una buena anfitriona y jamás podría negarse a la familia.

…..

Era un nuevo día, los habitantes de la casa de playa empezaban a despertar. La corredora se levantó al baño y escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina, bajó las escaleras a paso apresurado y vio a las 4 mujeres y el rubio.

"Hola amor, Takashi se ofreció a hacer el desayuno", la aguamarina saludó a su esposa.

"Un delicioso omelette. Mi esposo es un gran cocinero", completó la peli-negra.

"No es para tanto, mamá me enseñó", el chico hizo relucir su modestia y señaló a su madre.

"De hecho, fue Yuuichirou, pero nunca le quiere dar el crédito", confesó la sacerdotisa.

"Shouji también cocina bastante bien, Hiroshi adora sus waffles", la peli-verde amaba a su esposo y la ayuda que le brindaba con su hijo.

"Parece que todos te llevan ventaja Haruka", la violinista retó a su pareja, "Eres la única que no cocina ni siquiera un té".

"¿Cuál es el propósito? No todos somos buenos para todo, en cambio, puedo contratar personal que sepa realizar lo que yo no", era una victoria para la rubia. "Yo juzgaré ese omelette", dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Al finalizar el desayuno, los invitados decidieron partir. Setsuna regresaría en su automóvil, al igual que Rei en compañía de su hijo y su nuera.

La fotógrafa se despedía de sus padres. Recibió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de parte de su padre. Su madre hizo lo mismo y le susurró, "Cariño, Takashi se ha comportado extraño, te ruego que tengas cuidado".

El cantante subió al auto el equipaje de ambos y las pertenencias de la peli-negra. Los 3 partieron con rumbo al templo Hikawa.

…..

El rubio cambiaba el equipaje al maletero del Cadillac clásico, luego se dirigió por sus cosas al cuarto que le pertenecía. Al terminar de guardar todo se despidió de su familia, "Creo que es momento de mudarme mamá, no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. Prometo visitarte muy seguido. Pequeña, ahora serás la consentida de nuestros padres, te traeré regalos muy pronto. Papá, cuida mucho de mamá y mi hermana, tus consejos siempre me han ayudado". Su esposa también se despidió amablemente de la familia del chico. Luego de todo esto, subieron al automóvil y se marcharon.

…..

"No me gusta el comportamiento de Takashi, algo trama", la expresión de Michiru era de seriedad total.

"Ese mocoso no es de fiar, te juro que si le hace algo a mi princesa se las verá conmigo", la corredora apretó los puños.

"Calma Ruka, nuestra hija es muy lista, sabe cuidarse, y si algo resulta mal, no dudes que nos llamará enseguida", la violinista siempre era cautelosa y calculadora.

…..

"¡Sorpresa!", gritó el rubio estacionándose frente a una elegante casa.

"No creí que…", la peli-negra fue impresionada por el regalo de su esposo.

"Si vamos a formar una nueva familia debemos tener nuestra propia casa. ¿Pensabas que te llevaría a vivir a un hotel?", el ojos miel quería dar paso a su nueva vida.

"Claro que no. Yo no creí que ya tuvieras una casa. Es hermosa", la chica besó a su enamorado.

El cantante bajó el equipaje y lo acomodó en un cuarto de la planta baja, "Ya habrá tiempo de acomodar nuestras cosas. La casa esta amueblada, ¿No te gustaría ver nuestra habitación?". La chica respondió tomando al rubio de la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

…..

"Oye Ruka, estaba pensando…", la violinista era misteriosa como el mar.

"¿Qué sucede mi sirena?", la prioridad número uno de Tenoh era su pareja.

"¿Crees que sea cierto lo de Takashi? Eso de tener un plan para ayudarnos", la aguamarina volvía a estar deprimida por su deseo reprimido.

"Mich, ese mocoso puede llegar a destruir el Universo si quiere, pero te juro que cumplirá su palabra. Ese maldito siempre ha sido leal a sus promesas", la rubia tomó las manos de Kaio, estaba segura de la promesa del ojos miel.

…..

"Regresa a la cama", Tomoe quería pasar el resto del día con su esposo.

"No puedo, debo ir a revisar algunos asuntos de la disquera. Me daré una ducha rápida", pidió disculpas Alexander a su enamorada.

…..

Eran las 4 pm y alguien llamó a la puerta de la mansión de playa. La rubia dormía en el sofá, así que Michiru fue a abrir la puerta, "Takashi, ¿Se te olvidó algo? Vamos, pasa".

"En realidad no, quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo que le prometí a Haruka", parecía que las suplicas de la aguamarina habían sido escuchadas por su yerno. Kaio no hizo esperar al chico y despertó a la rubia, o al menos eso intentaba.

"Mich, hoy no hay entrenamiento", la corredora aprisionó en sus brazos a su esposa.

"Tenoh, tenemos visitas", dijo enfadada la aguamarina. No le gustaban esas actitudes de la rubia frente a otras personas.

Haruka no tuvo otra opción que despertar, "¡Takashi!".

"Que tal Haruka, he venido a cumplir con lo que prometí", dijo sin titubeos el rubio.

La corredora se levantó de un salto, "Eso es maravilloso, ¿Qué hay que hacer?", estaba impaciente.

"Verán, yo necesitaba mi identidad de Sun. Obtenerla fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ese enemigo resultó ser la excusa perfecta. La Neo Reina me dijo que no debía comentar sobre mis poderes recién otorgados, aunque, no me importan los enemigos, la prioridad es ese bebé que tanto desean", el cantante le contó la verdad a sus suegros.

"¿Y Sun en qué ayuda?", la violinista no tenía paciencia con el tema.

"Sun protege la luz y la vida. Creo que es posible que otorge la vida si así lo desea", dijo arrogante el chico.

"¿Crees?", esa palabra cambió el emocionado rostro de Tenoh a uno enojado.

"Nada está 100% asegurado en esta vida", ni siquiera en el mundo Scout existía la perfección y eso quedaba claro para Alexander. "Entonces, ¿Quién va a llevar el proceso de embarazo?".

"No es obvio, por supuesto que Michiru, ella es quien desea vivir todo esto, y te lo comenté", la rubia dio un golpe en la nuca del chico.

El rubio olvidaba muchas cosas, "Es verdad, discúlpame Haruka".

Takashi procedió a sacar su brazalete y transformarse en Sailor Sun, "Cada una tome una de mis manos y cierren la cadena entrelazando su mano sobrante". El matrimonio obedeció al chico. El Sailor cerró los ojos y concentró su poder, una esfera luminosa se comenzó a formar alrededor de las tres personas, cubriéndolos por completo. La esfera se desvaneció y el joven senshi cayó de rodillas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó Michiru.

"Si, no hay problema", respondió con dificultad el rubio.

"¿Eso es todo?", Haruka pensaba que todo se trataba de un juego sin resultados.

"No, ahora debo poner mis manos sobre el vientre de Michiru", dijo Sun realizando la acción descrita. Ahora la esfera de luz se formó en las palmas del ojos miel.

Al término del ritual, Sun perdió las fuerzas de su cuerpo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y su transformación se desvaneció.

La corredora sujetó a su yerno y lo recostó en el sofá, "¿Todo esto es seguro? No te veo en buen estado".

"Si, es que utilicé gran cantidad de mi energía. Nada de qué preocuparse. Debo regresar con Hotaru", apenas pudo pronunciar el cantante.

Alexander se disponía a ponerse de pie, la rubia lo detuvo, "Tonterías, te llevaré con mi princesa, mañana regresarás por tu auto".

"Casi lo olvido, Hotaru olvidó estas fotografías en su estudio, llévalas por favor", la aguamarina le entregó una caja al ojos miel.

…..

"Bien, llegamos. Espero que dé resultado lo de hoy y recuerda, no le comentes nada a Hotaru", dijo optimista la corredora.

"Presiento que así será, muchas gracias Haruka, el secreto está seguro conmigo", Takashi se despidió, bajó del auto, tomó la caja y caminó a la entrada de su casa.

"Hola amor", Hotaru esperaba al rubio en un sillón de la sala de estar.

"¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Algo que me quieras contar?", parecía que la peli-negra sabía algo.

"Tus padres me llamaron, olvidaste unas fotografías en tu antiguo estudio. Tuve un incidente con la nariz y tu padre se ofreció a traerme de regreso, mañana debo regresar a su casa por el auto", el rubio cambió un poco los hechos.

"¿Algo más?", esa no era la respuesta que esperaba la fotógrafa.

"Emmm…cierto. Hoy llegó a la empresa una chica con un curriculum muy completo, será mi nueva asistente y así tendré más tiempo para estar contigo. Su nombre es Yashiro y es muy profesional en administrar empresas, será de gran ayuda", decía feliz el ojos miel.

"¿Algo del futuro que debería saber?", la desesperación daba inicio en la ojipúrpura y otorgó una pista.

Takashi suspiró, "No estoy orgulloso de lo que sucedió, perdí el control y ataqué a la Neo Reina. La estaba ahorcando cuando Pluto llegó para detenerme".

"¿Es todo?", Tomoe sabía la verdad pero quería que su esposo lo confirmara.

"Eso parece", dijo relajado Alexander.

"¿Y esta nota que venía en la bolsa de la camisa?", era el turno de la peli-negra.

"No lo sé", respondió extrañado el rubio.

"¡AAAAA NO! ¡AL PARECER TE DIVERTISTE CON NEO SATURN!", Hotaru estaba furiosa.

"No..Hotaru…yo…puedo explicarlo...", Takashi no tenía justificación.

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Te gustaría que yo me acostara con Neo Sun?", la fotógrafa invertía el panorama.

El rubio estaba triste, "Al parecer no hay un Sun en el futuro".

"¿Qué? ¿Eso no es posible?", eso alertó a la peli-negra.

"Nadie quiso explicarme su paradero. ¿Qué dice la nota?", el chico volvió a despertar a la bestia.

"Toma léela por ti mismo", la chica le entregó el papel a su enamorado.

Agradezco este encuentro entre nosotros, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño. No has perdido tu encanto.

P.D.: No rechaces la ayuda de los demás, buscan lo mejor para ti. Uranus te necesitará, su mirada es la clave.

Dicen que no debo hablar sobre el futuro, más esto sólo son sugerencias. Espero las tomes en cuenta.

Saturn.

Neo Saturn no era tonta y deseaba que su yo del presente se enterara de lo que ocurrió en la visita del rubio al futuro.

"Bueno, si pasó algo, pero no creo que sea infidelidad, se trataba de ti en otra época. Quise enmendar un poco mi ausencia", el cantante no pudo evitar sucumbir ante los encantos de su esposa en el futuro.

"Aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme enojada, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no pasará lo mismo con otra chica?", Hotaru dudaba de su esposo.

"Sólo me gustas y te amo a ti", el chico abrazó a su enamorada.

"¿Y?...¿Ella es mejor?", la chica estaba celosa de sí misma.

"Siempre has sido fantástica, no tengo nada que comparar", confesó el rubio cargando a su esposa.

…..

 **Tres semanas después.**

"No creo que necesites todo eso para tu nuevo estudio. Podemos ir por las cosas del antiguo", decía el rubio a su enamorada.

"No Takashi, necesito nuevo equipo. Tenemos suficiente espacio en casa y tú tienes el dinero necesario, no seas tacaño", reclamaba la peli-negra.

"Tú ganas princesa, llevaremos lo que quieras", accedió besando a la chica. Alexander sintió un fuerte mareo y perdió el equilibrio.

"Amor, ¿Me escuchas?", ese comportamiento no era usual en el chico y le preocupó a la ojipúrpura.

Su nariz volvió a sangrar, "Todo bien, debe ser porque no desayuné. Mejor termina de escoger lo que necesitas".

"Takashi, quiero que vayas hoy con Ami, no es bueno lo que acaba de suceder", suplicó Tomoe.

"Te lo prometo. Después de llegar a casa la iré a ver", dio su palabra el cantante.

…..

"Mich, no necesitas practicar para ese recital, tú eres una diosa del violín", Haruka sabía que su esposa era una sola al tocar el violín.

"Nunca está de más Ruka", la aguamarina siempre era estricta con sus presentaciones.

"Aún no entiendo porque no me llamaron a mí. Yo soy mejor tocando el piano que el otro idiota", era algo que llegaba al orgullo de la rubia.

"Deben darle oportunidad a los nuevos talentos", la violinista sabía la situación.

"Pfff, patrañas. Nadie se complementa tan bien contigo, como lo hago yo", Tenoh siempre sería arrogante y posesiva, en especial si se trataba de su sirena.

"Nunca lo dudes", Kaio besó a su esposa. "Mucha charla, debo seguir ensayando. Acompáñame en el piano por favor".

"Será un placer", la rubia amaba esa clase de favores de su pareja.

…..

"Hola Ami, no sé si podrías realizarme un chequeo médico y unos análisis de sangre", el rubio cumplió su promesa de asistir con su amiga doctora.

"Claro Takashi, mi esposo está revisando a otro paciente, yo estoy libre de momento. Pasemos a mi consultorio", la peli-azul jamás podría negarse al chico que financió su educación.

El ojos miel explicó lo que le sucedió en el centro comercial. La doctora comenzó con la revisión, le realizó unas radiografías y le explicó, "Debes estar en ayuno para realizar los análisis de sangre".

"No hay problema, no desayuné hoy", el chico podría llamar suerte a su falta de apetito.

Esas palabras dieron luz verde a Ami, extrayendo la sangre necesaria.

"Los resultados de todo el estudio médico estarán en una semana. No queda más que esperar. Te veré en una semana", dijo Ami despidiendo al chico.

El rubio llegó a su casa y le comentó todo a su esposa, "Así que hasta la otra semana sabremos el porqué de todo esto".

….

 **Una semana después.**

"Buenos días princesa", Takashi le daba un caluroso a su enamorada.

"Buenos días guapo", la peli-negra besó al chico.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a tu restaurante favorito?", propuso el ojos miel.

La chica no pudo responder, se levantó en seco de la cama y corrió en dirección al baño. Fue seguida por su esposo, "¿Qué tienes princesa?".

"No me siento bien", la fotógrafa tenía mareos.

"Vístete princesa, te llevaré con Ami", el estado de salud de Tomoe era importante para Alexander.

…..

Mientras el Dr. Kensuke revisaba a Hotaru, Ami le entregaba explicaba los resultados a Takashi sobre su estudio médico pasado.

"Lo lamento Takashi, nunca me gusta dar este tipo de noticias", decía triste la peli-azul.

"Yo, entiendo. No quiero preocupar a Hotaru, por favor no le digas nada. Yo se lo diré en el momento adecuado. Por ahora, ¿Podrías darme unas vitaminas?", el rubio estaba deprimido por la noticia de su estado de salud.

"Más que paciente, eres mi amigo. Siempre tendré presente la confidencialidad, son sus asuntos personales", la peli-azul siempre era muy comprensiva."Toma, te servirán", la mujer le entregó los suplementos al rubio.

Fueron con el marido de Ami a ver el estado de Hotaru.

"¿Cómo esta doctor?", dijo angustiado el rubio.

"En unas horas los análisis de sangre estarán listos", el Dr. Kensuke no podía acelerar el proceso del laboratorio.

"Creo conveniente que Hotaru repose en casa, lo mejor será regresar mañana por los análisis", el chico quería lo mejor para su esposa.

…..

Habían llegado a su casa, la cual no era grande, sin embargo, les encantaba a ambos.

"Princesa, ¿Quieres algo?", Takashi estaba muy servicial.

"Amor, ¿Me puedes preparar un arroz y una sopa de miso?", la peli-negra deseaba desayunar esos platillos.

"Por supuesto", el rubio corrió a la cocina.

"¿Y qué te dijo Ami de tus resultados?", Tomoe no perdía detalle.

"Nada grave. Me dio unas vitaminas", la noticia real destrozaría a su enamorada.

"Me siento más tranquila al saberlo", la ojipúrpura se recostó en el sofá.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Es una lástima que no pudiéramos asistir al recital de tu madre. Todo sea por tu salud princesa", el rubio no anteponía razón alguna sobre su esposa.

"Ya habrá más amor. Además, mamá es muy comprensiva", la relación de Hotaru con su madre era perfecta, por lo que no sentía culpa alguna.

"Oye princesa, debo atender unos asuntos del trabajo, ¿Podrías ir con Ami y contarme regresando?", Takashi tampoco olvidaba su pasión por la música.

"Amor…no creo que…", la chica no quería ser abandonada por su enamorado.

"Sólo serán unas horas, regreso en la noche. Y…no te dejaría a tu suerte, voy a contratar un chofer de una agencia", el ojos miel tenía un plan.

"Ok Takashi. Regresa lo más pronto posible", aceptó la fotógrafa.

"Así será princesa", el chico se despidió con un beso.

…..

"Que hermosa se ve usted bella dama", la rubia adoraba hacerle cumplidos a la aguamarina.

"Gracias. Usted es una mujer muy celosa", dijo divertida la violinista.

"Eso no es verdad", la corredora no admitiría sus celos.

"No quieres ver el recital porque no vas a tocar tú", evidenció Kaio.

"Bueno, un poco. En mi defensa puedo decir que no necesito verlo, puedo escucharlo detrás del escenario", ese era el estilo Tenoh.

El evento dio inicio con una bella melodía compuesta por Michiru. La siguiente composición fue en conjunto con un pianista, cosa que hacía que la rubia ardiera en celos. EL show iba de maravilla, Kaio seguía con el mismo encanto que le caracterizaba. Las cosas cambiaron cuando ésta sintió un fuerte mareo, por lo que dejó de tocar y se apoyó en el piano, Tenoh no tardó en llegar al lado de su esposa y sacarla del teatro para llevarla a la clínica médica de Ami.

…..

Takashi regresaba a casa, no podía esperar a conocer el estado de salud de su esposa.

"Hotaru, he regresado", dijo alegre el chico al abrir la puerta de su hogar.

"Amor, tengo un regalo para ti", la peli-negra daría los resultados con una sorpresa.

"¿Qué revelaron los análisis?", el rubio únicamente deseaba saber si estaba todo en orden.

La chica le entregó una caja de regalo pequeña, "Vamos, ábrelo".

Takashi obedeció y el objeto que guardaba la caja le revolvió el estómago, "No, ¿Es enserio? ¿Me estás haciendo una broma?".

"No, vamos a ser papás Alexander. Hoy me dio la buena noticia el Dr. Kensuke y quise hacerme la prueba casera", dijo en felicidad la ojipúrpura.

El chico comenzó a llorar, "Princesa, sigo sin creerlo. Un hijo, tendremos un hijo". No sabía si lloraba de felicidad o de tristeza.

…..

Haruka estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Michiru no la dejó acompañarla, ya que la rubia se ponía histérica por cualquier cosa.

Ami salió junto con Michiru, "¿Entonces?", preguntó sin titubeos la rubia.

"No sé cómo, pero…van a ser papás", la peli-azul estaba confundida, sabía que era imposible y estaba segura de que ella era su médico de confianza para cualquier plan.

 _-Lo lograste mocoso, muchas gracias-_ , pensaba la corredora.

Kaio lloraba de felicidad y Tenoh abrazó a su esposa, "¡Seremos padres!".

…..

Ya era de noche y Takashi no podía dormir, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, _-Esto no me puede estar pasando-_. Se sentó en su sillón y abrió sus resultados, "Cáncer de pulmón", susurró entre sollozos el rubio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco su tiempo para leer este capítulo.

También sus comentarios que dejan en cada capítulo.

Saludos para todos :).


	5. Coincidencias y contradicciones

Capítulo 5. "Coincidencias y contradicciones"

"Takashi, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora?", la peli-negra notó la ausencia de su esposo y bajó a buscarlo. Alexander guardó los resultados médicos discretamente.

"Perdona princesa, recordé unos asuntos del trabajo", el rubio buscó una excusa.

"Cualquier cosa puede esperar a mañana. Necesito que me hagas compañía", a Hotaru no le gustaba la soledad.

"Es verdad, no debo obsesionarme con el trabajo", el ojos miel tenía que disimilar bien para no levantar sospechas, abrazó y besó a su esposa, al final la cargó a su habitación.

…..

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Haruka se levantó de la cama porque se sentía mal. "¿Tienes nauseas amor?", la aguamarina estaba apoyada en la entrada del baño personal de su habitación.

La rubia vomitaba con sus manos en los extremos del excusado, "Mich, ¿No es obvio?", dijo cuando terminó de volver el estómago. "Seguramente la comida del camerino estaba en mal estado, esos malditos".

"No lo creo Haruka, yo también la probé y no me encuentro en tu mismo estado", Kaio sabía que los productores del evento no harían tal cosa.

"Es verdad, empieza a vomitar Mich, no quiero que le pase algo a nuestro bebé", la corredora se puso de pie y llevó a su esposa cerca del retrete.

"Deja de engañarte, la comida no es la razón", la violinista se soltó de los brazos de su pareja y salió del baño.

Tenoh siguió a la aguamarina y pasó sus manos a lo largo de la cintura de ésta, hasta llegar a su vientre, "Sólo quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo".

"Yo también, pero no exagero las cosas. No debiste comer demasiado", Michiru estaba molesta. "Y nada de besarme, no te has cepillado los dientes, que asco", dijo quitando las manos de su esposa y tomando su lugar en la cama.

"Ya voy", la rubia había sido regañada, caminó al baño con la cabeza baja, las nauseas continuaban y eso daba señal a que seguiría un buen rato ahí.

…..

 **10 am.**

Tomoe despertó al escuchar un golpe que provenía del baño. Su miedo fue mayor al no ver al rubio, "¡Takashi!".

"Estoy en el baño princesa, me resbalé, perdón si te desperté", habló el ojos miel desde el baño del cuarto. La verdad era que perdió el equilibrio e intentó sostenerse del lavabo. Limpió su nariz que sangraba y salió del lugar.

"No vuelvas a espantarme. Entonces, ¿Qué era eso tan importante del trabajo?", la peli-negra era muy curiosa y de buena memoria.

"Yashiro me envió un mensaje, unos ejecutivos de Greene Corp quieren hablar conmigo y ver si hay posibilidad de establecer un contrato. Dice que son muy buenos en publicidad y campañas", fue un compromiso que surgió para el cantante hace unas pocas horas.

"Muy bien, me arreglaré, quiero verme presentable frente a esos sujetos", la fotógrafa no quería dejar solo a su marido.

"Lo lamento Hotaru, comentaron que sólo el dueño y su asistente pueden estar presentes, al parecer es algo muy privado", se disculpó el ojos miel.

"¿Así que no puede estar la esposa del dueño y fundador, pero si la sirvienta? Que conveniente", la ojipúrpura se sentía desplazada y con muchos celos.

"Princesa cálmate, yo no di las órdenes. Además, creo que esto puede beneficiar a mi empresa y los que forman parte de ella, Michiru, Minako…", Takashi jamás dejaba pasar negocios que hicieran crecer su disquera.

Tomoe suspiró, "Alexander, eres guapo, rico, famoso, exitoso, talentoso, inteligente, un caballero. Cualquier mujer quisiera estar contigo y se enamoraría fácilmente. No me agrada que esa asistente tuya esté tan cerca todo el tiempo".

Esas palabras decepcionaron por completo al rubio, "Hotaru, no me sorprende que alguna mujer quiera estar conmigo, lo que lo hace es el hecho de que no confíes en mí, en mi fidelidad y lealtad hacia ti. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi, aquel día en el que tiraste tu cámara, sólo que tenía miedo. Cuando te propuse matrimonio y nos casamos acepté mi compromiso hacia ti, amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida".

"¿Y entonces lo del futuro?", la peli-negra seguía pensando en lo sucedido con Neo Saturn.

El chico estaba lleno de frustración, el único modo de liberarse fue romper en llanto, "¡Ya te lo dije! Te veías tan triste y no pude soportar que yo fuera la razón, me sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer algo, lo único que se me ocurrió para enmendar las cosas fue eso...".

Hotaru también comenzó a llorar, "Perdón Takashi, debió ser difícil para ti".

El rubio abrazó a su enamorada, "Jamás te sientas culpable, no existe algo que perdonar, y si así lo sintieras, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi perdón". Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la chica y la besó, "Debo llegar a la oficina en una hora, luego iré con Yashiro al restaurante en donde será la cita de negocios. No te preocupes, volveré lo más pronto posible para visitar a tus padres y darles la buena noticia".

El chico bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal. La peli-negra comenzó a sentir náuseas, apenas pudo llegar al excusado a vomitar.

…..

"Mich, despierta", la rubia movió un poco a la aguamarina con la intención de despertarla.

Su mano fue alejada por un movimiento de brazos brusco de la violinista, "Déjame dormir Haruka".

"Anda Mich, es hora de ponerse en pie", la corredora le tenía preparado un pequeño detalle.

La violinista despertó de mala gana, "Ok, ¿Qué prisa tienes Tenoh?".

"¡Sorpresa! Desayuno en la cama para mi sirena", Tenoh tomó una bandeja que puso sobre las piernas de su esposa.

"Ruka un gran detalle, muchas gracias", dijo amable Kaio y besó a la ojiverde. Unos segundos después el estado de ánimo de ésta cambió, "No se me antoja. ¿Tú lo cocinaste? sabe asqueroso, perdí el apetito".

Esas palabras bajaron demasiado el ánimo de la rubia, la mujer que amaba no tomó en cuenta su esfuerzo y dejó en claro que sólo hacía porquerías, "Mich, tienes que comer algo, puedo decirle a la cocinera que te prepare lo que quieras".

"No, las cosas no se harán a tu modo, iremos a un restaurante. Genial, ahora tengo que arreglarme y así poder comer algo decente. Todo es tu culpa", la aguamarina aventó la bandeja y al llegar al baño azotó la puerta, "¡No sirves para nada Tenoh!".

Haruka apretó sus puños y agachó la cabeza, unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Por su cabeza nunca pasó la idea de que podría tratarse de cambios hormonales debido al embarazo. Su depresiva actitud fue interrumpida por una rápida carrera al baño del pasillo, las náuseas habían regresado.

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

"Hemos llegado Amor", la rubia aún seguía dolida por las palabras de su esposa. Michiru no dijo nada, únicamente bajó del Ferrari rojo.

Tenoh le dio las llaves al valet parking, "No ando de buen humor, así que si veo un pequeño rayón en mi auto te juro que te arrancaré los brazos". El joven empleado sintió escalofríos a lo largo de su columna, sus compañeros rieron, era nuevo en el trabajo y decidieron que su bienvenida fuera atender a Haruka Tenoh, ya que los demás sabían que era una sentencia de muerte.

Apenas la rubia acomodó el asiento de la aguamarina y se sentó, empezó a sugerir, "¿Quieres que suban la ventilación? ¿Quieres cambiarte de mesa? ¿Te molesta la ventana? ¿Quieres ordenar ya? ".

Michiru rió discretamente y le pidió a su esposa que se acercara lo suficiente para decirle en voz baja, "Todo está perfecto amor, muchas gracias, y perdóname por lo que sucedió en la mañana, por alguna extraña razón mis emociones variaron, sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo". La rubia se alegró al escuchar eso, besó tiernamente a la aguamarina.

Pasaron a ordenar, "Haruka, ¿Si te piensas comer todo eso?", Kaio estaba extrañada de los platillos que pidió su esposa, generalmente desayunaba algo saludable y ligero, pero en esta ocasión almorzaba un enorme filete, un espagueti a la boloñesa, un helado de chocolate y una soda de naranja. En cambio, ella sólo pidió un plato de frutas con una malteada de fresa.

"Claro Mich, se me antojó todo esto", la rubia no paraba de comer.

La corredora estaba terminando su postre cuando sintió unas profundas ganas de volver el estómago, se levantó sin hablar y desapareció en un segundo, llegó al baño de caballeros del lugar y entró a una caseta a vomitar. Al regresar los empleados del lugar se enteraron del incidente, el rumor se corrió y llegó el chef a su mesa, "Todo en orden señor Tenoh, ¿La comida tenía un sabor o aspecto indebido?".

"No, la comida estuvo espectacular, permítame felicitarlo. Yo no me he sentido bien desde ayer en la noche, no se preocupe", la rubia estrujó la mano del chef.

…..

Takashi arribaba en la entrada de un restaurante con su asistente como acompañante, no notó que sus suegros salían de ese mismo lugar. Los dos jóvenes bajaron de la limusina, Yashiro entrelazó su brazo con el del rubio, éste rechazó el gesto y sacó su celular.

"Hola Princesa, quería saber si estabas bien, prometo no tardarme, te amo", la asistente hizo una cara de asco por tales palabras, fue una fortuna que el chico no la mirara.

Pasaron a la reservación y se encontraron con una mesa vacía, "¿No deberían haber llegado ya?", cuestionó el rubio.

"No los culpes Alexander, vienen desde Estados Unidos", la castaña pidió una prórroga.

El rubio pidió dos cafés y se dispuso a esperar, "Yashiro estoy muy feliz".

"¿A qué se debe Alexander?", la asistente se tomó la libertad de tutear a su jefe.

"Hotaru está embarazada. ¡Voy a ser papá! ¿Puedes creerlo?", el chico estaba muy emocionado por su futuro hijo.

 _-Maldita zorra-_ , la castaña debía disimular el disgusto de la noticia, "Es una alegría Alexander, me da mucha alegría por ti…y tu esposa", se levantó para darle un abrazo al cantante.

…..

"No creo que necesitemos nueva ropa Mich", decía la rubia entrando a una plaza comercial.

"Mi cuerpo va a cambiar, es obvio que necesito ropa nueva. No seas tacaña Tenoh", regresaban los cambios de humor en la violinista.

Haruka no quería entrar en conflictos, "Que esposa tan bella e inteligente tengo, vayamos a ver que le agrada a mi sirena".

"¿Crees que soy bella?", los ojos de Kaio se iluminaron.

"Obviamente, eres perfecta, siempre serás hermosa para mí", la corredora acarició la mejilla de su esposa.

"¿Aún cuando mi vientre crezca?", dijo con voz entrecortada la aguamarina. La ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tú también deberías comprar algo de ropa amor, con todo lo que estás comiendo engordarás", se rió la violinista.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, "Engordaremos juntas", tomó la mano de su esposa y así iniciaron con su misión.

…..

"Yashiro, ¿Estás segura de que este era el restaurante o la fecha y hora correcta?", el ojos miel comenzaba a pensar que no habría reunión de negocios.

"Si Alexander, completamente segura", afirmó la castaña.

"Ya pasó casi una hora, esto es una burla a la puntualidad y el compromiso", el chico era serio en su trabajo.

"Podemos continuar platicando. Entonces me decías que este es el restaurante favorito de Michiru Kaio", la chica buscó tema de conversación.

"Así es, ella y Haruka han venido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.", continuó conversando el rubio.

"Ya veo, ese Haruka es como los vinos, entre más viejo más bueno. Aunque…yo creo que tu eres más guapo", la asistente acercó su silla a un costado de Takashi.

"Gracias, acepto que Haruka aún es muy guapo, siempre me gana en las revistas de modas…", el ojos miel dejó de hablar al ver el rostro de la chica muy cerca del suyo. "¿Qué pretendes hacer Yashiro?", se levantó de su asiento, "Yo soy casado y próximamente padre", sacó su cartera y lanzó unos billetes a la mesa, "Pide lo que quieras, yo invito. Te veré mañana en el trabajo, por cierto, soy señor Takashi, que no se te olvide". El chico salió del restaurante y pidió un taxi.

 _-Bastardo-_ , pensó la castaña y miró maliciosamente en dirección a una mesa alejada de la suya. Takashi jamás notó que alguien los estaba fotografiando.

…..

El móvil de Haruka empezó a sonar, "Tenoh, ¿Qué sucede mocoso…perdón Takashi?", su yerno le había llamado.

"¿Hotaru y yo podríamos verlos a ti y a Michiru en una hora en su casa?", decía el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

"No lo creo posible, estamos en el centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece en la noche?", la corredora conocía bien a su mujer y sabía que las compras serían todo el día.

"Por supuesto Haruka, gracias, hasta luego", se cortó la comunicación de la otra línea.

"Ya deja ese maldito aparato Tenoh", la aguamarina quería ser el centro de atención para su pareja.

"Perdón Mich, ya lo guardo. Era Takashi, él y nuestra princesa quieren vernos hoy, le dije que en la noche estaría bien", la rubia informó de la llamada y el motivo.

"Eso es genial Tenoh, Hotaru puede ayudarme a acomodar mi nuevo guardarropa y mañana puedo ver más ropa con ella", la violinista necesitaba de una mujer con sus mismos gustos de ropa y accesorios, no a alguien que fuera aficionada a la velocidad y las chaquetas de cuero como lo era Haruka.

"Por supuesto amor. Oye, ¿Podrías no decirme Tenoh?", la ojiverde creía autoritario que la llamaran por su apellido.

"¿Por qué? Así te llamas, no es mi culpa", la aguamarina tenía un papel de mandona.

"Siento que me estas regañando, y eso no me gusta", la corredora simplemente era sensible a las palabras de su esposa, con el resto era una persona dura y fría.

"Pues te estoy regañando Tenoh, recuerda que estabas con el maldito celular. Vamos a ver más ropa", jaló del brazo a la rubia.

…..

"Princesa he llegado a casa", avisó el rubio desde la entrada de su hogar.

"¡Mi príncipe!", la peli-negra se lanzó en un abrazo hacia el chico. "¿Cómo te fue?".

"No llegaron, esperé por una hora y nunca aparecieron", dijo deprimido el rubio.

"Que falta de compromiso. Bueno, ellos se lo pierden", la ojipúrpura besó al chico.

Takashi quería liberar un poco de tensión y continuó besando a su esposa hasta llegar al sofá de la sala de estar, se quitó el saco y la corbata sin perder el ritmo.

"No Takashi, el bebé", la fotógrafa detuvo al rubio.

"Vamos Hotaru, no le va a pasar nada, te apuesto que también se va a divertir", dijo besando el cuello de la chica.

"¡TAKASHI NO!", gritó Tomoe.

"Hotaru, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo…", se empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón.

"¡DETENTE, YO NO QUIERO!", la peli-negra se sentía incómoda.

El cantante tomó las prendas que había arrojado al suelo, "Subiré a darme una ducha fría".

…..

"Mich, las bolsas ya no caben en el maletero del auto", la rubia intentaba guardar todas las compras de su esposa.

"Tu auto no sirve para nada, apenas le caben unas pocas cosas", reprochó la aguamarina.

"O tu compraste muchas cosas", erróneas palabras de la corredora.

"¿Así que muchas cosas? Es lo menos que merezco por tu falta de atención Tenoh", las hormonas hacían más manipuladora a Michiru.

Haruka tragó saliva, "Pondré el capote del auto y así guardaré el resto de las bolsas en los asientos traseros".

El transcurso en la carretera fue un martirio para la rubia, "Ruka, tengo mucho calor, pon el aire acondicionado", seguía con sus cambios Michiru.

"Mejor bajaré las ventanas", la corredora aún no aprendía a obedecer sin proponer.

"¡No quiero el aire del ambiente! ¡Cierra las ventanas y pon el aire acondicionado de tu chatarra!", Kaio estaba completamente enojada.

"Perdóname amor, ahí está el aire acondicionado", dijo cerrando las ventanas del auto.

"Es mucho aire, ya me dio frío. Ahora pon la calefacción", los cambios de temperatura exageraban en el cuerpo de la violinista.

El resto del camino siguió la misma conversación entre Haruka y Michiru, la primera sentía una vena a punto de reventar en su frente, pero amaba bastante a la segunda como para no cumplir todos sus caprichos.

…..

 **Por la noche.**

"Podríamos ir mañana con tus padres y hoy quedarnos en casa", el rubio no perdería su oportunidad.

"No, ya avisaste a mis padres. ¿En dónde queda tu compromiso?", Hotaru permanecía seria.

"Eso no importa", dijo sujetando a su esposa de la cintura.

"¡Ya te dije que no!, Iremos con mis padres y punto. Y nada de intentar algo en el auto porque te regresarás solo", la peli-negra salió de la casa.

"¿Y ese auto?", cuestionó la ojipúrpura al ver un Mercedes Clase SL Roadster plateado en el garaje.

"Merecemos un auto nuevo. Además es hermoso y veloz, es mi nuevo bebé", dijo orgullo el rubio.

La chica lo abofeteó, "Los autos no son bebés, son máquinas peligrosas", la peli-negra también tenía cambios de humor.

"Pero Haruka…", apelaba el chico.

"Nada, tú no eres papá. Lo conservaremos, pero no quiero que manejes sin respetar los señalamientos y nada de subir la velocidad", sentenció la fotógrafa.

"Sabes que no", aceptó el cantante abriendo la puerta a su esposa.

…..

"No te resistas Tenoh", decía la aguamarina besando a la rubia.

"Mich, los muchachos pueden llegar en cualquier momento", la corredora ponía resistencia.

"No van a venir", aseguraba la violinista.

"¿Y si vienen? ¿Y si baja algún empleado doméstico? Nos quedaremos a la mitad", era raro que los papeles se invirtieran. Michiru era quien pensaba ese tipo de cosas.

"No abrimos y ya. A los empleados les dimos la orden de no salir de sus habitaciones, si no la acatan sabrán que su vida está terminada", Kaio desabrochaba el cinturón de su pareja.

"No Mich, mejor se me antoja un pan tostado con mermelada", la ojiverde detuvo las manos de la aguamarina y fue a la cocina en busca de alimento.

La rubia regresó con un pan que encima tenía bastante mermelada, parecía que en cualquier momento caería.

El timbre sonó y la rubia terminó su aperitivo, "Te lo dije Michiru. Yo siempre pienso todo a la perfección". Fue a abrir la puerta, "Princesa, Takashi, pasen por favor", los invitados hicieron caso de la propuesta.

Llegaron los 3 a la sala de estar, Michiru esperaba con cara de enfado y cruzada de brazos, eso cambio al ver a su hija, "Hola cariño, me alegra que me vinieras a visitar, creí que te habías olvidado de tu madre y Tenoh no me hace caso...", abrazó a la peli-negra.

"¿Tenoh? ¿De qué me perdí?", la chica sabía que su madre jamás llamaba a su padre por su apellido, a menos que la rubia hubiera hecho algo terrible.

"Larga historia princesa", dijo la corredora abrazando a su hija.

"¿Y cómo han estado?", el ojos miel se sentía excluido.

"Yo muy bien, Tenoh con náuseas, no entiende y sigue comiendo", era gracioso que Kaio dijera que ella estaba completamente normal.

"¿De qué querían hablar?", la rubia quería que los chicos se fueran y así la cocinera pudiera bajar a prepararle algo de comer.

"Tenemos una buena noticia", el ojos miel tomó las manos de su esposa y la miró con una sonrisa.

"Estoy embarazada ¡Van a ser abuelos", completó con alegría la peli-negra.

Michiru empezó a llorar, "Que buena noticia cariño, felicidades a los dos. Qué alegría ser abuelos, ¿No es así amor?.

A Haruka se le revolvió el estómago, "Si amor, yo…voy un momento al baño".

"Ha estado así desde la madrugada, no entiendo", la aguamarina estaba despreocupada por su esposa.

Luego de unos minutos que regresara la rubia, Kaio se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la ojiverde, "Nosotros también vamos a ser papás de nuevo".

"¿Adoptarán otro bebé?", era lo único que podía pensar la peli-negra.

"No princesa, tu mamá está embarazada", habló la rubia con una mano sobre el vientre de la violinista.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Les ayudó Ami?", Hotaru se sentía rechazada.

"No sabíamos si funcionaría, por eso no quisimos ilusionarte. Y nos ayudó…", Takashi levantó las cejas, "Un amigo con una tecnología impresionante, casi como poderes".

A pesar de que Alexander ya lo sabía, estaba asombrado de que su plan diera resultado, _-Realmente puedo crear la vida-_ , "Bueno Princesa, tendrás un hermanito y yo un cuñado".

"Oye Takashi", la rubia miró fijamente al ojos miel.

"Dime", presentía algo el cantante.

"Como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, te recuerdo que Hotaru es MI PRINCESA, y sólo yo le puedo decir así, ¿De acuerdo?", la corredora le dio un golpe en la nuca a Takashi. La peli-negra miró a su padre con fastidio, después de tanto tiempo seguía con sus celos.

"Ok Haruka. Disculpa, ¿Cuál es el nombre del amigo que les ayudó? Posiblemente lo conozca", el chico sonrió maliciosamente.

"Este….emmm…era algo de Hogwarts", la ojiverde jamás había sido buena para inventar historias, por esta razón siempre le contaba a Hotaru sus anécdotas de las carreras. "No importa su nombre, luego todos sabremos quién es. Recordé que yo puedo llamar a Hotaru Himme-chan, tu puedes decirle princesa", no tuvo otra salida.

"Hogwarts…no, no recuerdo a ningún Hogwarts. Gracias Haruka, sabía que entenderías", el chico le dio la mano a su suegro, quien lo apretó bastante.

La nariz del rubio empezaba a sangrar de nuevo, "Otra vez tu nariz Takashi", la violinista fue la primera en darse cuenta.

"Disculpen, pasaré al baño", el cantante corrió a limpiarse.

"No se preocupen, Ami dice que no es nada grave, ya le dio unas vitaminas", Tomoe confiaba en su esposo.

…..

"Maldita sea", el ojos miel enjuagaba el rostro en el lavabo. Empezó a toser sin poder parar, cada vez era más fuerte, se cubrió con un pañuelo que traía en el saco, así no haría tanto ruido. Cuando la tos cesó vio el trozo de tela y de inmediato se miró en el espejo, su boca tenía rastros de sangre. Limpió su boca con agua, guardó el pañuelo en un bolsillo de su pantalón y salió sin levantar sospechas.

La noche iba de maravilla, madre e hija hacían planes para salir de compras juntas, así como asistir a los ultrasonidos, avisar de los nuevos integrantes al señor Kaio, a sus amigas, las noticias que saldrían en los medios de comunicación y muchas otras cosas.

Takashi y Haruka platicaban sobre autos, la nueva adquisición del chico y los planes en las carreras de la rubia.

Las luces se apagaron unos segundos, luego se encendieron y mostraron a dos demonios, uno masculino y uno femenino.

"Que hermoso, la familia reunida", se burló la malévola mujer.

"Basta de boberías, a lo que venimos", anunció el hombre demoníaco.

Antes de que las 3 externas pudieran transformarse, la enemiga estiró su brazo y les arrebató sus bastones de transformación, "Sin esto son igual de insignificantes, iguales a ese idiota", señaló a Takashi.

Eso llegó directo al orgullo de Alexander, lo que ocasionó que tomara un jarrón y corriera en dirección de su enemiga, sin embargo, ella no tuvo problema en detener la ojos miel, quitarle en jarrón, sacar un extraño cuchillo y pasarlo por su mejilla derecha, dejando una pequeña herida.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por el hombre demoníaco, llegó hasta quedar detrás de la rubia, cubrió el lugar con un humo oscuro y le inyectó algo en el cuello.

"Aquí tienen sus juguetes", dijo la enemiga lanzando sus bastones Sailor. Después de eso desaparecieron, _-Es el único elemento fuerte, sin Uranus no son nada-._

"¿Qué fue todo eso?", Hotaru no lo podía creer.

"El enemigo", respondió la rubia con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

"Haruka, ¿Qué te hicieron?", Michiru fue la única que se percató de que los enemigos se acercaron a la rubia.

"Sentí un piquete en el cuello", confesó la corredora.

"Mañana te llevaré con Ami, tenemos saber si te hicieron algo", Kaio estaba angustiada.

Hotaru y Takashi se quedaron a petición de los padres de la chica, mañana regresarían a su hogar.

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

La ojiverde volvía a tener esas náuseas matutinas, escuchó alguien que bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad, como queriendo escapar. Salió para enfrentar lo que fuera, "Takashi, ¿A dónde vas?".

"Olvidé que debo ir a la disquera, necesito saber si hay un mensaje de Greene Corp", el rubio no dejaba los negocios. "¿Podrías llevar a Hotaru a casa? Yo le explicaré todo al llegar". La corredora no tuvo problema, era su yerno y había hecho posible el deseo de Michiru.

…..

 **11 am.**

La peli-negra iba bajando las escaleras, esperaba ver a su marido desayunando con sus padres, "¿Y Takashi?".

"Dijo algo de ir a la disquera, sobre los hermanos Grimm o algo así", Haruka no era buena con los recados.

"Ya le dije a ese hombre que deje el trabajo un momento", la ojipúrpura negaba con la cabeza.

"Me pidió que te llevara a casa, que regresando te explicaría", la corredora cumpliría su promesa.

"De regreso podemos pasar con Ami, puede que encuentre alguna pista", era el plan de Michiru.

"Si Mich, eso haremos", la rubia mejor aceptaba y obedecía.

…..

"Hasta luego cariño, nos veremos muy pronto, debemos contarle a tu abuelo las buenas noticias", un cálido abrazo fue la despedida de la aguamarina. La rubia también abrazó a su hija.

La peli-negra vio correspondencia en el buzón, tomó un sobre amarillo y entró a su casa. Se sentó en su sillón favorito y abrió ese misterioso paquete, al ver el contenido se llevó una mano a la boca, eran fotografías de Alexander con su asistente. En una le acomodaba la silla, en otra se abrazaban, reían, ¿Eso era un beso?. "Parece que no fuiste a una reunión de negocios".

…..

El rubio llegaba feliz a su casa, abrió la puerta sin que su esposa se diera cuenta, "Hola princesa", besó a la chica.

"Alejate", la peli-negra empujó al ojos miel.

"Hotaru, ¿Otra vez no?", el chico quería retomar lo del día de ayer.

"¡TAKASHI, PIENSA CON EL CEREBRO POR FAVOR!", la fotógrafa abofeteó a su marido, abriendo la herida de su mejilla.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le pasó algo a Haruka? ¿Apareció el enemigo?", el cantante sabía que no debía usar su transformación, pero lo haría si no había opción.

"No, es esto", dijo Tomoe lanzando las fotografías a la mesa de centro.

El chico no tardó en tomarlas y verlas, "Esto es mentira, seguramente había un paparazzi y lo malinterpretó".

"¿Esos son tus negocios? ¿Citas a escondidas con tu asistente?", la peli-negra creía haber descubierto la infidelidad de su esposo.

"No princesa, te juro que fui a esperar a los sujetos de Greene Corp. Ellos no llegaron y me retiré", el rubio decía la verdad.

"¿Y ese abrazo y beso? ¿Era parte de los 'negocios'?", Hotaru no quería que le vieran la cara de tonta.

"Me felicitó por nuestro bebé. Ella me quiso besar, yo le dije que me dejara, que era casado y me fui. Desde ese ángulo parece un beso pero te juro que no lo es.", Takashi no podía creer que un infeliz quisiera arruinar su vida.

"No sé si creerte", dudaba Tomoe.

"Sería incapaz de algo así, yo te amo Hotaru, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar", el rubio abrazó a su mujer.

"Iré por gasas y alcohol para curarte", el cálido abrazo de su esposo la hizo confiar.

"Déjalo Hotaru, no puedo creer que haya tenido que rogar, no estoy decepcionado por el golpe, lo estoy por tu desconfianza, te dije que no tengo ojos para otra mujer. Me iré a un hotel, tienes mi número por si sucede algo, no te dejaré sola, llamaré a mi madre para que te haga compañía". El chico salió de su casa con sangre resbalando de su mejilla. Tosió y cubrió la acción con la manga de su camisa, al destapar su boca vio que la prenda tenía sangre.

…..

"Entonces Ami, ¿Hay algo malo con Haruka?", la aguamarina necesitaba respuestas.

"Al parecer no Michiru, los análisis de sangre no muestran nada extraño, tampoco las radiografías, ni las tomografías, ni en el exterior de su cuerpo", hablaba la peli-azul después de una ardua investigación médica.

"Dejaré de preocuparme", sonrió la violinista.

La rubia corrió al baño del consultorio, "Ha estado así todos los días", Kaio ya estaba harta.

Cuando Tenoh regresó la doctora dijo, "Al parecer Haruka tiene algunos síntomas del embarazo".

"¿Eso se puede?", la corredora quería saber si no era una trampa del mocoso.

"Por supuesto, hay muchos casos en que el padre sufre los mismo síntomas que la madre, náuseas, antojos, cambios de humor, aumento o disminución del libido, insomnio, depresión", explicaba Ami.

"No te salvaste de todo esto Tenoh", dijo burlona la aguamarina.

"Sólo espero no estar contigo en las contracciones. Nunca olvidaré la vez en que tuve que quedarme con Minako, porque el cobarde de su esposo le dan miedo los hospitales, y terminó dejando mi brazo morado", la rubia sobaba su brazo al recordar.

"Eres tan mala Tenoh", empezaba a surgir la Michiru manipuladora.

"Ok, ok, tu puedes destrozarme el cuerpo amor", la ojiverde abrazó a su pajera.

…..

 **Por la tarde.**

"Oye Haruka, ¿Podemos…", Michiru besaba el cuello de la rubia.

"No Mich, la cocinera esta cerca y puede vernos. Hablando de cocina iré a ver qué está preparando", la corredora se quería levantar del sofá pero su esposa no la dejaba.

"Ruka, al parecer dejaste este tipo de apetito por la comida. No importa, yo puedo revivirlo", Kaio continuaba en el cuello de la rubia.

Tenoh abofeteó a su esposa, "Te dije que te quitaras, quiero comer algo", el color de sus ojos cambió. Inmediatamente regresó a la normalidad y se disculpó, "Mich, sirena, lo siento, no sé que me sucedió. Tendré que compensarte de algún modo".

En una oscura esquina del lugar observaba el enemigo, "El plan ya está en marcha", susurró.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco el tiempo invertido en leer este capítulo.

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, ideas, si quieren spoiler jajaja xDD...

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo lleno de salud, éxito y todo lo que deseen.

Saludos para todos :).


	6. Regresando a ser joven

Capítulo 6. "Regresando a ser joven"

El móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar, "Takashi, ¿Qué sucede Hotaru?".

"¿En dónde estás?", decía la peli-negra del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Por qué?", respondió el rubio.

"No escuché encender el motor del auto", la ojipúrpura tramaba algo.

"Sólo estoy dentro del carro", quiso disimular el cantante.

"Es curioso, las llaves están en la mesa", Tomoe desenmascaró a su esposo.

Un segundo después alguien abrió la puerta principal de la casa, "Hotaru, discúlpame, no me iré, no puedo dejarte sola", entró arrepentido el rubio.

La peli-negra odiaba la soledad, "Crees que con una disculpa puedes solucionar todo. Hay un nuevo enemigo y en lo único que piensas es en tu estúpido orgullo. No te interesa tu familia, proteger a tu esposa e hijo, eres un egoísta".

La irá se hizo presente en el ojos miel y golpeó a su esposa en el rostro, "Princesa, yo…perdóname…no quise…fue la adrenalina del momento".

Tomoe se cubrió la cara con las manos, luego abofeteó a su marido, "¿Ahora golpeas a tu esposa? Que poco hombre eres. Ojalá siguieras muerto, es un gusto que tengas cáncer y pronto te morirás. Bailaré en tu funeral idiota".

"Takashi, Takashi, ¿Estás bien?", era la voz de Hotaru, quien agitaba una mano frente al rostro del chico.

Alexander volvió a la realidad, su cuerpo estaba de pie frente a la entrada de su hogar, "¿Qué pasó?".

"Es la mismo que yo me pregunto, regresaste y te quedaste de pie sin decir algo", la ojipúrpura se preocupó al ver inmóvil al rubio.

Takashi sintió un líquido caliente resbalar de sus fosas nasales, se limpió de inmediato con la manga de la camisa.

Hotaru se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó, "Me alegra que hayas vuelto. No quiero estar sola sabiendo que hay un nuevo enemigo. Me siento segura a tu lado, sé que nos protegerás, a mí y a nuestro hijo".

Takashi correspondió la muestra de afecto, "Es un hecho que lo haré, nadie me va a quitar lo más importante en mi vida. Perdóname princesa, no sé en que estaba pensando, obviamente me quedaré".

La chica besó al rubio y se retiró, "Iré por el botiquín, esa mejilla no se ve nada bien".

Alexander no comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido, posó su mano en su mejilla derecha y sintió dolor al palpar la herida, _-¿Qué fue todo eso?-_. Recordó la llamada y sacó su celular, lo que descubrió al revisar el aparato lo aterrorizó, _-No hay registro de la llamada. Todo fue mi imaginación-_.

…..

"Haruka…tú…", Michiru se levantó de encima de la corredora, con su mano sobre su mejilla y la mirada en el suelo.

"Mich, perdóname, yo jamás haría algo así. Recuerda los cambios de humor por el embarazo, también les ocurre a los papás…", ni la misma rubia sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma.

La aguamarina empezó a llorar y corrió a su habitación. Fue seguida por su esposa, al llegar la puerta fue cerrada con llave.

Kaio lloraba inconsolablemente, "¿Crees que con compensar las cosas todo estará bien?".

"No Mich, pero debo hacer algo para que me perdones", Tenoh buscaba una justificación.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer como que nunca pasó? No se puede olvidar un golpe, o un maltrato de cualquier tipo", la violinista estaba dolida.

La ojiverde quería enmendar las cosas, "Sé que no es posible Michiru, aún así, haré lo que sea para conseguir tu perdón".

"¿Soy un estorbo para ti?… ¿Ya no me consideras atractiva?… ¿Es por el bebé?", la aguamarina creía que el embarazo era la razón por la que Haruka ya no estaba interesada en ella.

"¿Qué?", la corredora no sabía que significaban esas preguntas.

"Quieres mi perdón, responde eso Tenoh, hazlo con la verdad", era la sentencia final de Kaio. Ella sabía que podía estar a punto de perder a su viento, y eso la llenaba de miedo, sin embargo, prefería la verdad a un matrimonio lleno de violencia y desinterés.

La rubia tomó las manos de su esposa y la miró a los ojos con el rostro serio, "No eres un estorbo en mi vida, eres la mujer que amo con el alma. Siempre has sido y serás la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. No es por nuestro hijo, es sólo que me he sentido extraña últimamente, con mucha hambre y arranques de ira. Mich, quiero que tú también me entiendas a mí".

Antes de que Michiru pudiera decir algo la rubia continuó hablando, "Aunque, sabes…Hoy me he portado muy mal y debo compensarte. Además, tengo la tarde libre…", cargó a la aguamarina y la recostó en la cama.

…..

Takashi organizaba el equipo de fotografía que habían comprado hace unos días, creyó conveniente tomarse un tiempo el día de hoy para dejar listo el estudio de fotografía de su esposa.

"Bien, ya ha quedado tu estudio princesa", dijo el rubio bajando las escaleras.

La peli-negra observó la camisa que su esposo había dejado en el sillón de la sala de estar, "Gracias amor…¿Por qué tu camisa tiene sangre?".

"Yo, bueno, me limpié un poco la herida de la mejilla y la nariz", Alexander no podía decir que su estado de salud había empeorado.

"¿Sigues con lo de la nariz? Debemos ir con Ami y que te haga un nuevo diagnóstico", la fotógrafa comenzaba a sospechar. Su amiga era el mejor médico de Japón y sería ilógico pensar que no realizara un estudio correcto a un amigo cercano.

"Te prometo ir después de preparar el almuerzo, ¿Qué quiere comer la princesa de la casa?", el ojos miel siempre era amable con su enamorada.

"Se me antoja una hamburguesa, patatas fritas, una malteada de chocolate y sushi", eran los antojos del embarazo.

"Cambio de planes, ¿Qué te parece si voy con Ami y de regreso a casa compro la comida?", eran muchas cosas por hacer y Takashi no tenía los ingredientes necesarios.

"Puedo acompañarte", Tomoe sabía que algo escondía el rubio. Ambos adoraban estar juntos.

"Quiero que descanses y pienso que el olor de la clínica médica te puede marear", el ojos miel abrazó a la chica.

"No, seguramente te da vergüenza que me vean comer todo eso", comenzaban los cambios de ánimo en la peli-negra.

"Claro que no. Tengo una idea, ¿Y si voy con Ami y regreso por ti para ir a comer?", el cantante no quería que su esposa fuera al hospital y descubriera su estado de salud.

"Por eso eres mi príncipe, siempre cumples mis caprichos", besó a Takashi. Éste tomó las llaves del automóvil y salió de casa.

…..

La puerta de la habitación sonó, la rubia se puso su bata, "Un momento por favor". Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mucama, "¿Qué sucede señorita?".

La chica se sonrojó, "Disculpe la interrupción señor Tenoh, la comida está servida".

"Oh, qué buena noticia, muero de hambre", la corredora estaba feliz.

"Me lo imagino", susurró para sí misma la mucama.

"¿Qué?", Haruka pensaba en toda la comida que aguardaba en el comedor.

"Que puede bajar cuando guste señor Tenoh, de nuevo me disculpo", la chica se retiró.

La ojiverde cerró la puerta, se vistió en un segundo y antes de salir besó en la frente a Michiru, la cual dormía tranquilamente, "Me gané todos esos deliciosos platillos".

Llegó al comedor y tomó asiento en su silla, sus ojos brillaron al ver la mesa repleta de comida, sopas, filetes, guarniciones y por supuesto, postres.

La cocinera se acercó a un costado de la rubia, una mujer joven, aproximadamente de la misma edad que su hija, pequeña y linda, "¿Algún problema con la comida señor Tenoh?".

"Te amo", habló la rubia con la boca llena.

"¿QUÉ? Señor Tenoh, no debería decir eso, si la señora Kaio baja…", la cocinera estaba nerviosa. Sabía que Michiru siempre celaba a Haruka, y si bien esta última coqueteaba con cualquier mujer, no era un secreto que la aguamarina dejaba en claro quién era la esposa de la rubia.

"No te emociones, me refiero a que amo tu comida…tu talento para cocinar estos manjares", la corredora no quería darle alas a su cocinera.

"Muchas gracias señor Tenoh, le cocinaré siempre que lo desee", para la chica era un sueño cocinarle a la rubia.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que he tenido muchos antojos", la corredora no paraba de comer.

…..

"Ami buenas tardes", el chico llegaba a la clínica médica de su amiga.

"Takashi que alegría verte. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?", respondió la peli-azul.

"Quiero iniciar el tratamiento", el rubio estaba decidido.

"Sé que no me concierne esto, pero, ¿Ya se lo contaste a Hotaru?", la doctora los consideraba como familia.

"Aún no, quiero esperar un poco más, con eso del nuevo enemigo no quiero preocuparla más", el ojos miel se sentía mal por ocultarle algo a su esposa.

"Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que le comentes lo antes posible, tendrás síntomas que no podrás ocultar. El análisis pasado reveló que la enfermedad está en una fase avanzada, hay que llevar dosis más altas en el tratamiento, te sentirás muy cansado y se te comenzará a caer el cabello, cejas, el vello corporal en general", explicaba la ojiazul al chico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", Alexander necesitaba saber cuánto podía aplazar la confesión.

"Un mes, después de eso no podrás ocultarlo más….Espera, ¿Dijiste un nuevo enemigo?", Ami no había prestado atención a todos las palabras del cantante.

"Si, ayer atacó en casa de mis suegros, se acercó a Haruka, la buena noticia es que parece que no le hizo nada", el rubio recordaba el incidente de aquél día.

"Gracias por informarme Takashi, yo advertiré a las demás, hay que tener cuidado. Por ahora concentrémonos en tu salud, te explicaré detalladamente el tratamiento que llevarás", la peli-azul abrió el expediente médico del rubio.

…..

 **Dos semanas después.**

"Buenos días princesa", el rubio despertaba a la peli-negra con un beso.

"Buenos días príncipe", correspondió la ojipúrpura.

"¿Qué tal vas con tu nuevo proyecto?", al ojos miel le gustaba que su esposa destacara. Tomoe había regresado a tomar fotografías, en dos meses tendría una exposición y necesitaba nuevo material.

"De maravilla, ese estudio fotográfico quedó magnífico", Hotaru besó al chico.

"Es una buena noticia oír eso, ahora debo ir a rasurarme", el ojos miel se dirigía al baño.

"No, me gusta tu barba", apeló la peli-negra.

"¿De verdad? Yashiro dijo lo mismo en la junta pasada, pensé que bromeaba, ahora veo que no", el chico no notó lo que ocasionarían esas palabras.

"Pensándolo mejor, tu barba me pica, quiero que te rasures", la fotógrafa jamás podría compartir opinión con la asistente de su marido.

"Ok Hotaru", Takashi no quería iniciar una guerra, por lo que obedeció, entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Luego de asearse y vestirse, el rubio tomó como destino la clínica médica, "Buenos días Ami".

"Buenos días Takashi, adelante", la doctora le indicó al rubio que pasara y así iniciar la sesión de hoy. El chico ya llevaba unos días en tratamiento.

…..

Alexander estaba agotado, no quería manejar de regreso a casa, no obstante, debía hacerlo. Caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica cuando se encontró con alguien familiar, "Takashi, ¿Qué te trae por acá?", dijo una mujer de cabello verde oscuro.

"¿Tú qué haces aquí?", el rubio no quería decir la verdad.

"Traje a mi hijo, Hiroshi, para que lo vacunen, ¿Y tú?", era el motivo de la peli-verde.

El ojos miel buscó una sala deshabita y jaló del brazo a la diseñadora, "Tengo cáncer de pulmón, vine a quimioterapia. Por favor no le digas a Hotaru".

Setsuna no podía creer lo que su yerno le estaba diciendo, "¿Es una broma verdad?".

"Eso quisiera yo, pero no lo es. Te pido de nuevo que ni una palabra a Hotaru, te prometo que le diré, pero no ahora", el rubio tenía miedo, sabía que la peli-verde era muy severa.

Era una noticia impactante para Meio, "No le diré, sé que son sus asuntos, pero si pasa un tiempo considerable u no lo has hablado, tendré que contarle".

"Gracias Setsuna, siempre has sido muy buena conmigo", el chico le agradeció a la ojicarmín. "No es gracioso, yo pude haber sido el padre te tus hijos".

La diseñadora de modas rió, "No has cambiado".

"¿Por qué lo dices?", el ojos miel no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Eso le dijiste a Venus en el Milenio de Plata", parecía que a la peli-verde no le agradaba hablar del asunto.

"¿Cómo?", Takashi no recordaba nada de eso.

"Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. Venus quiso una oportunidad contigo, utilizó sus encantos como Sailor del amor. En fin, tú siempre la rechazaste por estar conmigo. En este tiempo pienso que se vio frenada por tu edad", Meio estaba celosa del pasado.

Alexander no habló, sólo cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego empezó a besar a Setsuna.

"Me alegra que hayas regresado Sun", decía con el aliento agitado la peli-verde.

"Siempre estuve aquí, el tiempo juega a mi favor", el chico continuaba besando a la diseñadora de modas.

"Takashi , ¿Takashi?, ¿Me escuchas?", la peli-verde movía por los hombros al rubio.

"¿Cuál? Si yo…Creo que recordé lo que me contaste. Debo irme, Hotaru me espera en casa, un gusto saber te ti Setsuna, cuídate.", el cantante salió del cuarto y caminó hasta la salida. Al subir a su auto se miró en el retrovisor, notó que su nariz sangraba.

…..

"Hola mamá", Hotaru respondió su celular.

"Hola cariño, tu padre y yo queríamos saber si tú y Takashi quieren acompañarnos a ver cosas para el bebé", Michiru quería tener la compañía de su hija, le emocionaba saber que ambas podían comparar y elegir que comprar.

"Claro mamá, en cuanto llegue Takashi vamos para allá", Tomoe colgó el teléfono.

Takashi estaba feliz de haber llegado a su hogar, abría la puerta y deseaba tomar un largo descanso en su cama.

"¡Amor llegaste!", la chica estaba contenta de ver a su enamorado. "Papá y mamá nos invitaron a salir de compras, ¿Vamos?", Hotaru estaba segura de que la respuesta era un sí.

El rubio tenía una enorme fatiga, pero ver a su esposa emocionada le hacía cambiar sus planes, "Por supuesto que iremos princesa".

Ambos subieron al auto con dirección a la casa de los padres de Hotaru.

…..

"Ya deja de comer tanto Tenoh", a Michiru no le agravada que su esposa comiera como si no existiera un mañana.

"No puedo Mich, me encanta comer todo esto", la rubia tomaba un bocado de cada patillo.

La cocinera se acercó a dejar otro plato en la mesa, fue amenazada por la aguamarina, "Tú, ya deja de traer tanta comida, que no ves que mi marido va a terminar como un hipopótamo".

"Lo lamento señora Kaio, el señor Tenoh me había pedido…", la chica sólo seguía órdenes.

"Querida, te informo que en esta casa mando yo, así que te ordeno que no le prepares más comida, ¿Quedó claro?", la violinista era quien llevaba los pantalones en el matrimonio. La cocinera asintió y se retiró.

El timbre sonó, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y pasaron los dos jóvenes, "Mamá, papá", Hotaru corrió a abrazar a sus padres, los cuales terminaban de almorzar.

"Cariño, ya estamos listos para irnos", Michiru limpió con un pañuelo la boca de la rubia.

"Takashi, llevarás tu auto. No sabemos la cantidad de cosas que estas bellas damas quieran comprar. Bueno, es hora de irnos", la corredora tomó su chaqueta y lentes de sol.

…..

 **Tres horas más tarde.**

Michiru y Hotaru iban de un lado a otro observando todo lo que tuviera relación con los bebés y el embarazo. Mientras tanto, Haruka y Takashi conversaban.

"¿Si concretaste lo de Green Day?", la rubia ya no encontraba tema de conversación con su yerno.

"Querrás decir Greene Corp, y no, nunca aparecieron", el ojos miel seguía la conversación. "¿Y cómo van las carreras?".

"Por ahora unos cuantos entrenamientos, faltan unos meses para que inicie la temporada. Hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme, nunca existirá alguien que pueda ganarme", esa arrogancia era el estilo Tenoh.

"Nunca digas nunca Haruka", el chico retó a su suegro.

"Nunca le digas a Haruka que no diga nunca", la corredora era graciosa y tenía razón, no había alguien que pudiera ganarle al viento.

"Necesitamos de su ayuda, queremos su opinión sobre estos vestidos", Hotaru se acercó a los rubios.

Ambos se miraron con caras de angustia y miedo, una respuesta incorrecta y serían crucificados.

"Me parece hermoso Hotaru", el primero en hablar fue el ojos miel.

"No lo digas por compromiso, me hubieras dicho la verdad, que es horrendo", esas palabras decían que era un intento fallido para el cantante.

Era turno de la corredora, Michiru la observaba con una mirada que no decía nada, pero al mismo tiempo, que esperaba oír lo que ella pensaba, "Cualquier cosa que tú elijas será perfecta en mi opinión, nadie tiene mejor gusto que mi sirena. Pero si tuviera que elegir, sería un vestido que sea digno de cubrir el bello cuerpo de una musa como tú, algo de su estilo, discreto, elegante, serio, pero al mismo tiempo sensual. Tus gustos son refinados, por eso prefiero llevarte con Setsuna y que ella cumpla tus caprichos". La aguamarina sonrió, besó a la rubia y dejó el vestido.

Alexander quedó impactado, "¿Cómo lo hiciste? No diste una opinión sobre el vestido, no respondiste lo que te pidió".

"Años de práctica mocoso, algo que a ti te falta. Sólo dije lo que ella quería escuchar.", no existía persona alguna que conociera mejor a Michiru que Haruka.

…..

 **Dos horas después.**

Los rubios arribaban a sus respectivas casas, el más feliz era Takashi, al fin tendría un descanso, al menos eso pensaba.

"Amor, estoy muy cansada, cárgame", dijo Hotaru desde su asiento de copiloto.

"Espera a que termine de sacar las bolsas del maletero princesa", el rubio ya estaba exhausto. Cuando terminó su actividad, cumplió lo que prometió, cargó a su esposa hasta su habitación.

Ambos reposaban en la cama, la peli-negra rompió el silencio, "Amor, ¿Me podrías hacer un té?".

Takashi quería morirse, empezaba a sentir muy liviano el cuerpo, "Claro princesa".

La ojipúrpura sonrió, "Gracias mi príncipe. No quiero ilusionarte, pero luego del té podemos hacer algo más".

Alexander se levantó de la cama y sonrió, iba a preparar el té con una sola idea, él sólo quería utilizar su cama para dormir.

…..

Haruka y Michiru veían la televisión, una noticia hizo que la rubia se burlara. "Hoy fue vista a la familia Tenoh con su hija haciendo compras que podrían indicar un nuevo integrante de la familia", decía el reportero de la televisión.

"Si supieran que son dos nuevos integrantes, son unos idiotas.", la corredora seguía feliz por la llegada de su próximo hijo. Volteó a ver a la aguamarina y notó que estaba dormida, la cubrió con las cobijas y salió de la habitación.

La rubia esperaba afuera de una habitación de huéspedes, tocaba la puerta, "Psss, Yumi, ¿Puedes prepararme algo de comer?".

La chica salió en pijama de su cuarto, "Claro señor Tenoh, sólo no le comente a su esposa".

Ambas bajaron a la cocina con total silencio. Cuando la chica terminó, la corredora empezó a devorar la comida. Al final, regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

La ojiverde acomodaba las cobijas victoriosa, "Sigues comiendo más de la cuenta. No puedes engañarme, siempre me daré cuenta de todo, Yumi me avisó y se lo permití, es el último día que haces eso", la aguamarina le susurró al oído.

…..

 **Dos semanas después.**

"Toma tu bolso princesa, debemos irnos para llegar a tiempo a la disquera, verás que Yashiro no es tan mala como piensas", el rubio quería que su esposa y asistente se conocieran.

"Ya sé Takashi, ya sé, la puntualidad es muy importante para ti", la peli-negra tomó sus pertenencias y subió al auto.

…..

Hotaru y Alexander llegaban a la empresa musical, los empleados comentaban la noticia, la esposa del jefe no había ido en años. Cuando entraron todos saludaban amables y sonrientes, una falta de respeto les costaría el trabajo.

El joven matrimonio llegó a la oficina del cantante, ahí esperaba la asistente. Takashi fue el primero en saludar, "Buenas tardes Yashiro".

"Buenas tardes señor Takashi", desde el día del restaurante, la joven no había vuelto a dirigirse a su jefe sin formalidades.

"Yashiro, ella es mi esposa Hotaru", el ojos miel presentó a las dos chicas.

 _-Así que ella es la zorra que se interpone-_ , "Un placer señora Takashi", la castaña estrujó la mano de la peli-negra.

"Lo siento Yashiro, ella decidió conservar su apellido, es Tomoe", aclaró el rubio.

"No te preocupes Yashiro, ya te acostumbrarás", Hotaru fingió una sonrisa.

"Claro señora Tomoe. Me retiro, debo revisar algunos pendientes de la agenda", Yashiro respondió con otra sonrisa falsa y salió de la oficina.

"Creo que tenías razón, ella no parece tan mala", _-Es muy poca cosa, jamás podrá igualarme-._

"Ves, te lo dije. Ella me ha liberado de mucho trabajo desde que la contraté, realmente es un gran elemento en la empresa", Takashi creía que ambas chicas se llevaban bien. "Y…¿Te gusta mi oficina?".

"Si, no ha cambiado mucho en estos años", la fotógrafa miraba cada detalle del lugar.

"¿Por qué no le pones seguro a la puerta? Así nadie nos molestará", el rubio servía dos tazas de té.

"Claro amor", Tomoe se acercó a la puerta y fingió cerrar. "Listo".

…..

Takashi tenía adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, se estaba divirtiendo con Hotaru en su oficina.

"Señor Takashi, necesito que firme….Perdón no quise…No vi nada lo prometo", la asistente había abierto la puerta y la cerró de inmediato. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había visto en esos segundos.

"¿No…cerraste?", el rubio tomó un respiro.

"¿Te…quedarás…ahí?", la peli-negra estaba feliz por el 'incidente'.

Takashi estaba muy ocupado como para decir algo, _\- Lo hablaremos en casa-_.

…..

 **8 pm.**

"¿Te divertiste en el trabajo?", la peli-negra seguía con una enorme sonrisa, ella había dejado claro quién era la dueña de esa empresa.

"¿Por qué no cerraste?", el rubio estaba molesto.

"Te juro que yo pensé que había cerrado", Hotaru fingió estar arrepentida.

"Conocías esa cerradura, no te creo que no hayas sabido cómo utilizarla", en esta ocasión el ojos miel estaba muy enojado como para dejarse manipular.

"Si, dejé abierto…¿Y qué?", Tomoe admitió la acción.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Estábamos desnudos teniendo relaciones", eso era algo nuevo para el cantante.

"Así ya no hará de las suyas, ya sabe quién manda", la peli-negra se cruzó de brazos.

"¿De verdad estás celosa? No puedo creer que así demuestres tu madurez", el rubio no entendía las intensiones de su esposa.

"No me dejes toda la culpa a mí. Ella nos vio y tu decidiste seguir en lo tuyo, no quisiste detenerte", la ojipúrpura se escudaba.

"Necesito aire, iré a caminar un rato", el chico tomó su saco y salió de casa.

…..

"Oye Ruka, mi vientre ha crecido un poco", la aguamarina se empezaba a sentir gorda.

"Vamos Mich, no se nota nada", la rubia siempre haría sentir bien a su pareja.

"No es cierto", la violinista se miraba en el espejo.

Los ojos de la corredora cambiaron, "Ya me cansé, siempre tengo que soportar tus estupideces, si estas gorda, pero tú lo quisiste, tú querías un bebé, ¿No es así?".

"Ruka, yo…", Kaio empezó a llorar.

"Otra vez tus lloriqueos, ya me tienes harta. Iré a dar un paseo", la ojiverde se cambió de ropa.

"¿A dónde irás?", Michiru no quería que la rubia se fuera.

"A divertirme, que asco estar con alguien como tú", la rubia salió de la habitación.

…..

 _-"No_ puedo _creer que Hotaru hiciera eso, ¿Cómo puedo dejarle claro que ella es la única?"-_ , pensaba el rubio caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Un auto pasó a gran velocidad y le llamó la atención, _-Es el auto de Haruka-_ , "¡HARUKA!".

El vehículo retrocedió y bajó la ventanilla, "Aaa eres tú Takashi, voy a divertirme, ¿Vienes?".

"¿Qué haces afuera? No creo…Hotaru se molestaría", el día iba cada vez peor para el rubio.

"Mucho bla bla bla, vienes ¿Sí o no?", la rubia podía ser orgullosa, arrogante, incluso galante, pero jamás le haría algo así a Michiru.

 ** _-_** _Algo está mal-_ , "Vamos", el rubio subió al auto

"¿Cuál es el destino?", el cantante necesitaba pistas.

"Un nuevo club nocturno, Ryu me envió la dirección", la corredora miró su móvil.

"¿No te molesta que vaya a ese sitio? Quiero decir, soy tu yerno, deberías matarme por hacer esto", Takashi sabía que la rubia le arrancaría la cabeza.

"No, no es mi hija, recuerda que es adoptada. Por culpa de ella y Michiru jamás pude divertirme, disfrutar de mi juventud. Siempre fui idiota y jamás engañé a Michiru, sabes cuantas mujeres rechace por estar desde muy joven con ella, bastantes. Ya no más, hoy regresaré a esos años que perdí, recuperaré el tiempo perdido", decía la rubia con mucha rabia.

"Haruka ¿Estás segura de que eres tú?", Alexander sentía algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba.

"Obvio que soy yo. Tú eres un completo idiota, en lugar de pasar tus mejores años con cientos de chicas, decidiste esperar hasta que Hotaru se sintiera lista. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Un bebé después de unas cuantas veces. Ahora tu vida está arruinada, tendrás un hijo que cuidar, una esposa que te dirá lo que debes hacer y así hasta que mueras", la corredora puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, "Hoy quiero que revivas lo que no pudiste".

"¿No es una prueba?", el ojos miel sabía que Haruka fingía muy bien y podía haber montado todo esto.

"¿Me sigues?", la rubia se bajaba del auto.

Takashi se bajó y empujó a la corredora, "¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?".

"Nadie toca a Haruka Tenoh", la rubia le soltó un puñetazo al chico.

Una pelea comenzó en la entrada del club nocturno, ambos rubios soltaban golpes, obviamente Haruka era más hábil. En un descuido, Takashi logró golpear en el abdomen a la ojiverde, sacándole el aire y obligándola a sentarse. El chico aprovechó para meter en el auto a Tenoh, aprisionarla con el cinturón y cerrar los seguros.

…..

 **11 pm.**

Hotaru veía girar las manecillas del reloj, cada cierto lapso miraba la puerta, esperando que se abriera y viera a su esposo. Se cansó de esperar y tomó un taxi a casa de sus padres, posiblemente ellos sabrían su paradero o le ayudarían a encontrarlo.

La puerta de la mansión sonó y abrió Setsuna, "Mamá Setsuna que alegría verte", la peli-negra abrazó a su madre.

"Lo mismo digo pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por acá a esta hora?", preguntó la peli-verde.

Hotaru se veía preocupada, "Takashi…salió hace unas horas y no ha regresado a casa, pensé que podría estar aquí".

"Tranquila, pasa, Michiru está en la sala, vayamos a tomar un té con ella", Meio siempre buscaba la manera de hacer sentir segura a su hija.

Kaio tenía los ojos bastante hinchados, había estado llorando durante horas. "¿Todo bien mamá?", se atrevió a preguntar Tomoe.

"No cariño, tu padre me dijo cosas muy feas, se fue y no ha regresado", la aguamarina estaba destrozada.

"¿Y si el enemigo tiene algo que ver?", era una conjetura de la ojipúrpura.

"¿Qué enemigo?", la diseñadora quería saber lo ocurrido.

"Te contaré Setsuna…", la violinista informaría a su amiga sobre el incidente de hace un mes.

…..

Alexander conducía a casa de sus suegros, su visión se empezaba a nublar, su enfermedad no ayudaba para nada.

Por si fuera poco, la rubia no se callaba, "Déjame salir, tú no puedes decidir sobre mi vida, eres un imbécil, un cobarde".

El rubio volteó a ver a su suegro, _-Que raro, sus ojos parecen morados-_. Se talló los ojos y dirigió su vista al camino.

…..

 **2 am.**

Las 3 mujeres escucharon ruidos que provenían de afuera.

"Tenemos que ir a investigar", dijo Setsuna. Las otras dos mujeres asintieron con sus bastones Sailor en la mano. Al salir vieron luchando a Takashi y Haruka.

"Deténganse los dos ya", la peli-verde intentaba separarlos, todo fue en vano.

Los rubios se golpeaban sin piedad. En una oportunidad, Alexander tomó a Haruka de los hombros y la empujó dentro de casa, haciendo que todos entraran. La pelea continuaba, no dejaban de golpearse, Haruka alzó a Takashi y lo dejó caer contra el suelo, el rubio no podía ponerse de pie.

Hotaru llegó al lado de su esposo, "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa a papá?".

"No te preocupes por mí, hay que detener a Haruka", en realidad el rubio se sentía pésimo. "¡Quería ir a un club nocturno!", era lo único que podía hacer en su estado el ojos miel, revelar los planes de la rubia.

"Si, buscaba diversión", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada. Aquello que corría por sus venas tomaba más y más control sobre su cuerpo, sentía mucha furia, empezó a lanzar varios objetos de la casa.

"¿Por qué?", Michiru no veía que en realidad no se trataba de Haruka.

"Ya me aburrí de todo esto. Los voy a matar y así dejarán de entrometerse", Haruka sacó su bastón Salior, estaba lista para transformarse en Sailor Uranus.

Takashi logró ponerse de pie, _-Tiene que haber algo que la haga perder el control-_ , "¡Pluto y yo tuvimos un hijo en el Milenio de Plata!", fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias por el tiempo tomado para leer este capítulo.

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y los que dejan comentarios, siempre motiva saber lo que los demás piensan de tu trabajo.

La historia cada vez se pone mejor jajaja xDD ...Vienen más sorpresas.

Saludos para todos :).


	7. Verdades en el tiempo

Capítulo 7. "Verdades en el tiempo".

"¿QUÉ?", la rubia dejó su bastón Sailor que tenía en las manos, sus ojos cambiaron a su verde esmeralda y volteó su rostro hacia el rubio.

"¿Es eso cierto Setsuna?", la aguamarina miró a su amiga.

"¡Juraste jamás decirlo!", la peli-verde se acercó a golpear al ojos miel en el pecho.

Takashi sujetó de los brazos a la diseñadora, "¡Ya lo sé!, fue lo único que se me ocurrió".

"¿Y por qué no mejor les dijiste que tienes cáncer?", Meio se liberó del rubio.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", Hotaru retrocedió unos pasos. Michiru la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un sillón para que tomara asiento.

"¡Porque no podía contarlo de esta manera!", Alexander no podía creer que habían revelado su enfermedad.

Los empleados domésticos salieron de sus habitaciones por todo el ruido, "Señor Tenoh, ¿Esta todo en orden?", habló Yumi por el pasillo.

El cantante subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras, "No se preocupe señorita, esta todo bajo control, por favor regresen a sus habitaciones…". Los empleados obedecieron, no querían verse involucrados lo que estuviera sucediendo.

El chico fue alcanzado por la rubia, lo sujetó alrededor del cuello y jaló hasta regresar a la planta baja, no paraba de ahorcarlo, "Eres un maldito mentiroso, un traidor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarnos eso?".

Takashi golpeó con el codo el abdomen de la rubia y logró soltarse, "No quería preocuparlos, ya tienen suficiente con tu estupidez".

"Eres un…", esas palabras dieron en el orgullo de Haruka y ésta no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Corrió hacia el chico y lo golpeó con gran fuerza en el rostro, la sangre empezó a escurrir de una ceja del rubio.

La batalla se retomó de nuevo, la corredora soltó un puñetazo en la nariz del ojos miel, al ver escurrir sangre se rió, "Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando te rompí la nariz en tu camerino, ¿Recuerdas?".

Takashi regresó el golpe y dijo burlonamente, "Claro que me acuerdo, fue el día en que casi violo a tu hija".

La adrenalina en el cuerpo de Tenoh incrementó, tomó al rubio del cuello y lo alzó, luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Alexander cayó de rodillas con sus manos sobre su cuello, le costaba trabajo respirar. Sin embargo, ahí no terminó la venganza de la rubia, ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en las partes bajas. Takashi cayó al suelo cubriendo con sus manos la parte golpeada.

La corredora le dio un puntapié en la espalda, "Nadie se burla de mi familia ni de mí. Eres una vergüenza, peleas como niña, no lograste hacer sangrar mi nariz, patético".

"¡HARUKA, YA DÉJALO!", gritó la aguamarina desde su asiento.

Haruka miró al rubio y sonrió, decidió obedecer a su esposa y caminar hacia ella. Se detuvo y decidió regresar a un lado del chico, se arrodilló a un lado de él y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, "Ahora ya sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo que te arrancaré la cabeza", lo soltó, se puso de pie y retomó su camino.

La rubia llegó al sillón, abrazó a su esposa e hija y ordenó, "Nadie ayude a esa basura, debe demostrar su fuerza. Ven aquí Setsuna".

Meio se acercó a un costado de Hotaru. El pobre rubio que se retorcía de dolor, tuvo que pasar un minuto para que se pudiera poner de pie. Su suerte duró poco, empezó a toser sin control, esto lo obligó a apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas, sangre empezaba a salir de su boca, las 4 mujeres voltearon a verlo.

"¡Ruka, ayúdalo!", la violinista creía que su yerno moriría.

Haruka se levantó, "Ya voy, ya voy". Al llegar cargó al rubio y lo llevó a un sillón para que descansara. Después, fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa.

Hotaru se acercó al cantante, "No necesitas encerrarte en tu mundo, ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?".

Takashi acarició la mejilla de su mujer, "Te lo iba a decir hoy, al regresar de la disquera. No contaba con que sucedería todo esto. Yo sólo quería…te veías tan feliz con la noticia del embarazo y no quería darte problemas, ser una carga para ti".

"Pues si eres una carga, siempre arruinas todo", la corredora seguía furiosa.

El rubio ya no permitiría que lo continuaran humillando, se levantó, y lanzó a la rubia contra la mesa de centro, ésta cayó pesadamente, rompiendo el objeto con su cuerpo.

Takashi se puso encima de la corredora y le soltó unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara, se tranquilizó y dijo, "Eres lamentable, te aprovechas de alguien con cáncer".

"¡YA CÁLLATE!", Tenoh logró alcanzar un portarretratos que lanzó momentos antes, y lo usó para golpear al ojos miel en la cabeza.

Alexander fue descalabrado por el golpe y cayó inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de la ojiverde, ésta lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie.

"Debemos llevarlo con Ami o morirá", la aguamarina estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que presenció.

"¡Ahhh, me duele!", Hotaru se tocaba el vientre.

"¿Qué te ocurre princesa?", la rubia estaba paranoica.

"¡El bebé!", Setsuna se puso nerviosa.

"Ruka, prepara el auto. Setsuna, llama a Ami. Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien", en la mansión de playa todo habían perdido la cabeza, a excepción de Michiru.

…..

 **5 am.**

"En verdad lo lamentamos Ami, no queríamos despertarte a ti y a Kensuke", la aguamarina estaba apenada por tener que molestar a su amiga por la culpa de los rubios.

"No hay de qué preocuparse Michiru, saben que pueden contar conmigo en cualquier momento", la peli-azul era una mujer muy gentil y entregada a sus amistades.

Haruka llegaba corriendo cargando a su hija, "Rápido Ami, Hotaru se desmayó. Ella empezó a sangrar de camino aquí".

"Ponla aquí Haruka", la doctora abrió la puerta de una habitación.

La rubia recostó a su hija en la camilla, "¿Va a estar todo bien?", su paranoia aumentaba.

"No lo sé, tengo que realizarle una serie de pruebas médicas", Ami sacó a la rubia del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"Ruka, ve por Takashi", ordenó la violinista. Eso no le agradó a la rubia, su prioridad era Hotaru, pero siguió la orden y trajo al chico inconsciente.

"Dr. Kensuke, por favor, ayúdenos con Takashi, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza", rogó la violinista al esposo de Ami.

"Claro", sacó una camilla de una habitación, "Recuéstalo aquí, lo llevaré a quirófano. Tendré que hacer la valoración rápido, se ve que ya perdió mucha sangre", el doctor se retiró empujando la camilla.

"¿Qué hacemos Mich?", la rubia necesitaba saber que su hija y nieto estaban bien.

"Esperar Ruka, es lo único que podemos hacer", la aguamarina abrazó a la corredora.

…..

Las 3 mayores de las externas esperaban en la sala de espera.

"Setsuna, ¿Te molesta si hablamos del pasado?", la rubia necesitaba saber la verdad.

La peli-verde suspiró, "No Haruka, les contaré". "En el Milenio de Plata Sun y yo tuvimos una hermosa relación, producto de ella surgió un lindo bebé".

"¿Y en dónde está?", la corredora no se quedaría con dudas.

"Haruka, deja que Setsuna cuente lo que ella desee", la violinista no quería verse chismosa con su amiga.

"No te preocupes Michiru, hace mucho que lo superé. Cuando el bebé nació, un enemigo lo asesinó frente a los dos. Sun jamás se perdonó el no haber protegido a su hijo, yo intenté convencerlo de que no fue su culpa", recordaba la diseñadora, una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho.

"Oh, lo lamento Setsuna", la aguamarina abrazó a su amiga.

"Perdón por preguntar", la rubia puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peli-verde.

"Ya no importa. Sun y yo juramos que no lo hablaríamos con los demás, ni siquiera con la Reina", dijo la diseñadora de modas. "Bueno, lo importante es el presente y es que nuestra hija y su pequeño se encuentren bien", terminó de decir la peli-verde.

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

La puerta se abrió, "Hotaru y el bebé están fuera de peligro".

"Es un alivio escuchar eso, muchas gracias Ami", la rubia corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

"Pasen", la peli-azul permitió el acceso a las madres y padre de la peli-negra.

"Mamá, ¿Qué pasó?", Hotaru estaba despertando.

"Nada princesa, lo importante es que estas bien", dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su hija.

"Sufriste una amenaza de aborto, afortunadamente no fue grave y estas estable. Tendrás que estar en reposo absoluto, evitar toda actividad que requiera esfuerzos, incremente tus niveles de estrés y no podrás tener relaciones sexuales. Aún existe riesgo", Ami era médico, jamás podría enmascarar un diagnóstico.

"¿Y Takashi?", la ojipúrpura necesitaba saber sobre su esposo.

"Él…", la corredora buscaba una excusa, no quería preocupar a su hija y que recayera.

El marido de Ami entró a la habitación, "La operación fue un éxito, el chico está estable".

"¿Qué le pasó a Takashi?", se alteró la fotógrafa.

"Nada cariño, fue el pequeño golpe que sufrió", Michiru suavizó las cosas.

Ami apenas se percataba que la rubia tenía algunos moretones en el rostro, "¿Qué pasó Haruka?", dijo señalando la cara de la ojiverde.

"¿Ah?...Esto", apuntó a su rostro, "Takashi y yo peleamos. El mocoso nos escondió que tiene cáncer y eso me hizo perder el control", la rubia acomodó las cosas a su favor.

"Ya veo, deberían dejar de lado sus diferencias, necesitamos estar alerta por el nuevo enemigo", Ami era muy inteligente y tenía claro lo que era más importante.

"Yo lo sé…¿Cómo sabes del enemigo?", cuestionó Tenoh.

"Takashi me contó el día que decidió iniciar su tratamiento. Ya lo saben, así que no hay problema con la confidencialidad. Es una lástima que el cáncer este en una etapa avanzada, cubre casi todos los pulmones", la peli-azul se sentía triste por el chico. "Ya pueden irse, sólo sigan las recomendaciones que les di. Takashi necesita ser revisado para dar su alta, pueden regresar en la tarde".

"No tengo como agradecerte Ami, muchas gracias", dijo la violinista tomando las manos de su amiga.

"Ya se los dije, siempre les ayudaré", la peli-azul salió del cuarto.

"Princesa, considero que lo mejor es que regreses a vivir con nosotros", la rubia quería tener cerca a su hija, eso la haría sentir más confianza.

Hotaru estaba débil, únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

…..

 **10 am.**

"Justo como la dejaste, no quise mover nada", la corredora recostaba a su hija en la cama de la que era su antigua habitación.

"Tu padre sentía melancolía cada vez que entraba aquí, por eso sigue igual", Michiru sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

"Yo…era sólo por si volvías", a la rubia no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

"Tengo que irme, ya amaneció y Shouji y Hiroshi deben estar esperándome. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme pequeña", la peli-verde besó en la frente a la peli-negra y salió de la casa de playa.

Tenoh se sentó en el borde de la cama, "Princesa, iré a tu casa por algunas de tus cosas, quiero que te sientas cómoda".

"Eres el mejor papá del mundo", la chica abrazó a su padre.

"Ya lo sé princesa, pero recuéstate, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos, recuerda lo que dijo Ami", la rubia arropó a su hija y se puso de pie. "No me extrañen bellas damas", besó a la aguamarina y salió del cuarto de su hija.

…..

La rubia estacionaba su Ferrari frente a la casa de su hija, tomaría algunas de sus pertenencias y regresaría con las dos mujeres que tanto amaba.

Vio que una mujer esperaba en la entrada principal, al acercarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de Minako.

"Hola Minako, ¿Qué te trae por acá?", la rubia saludó a su amiga.

La ojiazul lloraba, "Hola Haruka, ¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Takashi?".

"Él sufrió un pequeño accidente, nada grave. Dime que te tiene así", Tenoh quería ayudar a su amiga.

"Era sobre el trabajo, espero que se encuentre bien", Aino no podía dejar de llorar.

La corredora abrió la puerta de la casa, "Pasa Minako, desahógate, yo te voy a escuchar".

"Muchas gracias Haruka", la ojiazul deseaba hablar con alguien.

…..

Takashi despertaba en una habitación de la clínica médica. Apretó el pulsador de llamada.

Una enfermera entró, "Buenas tardes señor Takashi, la doctora Mizuno ya viene".

"Muchas gracias", al chico no le gustaba estar en hospitales.

La enfermera se acercó a un lado de la cama y sacó un bisturí, "Crees que no sé que eres Sun, te voy a matar y luego haré lo mismo con tu familia", le clavó el objeto en el abdomen.

Alexander gritaba de dolor, Ami entró al cuarto e intentó calmarlo, "Takashi tranquilízate".

"¡Me duele, quítamelo del estómago!", gritaba el rubio.

"No tienes nada", la peli-azul levantó la bata para ver que le causaba dolor al ojos miel.

El rubio bajó la mirada y sólo vio una cicatriz, "¿Cómo?".

"Tenías clavado un vidrio, Kensuke lo extrajo de forma segura. También sufriste una fractura en el cráneo, así como en la nariz, afortunadamente nada grave. Está de más decir sobre los hematomas y raspones. Evita hacer esfuerzos o las heridas se abrirán, colócate este ungüento en la herida del abdómen", la peli-azul le explicaba al rubio y le entregó la pomada.

La nariz del ojos miel empezó a sangrar, "¿Puedo irme ya?".

"El cáncer ha disminuido un poco, aunque casi nada, tienes que seguir con las quimioterapias, tu cabello se está empezando a caer", a la doctora no le gustaba perder a su pacientes.

"Ya lo saben, seguiré con esto, no quiero morir. Entonces, ¿Puedo irme ya?", seguía insistiendo el rubio.

"Si, te daré de alta, cuídate mucho. Llévate esto", la peli-azul le entregó un bastón al cantante.

"Gracias Ami, mañana regresaré para continuar con el tratamiento", el chico salió de la clínica.

…..

 **1 pm.**

"Entonces ya no actuará mi esposo en mi nuevo videoclip", Aino decía entre llanto.

"Es un imbécil, no puedo creer que llevaba haciéndolo un mes", a la corredora no le gustaba que se metieran con sus amigas, las consideraba como su segunda familia.

"Soy una tonta, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes. Siempre le mandaba mensajes a su productora, que el guión había sido modificado, que surgió un problema y la grabación se extendió hasta el amanecer, que no tenía tiempo para salir con su familia. Siempre faltaba a las prácticas de nuestra hija. Había muchas excusas y nunca lo noté", la ojiazul estaba deprimida.

Los ojos de la rubia cambiaron de color, "Ya olvídalo, no te merece, tú eres una mujer muy linda", acercó su rostro al de Minako.

"Haruka, ¿Qué haces?", la ojiazul veía extraño el comportamiento de su amiga, pero algo en ella lo deseaba, la corredora le hacía sentir que todo mejoraría.

"Te haré sentir lo que él jamás pudo, debes olvidarlo y yo te voy a ayudar", Tenoh besó a la chica, luego continuo con su cuello.

"Quédese con el cambio, gracias", Alexander arribaba a su casa. Se le hizo extraño ver el auto de Haruka, tal vez la familia de su esposa lo esperaban, "Al fin, dulce hogar. No puedo esperar para ver a Hotaru".

El ojos miel abrió la puerta de su casa y se quedó perplejo al ver lo que ocurría, "¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?", gritó.

Aino tomó su blusa y se la puso de inmediato, "Takashi, no es lo que parece…Te buscaba para hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto...", buscaba algo con que evadir al chico.

"¿Entonces que parece?", el rubio podía esperar ese comportamiento de otra chica, pero jamás de una amiga de la familia. "Mejor vete Minako, ya hablaremos mañana sobre esto y a lo que hayas venido". Aino salió de la casa.

"Otra vez arruinando la diversión", esa no era la Haruka que todos conocían, la que celaba y se preocupaba por su sirena.

Alexander se quedó mirándola unos momentos, "Algo te pasa, tú no le serías infiel a Michiru".

"Tú que vas a saber sobre mí", la rubia seguía en su postura retadora.

"Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, sino Michiru estaría destrozada. No comprendo, ¿Por qué haría algo así Minako?", el chico se cruzó de brazos.

"Porque su esposo la engañó, idiota", la corredora no cambiaría su postura, lo que corría por su sangre no se lo permitía.

"Y haría que tu cometieras una infidelidad, que inteligente", dijo sarcástico el rubio.

Takashi vio que los ojos de la rubia eran morados, "No eres tú Haruka, lucha contra lo que te está atacando".

Tenoh se llevó las manos a la cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor que sintió, "¡Cállate!...No, yo…".

"Eres fuerte, recuerda que nadie puede contra Haruka Tenoh", el cantante debía dejar que la rubia ganara la batalla contra ella misma.

El dolor cesó y la corredora alzó la cabeza, "¿Qué hice? Michiru me matará".

"No le diré nada a Michiru ni a Hotaru, y es obvio que ellas no están aquí o alguien más", Alexander odió lo que vio, pero entendía que la rubia tenía algo que la hacía actuar raro.

"Es un empate. Por tu culpa mi princesa pudo morir o perder a mi nieto. Ella vivirá con nosotros, pero tú no. No quiero que le causes problemas, no te acercarás a ella, no la busques, no la llames. Yo puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de mi esposa y mi hija. Céntrate en ti, en curar tu enfermedad, nadie sabe que Sun ha regresado, no tendrán intención de atacarte, y si así ocurriera, puedes defenderte porque eres Sun. Es lo mejor para mi hija y para ti", la ojiverde tomó la maleta que había dejado en la entrada de la casa, Minako le ayudó a guardar las cosas mientras le contaba su mala noticia.

Es sólo que no quiero irme  
Y espero que tu lo sepas  
Si dices adiós hoy día  
Te preguntare si es verdad  
Porque la parte más dura de esto es que te estoy dejando.

La puerta se cerró y unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos miel, "Estoy solo". Sacó un reloj de una pequeña caja fuerte, era su brazalete de trasformación. Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía salir sin él, así que mandó construir un reloj hueco que le permitiera cubrir su brazalete. Lo colocó en su muñeca derecha, y se dispuso a hacer unas maletas, "Esta casa es de ambos, aquí formaríamos nuestra familia, no me puedo quedar". Subió a su auto, se hospedaría en un hotel.

…..

"¡Regresó papá!", Hotaru parecía una niña pequeña.

La corredora cerró la puerta y llegó a la sala de estar, "Princesa, tienes que guardar reposo, ¿Por qué desobedeciste a tu padre?".

"No te preocupes amor. Kai, el mayordomo, se ofreció a bajar a Hotaru", a la violinista le agradaba tener empleados domésticos. Kai en especial, era un joven de 27 años muy educado y fiel, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los dueños de la casa.

Si para la rubia ya era difícil saber que su princesa estaba con Takashi, ahora enterarse que un desconocido la cargó hasta el sofá, le hervía la sangre, "Ese mayordomo…que bueno es. ¿Y por qué no ver televisión en tu cuarto?".

"Ruka, nuestra hija quería pasar un tiempo con su madre, eso no tiene nada de malo, deja que se distraiga, no la quieras tener como una prisionera", Kaio traía una bandeja con té y galletas.

"No, mi princesa puede hacer lo que desee, yo cumpliré sus caprichos", Tenoh siempre haría lo que Hotaru le pidiera.

"Siéntate, Yumi hizo tus galletas favoritas", la aguamarina enseñó el plato lleno de galletas.

"Uyyy…ya voy", Tenoh tomó asiento entre su esposa e hija. "Me alegra ver que las mucamas ya limpiaron el desorden. Mañana repondré todo lo que se haya roto".

"Sé que lo harás, ahora calla y ve la película", la violinista metió una galleta en la boca de la rubia.

…..

 **6 pm.**

Alexander se hospedó en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, quería estar cómodo y descansar.

Estaba sentado en un sofá viendo las noticias, "Estas imágenes prueban que el cantante Takashi sufrió un accidente. También, se descubrió que el joven de 25 años tiene cáncer, un paciente del hospital en donde fue atendido logró escuchar", en la pantalla pasaban fotografías de él saliendo de la clínica con la cabeza vendada, el bastón y las bandas adhesivas que cubrían su rostro.

"Que estupidez, ni siquiera cuando estas muriendo te dejan en paz", el chico apagó el televisor.

Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y fue a abrir, "Yashiro, ¿Cómo sabes?".

"Salía de la oficina y vi tu auto entrar al estacionamiento de este hotel", respondió la castaña. "¿Puedo pasar?".

"Claro, adelante", el rubio le permitió la entrada a la chica. "Toma asiento".

"Gracias", la asistente se sentó en un sofá.

"Si vienes por asuntos del trabajo, mañana te prometo ir y firmar lo que sea necesario, hoy…", el ojos miel por ahora no pensaba en negocios.

"No", interrumpió la castaña, "Vine a ver como estabas, vi las noticias y me preocupé".

"He estado peor", rió el chico. "Debo ponerme este ungüento, mañana te veré en el trabajo".

La chica se levantó y tomó la pomada de las manos del rubio, "Yo, puedo ayudarte".

"Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario", Takashi quería quitarle el ungüento a la castaña.

"Es un favor, siéntate en la cama y quítate la camisa", la asistente no planeaba perder su oportunidad.

"Ok, tú ganas Yashiro", el rubio hizo lo que le dijo la chica, "Ten cuidado, me duele".

"No te preocupes, no haría algo que te dañara", la castaña empezó a frotar la pomada sobre la herida del abdomen, el ojos miel se quejó un poco.

La chica echó un vistazo a la espalda de su jefe, "¿También en esos rasguños?".

"No, esos me los hizo Hotaru…en la oficina", el cantante recordó lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, "Yashiro, lo siento, no quise que vieras…".

La castaña posó un dedo en los labios del rubio, "Shh, no importa Alexander, no soy celosa", sus manos bajaron al pantalón del ojos miel, comenzaba a desabrocharlo.

"¡NO!, ¡Yo soy casado y un futuro padre, vete!", Takashi se quitó de encima a su asistente.

La chica cayó al suelo, "Ya no finjas más Alexander, si estás aquí es porque las cosas no andan bien con Hotaru. Te puedo ayudar a olvidar, no me importa ser la otra".

El rubio se puso la camisa, "Vete por favor".

La castaña se puso de pie, "Piénsalo, nadie nos está observando, es como si no hubiera sucedido. Imagina que el tiempo regresó y nunca pasó, ahora hay que divertirnos un poco".

 _-Eso es, el tiempo-_ , Takashi golpeó a su asistente, la aventó a la cama y la siguió golpeando sin descanso, su herida se abrió, él no lo notó, deseaba sacar su frustración.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el rubio dejara de golpear a la chica, "Esta muerta". Entonces se transformó en Sailor Sun y regresó en el tiempo.

De nuevo Takashi se encontraba sentado mirando la televisión, "Estas imágenes prueban que el cantante Takashi sufrió un accidente. También, se descubrió que el joven de 25 años tiene cáncer, un paciente del hospital en donde fue atendido logró escuchar", _-Funcionó-_.

Volvió a transformarse en Sun y sanó sus heridas. Regresó a ser Takashi cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, _-Puedo regresar en el tiempo a mi favor-_.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Les agradezco por leer este capítulo, así como su tiempo invertido.

Muchas gracias a los que comentan, y también a los que no jajaja...Admito que me gusta saber lo que piensan. Reitero, son libres de escribir lo que quieran xDD.

Generalmente subo capítulo diario, a menos que surja un compromiso o algo, ya que estoy de vacaciones.

Saludos para todos :).


	8. Un pequeño precio

Capítulo 8. "Un pequeño precio".

 **9 am.**

"¿Por qué nadie me despertó?", la rubia llegaba al comedor de la sala.

"¿De qué serviría? Si seguías durmiendo", la aguamarina se encogió de hombros. "Siéntate, Yumi te servirá el desayuno".

La cocinera llevó un plato para la corredora, "¿Brócoli? ¿Zanahorias? Yo no comeré esto", hizo a un lado el plato.

"Has estado comiendo mucho, se supone que a mí me crecerá el vientre, no a ti", la violinista acercó el plato.

Yumi fue a la mesa de manera discreta, "Disculpen mi intromisión, señora Kaio, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?".

Haruka comía las verduras con cara de desagrado, "Ya le estás preguntando algo jaja".

"Tenoh silencio y come. Claro Yumi, ¿Qué sucede?", la aguamarina sostuvo a la chica del brazo.

"¿Usted está embazada? Sé que eso no me tiene que importar y estoy de acuerdo si no quiere responder", dijo temerosa la chica.

"No te preocupes Yumi, no es un secreto o algo malo. Si estoy embarazada", la violinista sonrió y llevo sus manos a su abdomen.

"Prometo no decir nada, así como lo he hecho con el embarazo de su hija. Muchas felicidades a los dos, no quiero imaginar lo guapo y talentoso que será ese bebé. Tan sólo con mirar a la señorita Tomoe uno lo nota, y ella no lleva sus genes, sin ofender", la chica hacia la mesa en general. "Ahora entiendo porque el señor Tenoh come mucho, mi madre dice que mi padre hacía lo mismo cuando yo estaba en su vientre. Él tenía muchos antojos y no paraba de comer, el doctor dijo que podía deberse a un estado nervioso por mi llegada".

Eso hizo reír a la violinista, "¿Así que te estás preocupando mucho por nuestro nuevo hijo? No has cambiado".

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, "No olvides que son dos nuevos integrantes, mi hijo y mi nieto". Miró a la cocinera, "Yumi, ¿Podrías preparar esas galletas que me fascinan?".

La aguamarina miró enfadada a su esposa, "Nada de galletas, ve a descansar un rato Yumi. Y si Haruka te pide otra cosa, sólo dale verduras, recuerda que aquí mando yo". La chica se retiró a su habitación y la rubia miró a su pareja con fastidio.

"¡Hey!, yo también existo", la peli-negra hizo señas con las manos.

"Perdón cariño, ¿Qué sucede?", la aguamarina sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de su hija.

"¿Qué quiere la princesa?", la rubia hizo la misma acción que su esposa.

"¿Han visto mi celular? Quiero llamar a Takashi", la peli-negra puso su mejor sonrisa.

La corredora se levantó de la mesa, "¡NO! A ese mocoso no lo volverás a ver".

"Tengo derecho a verlo, ¡Es mi esposo!", la ojipúrpura golpeó la mesa con los puños.

La ojiverde se cruzó de hombros, "Eso lo arreglaré muy pronto, un divorcio y ya está".

"Soy tu hija, no tu esclava. Yo decidí casarme con él y no lo pienso dejar, mucho menos ahora que seremos padres", la peli-negra se levantó de su silla.

"¡Haruka!, nuestra hija puede decidir sobre su vida. ¡Dale su celular ahora!", la aguamarina se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa.

Los ojos de la corredora cambiaron a morado, fue con Michiru y la abofeteó, "¡Cállate! Aquí se hace lo que yo digo".

La aguamarina regresó la cachetada, "¡YA ME CANSÉ! ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO TENOH!", señaló hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, "No, Mich…perdóname…", abrazó a su mujer.

La violinista empujó a la rubia, "¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Ya me cansé de tus comportamientos violentos e inmaduros! ¡Es la segunda y última vez que me pegas! ¡No pienso perdonarte más estupideces!".

Tenoh se arrodilló con lágrimas en los ojos, "Mich, perdóname por favor, no quise hacerlo, algo sucede en mi cabeza".

"¡Toma las llaves del auto y VETE!", gritó la aguamarina.

Haruka se puso de pie, tomó las llaves de una mesita de noche al lado de la entrada principal, y caminó al garaje. Posteriormente encendió su auto y salió de su casa, "Recuperaré tu confianza Mich", apenas se daba cuenta que estaba en pijama.

Michiru se sentó abrazándose a sí misma y llorando.

…..

."Fue un alivio que ayer se fuera Yashiro, me alegra no haberla dejado pasar", el rubio abría la puerta de la cafetería de Makoto. "Buenos días Makoto, un gusto verte".

"Que tal Takashi, lo mismo digo", la castaña hizo un gesto con su mano.

El ojos miel ubicó la mesa en la que esperaba Aino, tomó aire y camino hacia ella. Al llegar se sentó en la silla que estaba disponible.

"Buenos días Takashi", la ojiazul sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Alexander miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente, "Dejémonos de tonterías. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer en mi casa y por qué te portaste tan íntima con Haruka? Y nada de lloriqueos, que no quiero que Makoto sospeche".

El rostro de Minako cambió a uno triste, "Mi esposo lleva engañándome un mes con su productora. Le conté a Haruka y ella me empezó a besar. Entiende que estaba muy dolida, además de que Haruka siempre se me ha hecho muy guapa, ya sé que ella está con Michiru y no debí hacerlo…".

El rubio se levantó un poco de su asiento apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, y de esta manera quedar un poco más cerca de Aino, "¿Y a caso con acostarte con Haruka las cosas mejorarían? Eso sólo hubiera arruinado el matrimonio de ella y Michiru. Perdono a Tenoh porque está sufriendo un extraño caso de trastorno de personalidad, pero eso a ti no te importa. No te queda hacerte la víctima. ¿Quieres hablar de malas noticias? Algunas cosas no van bien en la empresa, Haruka me dio una golpiza, mi asistente intenta seducirme, Hotaru casi sufre un aborto y ahora Tenoh no me deja verla, y por si fuera poco, yo tengo cáncer de pulmón en etapa avanzada. Creo que hay personas con problemas mayores, y no actúan de esa manera tan idiota, ¿No lo crees?".

La ojiazul se llevó las manos a la boca, "No sabía Takashi…".

El chico la interrumpió, "Soy un profesional que separa su trabajo de su vida personal, en la oficina tan amigos como siempre, pero fuera de ella no me hables. Creo saber de lo que querías hablar, no hay problema, podemos hacer el videoclip sin tu esposo. Con permiso", se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

…..

"Buenos días Ami", el cantante llegaba a la clínina de la peli-azul.

"Buenos días Takashi, me da gusto saber que quieres continuar con el tratamiento", la doctora llevó al chico a una habitación para iniciar con la quimioterapia del día de hoy.

"¿Por cierto? Déjame revisar el avance de tus cicatrices", dijo la peli-azul.

Alexander se quitó la camisa, "¿Cómo es posible? Apenas y se notan", Mizuno examinó la nuca y abdomen del rubio.

"Parece que ese ungüento es muy bueno", quiso disimular el ojos miel.

Ami dudo unos segundos, luego retomó la confianza, _-No, él ya no es Sun. Supongo que tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad-_ , "Bien, iniciemos".

…..

 **5 pm.**

El timbre de la mansión de playa sonó, "Debe ser Haruka. Yumi, ¿Puedes abrir? Si es Haruka dile que no vuelva", la aguamarina aún seguía muy enojada con su esposa.

"Buenas tardes", habló una voz del el otro lado de la puerta.

"Señor Takashi, se ve más guapo en persona. Adelante, pase", la chica se sonrojó y abrió completamente la puerta para que el rubio pudiera pasar. El rubio venía vestido formalmente.

"Takashi que sorpresa, me alegra ver que estas bien", la aguamarina se sentía feliz de ver a su yerno.

"Que tal Michiru, ¿Y Hotaru?", el rubio deseaba ver a su esposa, estaba nervioso.

"Enseguida baja, está buscando algo en su habitación. Haruka no está, así que tengas miedo", la aguamarina haría que su yerno entrara en un ambiente de confianza. "Mira, ahí viene", dijo señalando las escaleras.

Hotaru aún debía seguir en reposo, por lo que Kai la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras, eso hizo que el rubio apretara los puños, _-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Esa es mi chica-_.

"¡MI PRÍNCIPE!", gritó emocionada la peli-negra al llegar a la planta baja.

"El único", el rubio se acercó a su enamorada, "Gracias, yo me encargo", dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Kai. Cargó a su esposa, "¿Me extrañaste?".

"Totalmente, estoy tan feliz de ver que no te paso nada", la chica besó al rubio.

Pasaron a la sala de estar, "No sólo vine a ver a Hotaru, quería hablar con ustedes. Es una buena noticia saber que Haruka no está".

"¿Por qué?", cuestionó la violinista.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre el enemigo y Haruka. Creo que le hicieron algo y por eso actúa sin control en ocasiones", dijo el rubio en tono serio.

"¿De verdad crees que el plan del enemigo sea hacer que papá sea violento?", la peli-negra no lo podía creer.

"Si, me extraña que tú no lo sospecharas. Recordé la nota de Neo Saturn, la parte que hablaba sobre la mirada de Uranus. En los encuentros recientes con Haruka he observado su rostro, me detuve en sus ojos, y percibí que éstos cambian a morado cuando ella se vuelve agresiva y grosera. Hay que averiguar lo que tiene y ayudarla", explicó el ojos miel.

 _-Uranus te necesitará, su mirada es la clave-_ , "Ahora lo recuerdo, tienes razón Takashi", recordó la ojipúrpira.

"Debemos que estar pendientes de sus ojos, cuando cambien hay que hablar con ella, obligarla a que recuerde quien es, y así volverá a la normalidad. Algo la está controlando, tenemos que investigar que es", Alexander compartió el descubrimiento reciente para calmar a Tenoh.

Kaio dejó caer unas lágrimas, "Mi Ruka sufriendo y no pude verlo".

El cantante tomó las manos de su suegra, "Michiru, debo decirte algo que pasó ayer en mi casa. Yo…llegué y vi a Haruka en…en una situación comprometedora con…con Minako".

El llanto de Michiru aumentó, "¿Qué?...No…No puede…Ruka no…".

Takashi sujetó de los hombros a la guamarina, "Hey, hey, tranquila, vi los ojos de Haruka, no era ella. Ya hablé con Minako y se siente terrible, su esposo la engañó, eso no la justifica, pero estoy seguro de que no te verá en mucho tiempo. Perdona a Haruka, estaba siendo controlada. Además yo llegué a tiempo, no pasó de unos cuantos besos".

"Jamás pensé que Minako haría tal cosa. Gracias Takashi, realmente eres una luz para la familia", la violinista abrazó al rubio, sintió paz en los brazos del chico, una sensación cálida.

Se escucharon pasos hacia la sala de estar, "¡Haruka!", el cantante fue el primero en detectar la presencia de la rubia. "Ya me iba…No me golpees por favor", se puso de pie.

La corredora caminó hasta quedar frente al ojos miel, "Perdóname Takashi, actúe como idiota, casi te mato. Somos familia y no debemos seguir peleando".

"Regresaré contigo a casa", Tomoe se levantó y tomó del brazo a su esposo.

"Hotaru, creo que tu padre tiene razón. Apenas podemos cuidarnos cada uno", el rubio volteó a mirar a su enamorada.

La peli-negra se aferró al brazo del chico y dijo con voz entrecortada, "¿Y qué pasó con eso de, 'en las buenas y en las malas'? Estamos juntos en esto, tus problemas también son míos".

El ojos miel posó sus manos en las mejillas de la ojipúrpura, "Escúchame, lo sé, pero mi enfermedad va grave. Tú y nuestro bebé están en riesgo. Entiéndeme Hotaru, no quiero perder otro hijo, ni perderte a ti, o que me veas al amanecer escupiendo sangre o desmayarme. Me duele saber no puedo cuidar de mi familia, ni siquiera sé si lo puedo hacer conmigo. Sé que aquí estás más segura que conmigo, ambas podrán controlar a Haruka". Besó a su esposa y caminó a la salida, "Me tengo que ir ya. Haruka, cuida de ellas por favor".

…..

 **Un mes después.**

"Ya casi lo tengo, sólo un poco más", Takashi entrenaba en su habitación de hotel. Desde que vio que podía retroceder el tiempo a su conveniencia y no recibía una sanción de la Neo Reina Serenity, decidió practicar cada día en controlar el tiempo sin tener que transformarse en Sailor Sun.

"Vamos Alexander, puedes hacerlo", el rubio se miraba al espejo para darse ánimos.

"Esta es la buena", el chico cerró los ojos y se concentró por completo, sentía el poder del brazalete surgir, empezar a correr por su venas.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, abrió los ojos en un instante, y sintió que el poder desaparecía, "¡Maldición! ¡No pueden dejar de molestar!", tomó el aparato y se le hizo extraño que la pantalla se paralizara mostrando Hotaru, y no estuviera sonando.

Sacudió el celular, "Parece que se descompuso".

Lanzó el móvil a la cama y miró hacia la ventana, la vista lo tomó por sorpresa, "Esa ave no se mueve, pero está en el aire", _-¿Será posible?_ , "¡Al fin pude detener el tiempo!", alzó los brazos en señal de triunfo.

…..

Los episodios violentos de Haruka habían disminuido en este mes, y cuando éstos ocurrían, Hotaru y Michiru hacían lo que les recomendó Alexander, crear una batalla interna en la rubia.

"De nuevo no me contesta", la peli-negra colgó.

"Seguramente está atendiendo negocios de la disquera, ya conoces como es Takashi", la aguamarina intentaba reconfortar a su hija.

"Si princesa, ese mocoso es indestructible, nada puede con él", la corredora daba ánimos a su manera.

"Exacto hija, es algo así como el estómago de tu padre, nada puede con él", se rió la violinista.

La rubia se llevó las manos al abdomen, "Oye, eso no es cierto".

"¿Ahh no? Parece que tú también te hubieras embarazado. Tú panza crece al mismo ritmo que mi vientre", Kaio levantó la camisa de su esposa.

"No es mi culpa, esas galletas de Yumi son las culpables", la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos.

"Creí haber dejado claro que no te haría más", la aguamarina miró con odio a la rubia.

"Sí, bueno, nada que unos autógrafos y entradas a las carreras para su familia no arreglen", Haruka sonrió triunfadora. "Mi barriga no es tan mala, puede ser una excusa para hacer ejercicio por la noche luego de que nazca nuestro hijo", guiñó un ojo.

Michiru soltó una carcajada, "Veo que ya olvidaste lo que es ser padre, apenas tendremos tiempo de dormir unos minutos".

…..

 **4 pm.**

Takashi llegaba a su oficina, "¿Qué era eso tan importante Yashiro?".

"Tienes que firmar estos documentos. Es para los pedidos de nuevo equipo musical, necesitamos renovar el estudio", la castaña puso unos papeles sobre la mesa.

"Es cierto, con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de retomar el trabajo. Ya no he podido componer nuevas canciones, hacer giras, extraño la música", el rubio miraba los contratos con melancolía.

"No es fácil superar el cáncer en etapa avanzada", Yashiro le daba un masaje al chico.

El cantante volteó su cabeza hacia la chica, "¿Cómo lo sabes el estado de mi enfermedad?".

"Digamos que tengo un amigo que los observa de cerca", susurró en el oído de Takashi.

"¿Qué? ¿A Haruka y mi familia?", el rubio sintió pánico al saber que los espiaban. Él había estado utilizando sus poderes de Sailor y eso ponía en peligro las órdenes de la Neo Reina Serenity.

"A todos, pero relájate Alexander", continuo con el masaje, "Para que veas que no soy tan mala te contaré un pequeño secreto, sabemos que todos son Sailors, bueno todos menos tú".

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio sintiera angustia y tranquilidad al mimo tiempo, _-No saben que Sun ha regresado-_.

La castaña regresó a sentarse al lado del chico, "Lo de Haruka no fue un accidente o un cambio drástico, mi amo y yo lo ocasionamos".

"¿Tu amo?", el cantante procesaba lo más rápido que podía.

Yashiro se sentó encima del rubio, "Así es, él le inyectó algo a Haruka, una sustancia que controla su cuerpo y sus emociones. El veneno cada vez es más fuerte y pronto no habrá nada que hacer".

"¿Y cómo puedo eliminar ese veneno?", el rubio no podía creer que su asistente era uno de los enemigos.

"Existe un antídoto, claro. Sólo yo lo tengo y te lo puedo dar por un pequeño precio", la castaña besó al ojos miel.

"¿Cuál es?", era el momento de saber cómo salvar a Haruka.

La asistente se puso de pie y antes de salir de la oficina dijo, "Una noche contigo".

Alexander se sentía entre la espada y la pared, "Yashiro, Yashiro espera, no puedes hacer eso".

La castaña salió cerrando la puerta, _-Ya eres mío-_.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Haruka despierta", Michiru intentaba hacer que se levantara su esposa.

"No Mich, despiértame cuando llegué la Neo Reina", la rubia adoraba dormir largas horas.

Kaio perdió la paciencia, "¡Que te levantes!", jaló las cobijas, haciendo que la corredora cayera de la cama.

La corredora se puso de pie y se sobó la cabeza, "No era necesaria tanta brutalidad, con un simple despierta bastaba".

La aguamarina entrecerró los ojos, "Apúrate Tenoh, hay que ir con Ami a que revise el desarrollo de tu hijo y tu nieto", le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"Me vas a dejar sin neuronas", Haruka hizo un puchero.

Michiru lanzó las cobijas a la cara de su pajera, "Creo que ya no tienes".

…..

 **3 pm.**

"Vas muy bien Takashi. El problema son tus células, necesitamos un donante de médula", explicaba la peli-azul.

"Eso no es bueno cuando eres adoptado, genial", dijo sarcástico el rubio.

"Lo sé Takashi, tenemos que buscar alguien que sea compatible contigo", propuso Ami.

"Ya lo tengo, mi hijo", dijo ilusionado el ojos miel.

"Aún no nace, incluso después de que naciera no podría ser donador", la doctora debía ser clara.

"Ya veo…", las esperanzas de Alexander fueron destrozadas.

"Disminuiré las dosis del tratamiento", era la solución provisional de la peli-azul.

"Tú eres la experta Ami, muchas gracias, te veré mañana", el rubio se despidió y salió de la oficina de la doctora.

…..

"No puedo creer que tuviera que examinarlas el esposo de Ami", la rubia estaba molesta de que su amiga no estuviera libre.

"Haruka, Ami tiene otros pacientes, debes entenderlo", la violinista sabía que su esposa era necia.

"Ya sé Mich, pero no me gusta que ese sujeto vea a mi sirena y mi princesa, no me da confianza", la corredora era muy celosa.

"Es un profesional, sólo hace su trabajo", la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

"Por lo menos tenemos la buena noticia de que mi princesa y mi nieto están fuera de peligro", Tenoh procuraba a su hija.

Hotaru vio un rostro familiar entre el pasillo, siguió caminando para no perder a la persona.

…..

Takashi caminaba por el pasillo, "Seguramente tuve otra alucinación en la oficina". Aún pensaba en su charla con Yashiro. Sus dudas fueron despejadas al escuchar sonar su celular, "Es Yashiro". Tomó la llamada sin pensarlo, "Takashi, ¿Qué quiere Yashiro?".

"Ya lo pensaste", dijo la castaña del otro lado de la línea.

"Dame más tiempo por favor", el rubio no sabía qué hacer.

"Te daré 48 horas Alexander, no más", la asistente colgó.

 _-Fue real-_ , el cantante siguió caminando. "Perdón, no miré el camino, es mi culpa", había chocado con una persona por estar viendo el móvil.

"¿Takashi?", Tomoe quedó impactada al ver a su esposo.

"¿Hotaru?", lo mismo sucedió con el ojos miel.

"¿Y esa gorra?", la peli-negra sabía que su marido odiaba las gorras y sombreros.

Alexander se quitó el accesorio que cubría su cabeza, eso hizo que la ojipúrpura se llevara una mano a la boca.

El ojos miel sonrió, "Sé que sonará estúpido, pero me da vergüenza que la gente me vea sin cabello".

La peli-negra besó a su enamorado, "Siempre serás perfecto para mí, mi príncipe".

Takashi volteó a ver el vientre de su esposa, "¿Puedo?".

Hotaru asintió con una sonrisa, el chico puso una de sus manos en la panza de su mujer, "Es mi hijo".

…..

 **5 pm.**

"Me cuesta trabajo pensar que tu eres el mocoso", la rubia rechazaba la idea de ver a su yerno calvo.

"Para mí lo es más", el ojos miel sabía que era por el bien de su salud.

"¿De qué querías hablarnos Takashi?", la aguamarina retomó la seriedad.

Alexander estaba nervioso, temía que no le creyeran, "Yashiro, mi asistente, es uno de los enemigos. Me confesó que le inyectaron un veneno a Haruka, eso hace que pierda el control".

"Por eso siento tanta adrenalina", la corredora ahora comprendía lo que le sucedía.

"Lo peor es que dijo que irá empeorando hasta que no habrá algo que hacer", el cantante debía contar todo.

"No, mi Ruka no", la violinista se aferró a su esposa.

"Calma Mich, nada puede conmigo", Tenoh era orgullosa y no admitiría su miedo.

"Existe una solución a todo esto", los nervios se hacían más presentes en el chico conforme contaba las cosas.

"¿Cuál?", Hotaru no quería perder a su padre, su hijo debía tener un abuelo.

Takashi jugaba con sus manos, "Un antídoto".

"Eso es magnífico, ¿Cómo lo conseguimos?", era una esperanza para Michiru.

 _-No puedo-_ , Alexander se limitó a decir, "Aún no lo sé, pero les prometo conseguirlo".

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

¿Cómo amaneció la princesa?", Takashi había vuelto a su casa con su esposa.

"Muy feliz", Hotaru sentía que nadie le podía arrebatar ese momento.

El móvil de Alexander sonó, "Takashi, ¿Qué pasa Michiru?".

"¿QUÉ? Si ya vamos para allá, gracias por avisar", el ojos miel colgó.

Tomoe se alarmó por las palabras de su esposo, "¿Qué ocurrió?".

"Necesito que no te alteres princesa. Tu padre sufrió un desmayo y no quiere despertar, la ambulancia ya va a su casa para llevarlo con Ami", Takashi no quería que su esposa volviera a estar en riesgo y eso trajera más problemas.

 _-Debo ser fuerte por mi familia-_ , "No amor, vamos a la clínica", Hotaru hacía lo posible por controlarse.

…..

Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Takashi permanecían en la sala de espera, tenían que aguardar hasta que Ami les dijera el estado actual de la rubia.

La peli-azul salió de la habitación y su cara daba a entender que no eran buenas noticias, "Haruka está en un estado de coma".

Michiru empezó a llorar en los brazos de la peli-verde, la doctora continuó hablando, "Estamos haciendo los estudios y análisis necesarios, buscaremos hasta encontrar lo que causó todo esto".

"Un veneno", dijo Hotaru.

"¿Sabes la causa?", eso era una ayuda enorme para Mizuno.

"El enemigo le inyectó un veneno a papá", Hotaru no tenía problema en decir la verdad, su amiga también era una Sailor.

"Takashi dijo que existe un antídoto", habló la violinista entre sollozos.

"¿Y por qué no lo traen?", Setsuna no estaba de humor para misterios.

"No sé en donde está. Estoy trabajando en algo para conseguirlo", el ojos miel no quería decir la verdad.

"Hay obtener ese antídoto lo antes posible o Haruka morirá", Ami sabía que la rubia tenía sus horas contadas.

Eso hizo llorar más a Kaio, "Mi bebé no merece crecer sin su padre".

"Calma Michiru, ya verás que lo logrará, esa cabeza dura es fuerte", Setsuna conocía muy bien a su amiga, sabía que lucharía por vivir.

…..

 **8 pm.**

"Vayan a dormir un poco, no queremos que te paso algo Hotaru", Setsuna se ofreció a quedarse con Michiru en el hospital.

"Gracias mamá Setsuna, regresaremos mañana a primera hora", Tomoe besó en la mejilla a la peli-verde.

"Tranquila mamá, esto es pan comido para papá", la peli-negra abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias Setsuna, recuerda llamarme si sucede o saben algo", el ojos miel estrujó la mano de la diseñadora.

Meio se acercó al oído del chico y guardó una jeringa en la bolsa de su gabardina, "Siempre hace falta un sedante, estoy segura de que te será útil".

"¿Gracias?", Alexander no entendió nada.

…..

"Mamá Setsuna fue muy amable al dejarnos descansar", Hotaru se recostaba en la cama.

"No lo niego, es muy buena persona", el ojos miel estaba cepillándose los dientes.

"Espero que papá se recupere", la peli-negra seguía angustiada.

Takashi ya no lo soportó más, "Yashiro me propuso un trato por el antídoto".

"¿CUÁL?", esas palabras ilusionaron a la ojipúrpura.

Alexander tenía miedo de hablar, "Ella quiere…un pequeño precio".

"Sin rodeos Takashi", Tomoe quería ir al grano.

El cantante terminó de confesar, "Una noche conmigo".

La fotógrafa se quedó en silencio mirando las cobijas.

"No te preocupes, estoy ideando un plan para conseguir esa cura, ir a un laboratorio y que analicen la sangre…espera eso ya lo hace Ami. No ya sé, buscaré en sus cosas y le robaré el antídoto. No, mejor puedo…", Alexander pensaba muchas cosas por segundo con la esperanza de no tener que llevar a cabo el trato.

"Hazlo", al fin habló Hotaru.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Siempre agradeceré su tiempo para leer cada uno de los capítulos.

No me olvido de dar las gracias por su comentarios, ya saben, todas las opiniones son recibidas xDD jaja.

Todo le pasa a Takashi jajaja xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	9. Sin descanso

Capítulo 9. "Sin descanso".

Takashi salió del baño asombrado, "Hotaru, tiene que haber alguna otra forma".

"Todo sea por salvar a papá", la peli-negra tenía la mirada perdida.

El ojos miel se acercó a su esposa, "No tenemos que pasar por todo esto, debe existir otra salida".

"Ya existe una oportunidad, no hay que dejarla pasar. Si estuviera en mis manos no lo dudaría, papá no merece morir", Tomoe se cubrió la cara con las cobijas para no ser vista llorando.

Alexander destapó a su esposa, quería mirarla a los ojos, "Escúchame, Haruka no se va a morir, pero no quiero hacer esto, no quiero traicionarte".

"No lo haces, yo te lo estoy permitiendo. Estoy orgullosa de que me lo hayas contado y esta decisión la tomáramos entre los dos", en el fondo la ojipúrpura se sentía dolida.

El cantante besó a la chica, "Prometo regresar lo antes posible, cuídate mucho por favor. Te amo".

"También te amo. Sé valiente", la peli-negra correspondió la muestra de afecto.

El ojos miel se vistió y tomó su celular, "¿Yashiro?".

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte Alexander?", respondió la llamada la asistente.

"¿En dónde te veo?", dijo seguro el cantante.

La castaña sonrió al móvil, "Sabía que aceptarías. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección, y nada de traer a tus amigas Sailor, ¿Quedó claro?".

"Si, voy para allá", Takashi cortó la llamada, "Está hecho", salió de su casa y subió a su auto.

…..

 **10 pm.**

Alguien toco a la puerta del departamento de la asistente, "Ya voy". Abrió y le alegró ver de quien se trataba, "Pasa Alexander".

"Gracias", dijo el chico entrando al lugar.

La castaña sacó un arma y le apuntó a su jefe, "Vamos a poner las reglas claras, si veo a una de esas Sailors, si intentas algo o si escapas te mataré, ¿Ok?".

Takashi alzó las manos, "Vale, ¿Podrías bajar el arma por favor?".

"Querido, no soy idiota, si hago eso no tendré poder sobre ti", la castaña pasó el arma por el pecho del chico.

"Muéstrame el antídoto", Takashi no se dejó intimidar.

La chica se puso detrás del ojos miel apuntando a la espalda de éste, "Bien, te llevaré en donde lo tengo guardado". Llegaron a la recámara, "Siéntate en la cama, si te mueves te disparo". Caminó hasta el tocador, sacó una caja de un cajón, y de ésta una pequeña botella, "Aquí está", volvió a guardarla.

"¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?", Takashi no entendía tanta maldad.

La chica se sentó encima del cantante con la pistola debajo de su mandíbula, "Te contaré un poco sobre mí. Yo te he seguido desde que apareciste en los escenarios, cuando vi que tenías un noviazgo me deprimí. Todo cambio cuando fui a uno de tus conciertos, tú tenías 18, yo me subí al escenario y, cuando los guardias de seguridad me llevaban, los detuviste y me terminaste cantando frente a todo el público. Fuiste muy lindo".

"¿Eras tú?", el cantante no creía las coincidencias de la vida.

La chica siguió hablando, "Años después me enteré que te casabas con esa zorra. Decidí hacer lo posible para trabajar a tu lado y recuperarte. Pero me encontré con que tendrías un maldito bebé".

"Cálmate Yashiro", el ojos miel temía por su vida al ver que la chica puso su dedo en el gatillo.

"Sería incapaz de matarte…Yo te amo Alexander", la castaña besó al cantante. "No entiendo porque no me elegiste, yo te puedo hacer muy feliz, eres lo más importante para mí", presionaba el cañón contra la mandíbula.

Takashi intentaba acercar sutilmente sus manos hacia el arma, "Oye, oye…Yo te aprecio mucho y eres importante para mí, pero debes entender que no te amo".

La asistente empujó al rubio, quedando éste recostado, "¿Por qué no me amas?", le apuntó con el arma.

 _-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer-_ , Takashi alzó las manos, "Perdóname, yo no elegí a quien amar". Sujetó a la chica de la cintura, acercándola a él y ocasionando que la pistola cayera debajo de la cama, "Si me amas debes dejarme ser feliz con Hotaru, ¿No crees que eso también conlleva amar?".

Yashiro quería liberarse de los brazos del rubio, "No, yo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado".

 _-Lo tengo-_ , sacó la jeringa que Setsuna había guardado en su gabardina y la inyectó en el cuello de su asistente.

La castaña empezaba a sentirse soñolienta, "No me siento bien", bostezó, "Debería dormir un poco".

"Shhh, duerme Yashiro", empezaba a sentir que el peso encima suya era mayor y acarició los cabellos de la chica.

Takashi dejó a Yashiro sobre la cama, "Alexander…no te vayas", la visión de la asistente se volvía borrosa.

El ojos miel tuvo que disimular, "No me iré, me sentaré en esta silla".

El sedante había hecho efecto y la asistente dormía, Takashi tomó y guardó el arma, posteriormente decidió adelantar el tiempo hasta que fueran las 12 am., la castaña empezaba a despertar, el ojos miel se acercó y la besó, "Hey…me hubiera gustado divertirme contigo, desafortunadamente ya son las 00 hrs, la noche ya terminó".

"No puedes irte aún", Yashiro se ponía de pie.

"Yo no puse las reglas, las pusiste tú. Dijiste una noche y ya pasó tu tiempo", tomó la caja con el antídoto.

La castaña alcanzó a sujetar al cantante del brazo, antes de que pudiera salir del departamento. Takashi ya estaba harto, sujetó las mejillas de la chica y la besó, "Es lo único que recibirás de mi. No es mi problema que hayas decido dormir".

Yashiro quedó inmóvil, eso lo aprovechó Takashi para salir del lugar, "Maldita zorra. Ya voy Haruka".

…..

 **1 am.**

Alexander veía dormir a su esposa, sentía como si hubiera pasado un año sin verla así. Se acercó para la besarla, "Aléjate", en realidad la peli-negra sólo descansaba sus ojos.

El ojos miel se hizo para atrás, "¿No puedo besarte?".

"Ve a asearte primero", Tomoe se veía enfadada.

El cantante negó con las manos, "No es lo que piensas…".

La fotógrafa no lo dejó terminar, "Toma un baño".

El rubio quería explicarle a su esposa, "No entiendes, no fue…".

"¡QUÉ TOMES UNA DUCHA!", Hotaru pensaba que se trataba de una excusa de su esposo.

Alexander caminó hacia el baño sin hablar, acataría la orden y así después podría explicar las cosas.

…..

"¿Cómo está Haruka?", preguntó Kaio al ver a Ami llegar a la sala de espera.

"Por el momento estable, no hay convulsiones ni disminución del ritmo cardíaco", Mizuno tenía bajo control el estado de su amiga.

"¿Se va a recuperar?", lloraba la violinista.

"Yo…no lo sé Michiru. Estoy analizando la sangre, es complicado, nunca antes había visto algo igual", la doctora estaba frustrada, no aceptaba que no tener conocimiento de esto. "Los médicos tenemos prohibido decir esto, pero, te prometo que Haruka se recuperará".

"Gracias Ami", la aguamarina cubría su rostro intentando dejar de llorar.

Setsuna abrazó a su amiga, "Verás que en unas horas Haruka mejorará, tengo una corazonada". Recordó la ayuda que le dio a su yerno, "No llores Michiru, cuando Haruka despierte no querrás que te vea hinchada, tiene que verte hermosa".

Kaio limpió sus mejillas, "Es cierto Setsuna, Ruka tiene que ver bien a su esposa para que se recupere antes".

…..

La puerta del baño se abrió, "Ya podemos hablar".

"¿Tengo que escuchar los detalles de tus porquerías?", la peli-negra quería soportarlo pero no podía.

"Primero, tú lo permitiste. Segundo, no es lo que tú piensas", el ojos miel deseaba explicar.

Tomoe se cruzó de brazos, "Ahora resulta que es mi culpa".

"Sólo te pido que me escuches un minuto y después me dices lo que quieras, ¿De acuerdo?", Alexander negoció. Su esposa respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

"Ok. Llegué y me apuntó con un arma. Empezó a decir muchas tonterías, creí que me mataría, hasta que recordé un sedante que me dio Setsuna, se lo inyecté y esperé a que despertara para completar lo pactado, eran las 00hrs, ya era de madrugada. Yashiro de algún modo me dejó marcharme con el antídoto". Levantó su gabardina del suelo y sacó la botella, "Es este".

Hotaru no habló, seguía en su misma posición. Takashi fue al armario por su pijama, sintió unas manos que lo abrazaron por la cintura, "Gracias", se escuchó la voz de Tomoe.

Volteó el cantante, "Hubiera puesto resistencia hasta el final, me sentiría atormentado por eso todos los días".

"Gracias por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a papá", la peli-negra se puso en las puntas de sus pies para besar a su esposo. "Cambiémonos de ropa, hay que ir al hospital y llevar el antídoto".

"Si", Takashi sonrió.

…..

 **3 am.**

"Mamá lo tenemos", Hotaru entró corriendo a la clínica.

"Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?", Setsuna le había dicho a Michiru que había convencido a su hija a que descansara un poco.

Takashi llegó unos segundos después, el cáncer lo hacía cansarme más rápido, "El…antídoto".

Hotaru abrazó a la peli-verde y le dijo en el oído, "Gracias mamá Setsuna".

"¿De nada?", la diseñadora fingía no entender.

"Takashi me dijo que le diste un sedante. Lo que no me queda claro es…¿No se supone que no hay que actuar para alterar el futuro?", susurró la peli-negra.

Setsuna contestó a su hija, "Yo no hice nada, sólo le di un sedante sin pista alguna, él tuvo la idea. Digamos que una linda mujer en el siglo XXX me lo enseñó, ella prefirió mandar sugerencias, ya que yo le prohibí hablar sobre el futuro".

"¿Lo dices enserio Takashi?", la aguamarina sonrió por la noticia.

"Si, aquí esta", mostró la botella con la cura.

"Hay que ir con Ami rápido", Michiru se puso de pie. Fue seguida por Takashi.

"Lo siento, no pueden pasar", una enfermera los detuvo.

"No entiende, tenemos que hablar con la doctora Mizuno AHORA", la violinista no tenía tiempo de formalidades.

"Por favor, déjenos pasar", el ojos miel quiso dialogar.

"Ya les dije que no", la petición fue negada.

La nariz de Takashi sangraba de nuevo, decidió hacerlo por las malas, sacó la pistola que le robó a Yashiro, "¡MUÉVASE!".

La enfermera alzó las manos y salió huyendo. _–Ya tendré tiempo de disculparme-_ , pensó Alexander.

Siguieron su camino y llegaron al lugar en donde examinaban a Haruka. Antes de que abrieran la puerta Ami los detuvo, "¡Alto!".

El ojos miel iba a sacar de nuevo el arma, cambio de parecer al voltear y ver a su amiga, "Ami, traemos el antídoto".

"Que buena noticia.", le fue entregada la botella. "Esperen aquí", Mizuno entró a la habitación para inyectarle la cura a la rubia.

"Mejor regresemos con Hotaru y Setsuna", el ojos miel creía que era mantenerse unidos era lo correcto por si aparecía el enemigo.

"Si, vamos", la violinista tomó de la mano al chico.

…..

"¿Y papá?", Tomoe fue la primera en hablar al ver regresar su madre y esposo.

"Llevamos en antídoto, sólo queda esperar", respondió el cantante.

"Tu nariz", Hotaru limpió la sangre con un pañuelo.

"Gracias, odio que siga sucediendo esto", Alexander aprovechó para esconder bien el arma.

"Michiru, siéntate. Descansa un poco, recuerda que estás embarazada. Aún me sorprende que no me contaras que planeabas tener un bebé, o por lo menos me dijeras algo cuando supiste que serías mamá", la peli-verde se había distanciado un poco desde que se mudo con su esposo.

"Perdón Setsuna, con todo lo que ha pasado me olvidé de darte la buena noticia", Kaio estaba ansiosa por decirle a su mejor amiga, se resistió debido al secreto del regreso de Sun.

"Y ya ni menciono el de mi hija, me enteré por las amarillistas de un programa de televisión", la diseñadora negó con la cabeza. Hotaru sonrió avergonzada.

Las 3 mujeres no notaron la ausencia del cantante, quien charlaba con la doctora que recién llegaba a la sala de espera. Ambos se acercaron a las demás.

"¡Haruka está bien!", Alexander dio la buena noticia.

"Haruka parece estar respondiendo bien al antídoto, en unas horas su sangre estará completamente limpia", la peli-azul explicó los resultados. "Aunque, me preocupa que el veneno haya hecho daños irreparables", tenía que exponer la realidad.

"No, Ami…", la violinista se negaba.

"No hay que perder la fe Michiru", Setsuna seguía con los ánimos.

…..

 **8 am.**

"No puedes abandonarnos Haruka, tu hijo te necesita, yo te necesito, queremos verte sana, feliz y a nuestro lado", Kaio estaba sentada en una silla al costado de la cama de la rubia, tomaba la mano de ésta. "Debí ponerte mayor atención, notar que te ocurría algo", lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

"¿Mich?", pronunció débilmente la corredora.

"¡Haruka!", la aguamarina besó y abrazó a su esposa.

"No aprietes mi mano, me lastimas", Kaio se percató que, con cada palabra, la fuerza con que tomaba la mano de la rubia, era mayor.

La aguamarina se alejó un poco, "Lo lamento…No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte con vida".

"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?", Tenoh vio a su alrededor.

La violinista acarició las mejillas de la rubia, "Shh…Ya nada de eso importa".

La puerta se abrió, "Michiru, debiste avisarme que Haruka despertó", entró la peli-azul.

"Discúlpame Ami, olvidé todo al escuchar su voz", Kaio se limpió las lágrimas.

La doctora revisó los signos vitales y visión de la paciente, "¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?".

"Haruka Tenoh", respondió la corredora.

"¿Eres una Sailor?", Ami continuaba con el interrogatorio.

"Si, Sailor Uranus", la rubia no lograba darse cuenta de la finalidad de las preguntas.

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la mujer a tu lado?", otra pregunta de la peli-azul.

"Ella es Michiru Kaio, pintora, violinista y gran nadadora. Es mi esposa y está embarazada", Haruka creyó que evaluaban si se trataba realmente de ella.

"¿Y de mí?", Mizuno miraba a la rubia a los ojos.

"Eres Ami Mizuno, una mujer bastante inteligente, una gran doctora, también una buena nadadora y prodigio en el estudio", la paciencia de Haruka se agotaba.

"¿Y ese hijo es tuyo?", esa fue una trampa de la peli-azul. Le intrigaba saber cómo fue posible que sus amigas tuvieran un hijo que, ellas decían, llevaba la sangre de ambas.

"Sun nos ayudó, el usó sus poderes y así…", la corredora no pudo terminar porque Kaio le tapó la boca.

"¿Sun? Él..¿Regresó?", Mizuno dejó caer la libreta en la que anotaba.

"Ami no le creas a Haruka, ella va despertando, no sabe lo que dice", la violinista buscaba una excusa.

"Entonces así lo lograron. Por un momento creí que alguien tenía una tecnología más avanzada que la mía, por eso no hizo falta mi ayuda. Pero…¿Por qué no decirme a mí y a las demás?", eso fue una pequeña muestra del orgullo de Mizuno, no lo aceptaría, sin embargo, le hizo feliz escuchar que fue gracias a un Sailor y no a un doctor.

Michiru miró con odio a la su pareja, "Sun dijo que tenía órdenes estrictas de la Neo Reina, él no debía revelar su regreso. Rompió el plan por ayudarnos, afortunadamente parece que el enemigo no lo ha notado".

"Ya veo", Ami llevó una mano a su mentón, haciendo una expresión de pensamiento. "Las preguntas fueron para evaluar la memoria a largo plazo de Haruka, revisar si sus recuerdos importantes estaban intactos, parece que así es. La última pregunta era una duda que no dejaba de molestarme, discúlpenme", se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Kaio suspiró, "Tarde o temprano se sabría. Por favor no lo comentes con las demás chicas, eso podría arruinar la ventaja que tenemos sobre el enemigo".

"No hay problema Michiru", Ami recogió las cosas del piso.

…..

"Buenas noticias, Haruka ya despertó y no hay secuelas del veneno, recuerda su vida por completo", Ami dijo a los familiares de la rubia.

"¿Podemos pasar a ver a papá?", solicitó la peli-negra.

"Si Hotaru", autorizó la peli-azul.

"Ustedes vayan, yo esperaré aquí", Alexander prefería descansar y dejar que la rubia pasara tiempo con su familia.

"Por aquí", Mizuno guió a las 2 mujeres.

…..

"Estas bancas no son tan malas, o quizá tengo mucho sueño", Takashi buscaba la forma de acomodarse en los asientos de la sala de espera. "Sólo unos minutos", cerraba sus ojos.

"Hasta que te encuentro", esa voz se le hizo familiar al chico.

El cantante abrió los ojos de golpe, "No, Yashiro".

"Hola Alexander", dijo la castaña.

"Vete de aquí", el ojos miel sacó el arma y le apuntó a su asistente.

"Me abandonaste", reprochó la chica.

"Era una noche, no toda mi vida", el cantante se puso a la ofensiva.

Yashiro se acercaba a su jefe, "Quería recuperarte, que me amaras".

"¡Aléjate!", Takashi jaló del gatillo.

La bala impactó en el brazo derecho de la castaña, "Me las pagarás".

…..

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?", Hotaru se alarmó al recordar que su esposo estaba solo en la sala de espera.

"Un disparo", Michiru se levantó de su silla.

"Iré a ver qué sucede, ustedes quédense con Haruka", la peli-verde abrió la puerta con cautela.

"No, yo iré. Takashi puede necesitarme", Hotaru sujetó a Setsuna de la blusa.

"Yo me encargo pequeña", Meio protegería a su hija.

"No te pedí permiso, ya lo decidí", Tomoe se negó a seguir las instrucciones de la diseñadora.

"Bueno, ve detrás de mí", Setsuna se puso enfrente de su hija.

Setsuna y Hotaru iban a paso lento. Se encontraron con Ami, "¿Escucharon eso?".

"Si, vamos por Takashi", dijo Setsuna.

"Las acompaño, puede que sea el enemigo", se les unió Mizuno.

…..

Yashiro se transformó en su forma demoníaca, "No quería usar la fuerza".

"¿Podemos platicar afuera? Los enfermos del hospital no merecen sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos", negoció el ojos miel.

"Ahora que has visto mi verdadero poder buscas una salida. Claro, como eres un estúpido humano común", se burló la enemiga.

"No quiero afectar a los demás, jamás te tendré miedo", Alexander seguía de pie con pose segura.

La enemiga buscaba intimidad a Takashi y no lo logró, pensó las cosas y rió de forma maléfica, "Es un trato, si vienes conmigo yo no dañaré nada ni nadie".

 _-No puedo ir en contra de mis principios Sailor, tampoco arriesgar a mi familia-_ , el cantante tragó saliva, "De acuerdo".

"¡TAKASHI!", gritó Tomoe desde el pasillo.

"¡Hotaru, no te acerques!", el ojos miel daría su vida por su esposa e hijo.

"¿Otra vez tú?", la peli-verde señaló a la enemiga.

"Oh, que descortés he sido", la adversaria hizo una reverencia, "Me presento, soy un súcubo, fiel sirviente de Astaroth".

"¡Setsuna, llévate a Hotaru con Haruka y Mirichu, no salgan y protégelos por favor!", Alexander no expondría a su familia. "¡Ami, cuida de tus pacientes!", tampoco quería que los enfermos murieran.

"¡No lo haré!", Hotaru se rehusaba.

"¡OBEDECE!", Takashi no tenía paciencia en esos momentos.

Setsuna se transformó en Sailor Pluto y llevó a Hotaru a la habitación de la rubia. Ami cambió a Sailor Mercury, dispuesta a luchar por la vida de sus pacientes.

"Admiro el valor que tienes siendo un asqueroso mortal", la adversaria buscaba provocar a Takashi.

"Salgamos", el ojos miel caminó a la salida.

"Te llevaré a mi mundo", el súcubo le extendió la mano al cantante.

"Jamás", Alexander retiró la mano de su enemiga y le apuntó con el arma.

"Déjate de estupideces", la enemiga desarmó al ojos miel.

"Sobre mi cadáver", _-Es el momento-_ , Takashi activó su brazalete para transformarse en Sailor Sun.

El súcubo no se lo esperaba, "¡No puede ser…eres un Sailor!".

"Así es, ¡SOY SAILOR SUN Y ACABARÉ CONTIGO!", el guerrero se puso en posición de batalla.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Gracias por leer este capítulo. Igualmente les agradezco sus comentarios y posibles hipótesis xDD.

Una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, me compré un videojuego y me atrapó la adicción gamer jaja xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	10. Visitas inesperadas

Capítulo 10. "Visitas inesperadas".

La Sailor del tiempo regresó a la habitación en compañía de Hotaru.

"¿Qué vieron? ¿Pluto?", habló Michiru al ver que la puerta se abría.

"Es el enemigo", la peli-verde tenía la obligación de informarles a sus amigas.

Tomoe corrió a los brazos de la aguamarina, "Takashi se quedó solo. Quería ayudarlo, pero Pluto no me dejó, ella prefirió volver".

"Mentira, Takashi me lo pidió y yo estuve de acuerdo", Pluto golpeó el piso con su bastón.

"¡Lo van a matar por tu culpa!", la peli-negra volteó a ver a la Sailor con furia.

Michiru acercó el rostro de su hija a su pecho, "Calma Hotaru, Takashi debe tener un plan en mente, él no actuaría sin pensar".

"¡Él ya no es un Sailor, no puede arriesgar su vida!", la ojipúrpura lloraba de impotencia, ya que, probablemente, su esposo debía estar muerto en esos momentos.

Haruka se levantó de la cama, "Tu madre tiene razón, ese mocoso es un estratega".

"¡QUE NADIE LO PUEDE ENTENDER! ¡UN HUMANO NO TIENE OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA UN ENEMIGO DE ESE TIPO!", la peli-negra explotó.

La rubia suspiró, "Takashi no intentaría algo tan estúpido, él sabe que ya no es el inmaduro adolescente con una novia, ahora es un hombre con una familia, tiene una esposa y un bebé que no puede abandonar, conoce muy bien sus responsabilidades, por eso le pidió a Pluto que te trajera de vuelta…Él puede defenderse porque…hace tiempo que regresó a ser Sun".

Tomoe se separó de su madre, "¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?".

"No eres la única, yo tampoco lo sabía Hotaru", Pluto experimentó una mezcla de emociones, pensaba que sus amigas la excluían y le ocultaban todo, ya no se sentía parte de esa familia.

"Nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto por órdenes de la Neo Reina", Michiru hizo ademanes con las manos, indicando que se tranquilizaran.

"Pero…¿Por qué sólo lo saben ustedes?", era obvio para la Sailor del tiempo que debía haber una razón.

"Sun fue el que nos ayudó a ser padres, gracias a él nuestro bebé también lleva mi sangre", la corredora revelaba más sorpresas.

La fotógrafa se sentó en un pequeño sofá de la habitación, apoyó uno de sus brazos con el codo sobre una pierna, dejando caer su mentón en la palma de su mano. Miraba al piso en silencio, con miles de pensamientos en su mente, uniendo sus ideas.

Pluto apretó su bastón y frunció el ceño, "Ya entiendo su insistencia por ver a la Neo Reina".

"¡Por su culpa Takashi se está muriendo!", concluyó la peli-negra.

"¿Qué dices?", Haruka pensó que su hija estaba desvariando.

"¡Seguramente dio parte de su vida al cumplir su estúpido capricho, por eso debe tener cáncer!", era la idea que daba vueltas en la cabeza de la ojipúrpura.

Un pequeño temblor dio fin a la discusión que se vivía en el cuarto de hospital entre Haruka y Hotaru.

…..

"Nada parece fuera de lo común, todos los pacientes se encuentran bien", Mercury revisaba habitación por habitación de su clínica médica.

Llegó a su oficina y vio su móvil en el escritorio, "Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?", tomó el aparato y buscó en él los números de sus amigas, marcando cada uno de ellos.

Primero llamó a Makoto, "KIno, ¿Todo bien Ami?".

"Desgraciadamente no, necesito que vengas lo antes posible a mi clínica, un nuevo enemigo apareció. No olvides tu bastón de transformación", dijo la peli-azul.

En siguientes llamadas que realizó, repitió el mismo mensaje. Tuvo suerte de que sus amigas respondieran el teléfono y no estuvieran de vacaciones o en otra situación que les impidiera llegar.

"Estando juntas podremos ganar", Mercury tomó un respiro reposando sobre su silla, se relajaba al recordar que su familia estaba fuera de peligro, "Fue una buena decisión dejar a su hijo en casa de su madre y pedirle a Kensuke que pasara la noche ahí".

Las luces del hospital se apagaron, eso no fue un buen presentimiento para la Sailor más inteligente.

…..

La ciudad de oscureció y en las calles inició una ráfaga de viento muy fría, esos cambios de clima no eran buenas noticias. Los transeúntes corrieron a esconderse y alejarse del lugar, la mayoría de ellos gritaba al huir, algunos mencionaban que habían visto al diablo en persona y se acercaba el fin del mundo.

"¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?", la enemiga seguía sin creerlo.

"Tú tampoco me dijiste lo que eras cuando te contraté como mi asistente. Es un empate", Sun estaba feliz de llevar la ventaja.

"Da igual, es una buena noticia. Te llevaré con mi amo y él me recompensará", la adversaria rió maléficamente.

"No podrás capturarme, pero inténtalo", Sun tomó su espada por la empuñadura.

"Espero digas lo mismo al ser derrotado", el súcubo dejó ver unas afiladas garras.

"Dejemos las palabras y peleemos", el Sailor solar inició una carrera en dirección a su contrincante, acción que fue copia por esta misma.

Sun atacó con su espada intentando impactar en la cabeza de la enemiga, ésta detuvo el objeto con sus dos manos, ambos forcejeaban y aplicaban toda su fuerza. La filosa arma estaba tan cerca de dar en su objetivo, a unos cuantos centímetros, la tarea no pudo ser concretada debido a que el súcubo sujetó con más fuerza la espada y consiguió empujarla, como consecuencia Sun retrocedió unos pasos para no perder el equilibrio.

"Nada mal", Sun limpió unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

La adversaria respondió con una sonrisa que emanaba maldad pura y no perdió la oportunidad de atacar usando sus extraños brazos, Sun bloqueaba los ataques con su espada, en un descuido de su contrincante, él consiguió cortar uno de los dedos de ésta.

El súcubo grito de dolor, "¡Maldito, me las pagarás!".

 _-Al menos ella no se regenera como Yami-_ , Sun miró el viscoso líquido que quedó sobre su espada, _-Lo olvidaba, Yami hacía eso porque estaba fusionado con mi semilla estelar-_ , retomó la concentración en el combate.

El brazo que permanecía en estado perfecto de la adversaria creció en gran tamaño acercándose a Sun. Él corrió para alejarse, era seguido por la extremidad del súcubo, su rendimiento disminuyó, el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, obligándolo a parar y alcanzándose escudarse con su espada en un intento de que el daño fuera menor. Ante esto, la adversaria lo alcanzó, "Te tengo", las rojas esferas en su rostro que figuraban ser sus ojos, transmitían un inmenso frío que helaría a cualquiera. Posicionó su brazo en lo más alto y luego lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre Sun.

El Sailor solar únicamente pudo observar cómo era encerrado, sujetaba la empuñadura con sus energías restantes, teniendo la esperanza de frenar al demoníaco ser. La presión sobre su arma era mayor, sus pies se enterraban en el suelo, rompiendo el pavimento de la calle. Se escuchó que algo se estaba quebrando, Sun subió la mirada, observó una pequeña grieta en el medio de su espada, _-No, no. no-_ , su mente fue invadida por pensamientos negativos y llenos de temor.

"¡Ríndete!", el brazo cambió a una dimensión mayor, lo cual empeoró las cosas para el Sailor.

El cuerpo de Sun se hundía bajo tierra cada vez más, incrementando los escombros a su alrededor, así como una enorme ola de tierra gracias a éstos, _-No lo lograré-_.

La enemiga retiró su brazo y dejó ver un hueco en el suelo de tamaño considerable, lo único que permaneció en la superficie fue la agrietada espada del Sailor, "Espero que no esté muerto, lo quiero como mi trofeo personal".

La entrada principal de la clínica se abrió, las Sailors externas y Mercury estaban listas para enfrentar al enemigo.

"¡NOO!", girtó Saturn a ver abandonada la espada de Sun y ninguna pista de éste.

El Sailor solar estaba inconsciente, el grito de su esposa lo hizo recobrar el conocimiento, "Esa es Hotaru". Buscó espacio entre los escombros, siguiendo la poca luz que se filtraba entre ellos, halló un agujero que se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba, se escabulló lo mejor que pudo y consiguió salir.

"¡Es Sun!", Pluto señaló hacia el guerrero.

El ojos miel miró hacia atrás, vio a sus amigas y familia transformadas en Sailors, se molestó por eso, "¡Les dije que se quedaran dentro, ahí estarán a salvo!".

"¡Somos una familia, lucharemos juntos!", Saturn no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.

"¡Seamos sinceros! ¡Tú y Neptune están embarazadas! ¡Uranus está débil! ¡Mercury debe ver por sus pacientes!", el Sailor solar prefería morir a perder a un ser querido.

"¡Tú tienes cáncer y estás peleando!", la peli-negra no dejaría solo a su esposo.

Sun bajó la cabeza y susurró, "Tengo todo en contra mía".

"Que conmovedor, voy a llorar, enserio", dijo sarcástica la enemiga, "También me divertiré matando a cada uno de ustedes, excepto a Uranus y Sun, ellos serán los regalos para mi amo". Volvió a extender su brazo, queriendo dañar de nuevo al Sailor solar. Éste se percató de inmediato, lanzándose por su espada y corriendo para evitar ser alcanzado.

"Aggg, ya me cansé de esto, eres tan molesto como un mosquito", el súcubo regresó su brazo a la normalidad, pretendiendo cambiar su modo de combate, abrió las palmas de sus manos, una especie de llama era generada en éstas, y por último eran lanzadas hacia Sun.

El ojos miel no paraba de correr, su respiración era agitada, la visión se le nubló un poco, sin embargo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de derrotar al enemigo. Espero hasta estar a un metro de distancia del súcubo, activó el poder de su brazalete y detuvo el tiempo, caminó despacio con su espada en mano, alzó su espada, listo para atravesar el corazón de la diabólica criatura, "Esto es por mi familia". Su brazalete dejó de brillar, el tiempo regresaba a su ritmo normal, algo no iba bien.

La adversaria no supo de qué modo el Sailor solar estaba enfrente suya, "¿Te puedes tele transportar?".

Sun sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, empujó su espada contra el cuerpo del súcubo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que sucedió después. El gran sable que había derrotado a Yami, que protagonizó batallas contra Uranus, aquél que parecía indestructible, se rompió en dos.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando", el ojos miel miró lo que quedaba de su espada en su mano izquierda, su sonrisa se desvaneció, soltó la empuñadura y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Sintió un líquido que provenía de su nariz, se limpió con la mano derecha, luego miró con detenimiento la palma de su mano llena de sangre. Ya no había salida, él había perdido y su única opción era aceptarlo llorando en silencio.

La criatura vio al chico con una diabólica sonrisa y esos ojos penetrantes que perturbaban a quien los mirara, "Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que no pudiste contra mí, que patético". Juntó sus manos para formar una llama de mayor tamaño, pretendía dejar en un estado deplorable a Sun, pero no lo mataría. Éste cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, esperando su cruel destino.

Una esfera de color amarillo golpeó al súcubo, chocando contra la estructura de un edificio, sus ojos se incendiaron, "¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?".

Sun abrió los ojos, "¿No he muerto?".

"Ups", Uranus se tapó la boca, sonreía con gran soberbia.

La criatura iba hacia la Sailor del viento, Pluto planeaba ayudarla, fue detenida por la rubia, quien puso un brazo enfrente de ella, "Yo me encargo".

Uranus llegó al súcubo y le propinó un golpe impulsado por la velocidad que dio en su rostro. Un viscoso líquido morado salió de la tenebrosa sonrisa de la criatura, "Me las pagarás", comenzó a lanzar llamas a la rubia, la cual esquivaba el fuego sin problema alguno.

La paciencia de la adversaria se agotaba, transformó sus manos en enormes llamas que buscaban incinerar a la Sailor del viento, esa técnica tampoco tuvo éxito, ya que la rubia se movía con gran agilidad.

"¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN ESCURRIDISA?", la furia del súcubo se vio reflejada en el tamaño de las llamas en sus manos.

"¿Por qué eres tan lenta?", Uranus se burló de la enemiga, disfrutaba humillarla.

Mercury escuchó pasos a gran velocidad que provenían del este, se colocó en posición de batalla, no esperaba más enemigos, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar y terminar con ellos. Eran 4 mujeres que seguían a paso apresurado sin descanso, al estar más cerca la peli-azul las identificó perfectamente, "¡Chicas!". Se trataba de Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars y Jupiter.

Las Scouts, a excepción de Uranus se reunieron. Sun seguía de rodillas sobre el suelo.

"¿Y Takashi? ¿Se quedó dentro del hospital?", preguntó Mars con premura.

Su pregunta fue respondida por Jupiter, quien le dio un codazo sin dejar de mirar fijamente en cierta dirección. "Ahora no Jupiter", volteó a ver a la castaña que señalaba un lugar, giró su mirada y vio a Sun en el suelo, "¿De nuevo es Sun? ¿Desde cuándo?".

"Dejemos las charlas para después, ahora es tiempo de vencer al enemigo", Pluto hizo ruido golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

La nariz de Sun se volvió a llenar de sangre y eso alarmó a Mars, "Mi hijo". Neptune impidió que la Sailor del fuego se alejara, "Debo ayudarlo", intentaba zafarse.

Neptune sintió algo que las demás no percibieron, "Algo no anda bien". Sacó su talismán y miró a través de él, "En esa dirección", apuntó con el dedo, "Justo ahí".

Un ser difícil de describir se hizo visible en el lugar que Neptune señaló, "Tengo que admitirlo, me impresionas".

"¿Y tú quién eres?", Sailor Moon tomó un poco de valor.

"Soy Astaroth", el extraño ser hizo una reverencia. "Se suponía que no debía aparecer ante ustedes, pero mi sirviente ha fallado mucho el día de hoy", frunció el ceño.

Uranus continuaba peleando, sus golpes impactaban con éxito en el cuerpo del súcubo, y ella seguía sin ningún rasguño, _-Es un nuevo récord-_ , estaba eufórica y llena de adrenalina, a pesar de que hace unas horas estuvo convaleciente y a punto de morir.

La Sailor del viento decidió tomarse un respiro, ese espacio lo aprovechó la enemiga, juntó sus manos para formar una enorme bola de fuego, esa gran llamarada fue lanzada a la rubia, "No debiste descuidarte", una distorsionada sonrisa de maldad se creó en su maligno rostro.

Uranus giró los ojos, "No pensé que usaría mi talismán", tomó su espada con ambas manos y atacó, "¡Espada de Urano, elimina!", el enorme fuego que parecía el infierno en vida, fue desvanecido.

La criatura cambió su alegre rostro por uno lleno de rabia, "¿QUÉ NUNCA TE CANSAS?", todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

"Sólo cuando estoy con Michiru en la cama", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

El resto de las Scouts peleaban con el otro enemigo.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio"

"Saeta llameante de Marte"

"Ataque de hojas de Roble"

"Beso de amor de Venus"

Astaroth evadía bastante bien los poderes de las Sailors, ellas seguían atacando sin descanso. Jupiter buscaba la oportunidad de estar cerca del enemigo y golpearlo, para su mala suerte el adversario siempre la descubría. Mercury realizaba fugaces cálculos con su pequeño computador, analizaba cualquier cosa del enemigo que fuera de utilidad, seguía sin encontrar alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlas. Los ataques de Venus siempre eran fallidos, destruyendo edificios, construcciones, la ciudad en general. Mars era la más acertada, intentando adivinar los movimientos del enemigo y así poder dañarlo.

"No lancen sus ataques al azar, tienen que esperar el momento exacto", Pluto no podía creer que después de tantos años sus amigas siguieran luchando sin técnica.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!", Neptune encontró la debilidad del enemigo. Observó su forma de atacar y desplazarse mientras luchaba contra sus compañeras. "¡Pluto atácalo!".

La peli-verde afirmó con la cabeza, "¡Grito mortal!", dañando aún más a Astaroth.

Astaroth se sostuvo con una mano, rompiendo el pavimento de la calle. Se generó una ola de tierra, las Sailors miraban en todas direcciones tratando de anticipar al enemigo. Pasaron unos minutos para que la neblina se dispersara, la vista de todas se posó en la zona donde tendría que estar el contrincante, lo único que encontraron fue un enorme hueco en el suelo.

 _-Esa insolente de Uranus, no puede ser invencible, debe tener un punto débil-_ , El súbuco había escuchado sobre los poderes de las Sailors, su amo le dijo que Uranus era fuerte, lo que no imaginó fue que ésta tuviera un poder impresionante, casi imposible de superar. _–Tendré que utilizar mi habilidad especial-_ , "No quería tener que usar mi técnica secreta, pero te lo ganaste", la criatura llegó a la Sailor del viento en un pestañeo, las temibles esferas rojas hicieron contacto visual con los ojos esmeralda.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, su visión se tornó a negro y cayó al suelo. "Haruka", una tierna voz pronunció su nombre y endulzó sus oídos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una atractiva mujer, "¿Quién eres?", la mente de Uranus quedó en blanco, no recordaba que estaba luchando o que su familia estaba en peligro.

La mujer puso un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia, "Shhh, porque no te diviertes conmigo Haruka, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras", se acercó a la Sailor del viento y la besó.

La mente de Uranus estaba siendo suprimida por el hechizo de seducción de súcubo. Neptune dirigió su mirada a la Sailor del viento, no dudaba de la rubia, pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, ya que ésta era muy orgullosa como para pedir ayuda. La aguamarina sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver a su viento besarse con la enemiga. Para la Sailor del mar no existía excusa que justificara el comportamiento de la rubia, bueno, ella desconocía que Uranus estaba bajo un hechizo del súcubo.

"Podríamos irnos ahora y pasar un tiempo", la criatura estaba logrando seducir a la rubia.

Uranus seguía besando al súcubo con los ojos cerrados y sin responder, en su cabeza figuraba ser una bella mujer de cabello negro, ojos grises y tez blanca, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien definido que era cubierto por un largo vestido rojo, _-Haruka-_ , una familiar voz apareció en su mente, empezó a escuchar una hermosa pieza musical que era protagonizada por el sonido de un violín, podía oler una brisa marina, "Michiru", dijo en un susurro muy bajo.

"¿Qué? Ya olvida a esa zorra y vámonos", la criatura continuaba con su hechizo, queriéndose apoderar de la rubia.

Uranus empujó al súcubo, "¡NADIE INSULTA A MI SIRENA!", regresó a la realidad, viendo de nuevo a la criatura en su forma original. Su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina, se dejó llevar por el pensamiento de venganza, se impulsó con gran velocidad para llegar a la enemiga y soltó golpes en todas direcciones.

"Te liberaste de mi hechizo…nadie había podido antes", la enemiga estaba aterrorizada del poder de la Sailor del viento.

Uranus sonrió al ver el temor que le generó a su oponente, "Yo vivo hechizada del canto de una sirena".

Astaroth apareció detrás de Saturn, "Que linda chica, creo que ella será mi nueva amante".

"¡Suéltame!", la peli-negra dejó caer su bastón y hacía lo posible por liberarse.

Todos voltearon al sitio en donde se desarrollaba la escena, las Sailos intentaron ayudar a su compañera, el suelo se convirtió en arenas movedizas y atrapó los pies de todas, impidiendo que se trasladaran. Sun salió de su trance al sentir cambiar el suelo e imitó la acción de todos los presentes, las imágenes que vio no le agradaron nada.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un bebé? Eso es un estorbo", Astaroth desgarró el vientre de Saturn con sus afiladas garras. La peli-negra gritaba de dolor, luego se desmayó y cayó al suelo. "Una lástima, hubiera sido perfecta para mí", rió macabramente el extraño ente.

"¡Aléjate maldito!", Saturn se oponía al enemigo. Éste buscaba acercarla a él.

"Sólo fue otra alucinacion", Sun se tranquilizó, _-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa…Vamos a ser papás…Te amo Takashi-_ , en su cabeza se repetían las mismas frases con la voz de su esposa. "Es tiempo de dejar la cobardía de lado", no tuvo problema con liberarse de las arenas movedizas y ponerse de pie. Su brazalete brilló incandescente mente y él fue envuelto en un aura luminosa, "¡NADIE…TOCA…A…MI…PRINCESA!". Tomó la parte de su espada que era conformada por la empuñadura y cortó los brazos de Astaroth, Saturn perdió el equilibrio, Sun la sujetó, "¿Estás bien amor?". La peli-negra asintió y le sonrió a su enamorado, él por su parte, la recostó delicadamente sobre el suelo, "Descansa, él se las verá conmigo".

Sun emanaba una enorme energía de luz, destruía el suelo con su poder a cada paso que daba, su mirada era penetrante, denotaba un gran enfado. El miedo que tenía y los pensamientos negativos que los atormentaban se habían ido, "Esto ya es personal", tiró lo que quedaba de su espada en el camino.

El súcubo se escabulló en lo que sucedía la batalla protagonizada por Sun y Astaroth, planeaba llegar a Neptune y asesinarla, _-Esa es la debilidad de Uranus-_.

A la criatura sólo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su objetivo, fue vista por la Sailor del viento. _-No te lo permitiré-_ , la rubia se impulsó como lo haría el viento, y alcanzó a la adversaria, "¡A NEPTUNE NO LA TOCARÁS!", alzó su espada, "¡ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA!" y cortó un brazo de la enemiga.

La adversaria gritó de dolor, intentaba parar la hemorragia de su herida, "¡TE MATARÉ URANUS!", su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas, eso hizo sonreír a la rubia y tomar su posición de batalla. Un temblor captó la atención de los presentes.

"¡RAYO DE LUZ SOLAR!", Sun lanzó una inmensa esfera luminosa contra Astaroth.

El enemigo no vio salida alguna, sus propias arenas movedizas lo había atrapado y ya no tenía brazos para defenderse, era cuestión de segundos para que el poder impactara en su cuerpo y lo destrozara. La esfera llegó a Astaroth y éste empezó a desintegrarse gritando, "¡NOOOO!", desapareció por completo y sólo quedó el eco de su voz entre las calles.

"¡AMO!", el súcubo estiró su brazo restante, como queriendo salvar a su compañero, pero fue inútil.

"No te preocupes, lo acompañaras en poco tiempo", Uranus sujetó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.

La criatura se percató de que su muerte estaba cerca, "Me las pagarán", antes de que la rubia pudiera cortarla en dos, el súcubo desapareció, se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

La luz del día regresó, al igual que la calma, cesó la ráfaga de viento y apareció la calidez de los rayos solares.

"Lo hice", fue el último aliento de Sun, antes de caer al suelo de frente y que se desvaneciera su transformación.

"¡Takashi!", Saturn llegó con el ojos miel y se hincó a su lado, "No tiene heridas", iba a curarlo.

"Debe estar agotado", Pluto ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie.

"Creo que nos deben una explicación", Mars se dirigió a las externas.

…..

 **4 pm.**

"No sé porque permitiste que nuestra hija se quedara sola con Takashi, ambos están débiles y el enemigo está cerca", recriminaba Michiru a su esposa.

"Estarán bien Mich", la rubia acarició los cabellos de su mujer.

"Los empleados ya están en sus habitaciones, podemos iniciar", dijo Setsuna ingresando a la sala de estar.

"Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo que ocurrió hoy no fue claro para ustedes", la primera en hablar fue la violinista.

La corredora frunció el ceño, "No tengo tiempo para esto", se puso de pie, "Bien, Sun regresó por la llegada de un nuevo enemigo, la Neo Reina le pidió a Takashi que no revelara que era un Sailor otra vez. Michiru y yo lo supimos antes porque nos ayudó con sus poderes a tener un bebé de ambas. La primera ocasión que apareció el enemigo, algo me hizo el enemigo, afortunadamente Ami logró salvarme. Takashi contrató una asistente que resultó ser la horrible enemiga de hace unas horas. Ahh…casi lo olvido, Hotaru también está embarazada y Takashi tiene cáncer.".

Todas se quedaron calladas, mirándose unas a otras, a excepción de Rei, ella empezó a llorar, "HIPÓCRITAS".

Makoto recostó a la morena en su hombro, "Calma Rei".

"¡No me digas que me calme!", la morena se levantó, "¿CÓMO FUERON CAPACES DE OCULTARME QUE MI HIJO SE ESTÁ MURIENDO?".

"Tampoco lo sabíamos, apenas nos enteramos hace un mes", justificó la aguamarina.

"¿Y se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?", Hino se sentía traicionada por sus amigas.

"Yo no te salvé Haruka", la peli-azul cambió el tema.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?", la rubia no estaba para bromas.

"Fue Takashi, él de algún modo consiguió el antídoto del veneno que te fue inyectado", Ami era honesta y no aceptaría créditos por algo que no hizo.

"Yo…", su yerno le había salvado la vida de nuevo.

"Él te salvó y así es como le pagas, que inhumana", dijo Rei entre sollozos.

"Cuando vi a Takashi no lucía nada bien", Aino se entrometió en la discusión.

"¡Cállate Minako! No creas que no sé qué intentaste acostarte con Haruka, me da asco tenerme en mi casa", la violinista trataba de ser tolerante y no pudo.

La rubia se puso de rodillas, "Perdóname Mich, no quise…".

La aguamarina no la dejó terminar, "Levántate Haruka, Takashi me contó que vio tus ojos y no eran normales, no eras tú".

"¡Cálmense todos!", Ami tuvo que poner orden.

"Rei, si buscas un culpable, soy yo. Yo fui la primera en enterarme y Takashi me pidió que no lo comentara, no podía violar el derecho de confidencialidad de un paciente", la peli-azul ya no pudo con la culpa de hace meses.

"Siéntense todos y vamos a hablar. Te explicaremos todo lo que sabemos Rei, molestarte no cambiará las cosas. Y tú Minako, también contarás tu versión de los hechos y te disculparás con Michiru", Setsuna regresó el ambiente de paz a la mansión de playa.

…..

Alexander despertó y vio el techo de la sala de estar de su casa, "¿Hotaru?", se levantó mirando hacia todos lados, se tranquilizó al ver a su esposa enfrente de él sentada en un sillón.

"¿Acabamos con el enemigo?", el rubio miró las palmas de sus manos.

"Mírame Takashi", dijo seria la peli-negra.

"¿Ah?", el ojos miel subió la mirada al rostro de su enamorada.

"Eres un mentiroso", la ojipúrpura se cruzó de brazos. "¿Desde cuándo decidiste mentir tanto?".

"¿A qué quieres llegar Hotaru?", el cantante no entendía tal recibimiento.

"Me refiero a tus mentiras. Ocultar que eras un Sailor de nuevo, el cáncer, ese hijo del pasado con Pluto. Cuando te conocí no eras así", Tomoe enfrentó a su marido.

"¿Enserio? Yo no lo creo, refrescaré tu memoria. Les oculté a todos que era Sun, que tuve una relación con Pluto en el Milenio de Plata, me hice pasar por una empresa fantasma para ayudar a tu familia y sus amigas, jamás comenté que Yami se mezcló con mi semilla estelar y que lo conocía desde hace años. ¿Sigues pensando que siempre fui honesto?", Takashi viajó en el pasado de sus recuerdos.

La peli-negra abofeteó a su enamorado, "Eres un cínico".

"Si quieres puedes golpearme de nuevo. Yo siempre tuve motivos para todo eso, busqué protegerlos a todos. Puse mi obligación de ser un Sailor por encima de mi vida y mis sentimientos, aún me siento culpable de haberme enamorado de ti y permitirme crear una familia, supongo que el Universo me castigó con el cáncer", Takashi se puso de pie, agachó la mirada y apretó los puños intentando contener el llanto.

Hotaru se quedó pensando en todas las palabras de su esposo, se dio cuenta de su error, quiso sacar una duda de sus pensamientos, "¿Es cierto que ayudaste a mis padres a tener un bebé con tus poderes de Sailor?".

"Si", Alexander no cambió su posición corporal.

"¿No crees que a eso se deba tu enfermedad? Que hayas dado parte de tu vida", Tomoe prefería un esposo que un nuevo hermano.

"No, mi nariz ya sangraba antes de volver realidad el deseo de tus padres", Takashi comenzó a llorar.

Un silencio se apoderó del sitio, Takashi sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, "Perdóname Takashi, no puedo soportar que me guardes secretos, por más que digas que lo haces para protegerme", Hotaru se aferró al cuerpo del chico.

"Hotaru, perdóname tú a mí, intenté actuar lo mejor que pude, prometo no guardarte más secretos", Alexander volteó para abrazar a su esposa.

"Sabes…el doctor dijo que nuestro bebé está bien, que ya no hay amenaza alguna", la peli-negra besó el cuello del ojos miel.

"Es una alegría escuchar eso", Takashi correspondió los besos.

El timbre de la casa de Takashi y Tomoe sonó, "No hay que abrir", Alexander quería un poco de privacidad con su esposa.

"Ve a abrir, puede ser importante, recuerda lo de hoy", Hotaru apartó al chico.

"Agggg", el ojos miel subió su pantalón y caminó a la puerta para abrir a tan insistente visita.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?", dijo molesto el cantante. Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer de edad madura, quizá entre los 40 y 50 años.

La señora empezó a llorar y abrazó a Takashi, "Lucas".

"¿Quién es amor?", preguntó Hotaru acercándose con su enamorado.

"Es cierto, disculpen a mi esposa", el señor separó a la mujer del cantante, "Somos el señor y la señora Greene, tus padres Lucas", estrechó la mano de Takashi.

"Están en un error, yo no soy Lucas", el ojos miel frunció el ceño, su diversión fue arruinada por nada.

El señor rió, "No digas tonterías, tú eres Lucas, nuestro hijo".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Ya es una costumbre agradecerles por su tiempo invertido en leer el capítulo, así como por sus comentarios.

Me parece que para muchos esto es como la tesis, pasa el tiempo, incluso años, y no logran terminar de escribir jaja xDD. No se preocupen, no es mi caso, odio encontrarme con historias sin desenlace. Prometo no ausentarme y terminar la historia antes de Febrero :D.

Saludos para todos :).


	11. Lucas Greene

Capítulo 11. "Lucas Greene".

"Creo que no me conoce, yo soy Alexander Takashi, un famoso cantante", el ojos miel empezaba a enfadarse por la insistencia de los desconocidos.

"Sé que todo esto es complicado de entender, te comprendo Lucas. ¿Podríamos pasar para platicar mejor las cosas?", el señor pidió con gentileza.

Takashi se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Hotaru lo detuvo, "Pasen por favor". Caminaron a la sala de estar.

"¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?", Tomoe aprendió de su madre a brindar un buen trato a las visitas.

"Agua por favor señorita", respondió la señora.

"Un poco de whisky no estaría mal", pidió el señor.

"Nada de alcohol en esta casa. Princesa, ¿Por qué no esperas en la sala con los señores Greene? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de jugo?", Alexander se puso de pie.

La peli-negra asintió y el ojos miel besó su frente. Takashi caminó hacia la cocina de su casa, _-Ese viejo está loco, viene a mi casa y se muestra como un alcohólico. No les creo que sean mis padre biológicos-_ , pensaba mientras servía las bebidas, luego volvió a la sala de estar. "Aquí tiene señora Greene. El señor Greene estará bien con agua. Y jugo manzana para la princesa de la casa".

"Muchas gracias mi príncipe", la ojipúrpura besó al chico.

El señor Greene se aclaró la garganta y miró con desaprobación a la joven pareja.

"Lo siento. ¿De qué querían hablar?", sonrió el ojos miel.

"Verás Lucas, te habíamos estado buscando desde hace años…", empezó a hablar el señor.

Hotaru miraba con detenimiento a sus invitados. El señor Greene era alto, de complexión robusta, cabello quebrado y castaño claro un poco grisáceo, quizás por la edad, unos ojos azul zafiro y con una sutil barba, muy parecida a la que le crecía con anterioridad a Takashi. La señora Greene lucía alta, tal vez 1.70, delgada, de largos y lacios cabellos dorados, ojos grises y su rostro era muy similar al de Alexander, sólo que en femenino. Se veía que pertenecían a una clase acomodada por su ropa, el señor vestía un lujoso traje gris y un ostentoso reloj en su muñeca izquierda, mientras la señora portaba un elegante vestido blanco y costosa joyería en su cuello y manos.

"Querido, así no nos va a entender nuestro hijo", la señora Greene interrumpió a su esposo "Les explicaré desde el inicio. Mi esposo es Demian Greene, yo soy Judith Greene y tú eres Lucas Greene. Nosotros vivíamos en Washington, pero viajábamos mucho por el trabajo de tu padre. Hace 20 años hicimos un viaje a aquí, Japón. Todo iba de maravilla, las cosas cambiaron cuando chocamos de camino al aeropuerto, yo sufrí pequeñas lesiones, en cambio tú y tu padre resultaron gravemente heridos. Un trozo de metal atravesó tu pierna derecha y tuvieron que intervenir quirúrgicamente. Demian sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedó en coma. Luego de que te recuperaras de la operación y quedaras fuera de peligro, te secuestraron del hospital. Yo no supe que hacer, no podía abandonar a tu padre en ese estado, no quería quedarme sola. Pasaron los meses, Demian despertó y sanó por completo. Informamos a las autoridades sobre tu desaparición, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no obtuvimos respuesta, alguna pista que nos develara tu paradero. Decidimos regresar a Estados Unidos y pedir ayuda a la embajada. A pesar del poder de tu padre, se negaron a ayudarnos, dijeron que ya había pasado casi un año. Trato pero aún no puedo recordar el motivo de nuestra visita en esa ocasión", terminó de hablar con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"Un momento…¿Ustedes son los dueños de Greene Corp?", dedujo rápidamente Hotaru.

"Así es", respondió Demian. "Yo no perdería a mi hijo y único heredero. Contraté al mejor detective para que encontrara a Lucas. Él investigó sobre los casos de niños desaparecidos de esa época, sus características y lo que había ocurrido con ellos. Tú fuiste el único que coincidió con la edad, descripción física y ser adoptado. Además, tus rasgos faciales no figuran con el resto de la población de este país. Es ahí cuando decidimos planear una junta de negocios contigo. Nos entristecimos cuando tu asistente llamó y canceló 2 horas antes de la cita. Intentamos volver a fijar otra reunión, pero la respuesta por parte de esa señorita siempre fue la misma, que estabas muy ocupado y no tenías tiempo. Por eso decidimos venir a tu hogar, aunque nos fue muy difícil obtener tu domicilio".

El ojos miel empezó a aplaudir de forma sarcástica, "Bravo, muy convincente, pero yo no me trago todo eso. ¿Y por qué no tuvieron otro hijo?".

"Tuvimos muchos problemas para tener un bebé. Cuando estuve embarazada tuve amenaza de aborto y todo el proceso de gestación fue delicado, es un milagro que nacieras con vida y totalmente sano. Debes creernos Lucas, te apuesto que tienes una cicatriz de la cirugía y nunca supiste su origen. ¿Podrías mostrarme tu pierna?", Judith quería convencer al cantante.

"¡Dejen de llamarme Lucas! ¡Yo soy ALEXANDER TAKASHI!", el ojos miel estaba harto, le parecía bastante extraño que esos desconocidos dijeran ser sus verdaderos padres.

"¡Sólo hazlo Takashi!", Hotaru necesitaba saber si su esposo tenía esa cicatriz. A pesar del tiempo ella jamás se había percatado de las marcas físicas del chico.

Alexander giró los ojos y descubrió su pierna derecha, develando la tan mencionada cicatriz, "No puede ser…".

"¿Ahora nos crees?", Demian se encogió de hombros.

Judith fue a abrazar a su hijo, "Siempre que te veía en televisión te me hacías familiar. Debo confesarte que me gusta el nombre que utilizaste estos años".

"¡Aléjese de mi esposo!", Hotaru sacó un cuchillo y apuñaló a los Greene. Con su atuendo manchado de sangre volteó hacia Takashi, "Así que Lucas, odio ese nombre".

"¿Lucas?", la señora Greene tomó el rostro de Alexander en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía la mirada perdida.

"¿Eh?...", el ojos miel salió de sus alucinaciones.

Judith continuó hablando, "No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al enterarme que seremos abuelos", cambió su semblante a uno triste, "Y lo deprimida que estuve al saber que tenías cáncer de pulmón. Me duele verte así, sin cabello y con las pocas cejas y pestañas que aún te quedan", de nuevo derramó lágrimas.

"Me alegra hayas elegido a la señorita Tomoe, es una exitosa fotógrafa y viene de muy buena familia. En cuanto a tu enfermedad, te llevaremos con los mejores médicos de Estados Unidos. Y no te preocupes, Alexander Takashi puede ser tu nombre artístico, muchos cantantes tienen uno que no se parece a su nombre real", dijo serio el señor Greene.

"No", Takashi se apartó de Judith, "Yo no iré a ninguna parte, aquí está mi familia y mi vida", dirigió su mirada a la señora Greene, "Tú, preferiste quedarte de brazos cruzados para 'evitar la soledad', abandonaste a tu hijo". Judith regresó al lado de su esposo.

Alexander les dedicó una mirada llena de odio, "Después de 20 años quieren venir a decirme lo que debo hacer y que adopte un nombre que no me pertenece. Yo tengo unos padres que me aman y se preocuparon por mí, en especial mi madre, ella se llama Rei Hino y me cuidó desde el primer día como si fuera su hijo. A ustedes no les importó si yo tenía algo que comer, un lugar en donde vivir, alguien que me guiara y me diera consejos sobre la vida. Yo triunfé gracias a mí y los que siempre me rodearon. Les repito, yo soy ALEXANDER TAKASHI. Ustedes no van a ser abuelos, Lucas murió el día en que prefirieron su matrimonio".

La señora Greene no paraba de llorar, "Lucas, por favor…".

La nariz del ojos miel empezó a sangrar, "¡QUE NO SOY LUCAS!".

"No estás bien y nosotros te podemos ayudar", Demian se preocupó al ver a su hijo sangrar.

"¡Yo no quiero nada que venga de ustedes! ¡LOS ODIO!", el cantante se puso de pie y alzó sus brazos.

"Cálmate Takashi", Hotaru sujetó al ojos miel por los hombros. "Les pido que se retiren de mi casa, por favor".

"No creo eso sea posible señorita", se negó el señor Greene. Tomoe había visto las mismas actitudes en su esposo.

"Vámonos Demian, tenemos que esperar a que Lucas asimile las cosas, ya verás que muy pronto lo aceptará", la señora Greene era más razonable. Ella se levantó e hizo señas con la cabeza a su marido para que se fueran.

"Volveremos mañana. Piensa bien las cosas Lucas, no puedes evitar tu origen, no dejarás de ser un Greene", Demian siguió a su esposa. La peli-negra los acompañó a la salida de su hogar.

"No tenías que ser tan grosero", la ojipúrpura miró con decepción a Takashi.

"Eso lo dices porque tú si conociste a tus padres biológicos y sabes que no quisieron abandonarte", el ojos miel apretó los puños. Hotaru le había contado sobre su pasado al chico.

"Tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre biológico", Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

"¡Cállate! Ellos no son mis padres", el cantante se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, estaba lleno de frustración.

La peli-negra hacía lo posible por ser tolerante y entender a su marido, "Mañana vendrán, puedes pedirles una prueba de paternidad".

Alexander alzó la mirada con un sus ojos iluminados, "Que brillante idea Hotaru".

"Lo sé, tienes una esposa muy lista", la peli-negra fue egocéntrica por un momento.

"Y hermosa", el ojos miel se acercó a besar a su esposa.

…..

"Mi hijo es un cabeza hueca, no entiendo porque no se da cuenta que hace más daño ocultando las cosas", Rei había escuchado con detenimiento a los padres de su nuera. Conocía perfectamente a su hijo, siempre se mostraba fuerte a los demás y daba todo por los que amaba.

"Se parece mucho a ti Haruka", dijo burlona Makoto.

La rubia se sonrojó, de inmediato retomó su postura recta y tosió un poco, "Tonterías, yo no soy así". En el fondo sabía que era cierto, ella tampoco mostraba sus sentimientos y buscaba lo mejor para su familia a cualquier costo.

"Será mejor que yo me retire. Ya expliqué lo que debía", Minako tomaba sus cosas para marcharse de la mansión de playa.

"Quédate", dijo la violinista mirando a la ojiazul.

"Michiru, no tienes porque hacer esto", Aino sabía muy bien que había traicionado a sus amigas.

"Minako, lo que te hizo tu esposo, no tiene nombre…", la violinista quería darle un emotivo mensaje a su amiga.

"Si tiene Mich, se llama infidelidad", interrumpió la corredora con sus ojos cerrados y alzando una mano, apuntando con el índice hacia arriba. Intentaba verse intelectual.

Kaio golpeó en la nuca a su pareja, "No seas tonta Haruka, me refiero a que su esposo hizo algo terrible y sin perdón alguno", retomó su semblante de seriedad, "Entiendo que hayas estado con el corazón destrozado, más no es una excusa para buscar consuelo en los brazos de mi Ruka, sin embargo, yo te perdono".

Minako corrió a abrazar a la aguamarina, "Muchas gracias Michiru, te pido disculpas de nuevo, tienes un corazón muy puro".

"Quedó en el pasado", la violinista correspondió el abrazo.

La atmósfera de amor y amistad fue destruida por la rubia, "Todo esto me dio mucha hambre, iré por Yumi para que nos preparé un buen banquete", se sobó la barriga.

Michiru sonrió con malicia, "Eso será para nosotras, tú tienes una dieta especial a base de verduras".

"¡NOOOO!", gritó Haruka de rodillas, alzando las manos y mirando el techo.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Me quieres recordar ¿Por qué no hemos ido con Ami?", el ojos miel estaba muy insistente en llegar al hospital.

"Hay que esperar a que lleguen los señores Greene", respondió la peli-negra.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos, "Así que ahora ellos son más importantes que mi enfermedad".

"Según tus prioridades. Quieres saber si son tus padres biológicos ¿No es así?", Hotaru estaba harta.

"Si…", dijo Takashi en voz baja.

"Entonces siéntate y cállate. Ellos tienen que acompañarnos para hacer la prueba de paternidad", Tomoe puso fin a la discusión.

Alguien tocó el timbre de la casa y la chica corrió a abrir, "Señores Greene, me alegra que llegaran, pasen por favor, Takashi quiere proponerles algo". Los señores siguieron a la peli-negra a la sala de estar.

"Señorita, le recuerdo que mi hijo se llama Lucas Greene", Demian no aceptaría el nombre postizo de su hijo.

La señora Greene tomó asiento, su esposo permaneció de pie, "¿Qué planeas Lucas?".

Takashi miró al señor a los ojos y dijo con seguridad, "La única manera en que yo les crea es realizando una prueba de ADN. Si los resultados son positivos reconoceré que ustedes son mis padres biológicos".

"De acuerdo, pero también tienes que aceptar tu nombre real y permitirnos visitarte a ti y tu hijo", el señor Greene era un buen negociador como el ojos miel.

"Ok", el cantante estrechó la mano de su supuesto padre biológico.

"Bien, afuera espera una limusina", habló Demian.

"No, yo iré en mi auto. Pueden seguirnos, mi doctora es la mejor de Japón", Takashi no bajaría la guardia ante los Greene.

"Hijo por favor…", la señora Greene quería pasar tiempo con Alexander de camino al hospital.

"Déjalo Judith", el señor Greene jaló a su esposa del brazo y caminaron a la salida de la casa.

"No tenías que portarte tan grosero", Hotaru pellizcó a su esposo. El ojos miel no mostró respuesta alguna de dolor, se veía muy furioso.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegaron a la clínica médica de Ami.

"Ella es la doctora Ami Mizuno", el ojos miel presentaba la pareja con su amiga, "Ami ellos son los señores Grene".

"Mucho gusto doctora Mizuno, un placer conocerla", Demian saludó a la peli-azul con un apretón de manos.

Judith tuvo una presentación más familiar con Ami, ya que le dio un cálido abrazo, "Tu madre también es doctora ¿Cierto?".

La peli-azul no entendía el porqué esa señora conocía sobre su familia, "Si, ¿Por qué?".

La señora Greene cerró los ojos, recordando algo de hace muchos años, "La recuerdo muy bien, eres muy parecida a ella, la doctora Mizuno. Ella salvó a mi marido de una tragedia que vivimos en el pasado", volteó hacia el ojos miel y tomó su mano, "Estas en muy buenas manos Lucas".

"¿Lucas?", Mizuno se confundió por completo.

"Larga historia", Takashi quiso evadir el tema, "Ami, antes de mi terapia diaria, ¿Podrías realizarnos una prueba de paternidad?".

"¿Qué? Takashi, todos sabemos que ese hijo es tuyo", la peli-azul confundió las cosas.

"Me refiero entre los señores Greene y yo", el ojos miel tuvo que obviar el asunto.

 _-¿Será posible?-_ , "Si, claro", Ami dejó de lado sus dudas, ella era una doctora distinguida y profesional que no se entrometía en la vida de sus pacientes, "Síganme".

…..

 **3 pm.**

"Bueno, ahora sólo podemos esperar", dijo Judith.

"No entiendo por qué debemos esperar una semana", Demian siempre quería hacer las cosas a su modo.

"La doctora Mizuno quiere estar totalmente segura del resultado", Takashi le había pedido a Ami que verificara muy bien.

"Querido, ya esperamos mucho tiempo, ¿Qué más da una semana?", la señora Greene estaba esperanzada de que el ojos miel los aceptara en su vida.

"Tienes razón querida", el señor Greene tomó la mano de su esposa, "¿Quieren ir a comer algo? Yo invito", era la primera vez que la joven pareja veía tan accesible a Demian.

Hotaru volteó a ver a su esposo, se veía débil, "Quizás en otra ocasión, Takashi debe descansar un poco".

El señor Greene frunció el ceño, "Bien, dejemos a Lucas descansar", subió a la limusina.

"Los veremos en una semana", Judith se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias princesa, no quería pasar más tiempo cerca de esos sujetos", Alexander abrazó a su esposa.

"Vayamos a casa", Hotaru besó a su enamorado.

…..

 **Una semana después.**

Takashi dormía plácidamente sobre un sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Hotaru. Ésta acariciaba las pocas cejas de su esposo y lo observaba con ternura, se veía tan indefenso, como un niño pequeño. Regresó su mirada al televisor, veían una película cuando el ojos miel fue atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo y decidió tomar una siesta. Esperaban a los señores Greene para ir por los resultados de la prueba de ADN.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su hogar, Tomoe apartó a Takashi lo más delicado posible, no quería despertar a su esposo. Llegó a la entrada principal y abrió, "Buenos días señores Greene, pasen por favor".

Los señores ingresaron a la casa. "Disculpen la demora, Demian creyó conveniente que nosotros pasáramos por los resultados", dijo Judith con una sonrisa que denotaba vergüenza.

Pasaron a la sala de estar, "Se ve tan lindo, como cuando tenía 4 años", dijo la señora Greene al ver dormir a Takashi.

El señor Greene dejó caer bruscamente su mano sobre el pecho del ojos miel, "Es hora de despertar".

Alexander despertó de golpe y corrió al baño de la planta baja, cerró la puerta para no ser visto.

"¡Demian!", Judith miró a su esposo con desaprobación.

Del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar toser al chico, "¿Estás bien amor?", preguntó Hotaru con preocupación.

"Si", Takashi tosía apoyando sus manos en el lavabo, escupió sangre, no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Se apresuró a limpiar su boca y salió del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué fue eso Lucas?", Demian no le quitó la mirada al ojos miel.

"Nada que te importe, ¿Podemos irnos?", respondió ofensivo el cantante.

El señor Greene sonrió con soberbia, "No será necesario", sacó el sobre y se lo entregó a Takashi, "Vamos, ábrelo".

 _-Espero así ya me dejen de molestar estos dos-_ , miró los resultados, tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para no caer, cubrió su boca con una mano y continuo con sus ojos fijos en la hoja de papel, "Probabilidad de paternidad: 99.9999%", la voz del cantante era apagada.

"¿Ya estás conforme?", Tomoe quería saber lo que pensaba su enamorado.

"Ami no se equivocaría y ambos análisis muestran el mismo resultado, ustedes son mis padres biológicos", Takashi se levantó y fue a abrazar a su madre biológica.

Esa acción tomó desprevenida a Judith, haciendo que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, "No sabes el tiempo que esperé un abrazo tuyo, te amo Lucas".

"Ahora debes aceptar tu verdadero nombre, nosotros te seguiremos visitando y estaremos presentes cuando nazca el bebé", el semblante de Demian era serio y su voz fría.

El ojos miel se separó de Judith, "Sólo si hablan con mis padres y los de mi esposa, ellos merecen saber la verdad".

El señor Greene suspiró, "Está bien hijo, después de todo, ellos te cuidaron y te convirtieron en el hombre que eres hoy".

"Gracias Demian", el cantante estrechó la mano de su padre biológico con una sonrisa.

 **Una semana más tarde.**

Finalizaba la sesión del ojos miel, estaba feliz ahora que era acompañado por su esposa, ya no afrontaba su enfermedad en soledad. Entró a la oficina de Ami junto con ésta, ahí esperaba Hotaru.

"Takashi, tú estado sigue empeorando. Las quimioterapias han ayudado, las radiografías muestran disminución en el cáncer. El problema siguen siendo tus células, no podemos continuar con el tratamiento, ya que morirían las pocas células sanas que tienes", Ami debía ser honesta con sus pacientes.

"Podemos disminuir las dosis", propuso el ojos miel.

"Es evidente, pero llegará un punto en que no habrá un tratamiento que se adapte a tu estado", Mizuno conocía muy bien las consecuencias.

"Tus padres", se le ocurrió una idea a Tomoe.

"No Hotaru, ya te dije que no quiero nada de ellos. Jamás los necesité y ahora no es la excepción", el cantante era muy orgulloso.

"¿Tus padres?", la peli-azul miró con extrañeza, "Ya recuerdo. Si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué fue todo eso de Lucas y los señores Greene?".

Takashi se cruzó de brazos y miró a su derecha, no hablaría sobre ese asunto. Hotaru tomó la iniciativa, "Hace quince días ellos aparecieron y dijeron ser los padres biológicos de Takashi, por eso vinimos a realizar la prueba de ADN, la cual dio positiva. Su nombre real es Lucas Greene".

"¿Y por qué aparecerían luego de tantos años?", algo no estaba claro para Ami.

"El accidente que comentó la señora Greene, en donde ayudó tu madre. Takashi sufrió una lesión grave y fue operado, cuando se recuperó fue secuestrado. Su madre prefirió quedarse al lado de su esposo, y esperar a que sanara. Pasaron meses para que los dos informaran a las autoridades, no pudieron hacer mucho. Entonces contrataron un detective que los llevó a nosotros", la peli-negra respondió a la pregunta de su amiga. "No creo que sea coincidencia, ellos aparecieron para que Takashi pueda combatir su enfermedad".

"Es una buena noticia saber eso, podemos pedirles que se realicen una prueba de compatibilidad y así sabremos si son posibles donantes", Ami sabía que era la oportunidad para que su amigo no muriera.

"¡QUE NO! Ya les dije que no voy a aceptar la ayuda de esos dos. Saldré de esto solo", el ojos miel salió de la oficina.

"Discúlpalo Ami, aún es complicado para él, te veremos mañana", la peli-negra siguió al chico.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?", Tomoe jaló del brazo al cantante para que volteara.

Para sorpresa de Hotaru, el chico lloraba, "No quiero darles motivos para que tengan poder sobre mí".

"Son tus padres, ellos no harían algo así", la fotógrafa intentaba reconfortar a su enamorado.

"Tal vez Judith no, pero es seguro que Demian lo hará", el ojos miel creía conocer de toda la vida a sus padres biológicos.

…..

 **2 pm.**

"Aquí están sus bebidas señor Tenoh", Kai traía en una bandeja dos limonadas.

Haruka y Michiru decidieron dar un paseo por la playa y descansar un poco a la orilla del mar.

"Gracias", la rubia tomó los vasos y le entregó uno a su esposa.

Kaio reposaba en su silla de playa, "Amor, ¿Me veo gorda?".

La corredora escupió lo que bebía, se limpió rápido la boca e intentó lucir lo menos nerviosa posible, "Tú…no…Sirena, eres hermosa, y te ves perfecta llevando a nuestro hijo en tu vientre", se acercó a besar a la aguamarina.

"Haruka, los empleados pueden llegar", la prudencia había regresado a la violinista, y aunque deseaba pasar un tiempo con su esposa, tenía muy claros los distintos escenarios que podrían ocurrir.

"¿Y qué?", la rubia no dejaba de besar el cuello de su pareja.

Una sombra de figura femenina cubrió el sol del feliz matrimonio, "Lamento interrumpir".

"Si que lo lamentarás, ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es una playa privada", Tenoh se levantó molesta observando a la chica.

"Soy Yashiro", enseguida se transformó en su forma demoniaca.

"Aggg otra vez tú", la corredora sacó su bastón y cambió a ser Sailor Uranus. "Michiru entra a la casa".

Kaio estaba lista para transformarse, "Lucharemos juntas".

"¡A LA CASA!", dijo autoritaria la rubia. Michiru se fue camino a la casa con una expresión de enojo.

"Veo que regresaste para morir", Uranus sujetó su talismán con fuerza.

El súcubo transformó su único brazo en fuego, "Error, regresé por venganza".

La Sailor del viento esquivaba con gran agilidad las llamas que lanzaba la contrincante, _-Parece que el sol la vuelve más torpe-_. A cada paso se acercaba más a la criatura, le faltaban unos cuantos metros, "¡Tierra, tiembla!".

La criatura apenas pudo salvarse del ataque realizado por la rubia, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resistir.

"¿Enserio esto es tu venganza?", Uranus rió a carcajadas por el humillante combate de su adversaria.

Eso sacó de concentración al súcubo, ya no soportaba que la rubia se burlara de ella, aumentó las bolas de fuego que lanzaba y su velocidad. Escuchó una voz en su cabeza que la hizo tranquilizarse, _-Recuerda el plan-_.

Regresó a la realidad y vio a la rubia frente suya con su espada en lo alto, "¡Espada de Urano, elimina!". Logró girar y no ser herida por el feroz talismán.

"Ya me estoy cansando de ti", la Sailor del viento posó una mano en su cintura y con la otra se acomodó el cabello.

El súcubo sonrió con maldad, "No te preocupes, mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Nos veremos muy pronto Uranus", y desapareció.

La rubia desvaneció su transformación y caminó hacia su casa, "Estúpidos enemigos, siempre son tan inoportunos". Llegó a la entrada principal de su hogar.

"Yo también quería pelear", la violinista esperaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con un pie.

Tenoh se acercó a abrazar a Kaio, "No puedo permitir que te pase algo, no quiero arriesgarte".

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte", Michiru frunció el ceño.

La corredora aspiró el olor de los cabellos aqua, "Lo sé, pero yo no tengo 14 semanas de embarazo".

"Por ahora guardemos esto en secreto, las chicas están ocupadas con sus familias, al igual que nuestra hija y Takashi", la aguamarina sentía la paz y seguridad que sólo los brazos de la rubia le podían brindar.

"Si Mich", Haruka se perdió en el olor de la brisa marina.

…..

 **9 pm.**

"Vamos Takashi, permite que tus padres te ayuden", el joven matrimonio se preparaba para dormir y Hotaru aún intentaba convencer a su esposo de lo que era mejor para él.

"Ya te dije que no", el ojos miel no permitiría mostrarse débil ante los Greene.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a dejar a tu esposa e hijo solos? ¿Vas a abandonar tu vida por tu maldito orgullo?", la peli-negra ya no hallaba la forma de suplicarle a su enamorado.

"Voy a luchar, pero lo haré solo, soy fuerte", el cantante siempre intentaba ser fuerte y no mostrar rastro sobre sus sentimientos.

"Tú orgullo no te va a servir de nada si estás muerto. ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? Ya me cansé de tener que soportar tus berrinches, tus recaídas, no puedo seguir así, estoy embarazada", la paciencia de la ojipúrpura se agotó y explotó.

"No te preocupes, no falta mucho para que eso pase", el ojos miel salió de su habitación llorando.

"Takashi espera…no quise", Hotaru sabía que era tarde para pedir disculpas. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su esposo en un sofá, "¿Qué quieres que sea?".

El cantante se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama, "¿Eh?".

"Nuestro hijo, ¿Niño o niña?, ¿Qué quieres?", la peli-negra quedó a escasos pasos del ojos miel.

"Quiero poder conocerlo", Takashi agachó la mirada.

Tomoe se sentó en el regazo del chico y tomó su mentón, "Hoy podría engañarte con Lucas", sonrió.

El chico retiró la mano de su enamorada, "Olvídalo Hotaru, vayamos a dormir", tenía lastimado el corazón.

…..

 **Dos semanas después.**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?", Hotaru le anudaba la corbata a su marido.

"Completamente, ya es momento que de mis progenitores conozcan a mi familia", el ojos miel se veía decidido.

Esas dos semanas habían recibido visitas frecuentes de los Greene. Los últimos días aceptaron salir con ellos a distintos lugares, restaurantes, obras de teatro, la feria, incluso visitaron la empresa musical del chico.

Los jóvenes padres prepararon té y galletas para sus invitados, sería una larga y complicada tarde. Esperaban en el sofá, el timbre sonó.

"Mamá, papá que gusto verlos", el cantante abrazó a Rei y Yuuichirou, "¿Y Saya?".

"Consideramos prudente dejar a la pequeña con Makoto, dijiste que era algo serio. Además, ella adora cocinar galletas en la pastelería de Makoto", respondió el castaño.

"Heredó el talento del mejor cocinero", el ojos miel abrazó por el cuello a su padre. "Pasen, pónganse cómodos, esperamos más visitas".

"Hijo, mírate", la morena sujetó las mejillas de Takashi y lo miró con melancolía.

"No llores mamá, saldré de esto", el chico besó en la frente a su madre.

"Que tal Hotaru", Rei le dio un cálido abrazo a su nuera. Yuuichirou saludó de forma tímida. En el pasado, la mayoría de las veces Takashi iba a casa de su novia, era muy raro ver a Tomoe por el templo.

"Tanto tiempo…", la morena sintió una mezcla de emociones al ver el vientre de la ojipúrpura.

"Su futuro nieto", Hotaru llevó una mano de Hino a su abdomen.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, "Yo voy", se ofreció la peli-negra. "Buenas tardes señores Greene, Lucas los espera, adelante". "Sólo faltan mis padres", dijo llegando a la sala de estar.

…..

"Ya vamos tarde. No entiendo que sería tan importante para nuestra hija", decía una furiosa Haruka que conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista.

"No es mi culpa, ningún vestido se me veía bien", la aguamarina giró los ojos y miró por su ventana.

"No lo digo por ti mi bella sirena, sino porque tuvimos que pasar por Setsuna", la rubia miró con odio por el retrovisor.

"Es una lástima", la peli-verde sonrió sarcástica.

"Tal vez quieren decirte que tú serás la tatarabuela", la corredora soltó una carcajada.

"O tal vez no quieren que el abuelo esté cerca cuando nazca su hijo", era una batalla de insultos entre la diseñadora y la rubia.

"Ruka, tenemos que llamar a mi padre. Ya pasó mucho tiempo y no le hemos dicho que será abuelo de nuevo y bisabuelo por primera vez", Michiru no hizo caso de los comentarios entre su pareja y amiga.

Tenoh puso una mano en la pierna de la aguamarina, "Si Mich, lo llamarémos mañana".

…..

Nadie pronunciaba una palabra en la sala de la pequeña casa en la ciudad, sólo se miraban unos a otros, intentando descifrar algo con la vista.

Tocaron la puerta, fue la oportunidad de Hotaru, deseaba evadir ese infierno de silenció, "Con permiso". "Papá, mamá, mamá Setsuna", la peli-negra abrazó a sus padres y los llevó con el resto de los invitados.

Los recién llegados saludaron a sus viejos amigos y a los nuevos conocidos, "Un momento… ¿Señor Demian Greene?", algo se le hacía familiar a la violinista.

"Él mismo", el señor Greene saludó con diplomacia a la aguamarina.

"Muchos años. Aún recuerdo cuando me ayudó con la publicidad de mi primera exposición de arte, estaba nerviosa, sería una galería completa para mis pinturas", Michiru revivió las memorias del pasado.

"Pero claro…", todos los recuerdos volvían a Judith.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Mercury: porque soy mala persona xDD...No es cierto, pues para ponerle un poco de trama a la historia.

Agradezco su tiempo tomado para leer este capítulo. También sus comentarios.

Ya no sé como llamar a Sun, si Takashi o Lucas jaja xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	12. Somos familia

Capítulo 12. "Somos familia".

"¿Ya se conocían?", preguntó inmediatamente el ojos miel.

"Si, es una larga historia", la violinista sonrió con la mirada perdida.

"No hay problema, tenemos toda la tarde", Takashi les ofreció a sus suegros té y galletas.

-Flashback-

 **Hace 22 años.**

Michiru pasaba un día de visita en casa de su padre. Esperaba en la sala de estar con la pequeña Hotaru sobre su regazo. La peli-negra apenas tenía un año de edad.

El señor Kaio regresó acompañado de una joven pareja, "Hija, quiero que conozcas a los señores Greene".

"Michiru Kaio, mucho gusto", la aguamarina saludó con cordialidad.

"El placer es todo mío señorita, por favor dígame Demian", el señor Greene devolvió el gesto de presentación.

"A mí puede decirme Judith, y él es Lucas", la mujer cargaba en sus brazos a un niño rubio de 3 años. Dejó que el pequeño caminara por el lugar.

"Llámenme Michiru", dijo la violinista con una sonrisa.

"Hija, ¿No les vas a presentar a mi nieta?", el señor Kaio miró hacia la pequeña Tomoe.

"Ella es Hotaru Tomoe, hija adoptiva mía y de Haruka", la aguamarina acarició los negros cabellos de la niña.

"¿Haruka?", Demian volteó a los lados buscando a alguien más.

"Si, mi yerno, Haruka Tenoh, es un chico muy desobligado. Aún no entiende que debe ser responsable con su familia. Puede creer que no le ha respondido a mi hija, no hay compromiso formal", el padre de Michiru frunció el ceño.

"Tenía entrenamiento", la violinista defendería a su viento.

"Están claras su prioridades, creo que me equivoqué al permitirte una relación con él", el señor Kaio se encogió de hombros.

La atención de todos fue atraída por el sonido de algo quebrarse.

"¡LUCAS!", Judith reprendió a su hijo, ya que éste había tirado un jarrón. "De verdad lo lamento Masaru".

Demian jaló del brazo a Lucas, "¡No te puedes comportar! ¡Vámonos Judith!", se tranquilizó para despedirse del padre de Michiru, "Masaru, me disculpo por mi hijo, hablaremos otro día sobre negocios".

"No te preocupes Demian, hay que dejar a los niños ser niños, espero tu llamada", cerró la puerta. Vio a su hija totalmente confundida, "Cuando lo conocí era un joven emprendedor con muchas ideas, decidí apoyarlo con su descabellado sueño. Míralo ahora, dueño de una gran compañía, un gran amigo y un excelente padre", frunció el ceño, "Algo que le falta a Haruka".

 **2 años después.**

"No es necesario papá, la exposición puede esperar", la violinista hablaba con su padre por el teléfono.

"Tonterías hija, tú tienes que continuar con tus proyectos profesionales", dijo el señor Kaio del otro lado de la línea.

"Tendré más exposiciones, pero sólo una boda, por ahora sólo quiero pensar en eso", faltaba un mes para que el compromiso entre la aguamarina y la rubia se formalizara.

"Ya sabes que yo soy el más feliz al escuchar eso, sin embargo, no puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad", el señor Kaio no permitiría que su hija descuidara sus talentos.

"¿Entonces por qué no vendrás?", la aguamarina estaba molesta porque su padre no iría a su boda.

"Michiru, ya te lo dije, tengo una junta importante", Masaru dedicaba su vida actual a su empresa.

"¿Y lo que siempre dices sobre la familia?", Kaio notaba que su padre se contradecía.

"Yo ya hice lo que debía con mi familia, estuve con tu madre hasta el último día de su vida y tú ya formaste tu propia familia", eso fue una acierto para el señor Kaio.

"¡Usas todo a tu favor!", gritó Michiru por la bocina del teléfono.

"Señorita, no uses ese tono de voz conmigo. Irás a esa reunión con Demian y punto", Masaru colgó.

 **Horas después.**

La aguamarina entró a un restaurante y buscó la mesa en donde esperaba el amigo de su padre, "Buenas tardes Demian", tomó asiento.

"Buenas tardes Michiru, me alegra que vinieras", una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del señor Greene.

"¿Y su familia?", cuestionó la aguamarina.

"Judith se quedó con Lucas en el hotel, ya sabes que ese niño es un desastre", Demian negó con la cabeza. "¿Y qué tal tú?".

"Me ocurre lo mismo con Haruka", Kaio rió cubriendo su boca.

Demian abrió una carpeta que tenía en la mesa, "Tus pinturas son fantásticas, generar la publicidad será muy sencillo. Y la buena noticia es que no se limitará a Japón, se hará a nivel mundial", el señor Greene explicaba haciendo ademanes.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo, quería pedirte un favor, si podrías encargarte por completo de ello, confío en tu experiencia. Por el momento estoy concentrada, ya están todos los preparativos, únicamente me falta lo más importante, el vestido", dijo la violinista jugando con sus manos.

"Claro Michiru, por cierto, muchas felicidades", Demian le dio un cálido abrazo a la hija de su mejor amigo.

-Fin Flashback-

"¿Entonces mi abuelo es amigo del señor Greene?", Hotaru no podía creer las coincidencias de la vida.

"Mi mejor amigo, él creyó en mí cuando los demás no lo hicieron. Le debo todo lo que tengo hoy", Demian se dirigió a la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

"Takashi, ¿Tú eres Lucas?", la aguamarina observaba con detalle al chico.

"Así es Michiru", el ojos miel no podía creer que sus suegros lo conocieron hace muchos años.

"Ahora entiendo porque ese niño malcriado que estuvo en mi boda se me hacía familiar", Haruka acariciaba su barbilla.

"¿Te refieres al que pellizcaste aquel día?", Takashi estaba retando a la rubia.

"¿Cómo?", Judith era muy sobreprotectora con Lucas, es por ello que en el pasado era muy consentido.

"Querrás decir al que se fue de casa de Rei luego de que lo acogieran como un hijo", la corredora no se dejaría ganar.

"¿QUÉ?", Demian se levantó.

"¡Diles que fuiste secuestrado por Yami, que eres un Sailor y que manejas el tiempo a tu conveniencia!", gritó la rubia.

"No te quieras hacer el desentendido Lucas, ¿Qué fue eso de que te escapaste?", el ojos miel escuchó el eco de la voz de su padre biológico.

 _-Otra maldita alucinación-_ , Takashi sintió que su nariz sangraba de nuevo, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió, "Estoy con vida ¿Ok? Además, tú me abandonaste en el pasado, ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera?".

"Lucas, no le hables así a tu padre", Judith intentaba calmar el ambiente tenso.

"Mi hija conoció al mocoso cuando tenía un año de edad, ¡Qué horror!", la rubia se perdió de la discusión y decidió pensar en el pasado. El resto de los presentes la ignoró.

"Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme qué hacer, y él no es mi padre. Mis padres son ellos, Rei Hino y Yuuichirou Kumada", señaló a sus padres adoptivos.

"Entiendo hijo, pero…", la señora Greene seguía hablando.

"¡PERO NADA!", el ojos miel se puso de pie.

"¡SILENCIO TAKASHI! ¡YO NO TE ENSEÑÉ A SER GROSERO!", la sacerdotisa abofeteó al chico.

Hotaru tomó la mano de su esposo, "Dijiste que ya estabas listo para contárselo a tu familia y ahora actúas así, ¿A qué juegas?".

Alexander hizo una reverencia, "Me disculpo con todos por mi comportamiento. Perdóname mamá, yo jamás te faltaría al respeto".

"Veo que educaron muy bien a Lucas. No fue la presentación más amistosa, pero les agradezco mucho que se hicieran cargo de mi muchacho. Quiero dejar muy claro que también son sus padres y no podemos cambiar eso. La mala noticia es que no puede haber documento que los reconozca como tus padres adoptivos, Lucas ya tiene un registro en Estados Unidos", Demian estrechó las manos de los padres adoptivos de su hijo.

"Tengo los papeles que me reconocen oficialmente como la madre de Takashi. Quiero entender, ¿Por qué no puede conservar su nueva identidad?", Rei sentía que le robaban a su hijo.

"Lucas fue extraviado, eso resulta obvio para todos. La situación es que él no quedó huérfano, tiene a sus padres con vida y nosotros no lo dimos en adopción, dejarlo con su nueva identidad sería un delito. El problema sería mayor porque es de otra nación", el señor Greene se veía relajado y razonable.

"No quiero, no pueden arrebatarme mi vida. ¿Y qué pasará con mi matrimonio?", Takashi se resistía.

"¿Están casados? El detective no nos informó sobre alguna boda", la noticia impresionó a Judith.

"¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad no me casé con Lucas?", Tomoe se sentía extraña en llamar a su esposo con su antiguo nombre.

"Nada que una nueva boda con los documentos originales no arregle", Demian tenía la cabeza agachada, su voz se escuchaba frágil. Alzó el rostro, estaba llorando, "Todo esto lo hago por tu bien, no te estoy quitando a tus padres, ellos se lo ganaron, al igual que tu amor. Te imaginas los problemas en que se meterían ellos si el gobierno de Japón descubre quien eres tú, los acusarían de secuestro, y si agregamos que Judith y yo hicimos uso de influencias para encontrarte, los encarcelarían de por vida". Se limpió las lágrimas, "Aceptaré que perdí a mi hijo, sólo haz lo mejor para ti Takashi, por favor".

 _-Me llamó Takashi-_ , el ojos miel rompió en llanto y abrazó a Demian, "Gracias papá".

"¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?", Setsuna quiso alegrar las cosas.

"Opino lo mismo, no entendí del todo", Yuuichirou se rascó la cabeza.

"Será un placer", era la primera vez que Takashi veía sonreía a Demian con sinceridad. "Todo empezó cuando conocí a Masaru Kaio, el padre de Michiru. Un día en una cafetería le conté mis planes y le gustó la idea…".

Lo más difícil se había arreglado, ahora faltaba aclarar pequeños detalles.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

Takashi caminaba de un lado a otro, "¿Qué tal si los detienen?".

"¿Puedes quedarte quieto?", la peli-negra estaba desesperada de ver tan inquieto a su esposo.

"Lo siento Hotaru, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal", el ojos miel sudaba mucho.

"¿Viste a Demian ayer? Es obvio que todo saldrá bien", Tomoe seguía impresionada por la actitud del señor Greene.

"No lo digo por él, sino por los empleados de las oficinas", el cantante seguía nervioso.

"Tus padres biológicos son reconocidos. Mis padres son celebridades al igual que tú y yo. Los empleados van a facilitar todo y buscarán la forma de conseguir lo que puedan para una noticia exclusiva", Hotaru ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de noticias.

"Ojalá que así sea", Takashi se mordía las uñas.

…..

"Me quieres recordar, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?", la rubia caminada aburrida por los pasillos de las oficinas.

"Porque nosotros fuimos los testigos", Michiru se llevó una mano al rostro.

"Ah, ya me acordé", Haruka afirmó con la cabeza.

Los empleados del lugar volteaban las miradas a la famosa pareja, comentaban entre susurros el motivo de su visita y algunos deseaban una fotografía o autógrafo.

"Señor Tenoh", dijo una señorita con voz tímida a espaldas de la rubia.

La corredora se giró, "¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?", vio a una bella mujer, que por su ropa, trabajaba en el lugar.

"Se ve más guapo en persona", la empleada se sonrojó.

Haruka notó que la mujer llevaba una libreta y bolígrafo en las manos, tomó dichos objetos, "Gracias señorita, usted es muy linda", le besó la mano y regresó las cosas con su autógrafo en el papel. La empleada quedó inmóvil y dio un gran suspiro.

Michiru jaló a la rubia de la mano, "¿Qué fue todo eso?", habló entre dientes, quiso ser lo más discreta posible.

"Una fan", la corredora se arregló el cabello.

"¿Y ese beso?", los celos de la aguamarina se hicieron presentes.

Tenoh puso su mejor sonrisa, "Simple cortesía".

Eso enfureció más a Kaio, "Vuelves a hacer eso y dormirás en el sillón hasta que nuestro próximo hijo cumpla 20".

La rubia se empalideció y su cara cambió a una de pánico.

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

Takashi miraba por la ventana como lo haría un niño pequeño, "¡YA LLEGARON!", gritó al ver la limusina y el Ferrari de Haruka. Corrió a abrir, "¿Cómo les fue?". Demian y Judith le ofrecieron una sonrisa. Detrás de ellos vio a sus padres adoptivos, no perdió oportunidad de abrazarlos, "Me alegro de que estén aquí, no saben lo mucho que los amo".

"Desde el primer día en que llegaste al templo, llenaste mi vida de luz, te amo con todo mi corazón Lucas", Rei se aferró a su hijo.

"Hey, para ti siempre seré Takashi, te amo mamá", el ojos miel percibía la tristeza de su madre. "No me iré y esto no cambia las cosas, sólo era por su bien".

"No es posible cambiar el apellido, pero si quieres podemos hacer lo necesario para que te llames Alexander o Takashi", dijo Demian.

Takashi se separó de su madre, "Un viejo cascarrabias me dijo que no todos los artistas utilizan su nombre real. No tengo problema con que ustedes me llamen Lucas y que mi familia junto con el resto del mundo me digan Takashi o Alexander".

"Ese niño que viene en camino será muy querido, tendrá 3 abuelos y 3 abuelas", era el humor característico de Yuuichirou.

"Yo seré el abuelo más guapo", la rubia no dejaría de ser arrogante y egocéntrica.

"Y el menos inteligente", la aguamarina se burló de su esposa.

"Setsuna será la abuela más vieja", la corredora soltó una carcajada.

La violinista el susurró, "Se lo voy a contar".

"¿Setsuna es la madre biológica de la señorita Tomoe?", preguntó Judith.

"No, pero siempre ha sido muy allegada a la familia, ayudó a mis padres con mis cuidados", Hotaru salió de la casa.

"El pequeño será todo un…", Judith buscaba como terminar la frase.

"Takashi-Greene-Tenoh-Tomoe-Kaio-Kumada-Hino-Meio", completó Rei., se le ocurrió juntar todos los apellidos. Todos rieron como una familia.

"¿Les gustaría conocer la hacienda Greene?", Demian ya consideraba a los presentes como su familia.

"¿Tenemos una hacienda?", Takashi alzó las cejas.

"Si, con caballos, cabañas, piscinas, bosques, cultivos. Te encantaba ir de pequeño, tenías tu propio parque", dijo emocionado el señor Greene.

"Podría invitar a mi padre y ahí le damos las nuevas noticias", Michiru estaba ansiosa de platicar con su padre.

"Claro", respondió de inmediato Demian. "Hagan sus maletas y partimos mañana, serán unas buenas vacaciones".

"Nosotros no iremos, una disculpa", dijo con premura Rei.

"Señora Kumada, acompáñenos por favor, me sentiría muy honrado", el señor Greene no sabía cómo agradecerle a Rei.

"Mi esposa tiene mañana una reunión con sus amigas", dijo sonriendo Yuuichirou.

"Que nos acompañen, no hay problema, la hacienda es muy grande", esta vez respondió Judith.

Intervino con velocidad la rubia, "Eso no es buena idea, las chicas harán muchas preguntas, lo mejor será explicarles después de un tiempo", le guiñó un ojo a Rei.

"Será para la próxima. Estoy muy feliz de que todo resultara bien, los veré mañana realmente espero su visita señores Kumada, estamos en contacto", Demian se despidió de su nueva familia. Judith hizo lo mismo. Ambos subieron a la limusina.

"Princesa, iré a llevar a mis padres al templo", dijo Takashi tomando las llaves de su auto. "Tengo una idea mejor", sacó su celular y realizó una llamada. Se acercó a Yuuichirou y le dio las llaves del auto, "Contraté un chofer que no tardará en llegar, él los llevara al templo y se volverá su chofer personal. No sé porque nunca quisieron comprar un auto, conocen las cuentas bancarias".

"Es tu dinero hijo", respondió el castaño.

"Error, es nuestro, somos familia", Takashi agradecía por tener unos magníficos padres adoptivos.

…..

 **9pm.**

Haruka y Michiru reposaban sobre su cama, se preparaban para dormir.

"Oye Ruka, ¿Por qué no quisiste que fueran nuestras amigas?", la violinista descansaba sobre la rubia.

La corredora abrió los ojos, "Mich, me di cuenta que todavía estas molesta con Minako, a pesar de que ya la perdonaste. Usagi sigue siendo muy inmadura y haría mil preguntas sobre lo del mocoso, terminaría llorando. Ami no dejaría de hacer comentarios sobre la cultura del país, y todo lo que viera, construcciones, plantas, el clima y más cosas aburridas".

"Lo admito, en esta ocasión pensaste bien las cosas", la agumarina estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa.

"Quizás pudimos invitar a Makoto, así ella cocinaría muchas cosas deliciosas", la rubia empezó a salivar.

"Ibas tan bien Haruka", dijo Kaio decepcionada.

"Podemos llevar a Yumi", Tenoh continuaba con antojos.

"Nada de eso, tu comerás con los caballos", la violinista no permitiría que su pareja comiera otra cosa que no fueran verduras.

"Deja que en ese viaje coma lo que yo quiera y cuando volvamos regresaré a la dieta de vegetales", suplicó la rubia.

"Mmmm…ok", la aguamarina decidió darle un poco de libertad a la rubia. "No le dijimos a Setsuna lo del viaje", recordó.

"Ni le diremos, con lo anticuada que es parecerá un viaje del colegio", Haruka nunca podía divertirse en los viajes que realizaba con la peli-verde, ésta siempre se portaba diplomática, seria y reservada.

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Hotaru, sus padres y esposo esperaban la llegada de los Greene en la mansión de playa.

"¿Saben que sería bueno en estos momentos? Algo para comer", la rubia imaginó grandes platillos.

"Que no Haruka", la aguamarina golpeó en la nuca a su esposa.

Kai se acercó a la joven pareja. "¿Qué quieres?", Takashi se puso enfrente de su esposa.

El mayordomo sacó un disco, y un plumín "¿Podría firmarme este disco suyo?".

Eso desconcertó al ojos miel, "Si, claro", autografió el CD y se lo entregó al chico.

"Gracias. Se ve muy apuesto hoy", dio unas palmadas en el pecho del ojos miel y le guiñó el ojo.

"La primera vez es incómodo, luego te acostumbras. Michiru calma sus celos al recordar el gran trabajo que hace el muchacho", la rubia apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

"Me alegra que no vivamos aquí", Hotaru tomó del brazo a su marido.

"Demian y Judith ya llegaron, tomen sus maletas", dijo Michiru al ver por la ventana.

…..

"Hotaru, puedo llamar a mis padres como tú lo haces con Michiru y Setsuna. ¿Qué te parece mamá Rei y mamá Judith?", Takashi pensaba de camino a Estados Unidos de América.

"¿No crees que es muy pronto?", la peli-negra no entendía el cambio repentino de su esposo.

"Puede ser…Ya lo tengo, mis padres biológicos viven en Washington y mis padres adoptivos en Tokio, puedo decirles papá y mamá porque están lejos, y cuando sea una reunión con todos los llamo con su nombre", el ojos miel chasqueó los dedos.

…..

 **Por la tarde.**

"Es una alegría verlas chicas", dijo Makoto recibiendo a sus amigas en la puerta de su hogar.

"Quería venir con Mamoru", Usagi hizo un puchero.

"Dijimos que sólo nosotras, por eso nuestros esposos se quedaron con los niños, Usagi tonta", Rei golpeó en la nuca a su amiga.

"Minako, ¿Y tu hija?", las amigas de Aino conocían su reciente divorcio, y Ami fue la primera en preocuparse.

"La pequeña Ai se quedó con Yuuichirou. Le encanta jugar con Saya", la sacerdotisa dio unas palmadas en la espalda de la peli-azul.

"Lo importante es que nos tenemos a nosotras", todavía le resultaba difícil a Minako.

"Chicas, ¿Díganme que no preparé todo esto en vano?", la castaña señaló la mesa llena de postres.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", sonrió Hino.

"¡A DIVERTIRNOS!", Usagi abrazó por el cuello a Rei y a Ami.

…..

"Hace tanto que no pisaba este país", la rubia inhaló profundamente.

"Desde la temporada pasada", la aguamarina dijo sarcástica.

"Exacto", la corredora no entendió el sentido del humor de su esposa.

"Eso fue hace un año", la violinista entrecerró los ojos y miró a su pareja.

"Para mí es mucho", Tenoh se encogió de hombros.

Una aglomeración les impidió el paso. En cuanto pararon fueron interceptados por reporteros con cámaras, micrófonos y grabadoras de voz, "Señor Greene, ¿Es cierto que Takashi es su hijo?", habló un empleado de los medios de comunicación.

Haruka estaba a punto de golpearlo, fue detenida por su sirena, "No empezarás a crear desastres aquí".

"Si", respondió el ojos miel, todos los artefactos fueron dirigidos hacia él. "Mi nombre real es Lucas".

"Ahora que encontraste a tus padres, ¿Piensas regresar a tu país natal?", cuestionó otro reportero.

"No", sujetó con fuerza la mano de Hotaru, "Mi vida está en Japón, ahí viven mis padres adoptivos".

"Señor Greene, ¿Está de acuerdo con la decisión de su hijo?", preguntó otro reportero.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", Demian abrazó por la espalda a su hizo, estaba orgulloso. "Se terminaron las preguntas", hizo señas para que los reporteros se alejaran.

"Pfff, que poco carácter", la rubia giró los ojos.

"Creo que la palabra correcta es civilizados, ellos no golpean a las personas por cualquier cosa", la violinista negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué me dices de aquellas peleas contra el mocoso?", la corredora le mostró una sonrisa de victoria a su mujer.

"Te lo merecías. Además, no quiero recordarte todas las veces que has golpeado hombres porque se acercan a mí", la aguamarina devolvió el gesto con exageración.

"Tú también has hecho lo mismo con las chicas que rondan a mi alrededor", Tenoh miró con malicia a su sirena, era una batalla de celos.

"Claro que no", Kaio hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

"Las bofetadas también cuentan", la rubia no quitaba sus ojos de la violinista.

"Una vez", la aguamarina se encogió de hombros y admitió un pequeño arranque de celos.

"¿Sólo una? Yo recuerdo la vez del centro comercial, la admiradora en aquella carrera, o la del concierto, tampoco se me olvida la azafata del avión, o cuando golpeaste a Yumi porque me llevó toallas limpias…", Tenoh enumeraba con los dedos.

"¡Está bien Haruka! Si he golpeado a algunas mujeres", Michiru le tapó la boca a su esposa, ya que los reporteros seguían cerca.

…..

"Takashi no se irá, no quiere ayuda alguna de los Greene", Ami consolaba a Rei.

"Bueno, es un chico que lo tiene todo", dijo Makoto.

"Es lamentable ver que prefiere morir a aceptar su ayuda", la peli-azul habló sin pensar.

"¿Morir?", la morena sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar esa palabra y pensar que a su hijo le podía suceder.

"Lo lamento, no debí decir eso", Ami cubrió su boca.

"¡Habla ahora!", Rei se levantó y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

La peli-azul exhaló con fuerza, "Takashi necesita un donador de médula y no quiere saber si sus padres son posibles donadores, dice que él luchará solo como siempre lo ha hecho".

"¡NADA DE ESO!", la morena se tranquilizó un poco, "Hablaré con él".

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Makoto, ésta fue a atender a la visita.

"Seguramente es Mamoru que no soportó quedarse sin mi compañía", Usagi juntó sus manos debajo de su mentón.

"Chicas, ella es Yashiro", Kino regresó en compañía de la mujer mencionada.

"¿Qué tú no eres la asistente de Takashi?", algo no estaba bien para Ami.

"Así es", los ojos de Yashiro se veían extraños.

"Recuerden lo que dijo Haruka, ella no es de confianza", advirtió la sacerdotisa a sus amigas.

"Me descubrieron", la asistente se transformó en su apariencia maligna.

"¡Rápido chicas!", gritó Ami. Las internas se transformaron en Sailors Scouts.

"¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar una reunión entre amigas tan importante como esta? Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon y que te castigaré en nombre de la Luna", la principal de las senshis dio su discurso de batalla.

"Agg, lo que me faltaba, insectos parlanchines, bla, bla, bla…", el súcubo hizo ademanes con las manos.

"¡Toma esto!, Ataque de hojas de Roble", la primera en atacar fue Jupiter.

La criatura utilizó su único brazo y volvió cenizas el poder de la castaña, "Que patética".

"Beso de amor de Venus", la Sailor del amor quiso ayudar a su compañera.

Una vez más la enemiga derribó el poder, "Dejen de intentarlo y ríndanse".

"Chicas no podemos seguir luchando sin una estrategia", Mercury tenía el conocimiento, pero necesitaba de sus compañeras para derrotar al enemigo.

"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!", Mars desvió un ataque de la criatura que se dirigía a la peli-azul.

"Gracias Mars", Mercury se puso de pie con su computador en las manos, "Buscaré su punto débil".

"Nosotros te cubriremos", dijo Jupiter preparándose para luchar.

…..

"La hacienda es enorme", Takashi no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones, asombrándose de lo que observaba.

"Y esto no es nada", el señor Green abrazó a su esposa, "Ya casi llegamos al establo".

"¡SI! ¡CABALLOS!", gritó el ojos miel.

"Lucas, ¿Podrías calmarte?", Hotaru se molestó por la infantil actitud de su esposo. Éste afirmó con la cabeza, adoptando el paso lento de los demás.

"Llegamos", Demian señaló el lugar, los animales relinchaban. "Takashi, ¿Puedes venir?".

El cantante se acercó y sonrió, "Soy Lucas".

Un pura sangre reposaba apacible, se veía que tenía una vida avanzada. "Este caballo era tuyo".

"¿Lo dices enserio?", el ojos miel se acercó al animal.

"Así es. Tú y yo cabalgábamos en él. Lo llamaste piano", Demian sonrió por sus recuerdos.

"¿Piano?", Takashi pensó que era un nombre sin sentido.

"Si, te encantaba que tu madre tocara el piano para ti, y por eso decidiste ponerle ese nombre", el señor Greene acarició al corcel. "Anda, no te hará daño", tomó la mano de su hijo para que imitara su acción de unos segundos.

El caballo dirigió su mirada al cantante, parecía que lo había reconocido y estaba feliz, "Hola piano, soy Lucas", el chico sintió algo en su corazón, una extraña sensación familiar.

…..

Las internas se encontraban exhaustas, excepto Sailor Moon, la cual no paraba de llorar, "No podemos hacer esto, ella es una chica inocente".

"Qué tontería", rió maléficamente la critatura.

"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!", atacó Mercury.

"Tontas, eso no sirve", la enemiga destruyó el poder que se dirigía hacia ella.

"¿Qué eres?", la peli-azul estaba desesperada, no encontraban la forma de terminar con el mal.

"Es una buena pregunta. Creo que merecen saber todo antes de morir", la criatura regresó su brazo a su forma normal. "Yo soy un súcubo, mi amo era Astaroth, el más confiable de Nergal".

"¿Nergal?", cuestionó Mars.

"Nergal es el que reina mi mundo, el mundo de los sueños, en específico, de las pesadillas. Nosotros somos invitados en los sueños de aquellos humanos que tienen miedo de la realidad que viven, algo sucede en su vida que los aterroriza. De eso nos alimentamos", continuó diciendo el súcubo.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí si esto no es un sueño?", reclamó Mercury.

"A Nergal no le basta con gobernar ese mundo, ya no quiere esperar a que los humanos duerman, él necesita gobernar siempre, en la realidad y los sueños", terminó de explicar la criatura.

"Eso no es justo, los humanos deben disfrutar de su vida", Jupiter lucharía por la humanidad.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que una criatura así esté en nuestro mundo? Ella tenía ambos brazos en su forma humana-_ , Mars unía sus ideas con velocidad, _-Ya sé-_ , "¡Sailor Moon utiliza tu poder!".

Sailor Moon se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, confiaría en su amiga, "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!", el ataque impactó satisfactoriamente contra el súcubo.

"¡NOOOOOO!", la demoníaca transformación se desvaneció y la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¿Cómo lo supiste Mars? Mi computador no pudo encontrar nada", Mercury deseaba saber el origen de la brillante idea de su compañera.

"Por su brazo, el enemigo tenía sólo uno, y la chica dos. Algo me decía que eso no estaba bien", confesó la Sailor del fuego. Las internas regresaron a su forma humana y pusieron a Yashiro sobre un sofá para observarla.

…..

"¿Puedo montar en él?", pidió el ojos miel con emoción.

"Lo siento hijo, piano ya está muy viejo", Demian posó una mano en la espalda de su hijo, "Pero puedes cabalgar en otro caballo, tenemos muchos".

Regresaron con el resto del grupo, "¿Quién quiere montar a caballo?", el señor Greene propuso una actividad.

"¡YOOOOO!", gritó la corredora.

"Haruka, cállate", la aguamarina pellizcó a su esposa.

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de la rubia, "Mich, nunca he manejado uno de esos, es como un auto con vida".

La violinista se cruzó de brazos, "Bueno, sólo porque te dije que estas serían unas vacaciones".

"Eres la mejor", Tenoh cargó y besó a su pareja.

"¿No vienes princesa?", el ojos miel quería pasear a caballo con su enamorada.

"Eso es malo para el bebé, yo esperaré con mamá y Judith", Hotaru acarició su vientre.

"Es cierto, prometo no demorarme", el chico besó a Tomoe.

"Judith, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Lucas y Haruka? Yo estoy un poco cansado", el señor Greene llevó sus amos a su espalda baja.

"No querido, déjalos que pasen un tiempo de hombres", la señora Greene recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Michiru y Hotaru rieron con sutileza por el comentario.

"Ya verás mocoso, te voy a ganar", Haruka subió al caballo que le asignaron.

"Ni lo sueñes", Takashi hizo lo mismo que la rubia.

…..

"Lucas sigue siendo un niño", dijo Judith mirando una fotografía de años atrás. "Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado en su crecimiento, sus estudios, el inicio de su carrera musical, su primera novia…". Eso último molestó a Hotaru.

"Se parece mucho a usted", Michiru reconoció el parecido de su yerno con Judith.

"Me lo dijeron desde que nació. Todos pensaron que Demian no era padre de Lucas, no se parecen nada físicamente, pero tienen el mismo carácter", la señora Greene conversaba con sus invitadas.

"Miren quien vino", Demian se marchó por un rato, dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente.

"¡Abuelo!", Tomoe corrió a abrazar al señor Kaio.

"¡Papá!", la aguamarina siguió a su hija.

"La mejor bienvenida en años, no esperaba ver a las mujeres más valiosas de mi vida", Masaru correspondió el gesto.

"Gracias", le dijo la violinista a Demian.

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas, te prometí traer a tu padre y así fue", el señor Greene era como su hijo, un hombre de palabra.

"Pensé que era una reunión de negocios con mi viejo amigo", rió el señor Kaio. Su amigo jamás le comentó el motivo real. "¿A qué se debe tal reunión?".

Michiru le indicó a su hija que ella hablara primero, "Vas a ser bisabuelo".

"¿QUÉ?", Masaru llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

"Eso no es todo, serás abuelo de nuevo", la aguamarina continuó con las buenas noticias.

"No es posible, ¿Estás embarazada?", el señor Kaio revolvió los pocos cabellos que tenía. La aguamarina asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sabía que Haruka al fin se animaría, dejó la timidez y se volvió un semental", Masaru acarició su barbilla. "Por cierto, ¿En dónde se metieron esos dos?".

"Salieron a cabalgar, ya no deben tardar", informó Demian.

…..

La rubia se cayó del caballo sobre un charco de lodo y eso ocasionó burlas por parte de Takashi, "Creo que ya conoces tu debilidad Haruka".

"Cállate mocoso, no puedes insultar a tu suegro", la corredora se levantaba.

"Y tú si puedes insultar a tu yerno, que conveniente", el ojos miel combatió arrogancia con arrogancia.

"Daaaa, yo te permití formar parte de la vida de mi princesa", la rubia logró tirar a Takashi de su caballo.

"Yo te salvé la vida en las carreras y una segunda vez al sacrificarme", la ropa del cantante se manchó de lodo.

Tenoh soltó un puñetazo al rostro del chico, "Yo también te salvé dos veces, del sujeto que te clavó el cuchillo y tu asistente demoníaca".

Takashi devolvió el golpe, "Te salvé de serle infiel a Michiru con Minako".

Otro golpe de la rubia, "Y yo a ti en tu despedida de soltero".

Un puñetazo del ojos miel, "Yo salvé la vida de tu hija".

La revancha de la corredora, "Pues gracias a tu muerte ella intentó suicidarse".

Era turno del cantante, "Rescaté la carrera de tu esposa".

Ahora el de Haruka, "Le quitaste la virginidad a mi hija".

Takashi dio el golpe final, "Te hice el padre biológico del hijo que espera Michiru", se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la rubia.

Tenoh rechazó la ayuda y se reincorporó por su cuenta, "Hay que irnos, deben estar esperándonos".

…..

"Ya es de noche y no regresan, deberíamos mandar al capataz para que los busque", Judith empezó a preocuparse.

"Esos dos están bien", dijo relajada la aguamarina.

Escucharon el sonido del galope de los caballos, salieron de la cabaña para confirmar las sospechas.

"¡Lucas!", la señora Greene ayudó a su hijo a bajar del caballo. "¿Qué te pasó?", a pesar de la poca luz apreció las heridas y moretones en el rostro del chico.

"Esas son sus pláticas de hombres", Michiru se sujetó al brazo de la rubia.

"Tranquilos todos. Lucas. Haruka, ¿Por qué no van al sauna?", Demian puso fin al inicio de un enfrentamiento femenino.

"Un sauna, woow", el ojos miel seguía emocionándose por el lugar.

"Si, Judith llévalos mientras yo les asigno sus habitaciones a los demás invitados", el señor Greene sería un buen anfitrión. Su esposa afirmó de mala gana.

…..

"Haruka, te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no conociera tu secreto", el chico decidió platicar con la rubia.

"No soy idiota, por eso te lo dije, así previne este tipo de situaciones", de nuevo la arrogancia de la corredora.

"¿Entonces estamos en confianza?", Takashi aún dudaba un poco de la rubia.

"Si", Tenoh cerró los ojos.

"Eso quiere decir que me puedo quitar la toalla", el ojos miel estaba listo para desnudarse por completo. Ambos sólo llevaban puesta una toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas.

Haruka se cubrió la cara con las manos, "Ni se te ocurra".

"No que estamos en confianza", el cantante ya no entendió.

"Una cosa es la confianza y otra muy distinta tener que ver tus miserias", la rubia seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

Pasó un tiempo y Takashi consideró que era tiempo de salir, "Haruka hay que irnos". No recibió respuesta. Decidió acercarse y darle unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro, "Haruka". Escuchó la voz de su padre y pasos aproximándose, "Van a descubrir a Haruka, tengo que hacer algo". Cargó a la rubia y salió del sauna, perdió su toalla en su misión, no le importó, debía hallar una habitación. Encontró una, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, luego cerró con seguro. Acostó a Haruka en la cama, su vista se volvió borrosa y quedó desmayado del lado libre del colchón.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

Cuando me desperté,  
y vi otro tío acostado  
de espaldas a mi lado me dije "pavo este quién es",  
luego ya razone.

Takashi despertó y miró a la persona que dormía a su lado, se levantó y dijo, "¡Haruka!".

Tenoh comenzó a abrir los ojos, "¿Mich?". Vio a su yerno desnudo y brincó de la cama como un resorte, "¡Santas anacondas solares!".

"Perdí mi toalla por salvarte", el chico miró con odio a la rubia.

"Hazme un favor y cúbrete", Haruka le lanzó una almohada al ojos miel. "Ahora si, ¿Salvarme de qué?".

"Mi padre estaba cerca y tuve que sacarte para que no descubriera tu secreto", Takashi seguía con la misma mirada.

"Gracias", la rubia frunció el ceño, "Te abrazaría, pero que asco".

Takashi salió a buscar ropa, pasados unos minutos regresó vestido y con la maleta de la rubia, "Ahí tienes".

Antes de que el chico abandonara el cuarto Tenoh amenazó, "Ni una palabra de esto, ¿Ok?".

El cantante hizo una seña afirmativa con su mano al salir.

…..

 **5pm.**

"Así que tu hijo resultó ser el esposo de mi nieta, sigo sin creerlo", eran muchas las sorpresas para el padre de Michiru.

"Estábamos destinados a ser familia", expresó Demian con felicidad.

"Lucas", Masaru rascó su nuca, "Por eso te me hacías tan familiar".

"Ni yo lo sabía", dijo divertido el ojos miel.

"Siempre supe que eras de los míos, y ahora seré bisabuelo. Este chico también es mi nieto", abrazó a Takashi por el cuello. "Bueno, tengo que ir por mi equipaje al hotel. Si hubiera sabido que no era sobre los negocios, habría traído mis pertenencias".

"Haruka, acompaña a mi padre por favor", Michiru le pidió a su esposa con cara de inocencia.

"Lo que tú me pidas mi sirena", la rubia haría lo que le ordenara su mujer.

"Yo también iré", se ofreció el ojos miel.

"No Lucas, estás débil por tu enfermedad y puede sucederte algo", Judith regresó a ser sobreprotectora.

"Está bien", el chico subió a su habitación.

…..

 **9 pm.**

Takashi había pasado el resto de la tarde encerrado en el cuarto que le asignaron, cerró con seguro para no ser molestado.

La atención de todos fue atraída por el sonido del piano. Llegaron al sitio de donde provenía el sonido y vieron al ojos miel tocando el instrumento musical.

Es una noche hermosa,  
Estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer.  
Hey nena,  
Creo que quiero casarme contigo.

¿Es la mirada de tus ojos,  
¿O acaso es el jugo del baile?  
A quién le importa nena,  
Creo que quiero casarme contigo.

Terminó de tocar y se arrodilló frente a Hotaru, "¿Quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?".

La peli-negra no pudo contener las lágrimas, "Si Lucas, si quiero".

La escena finalizó con un beso de amor entre la joven pareja. Nada podía arruinar ese momento lleno de emociones, amor y felicidad.

Haruka abrió la puerta con una patada, haciendo que todos corrieran al recibidor principal.

"¡Lo mataron! ¡Asesinaron al señor Kaio!", la rubia cargaba en sus brazos al cuerpo sin vida de Masaru.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Una enorme disculpa por no subir el capítulo antes, cuestiones de índole personal.

Creo que el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual, eso sirve como parte de la disculpa xDD.

Les agradezco su tiempo para leer este capitulo y los comentarios que dejan. Siempre leo y pongo atención en cada palabra jaja xDD, ya saben, aquí se acepta la libertad de expresión :D.

Tengo que ser honesto, no faltan muchos capítulos, aún así, no sé si termine de escribir antes de febrero. Ese es el plan, porque en ese mes regreso a clases xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	13. Falsas esperanzas

Capítulo 13. "Falsas esperanzas".

"Michiru, no mires", Demian resguardó el rostro de la aguamarina en su pecho.

El llanto de la violinista incrementaba conforme pasaban los segundos, "¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!", apretaba con fuerza la camisa del señor Greene.

"Hotaru, tienes que calmarte, no queremos que le pase algo a nuestro hijo", el ojos miel consolaba a su esposa. Ésta, al igual que su madre, lloraba sin descanso. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Haruka, por favor lleva a Masaru al sofá de la sala de estar", Demian le indicó a la rubia que se alejara del lugar.

"Si", la corredora desapareció para cumplir la tarea asignada.

"Judith, quédate con Michiru y Hotaru, mantenlas tranquilas. Lucas, acompáñame", el señor Greene aseguró a la aguamarina en los brazos de su esposa.

Padre e hijo llegaron al sitio en donde ya hacía el cuerpo sin vida del señor Kaio. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?", se atrevió a preguntar el ojos miel.

"Todo sucedió tan rápido", la mirada de Tenoh estaba perdida.

"Con calma Haruka, respira hondo y dinos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", Demian hizo ademanes con las manos para que la rubia se calmara.

-Flashback-

 **Horas atrás.**

Haruka y Masaru subían a la camioneta de Demian, la cual había sido prestada a la rubia por éste.

"Tanto tiempo sin verlos", dijo el señor Kaio mirando a Tenoh.

"Unos cuantos meses", la última vez que la rubia vio a su suegro fue en la boda de su hija.

"Sé que no lo consideras mucho tiempo, pero yo sí. Tú estás con mi hija cada día, en cambio yo estoy sumergido en la soledad. Lo único que le da sentido a mi vida es mi empresa", Masaru mostró un semblante melancólico.

La corredora posó una mano en el hombro de su suegro, "Salga de la rutina, visite a sus amigos, a nosotros puede vernos cuando quiera", sonrió.

Masaru agachó la mirada, "No es eso Haruka, mis noches están vacías, mi compañía es el viento que golpea en las ventanas de mi habitación".

"Le propongo un trato, cuando su nieto nazca, ¿Por qué no se muda con nosotros?", Tenoh haría lo que fuera por su suegro, ya que Michiru amaba a su padre, y él siempre había apoyado su relación.

"¿Lo dices enserio?", los ojos del señor Kaio se iluminaron.

"Si, Michiru estará contenta de tenerlo en casa y que nuestro hijo pase tiempo con su abuelo", la aguamarina le mencionó muchas veces a la rubia que a Hotaru le faltaron momentos al lado de su abuelo.

"Gracias Haruka", Masaru agradeció con ambas manos a la rubia.

"Gracias a usted, por no separarme de su hija", la corredora quiso ser humilde por una vez en su vida.

Después de ese emotivo momento Haruka puso en marcha el vehículo con dirección al hotel en donde se hospedó el señor Kaio.

 **Una hora más tarde.**

"Es aquí Haruka", Masru indicó el hotel.

"Tiene buen gusto señor Kaio", la rubia alagó a su suegro por el lugar que eligió para hospedarse.

"Supongo que es genético y por ello mi hija te eligió", el padre de Michiru dio unas palmadas en la espada de la corredora. La rubia sonrió ante tal comentario.

Entraron al edificio y luego tomaron el elevador hacia el piso de la habitación de Masaru.

"Haruka, ayúdame a empacar mis cosas por favor", el señor Kaio le otorgó una maleta a Tenoh.

"Si", afirmó con velocidad la corredora y tomó la maleta.

Guardaban las pertenencias de Masaru, cuando éste externó un comentario, "Todavía me sorprende que mi nieta esté embarazada".

"Con lo que vi al despertar yo me sorprendí más, es como un milagro. No puedo creer que mi hija quedara embarazada de semejante…", Haruka decía para sí misma.

"¿Cómo dices?", el señor Kaio sólo alcanzó a escuchar murmullos sin sentido.

"Que a todos nos sorprendió, pero un bebé siempre llena de amor y felicidad a la familia", la rubia se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es cierto lo que dices Haruka, esos niños darán inicio a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas", Masaru dibujó una curva con sus labios. "Bueno, creo que es todo, ya podemos marcharnos".

"Ok", la rubia tomó las dos maletas y partieron del cuarto de hotel.

Esperaban el vehículo en la entrada del hotel, por alguna extraña razón el valet parking tardaba más de lo habitual.

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar la hora?", un chico se les acercó.

El señor Kaio giró su muñeca para ver las manecillas de su reloj. El muchacho sacó un arma y disparó en cinco ocasiones contra Masaru. Haruka no pudo intervenir a tiempo, debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas con el equipaje.

El chico empezó a correr, la rubia dejó caer las maletas y le siguió las pisadas. El muchacho se escabulló por un callejón estrecho, Haruka llegó a un pasillo sin salida, perdiéndole la pista al asesino de su suegro.

"¡BASTARDO!", Tenoh tenía el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, con las emociones mezcladas; golpeó un bote de basura y caminó de regreso al cadáver.

La corredora se abrió paso entre la multitud, quedó a un costado del cuerpo y lo sujetó entre sus brazos, "Señor Kaio, la ambulancia ya viene, usted estará bien", su rostro estaba mojado, no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar.

Masaru utilizó sus últimas energías, "Haruka, cuida de mi hija y tu familia…".

"¡NO! Usted va a vivir", la rubia se rehusaba a perder a su suegro. No obtuvo respuesta del hombre mayor, lo que le hizo perder la cordura; agitó el cuerpo esperando una señal de vida, no fue así.

"Descanse señor Kaio", Tenoh cerró los ojos del cadáver y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Yo lo vengaré", susurraba sin consuelo.

Un enfermero se acercó a la escena, "Señor", tocó el hombro de la rubia.

"¡LÁRGENSE!", Haruka alejó en un movimiento brusco su cuerpo. Cargó el cuerpo y se puso de pie, "Las llaves", le ordenó al valet parking junto a su auto; el joven entregó los objetos indicados.

La corredora acomodó con delicadeza el cuerpo sobre el asiento del copiloto, "De regreso a casa", subió en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el vehículo.

-Fin Flashback-

"¡LO VOY A MATAR!", el ojos miel caminaba hacia la salida.

"¡Alto Lucas!", Demian detuvo a su hijo, "Ni siquiera sabemos el paradero del desgraciado y matarlo no arreglará las cosas".

El cantante se giró hacia su padre, "¿Y por eso merece quedar con vida?", apretaba los puños.

"La justicia se hará cargo", el señor Greene se regía por las leyes de su país.

"¡La justicia no existe!", Takashi quería hacer las cosas a su modo.

"Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo", la rubia se lamentaba al no haber actuado correctamente.

"Eso es. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?", el ojos miel casqueó los dedos, miró el brazalete oculto en el reloj atado a su muñeca, "Cambiaré las cosas", subió a su habitación.

…..

En algún extraño lugar, lleno de penumbras y maldad, una criatura diabólica descansaba sobre una especie de trono espectral, "El plan resultó a la perfección. Arruinaré la vida de Uranus y eso la debilitará…".

"Amo Nergal", un súcubo se presentó con una reverencia ante el imponente demonio.

"Habla rápido", Nergal odiaba que sus inferiores lo interrumpieran.

"Estoy a su mando", el súcubo continuó en la misma posición.

Nergal rió con sarcasmo, "Ni siquiera conozco tus habilidades, y no creo necesitar otro estorbo después de lo que sucedió. El súcubo anterior tenía excepcionales técnicas de seducción, pero no le sirvieron por su mala elección, esa mujer idiota con su obsesión por el patético chico. No tenemos otro humano que podamos manipular, así que ¡LARGO!".

"Si realmente quiero apoderarme del mundo entero, tengo que hacer las cosas yo mismo", Nergal estaba harto de esperar.

…..

Yashiro descansaba en una camilla de hospital, tenía esposada la mano derecha. Había pasado un día y la chica no despertaba, por lo que las internas decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarla a la clínica médica de Ami, aunque no bajaron la guardia y la seguían vigilando a detalle.

"Un día y aún nada", la peli-azul examinaba los signos vitales de Yashiro.

"Esto me parece raro", dijo Usagi con un dedo sobre su barbilla.

Rei entrecerró los ojos y miró a su amiga, "Llevamos años peleando contra miles de enemigos, Usagi tonta", golpeó la nuca de ésta.

"Nunca he querido pelear", Tzukino se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso es porque eres muy débil", Minako se burló.

"Silencio chicas, creo que está despertando", Makoto hizo señas con las manos a sus amigas para que dejaran de hablar.

"¿En dónde estoy?", la voz de la asistente apenas pudo ser percibida por las internas.

Ami se acercó a su lado, "Yashiro, ¿Qué recuerdas?".

"Desayunaba en un restaurante, una mujer se sentó en mi mesa, ya no recuerdo más…¿Qué me pasó?", la castaña miró a su alrededor.

"Eres la asistente de Takashi", dijo Minako.

"¿QUÉ? Usted no…debe estar confundiéndome, jamás me podría acercar a él, soy bastante tímida. El único día que tomé seguridad, subí al escenario y él me cantó, fue muy lindo. Él es todo para mí, y me encanta la pareja que hace con Hotaru, se ven tan lindos", Yashiro habló sobre sus sentimientos.

"Ya no mientas, tú fuiste la que intentaba…", Usagi le confesaría a la chica todo lo que había hecho, afortunadamente Rei le cubrió la boca.

"Chicas, salgan un momento por favor", Ami les solicitó a sus amigas, "Ahora vuelvo", le sonrió a la Yashiro y salió del cuarto.

"Parece que no recuerda nada, debió estar bajo el control del enemigo", la peli-azul dedujo con rapidez.

"Creo que lo mejor sería continuar vigilándola", Rei no confiaba por completo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo no me fio, puede estar fingiendo", Makoto también pensó con la cabeza fría.

"Esperemos unas horas y veamos su comportamiento", Ami seguiría analizando los estudios médicos realizados a la chica.

…..

"Puedo hacerlo", el ojos miel no lograba concentrar su energía en el brazalete, su cuerpo sudaba, se sentía exhausto y su visión se nublaba.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación del chico, "Lucas, hijo abre la puerta", Judith tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¡Vamos cobarde, puedes hacerlo!", Takashi ignoró las palabras de su madre y retomó su misión. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su brazalete, pudo sentir el calor que éste emanaba, una fuerza lo atraía con velocidad, eso cesó y sintió el cuerpo con pesadez, "¿Funcionó?", dijo al abrir sus ojos.

"¿Cómo dices?", la peli-negra giró su rostro hacia su esposo, "Lucas, tu nariz".

El ojos miel se limpió con la mano, "Si, lo que sea. Hotaru, ¿Me permites un momento?".

"Claro", la actitud de su esposo desconcertó a a Tomoe.

"Haruka, acompaña a mi padre por favor", Michiru le pidió a su esposa con cara de inocencia.

"Lo que tú me pidas mi sirena", la rubia haría lo que le ordenara su mujer.

El cantante se acercó a su suegro, "Tenemos que hablar".

La corredora giró los ojos, "no te preocupes, no contaré tu secreto".

"¿Secreto?", Takashi no entendió.

"Lo pequeñas que son tus miserias", Tenoh le susurró en el oído al chico.

"¿Qué?...Oye, hacía frío y no traía ropa", el ojos miel cayó en cuenta y buscó defenderse.

"Sí, claro", dijo la rubia con exagerado sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"Como sea. Ahora tengo que advertirte sobre algo importante", Takashi retomó la seriedad.

"Te escucho", la corredora continuó con su arrogancia, pensaba que se trataba de otra justificación.

"Haruka, no estoy jugando", el cantante se tomó un tiempo para pensar sus palabras, _-Debo ser cuidadoso, no puedo hablar sobre el futuro-_ , "Si al salir del hotel, alguien pide la hora, no dejes que el señor Kaio la dé, por favor".

"¿Hora? ¿De qué me hablas?", Tenoh odiaba los juegos de palabras.

"Sólo hazlo quieres", Takashi retomaba su posición junto a Hotaru.

Haruka detuvo a su yerno, "Va a suceder algo, ¿Cierto? Viste el futuro y algo malo le pasará al padre de Michiru, ¿No es así?".

"Ya dije suficiente", el ojos miel jaló su brazo para regresar con su esposa.

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

Esperaban el vehículo en la entrada del hotel, por alguna extraña razón el valet parking tardaba más de lo habitual.

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar la hora?", un chico se les acercó.

El señor Kaio comenzaba a girar alzar su brazo cuando la rubia gritó, "¡ALTO!".

Masaru y el joven quedaron inmóviles y observaron confundidos a la rubia.

 _-Lo que dijo el mocoso, está ocurriendo-_ , Haruka colocó las maletas en el piso, "Yo te daré la hora, son las…", anticipó a la perfección las intenciones del chico, observando perfectamente el arma que éste sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina.

En un movimiento la rubia consiguió desarmar al chico, haciendo que la pistola cayera al suelo. El joven intentó sacar un poco de ventaja al golpear al señor Kaio en la cara.

Masaru se llevó las manos al rostro y perdió el equilibrio, la corredora lo sujetó para que no cayera al piso, "Señor Kaio, ¿Se encuentra bien?".

"Si, no fue nada grave", el padre de Michiru se reincorporo.

El muchacho consiguió alcanzar al arma, les apuntó a ambos, "¡Quietos, no se muevan!". La rubia y su suegro alzaron las manos.

Tranquilo, te daremos todo lo que traemos", Masaru quería negociar con el chico y que nadie saliera lastimado.

"¡CÁLLATE VIEJO!", el joven dirigió la pistola en dirección al señor Kaio.

Haruka aprovechó esa oportunidad para detener al criminal, en un segundo sus manos llegaron al arma. Ambos forcejeaban, un disparo fue lanzado hacia la derecha, impactando contra una de las puertas del hotel, eso alertó a los empleados del lugar.

La corredora continuó forcejeando con el chico. El sonido del gatillo se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte ruido que indicaba una bala había sido disparada.

Tenoh agachó la mirada hacia su abdomen, observó un hoyo en su camisa rodeado de sangre, llevó sus manos a la herida y cayó de rodillas, "Mich".

Masaru refugió a la rubia en sus brazos, "¡UNA AMBULANCIA, RÁPIDO!", gritó hacia los empleados que sólo veían la escena.

El chico corrió entre los callejones, de nuevo se había fugado, con la diferencia de que su víctima era otra.

"Haruka, mírame", el padre de Michiru sujetaba por las mejillas a la rubia y movía levemente su cabeza para que no durmiera.

"Mich", la corredora repetía lo mismo.

"Resiste por ella, la ambulancia ya viene", Masaru hacía lo posible por mantener despierta a Haruka.

…..

 **9 pm.**

Takashi terminó de tocar y se arrodilló frente a Hotaru, "¿Quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?".

La peli-negra no pudo contener las lágrimas, "Si Lucas, si quiero".

La escena finalizó con un beso de amor entre la joven pareja. Nada podía arruinar ese momento lleno de emociones, amor y felicidad.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonar del móvil de Michiru.

"¿Cómo se atreve papá?", Hotaru creyó que se trataba de Haruka.

"Es mi padre", dijo la aguamarina al ver la pantalla del celular. "Kaio, ¿Todo bien papá?".

"Hija, necesito que seas fuerte, algo le ocurrió a Haruka", dijo Masaru del otro lado de la línea.

"No, mi Ruka, no puede ser", la violinista no imaginaba la vida sin su viento.

"Michiru, mantén la calma. Te enviaré la dirección y te explicaré todo cuando llegues", el señor Kaio terminó la llamada.

La peli-negra vio que su madre estaba muy pálida, "Mamá, ¿Sucedió algo?".

"Algo le pasó a tu padre", rompió en llanto.

"¿Qué pasó?", el ojos miel se acercó a su suegra.

"¡NO LO SÉ!", Kaio perdió la razón.

"¿Qué podemos hacer Michiru?", Demian sujetó las manos de la aguamarina. Ésta le mostró el móvil con la dirección.

"Judith, quédate con Michiru, iré por el otro auto", el señor Greene aseguró a la aguamarina en los brazos de su esposa.

…..

 **11 pm.**

Los familiares de la rubia arribaban al hospital. Michiru apreció una figura familiar en la sala de espera, era su padre, "¿Y Haruka?".

Masaru tomó las manos de su hija y la miró a los ojos, "Haruka recibió un disparo en el abdomen, tiene perforado el intestino y un riñón. El cirujano ya está haciendo lo posible por salvarlo".

El ojos miel escuchó el estado de su suegro y tuvo un único pensamiento, _-Seguramente el cirujano y todos los del quirófano ya notaron el secreto de Haruka, tendré que drogarlos y hacerles creer que todo fue su imaginación-_.

"¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos todo esto?", dijo la aguamarina entre sollozos.

"La vida no es justa", Judith tomó asiento a un costado de Michiru.

"¿No te importa mi padre?", Hotaru se enfadó al ver a su esposo despreocupado.

Takashi negó apresuradamente con las manos, "No, nada de eso, solamente que alguien tiene que mantener la cordura", abrazó a su mujer, _-No salió como lo esperaba, pero puedo curar a Haruka-_.

"Hija, Haruka charló conmigo durante el camino al hotel. Me dijo algo que me causó mucha ilusión", Masaru recordó lo que platicó en el camioneta con su yerno.

"Dime", la violinista fijó sus ojos en los de su padre.

"Me dijo que cuando mi nieto nazca podría mudarme con ustedes y así pasar más momentos familiares", el señor Kaio deseaba saber lo que opinaba su hija.

"¿Podría saber la razón?", la aguamarina indagaría un poco.

"Le comenté a Haruka la inmensa soledad que tienen mis días. Lo vacío que me siento por las noches sin alguien que me haga compañía. Entonces él me propuso esa idea", Masaru empezaba a creer que a su hija no le agradaba el plan a futuro.

"Me parece perfecto, papá", Michiru dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hija, descansa un poco, si se sabe algo de Haruka te avisaré", el señor Kaio recostó a su hija en su pecho.

La aguamarina asintió y cerró sus ojos, _-Quisiera que se tratara de una pesadilla y despertar ahora mismo-_.

…..

 **Pasadas unas horas.**

Takashi reconoció a una persona que ingresaba a la sala de espera, se talló los ojos, "¿Yashiro?".

"Así es", respondió la castaña.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dejé en claro que no quiero nada contigo", siempre que el chico veía a su asistente estaba seguro de que su peor idea fue contratarla.

Yashiro soltó una carcajada, "Que idiota eres, te sientes el centro del Universo. No estoy aquí por tí".

"¿Entonces?", el ojos miel no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Hotaru es tan linda ya atractiva, no la mereces", la castaña se acercó a Tomoe y la besó.

"Nadie te quiere Takashi, eres igual de inservible como el resto de los hombres", la peli-negra correspondía las caricias.

"No, tú no puedes...", el cantante sintió que su corazón se rompía.

"Lucas, ¿Me escuchas?", Hotaru miraba a detalle a su marido.

"¿Eh?..Si", la nariz del ojos miel sangro de nuevo.

La peli-negra sacó un pañuelo y limpió el líquido rojo, "Has estado actuando extraño hoy, ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme?".

"Podemos sanar las heridas de tu padre", Takashi necesitaba una excusa y esa confesión era la cuartada perfecta.

"Es cierto", la ojipúrpura se puso feliz por la solución de su esposo. "¡ERES MARAVILLOSO!", besó al chico.

"¿De qué hablan?", Judith los tomó por sorpresa.

"Bueno, es complicado de explicar…", Hotaru pensaba en algo que pudiera convencer a la señora Greene.

"Del sauna", respondió el ojos miel sin titubear.

"Es bueno que lo menciones, no supe que sucedió después de eso. No los encontramos", Judith quería que sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

"Es cierto, ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?", Michiru se reincorporó a la plática.

Al parecer el chico se había metido en más aprietos, "En el sauna, Haruka y yo decidimos quitarnos las toallas y él se burló de mí, dijo que necesitaba un microscopio para mirar semejantes miserias. Yo me enfurecí y comenzamos a pelear, al final terminamos luchando en una habitación. No soy tan fuerte como él, así que me encerró en el armario. Cuando amaneció Haruka me lanzó ropa a la cara y me dijo que me vistiera", inventó la excusa más creíble.

Michiru, al igual que Hotaru, estaban seguras de que eso era una completa mentira. Judith, en cambio, creyó el cuento, "Lucas, no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro como para hacer eso. Espero no ofender a la señorita Tomoe al decir que el tamaño no es lo importante", abrazó al ojos miel.

"¿Eh? No, para nada. Él es maravilloso, ya lo dije hace unos segundos", la peli-negra controló las ganas que tenía de reírse.

"Siempre se lo he dicho a Haruka, pero nunca me entiende. Cosas de hombres, supongo", la violinista apoyó la mentira de su yerno.

"Regresaré con tu padre, si despierta y no me ve, se va a preocupar", Judith se alejó.

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?", preguntó Hotaru con una sonrisa burlona.

"Algo muy parecido. No nos quitamos las toallas ni nada de eso, pero terminé sacando del sauna a Haruka al escuchar cerca a mi padre. Perdí mi toalla y terminamos en una habitación, ella dormida y yo me desmayé. Al día siguiente me dio desnudo y muy a su manera se burló", Takashi explicó a grandes rasgos.

"Puedo apostar que le dijiste que hacía frío", Hotaru ya no aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del chico, "No…".

"No te ofendas Lucas, pero esa es la excusa más barata", Michiru soltó una carcajada.

"Si hacía frío", el cantante frunció el ceño.

La peli-negra dejó de reír, retomó el semblante serio y le dijo a su madre, "Lucas tuvo una idea para salvar a papá".

"¿Cual?", Kaio estaba impaciente por saber la solución.

"Curaremos a papá con nuestros poderes Sailor", Tomoe contuvo tola la alegría que sentía.

"Es verdad", el brillo regresó a los ojos de Michiru.

El doctor salió del quirófano, "Familiares del señor Tenoh, Haruka".

"Yo soy su esposa", Michiru se acercó al médico.

"El paciente está fuera de peligro", el doctor dio la buena noticia.

"¿Podemos verlo?", dijo impaciente la aguamarina.

"Aún no, hay que esperar a que se estabilice", el médico debía seguir el protocolo.

…..

 **7am.**

Michiru no había podido dormir por la necesidad de ver a su esposa. El resto de los familiares descansaban un poco sobre las bancas de la sala de espera.

La aguamarina vio al doctor acercarse, se puso de pie, esperaba recibir una buena noticia. "¿Cómo está Haruka?", preguntó con premura.

El rostro del doctor era serio, "Lamento informarle que su esposo permanece en un estado de coma".

"Debe estar en un error", la violinista enterró sus dedos en la bata del médico.

"No me gusta dar este tipo de noticias, pero es el estado actual del paciente, en verdad lo siento", el doctor tomó los brazos de la mujer y los bajó con sutileza.

 _-Eso complica las cosas-_ , Takashi logró escuchar el diagnóstico del médico.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Siempre agradeceré su tiempo invertido en leer cada capítulo. También sus comentarios que escriben en los reviews.

Una vez más, les pido disculpas por demorar en subir el capítulo. Escribo lo más rápido que puedo, algo complicado en mi estado actual.

Saludos para todos :).


	14. Sin salida

Capítulo 14. "Sin salida".

"¿Puedo pasar a verlo?", Kaio imploraba por ver a la rubia.

"Si, sígame", el doctor accedió a la petición.

Takashi retiró a Hotaru de su pecho y siguió a su suegra tomando algunas precauciones para no ser visto.

"Es aquí", el doctor se detuvo y abrió la puerta de una habitación.

Michiru sintió temblar su cuerpo al ver a su esposa en esa camilla, "Oh, mi pobre Ruka", corrió al costado de la rubia.

"Señora Kaio, en su estado lo mejor es que no se altere", era evidente el embarazo de la aguamarina.

La violinista ignoró al médico, "No me abandones", descubrió con delicadeza la frente de Tenoh.

"Debo atender otros pacientes, ¿Estará bien si la dejo sola unos momentos?", el doctor intentaría confiar en la aguamarina.

"Si, se lo prometo", Michiru volteó hacia el hombre de bata blanca y sonrió.

"De acuerdo, si ocurre algo apriete el pulsador de llamada y vendré enseguida", el doctor salió del cuarto. Chocó con una persona de apariencia masculina, "Discúlpeme señor".

El desconocido tomó al médico por la bata y lo alzó, "Dígame lo que sabe del señor Tenoh".

El doctor fue invadido por el miedo, "Yo…este…que está en coma".

"No se haga el idiota conmigo, usted operó a Haruka y conoce su secreto", el sujeto necesitaba respuestas.

"Eh…si…pero le juro que no diré nada", el médico estaba muy nervioso.

"Más le vale. Si usted o el grupo que participó dicen algo, le juro que mataré a la familia de cada uno, desde el familiar más lejano hasta la mascota del hogar. ¿Quedó claro?", el hombre amenazó al médico.

"Si", dijo con voz temblorosa el doctor.

"Es bueno saber que lo entiende. Para que lo sepa, yo soy el yerno de Haruka", el ojo miel bajó al médico y regresó a la sala de espera.

"Lucas, ¿En dónde te metiste?", Hotaru tenía claro que su esposo era muy curioso.

"Fui al baño", el cantante se sentó al costado de su esposa.

"¿Y mamá?", la peli-negra notó la ausencia de su madre.

"Está con Haruka", respondió el ojos miel.

"Eso quiere decir que podemos ir a curar a papá", Tomoe estaba impaciente por sanar a la rubia.

"Princesa, no es tan fácil", Takashi agachó la mirada.

"¿Por qué? Dijiste que podíamos", Hotaru frunció el ceño.

El cantante cubrió su rostro con las manos, "Está en coma".

"¿Y?", la peli-negra no terminaba de comprender, "Mírame y dime lo que sucede", la paciencia se le agotó.

El chico conectó su mirada con la de su enamorada, "No podemos curar estados de inconsciencia o enfermedades".

"No puedes saber si no lo has hecho", Tomoe estaba optimista.

"Crees que no he intentado curar el cáncer con mis poderes, NO ES POSIBLE", el ojos miel sujetó los brazos de la chica.

"Lucas, me lastimas", Hotaru sentía dolor en sus muñecas.

"Lo siento princesa", soltó a su esposa, "Ya vengo".

"¿A dónde vas?", la ojipúrpura no quería más sorpresas.

"Arreglaré las cosas", el ojos miel partió del lugar para buscar un sitio solitario, _-Lo tengo, el baño-_.

…..

El doctor caminaba por el pasillo, Hotaru se encontró con él y decidió preguntar, "Disculpe, ¿La habitación de Haruka Tenoh?".

"¿Quién es usted señorita?", luego de la advertencia, el hombre no permitiría el acceso a cualquier persona.

"Soy su hija, Hotaru Tomoe", la peli-negra se presentó con respeto.

El médico sintió un gran escalofrío y tragó saliva, "Ya…ya la llevo….si…sígame".

"Hemos llegado", el hombre de bata blanca abrió la puerta y le permitió el acceso a la chica.

"Gracias", Tomoe ingresó a la habitación.

"Llámenme si necesitan algo", el doctor huyó lo antes posible, no confiaba en la familia de la rubia.

"Mamá", Hotaru puso una mano en el hombro de su madre.

La aguamarina giró su cabeza, "Cariño, que bueno que llegaste", sujetó las manos de su hija, "Es hora de curar a tu padre".

"Si", la peli-negra se transformó en Sailor Neptune, colocó suavemente sus manos en el cuerpo de la rubia y dio inicio a su poder de sanación.

Pasaron unos segundos y la Sailor terminó, observó y las heridas ya no estaban, "Funcionó", dijo alegre.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no despierta?", la aguamarina quería que su esposa abriera los ojos.

"No lo sé. Lo intentaré de nuevo", Neptune volvió a utilizar sus poderes, pero Haruka seguía sin despertar. Realizó lo mismo de nuevo y no obtuvo resultados, empezaba a desesperarse. Lo intentó una y otra vez y jamás reaccionó su padre. "No funciona", rompió en llanto.

"¿Cómo es posible?", las esperanzas de Michiru se desvanecieron.

"Lucas tenía razón, mis poderes sólo sirven para heridas", Hotaru desvaneció su transformación y tomó asiento en el sofá del cuarto.

"Espero que eso ayude a que despierte antes", Kaio acarició la mejilla de Haruka.

…..

"Soy un idiota, no arreglé las cosas", el ojos miel hablaba consigo mismo en una caseta de baño. Soltó unos golpes a la pared, sus nudillos se enrojecieron por eso.

"Señor, ¿Está bien?", un hombre habló de la caseta de al lado.

"Si, no se preocupe", Takashi se tranquilizó, _-No llames la atención-_. Subió la mirada y observó unas manchas que nublaban su vista, _-No de nuevo-_ , talló sus ojos. _–Debo concentrarme-_ , mantuvo una postura firme y pensó únicamente en su brazalete. Podía sentir el poder, "Está funcionando". Como la vez anterior, sintió una fuerza lo atraía con velocidad, y luego cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba, "Espero que haya dado resultado de nuevo", abrió los ojos.

"¿Cómo dices?", la peli-negra giró su rostro hacia su esposo, "Lucas, tu nariz".

Takashi se limpió con la mano, "Dije que te amo princesa".

"Yo también te amo Lucas", Hotaru besó la mejilla de su enamorado.

"Haruka, acompaña a mi padre por favor", Michiru le pidió a su esposa con cara de inocencia.

"Lo que tú me pidas mi sirena", la rubia haría lo que le ordenara su mujer.

"¡Yo también iré!", Takashi buscaría otra solución.

"No Lucas, estás débil por tu enfermedad y puede sucederte algo", Judith dijo lo mismo que la primera vez, antes de que Takashi retrocediera en el tiempo.

"Lo sé, pero no estoy pidiendo permiso o aprobación de alguien. He tomado una decisión y nadie podrá cambiarla", el ojos miel se mantuvo firme.

"Lucas, no le hables así a tu madre", Demian entró en defensa de su esposa.

"Lo siento mamá, es sólo que ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme por mí mismo", el cantante continuó seguro.

"Hijo, no quiero que te pase algo", la señora Greene protegía al ojos miel.

"Pudiste vivir sin mí por 20 años, no creo que te afecte el que algo me llegue a suceder", Takashi empezaba a querer a sus padres biológicos, pero debía mantener la última posibilidad para salvar a su familia.

"Lucas, por favor", rogaba la madre del chico.

"Déjalo Judith, él sabe lo que hace", esa frialdad característica del señor Greene, había regresado. Le entregó las llaves del auto a Haruka.

"Con permiso", el cantante se puso de pie y caminó a la entrada.

"Mueve tu trasero, mocoso", la rubia empujó por la espalda a su yerno.

Los tres subían a la camioneta de Demian, Haruka y Masaru en el frente y Takashi en los asientos traseros.

"Tanto tiempo sin verlos", dijo el señor Kaio un poco extraño, parecía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, la familia siempre…", el ojos miel quiso responderle al abuelo de su esposa.

"Unos cuantos meses", la corredora interrumpió a su yerno.

"Para mí ha sido una eternidad, tal vez ustedes no lo ven así porque tienen una esposa, futuros hijos. Yo vivo en la soledad, lo único que le da sentido a mi vida es mi empresa", el padre de Michiru mostró un semblante melancólico.

"No diga eso señor Kaio, nos tiene a nosotros", Takashi apreciaba a Masaru.

"Así es, puede visitarnos cuando quiera", la rubia sonrió.

El hombre mayor agachó la mirada, "Agradezco su cortesía, pero va mas allá de eso. Mis noches están vacías, no tengo a alguien que me haga compañía".

"¿Por qué no compra un perro?", el cantante quiso darle una solución al abuelo.

"Eso no sirve", la rubia miró por el retrovisor al chico.

"¿Qué propones tú?", Takashi retó a su suegro.

"Señor Kaio, que le parece esto, cuando su nieto nazca, ¿Por qué no se muda con nosotros?", Tenoh esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿Lo dices enserio?", el ojos miel conocía a la rubia y sabía que ésta no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

"Por supuesto que es enserio. Haría cualquier cosa por el padre de la mujer que amo", la corredora apoyó una mano en el hombro del señor Kaio.

"¿Y Michiru estará de acuerdo?", Masaru no quería incomodar a su hija.

"Claro, Michiru lo ama y estará contenta de tenerlo en casa y que nuestro hijo pase tiempo con su abuelo", Tenoh le prometió a su esposa que protegería a su familia.

"Gracias Haruka", Masaru agradeció con ambas manos a la rubia.

"Yo le agradezco que haya apoyado mi relación con su hija", la corredora quiso quedar bien con su suegro frente a su yerno.

"Puede visitar a su nieta cuando quiera", Takashi no quería quedarse atrás.

"Muchas gracias muchacho. Ten por seguro que los veré los fines de semana", al padre de Michiru le emocionaba la idea de ser bisabuelo.

Después de ese emotivo momento Haruka puso en marcha el vehículo con dirección al hotel en donde se hospedó el señor Kaio.

 **Una hora más tarde.**

"Es aquí Haruka", Masaru indicó el hotel.

"He oído hablar de este hotel, tiene muy buenas críticas", el ojos miel admiró la construcción por la ventana del vehículo.

"A nadie le importa", la rubia bajó de la camioneta.

El señor Kaio se dirigió a Takashi, "No te sientas mal, Haruka debe estar cansado y quiere volver lo antes posible", salió del vehículo.

 _-Tan arrogante como siempre-_ , el chico siguió al abuelo de su esposa.

Entraron al edificio, tomarían el ascensor. Takashi necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, "Vayan ustedes, yo esperaré en recepción".

"Sabía que serías un estorbo, haz lo que quieras", Tenoh se encogió de hombros y subió al elevador.

"Ya volvemos, Lucas", Masaru siguió a la rubia.

El ojos miel regresó a la recepción y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del sitio. Su atención fue atraída por una sombra a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada, _-Lo mejor será que vaya a investigar-_. Siguió el rastro a lo que fuera que vio, saliendo del hotel y observando a un chico que se escondía entre los callejones. "No te me escaparás", corrió para alcanzar al muchacho. "¿QUIÉN ERES?", gritó al quedar frente a él.

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar la hora?", respondió de manera mecánica el chico, como si se tratase de un robot.

"¡Responde tú primero!", Takashi se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

El muchacho se mantuvo sin hablar, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó el arma.

"Ah no, no lo harás", el cantante esquivó un disparo, el cual impactó en el reloj de su muñeca. Miró su brazo y sintió un alivio al ver que no tenía un rasguño, _-Claro, el tiempo-_. Quiso transformarse en Sailor Sun, pero algo se lo impidió, el brazalete no respondía, "Demonios".

"Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar la hora?", dijo de nuevo el chico, disparando en una segunda ocasión contra Takashi.

"¡Es la hora de tu muerte!", el ojos miel lanzó una patada al muchacho, logrando desarmarlo y, por consiguiente, que la pistola cayera dentro de un bote de basura.

Takashi caminó a paso lento hacia el contenedor de basura y comenzó a buscar el arma, no tenía prisa de asesinar al chico. Éste aprovechó ese instante para empujar al cantante y escapar.

"¡Rayos!", el ojos miel se arrepintió de haber bajado la guardia y retomó su plan de caza. Guardó el arma en su chaqueta y aceleró el paso, encontró a su presa frente al hotel, se lanzó contra el muchacho, cayendo los dos al suelo.

"¿Creíste poder escaparte de mí?, Idiota", Takashi se puso sobre el muchacho y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso. "El único que va a morir hoy eres tú".

Los empleados del hotel se dieron cuenta del enfrentamiento que ocurría en la calle, decidieron salir a ver.

El ojos miel se levantó, sacó el arma y apuntó al muchacho, "Bastardo", disparando el cartucho completo contra su víctima.

Un empleado corrió a sujetar a Takashi, los demás llegaron para intentar auxiliar al chico, cosa que fue imposible, ya que estaba sin vida.

Haruka y Masaru llegaban a la entrada del hotel, observando la escena e intentando imaginar lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

El cantante consiguió liberarse del empleado, sin embargo, la rubia lo aprisionó entre sus brazos con gran fuerza, "¿QUÉ HICISTE?".

"Él tenía un arma y me atacó, yo sólo me defendí", el ojos miel no quería quedar como un asesino.

"¡Miente!", gritó una empleada, captando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Cómo dice?", preguntó el señor Kaio.

"Él miente. Ese chico estaba indefenso y él lo golpeo en el suelo, luego sacó el arma y le disparó", la empleada señaló al cantante.

"¿Es cierto eso, Lucas?", Masaru miró fijamente al ojos miel.

"Ya les dije que no. Él intentó dispararme en el callejón y yo huí. Logré quitarle el arma y me defendí. Era un delincuente", Takashi manipuló los hechos a su favor.

"Yo le creo", el padre de Michiru alzó su mano derecha con la palma abierta.

"¡Protege a un asesino!", la empleada estaba convencida de lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

"Señorita, cálmese por favor", la corredora intentaba evitar un conflicto mayor.

Takashi perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, sentía que se desvanecía, cayó desmayado en los brazos de la rubia.

…..

 **9 pm.**

Hotaru descansaba un poco en la habitación que le asignaron, le parecía tonto y cursi extrañar a su esposo, culpaba al embarazo de esos cambios de humor. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar sonar su celular, miró la pantalla, "¿Papá?".

"Princesa, ¿Podrías pasarme a tu madre?, He intentado llamarle a su celular pero no me contesta", la voz de la rubia salía de la bocina del móvil.

"Yo le puedo decir", la peli-negra odiaba que su padre en ocasiones la tratara como una niña pequeña.

"No, Hotaru, tengo que hablar con Michiru", Tenoh parecía preocupada.

"¡Dímelo a mí o cuelgo!", Tomoe no dejaría que la hicieran a un lado.

"¡Lucas mató a un chico y ahora estamos en la estación de policía!", Haruka tenía poca paciencia.

"No, él no pudo…es incapaz…", la peli-negra llevó una mano a su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Es capaz y lo hizo, te enviaré la dirección para que vengan lo antes posible", la corredora colgó.

Tomoe bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, llegando con el resto de la familia.

"Hotaru, ¿Está todo bien?", cuestionó Judith al ver nerviosa a la chica.

"Lucas asesinó a un chico. Tenemos que ir a la estación de policía, ahora", la peli-negra no tenía tiempo de sutilezas.

"¿Cómo?", la señora Greene retrocedió unos pasos.

"Vamos", Demian sujetó a su esposa. "Hey, Judith, ayuda a Hotaru, yo despertaré a Michiru para ir de inmediato", el señor Greene se acercó a la aguamarina, quien dormía en un sofá de la sala de estar.

…..

 **11 pm.**

"¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?", Demian entró gritando a la estación de policía.

"Señor, tranquilícese", dijo un policía.

"¡NO ME DIGA QUE HACER! ¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJO!", el señor Greene golpeó con los puños un escritorio.

Haruka apareció al escuchar los ruidos, "¿Qué pasa aquí?".

"¿En dónde está Lucas?", Demian tomó por los hombros a la rubia.

"En una celda provisional de la estación, mañana será transferido a una prisión de máxima seguridad", Tenoh expresó con un tono frío en su voz.

"Tiene que ser un error, él no es un asesino", Judith apeló por su hijo.

"Los empleados del hotel lo vieron dispararle en 8 ocasiones al chico", la corredora se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y mi padre?", preguntó Michiru al no ver rastro alguno de Masaru.

"En el baño, no tarda en venir", la rubia parecía no tener sentimientos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", Hotaru pretendía que su familia tuviera una solución.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no piensas en algo? Ya que te sientes muy madura para todo esto", Haruka dijo con prepotencia.

"No le hables así a nuestra hija", la violinista abrazó a la peli-negra.

"Tengo influencias, amigos en altos puestos de la policía y el gobierno. Me encargaré de que mi hijo sea defendido por el mejor abogado", Demian buscaría la forma de liberar a Takashi.

"Será complicado, el chico no tenía antecedentes en los informes policíacos. De hecho, es un estudiante destacado de la Universidad de Harvard ", explicó la corredora.

"No me importa, compraré a los jueces de todo el país si es necesario", el señor Greene haría a un lado la justicia.

…..

Takashi abrió lentamente sus ojos y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, "¿En dónde estoy?".

"Hasta que despiertas", habló su compañero de celda.

El ojos miel se puso de pie, "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí?".

"Oye, oye, tranquilo muñeco", el hombre alzó las manos con sus palmas abiertas. "Soy Larry, al igual que tú, cometí un crimen".

"¿Un crimen?", susurró el cantante. _–El bastardo que quería matar al señor Kaio-_.

Larry caminó hasta quedar frente al chico, "Me siento alagado de que mi compañero sea el cantante Takashi", cambió su rostro a uno malicioso, "Será divertido".

"Te advierto, si intentas golpearme te mataré, es por eso que estoy aquí, asesiné a un idiota", Takashi miró fijamente a su compañero de celda.

"Yo no mencioné algo sobre golpearte", Larry sujetó por la cintura al ojos miel, "Serás mi esclavo y harás lo que yo te ordene".

"Jamás", Takashi golpeó con su frente la cara de Larry, logrando liberarse de éste.

El hombre llevó sus manos a su rostro y retrocedió unos pasos, un pequeño charco de agua lo hizo resbalar, golpeándose en la nuca con la estructura de la cama.

El cantante observó, al ver inconsciente a Larry se sintió seguro. Volvió a recostarse sobre la incómoda cama de la celda, tenía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla.

…..

Masaru se acercó con sigilo a la rubia, planeaba evitar las miradas de los presentes, tanto policías como el resto de los familiares, "Pss, Haruka".

"Señor Kaio", pronunció Tenoh al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"Shh", el padre de Michiru puso un dedo sobre sus labios, "Lucas me dio algo".

"¿Qué?", susurró la corredora.

"Su reloj, dijo que era importante", Masaru metió su mano en un bolsillo de su saco, extrayendo el objeto mencionado.

"¿Cuándo se lo dio?", la rubia no recordaba algo sobre eso.

"Fue en el momento en que soltaste a Lucas para tranquilizar a la empleada, él se acercó rápido a mí y me dio el reloj", explicó el señor Kaio.

Tenoh tomó el reloj entre sus manos y observó a detalle, "Eso es".

"No entiendo Haruka", Masaru desconocía lo que sucedía en la mente de la rubia.

"Lucas dijo que el chico le disparó en el callejón", estaba claro para la corredora.

"Así es", el señor Kaio respondió sin entender.

"El reloj tiene un impacto de bala. Supongo que es de acero o titanio, lo digo porque no se rompió", Tenoh seguía inspeccionando el objeto.

"Eso comprueba que Lucas se defendió. Me sorprendes Haruka", Masaru dio unas palmadas en la espalda de la rubia.

…..

Takashi miraba el techo de la celda, "De nuevo he fallado". Se sentó en la cama, "No puedo hacer las cosas bien". Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, "Terminé defraudando a todos y deben estar pensando que soy un asesino". Cerró sus ojos y recordó a su esposa, "Perdóname Hotaru, lo hice por ti y tu familia". Lágrimas recorrían su rostro, "Intenté todo y nada funcionó, no existe solución".

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Siempre les doy las gracias y hoy no es la excepción jaja xDD, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo. También por sus comentarios.

Lamento si suelo dejarlos en suspenso jaja.

Si quieren reírse un rato, les recomiendo las historias de LILYTENOH23 (te odio xDD).

Si desean no poder parar de leer, vayan a visitar el contenido de Janet Haru.

Las dos son grandiosas escritoras :D.

Saludos para todos :).


	15. Sentencia a la locura

Capítulo 15. "Sentencia a la locura".

El señor Greene realizaba cientos de llamadas desde su teléfono celular, caminaba de un lado a otro y rascaba su cabeza en ocasiones.

"Demian, deberías relajarte", Judith veía a su esposo invadido por la desesperación.

"Lo haré hasta que mi hijo esté libre", el señor Greene continuaba contactando a los amigos que pudieran ayudarle.

"Lucas lo conseguirá, no te desesperes", Michiru quiso ser amigable.

Demian explotó, "¡Eso lo dices porque no se trata de tu hija!".

"¡Nadie ofende a mi familia!", la rubia entró a la discusión en defensa de sus seres amados. "¡No permitiré que le grite a mi esposa!", golpeó en el rostro a Demian.

"¡BASTA¡", el señor Kaio puso fin a la pelea, "Todos somos familia", sujetó el hombro de la rubia y el de Demian, "Sus hijos están casados, se aman y esperan a su primer hijo. Tienen que apoyarlos, y no estar peleando". Caminó hacia la violinista, "Haruka, tu esposa está embarazada. Deberías ser más consciente al actuar, serás padre de nuevo". Regresó con Tenoh y Greene, "Quiero que se den la mano y se pidan disculpas". Ambos obedecieron, estrechando sus manos.

"Haruka, perdóname", el primero en hablar fue el padre de Lucas.

"Demian, lo…", la corredora era bastante orgullosa como para pedir disculpas. "…Lo siento", sintió que se ahogaba.

Haruka caminó hacia su esposa, "Sólo lo hice por tu padre", susurró.

La aguamarina miró hacia Hotaru. "Bueno, también por nuestra hija", la rubia dijo de inmediato.

Michiru permaneció en silencio. "Y por ti y nuestro bebé", la corredora sabía que ese silencio significaba algo.

Kaio siguió callada. Tenoh suspiró, "Bien, lo hice por todos, ¿Contenta?". La aguamarina sonrió y besó a la rubia.

"Quiero ver a Lucas", la peli-negra le comentó a su suegra.

"Verás que muy pronto él regresará a nuestro lado", la señora Greene abrazaba a su nuera.

"Yo me encargo", Demian alcanzó a escuchar a Hotaru.

"Oficial, ¿Podemos ver a mi hijo?", el señor Greene se acercó al policía a cargo.

"Ya le dije que no", el uniformado estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero fue detenido.

"Creo que no me entiende, repetiré la pregunta, ¿Podemos ver a mi hijo?", Demian le ofreció al oficial una cantidad considerable de billetes.

"De acuerdo, pueden verlo", el policía aceptó el soborno y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

…..

Luego de un rato llorando, Takashi cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Algo ocurría en sus sueños, tal vez un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata o, quizás, un mensaje de su inconsciente. Veía a Pluto, la cual lo llamaba hacia un lugar, por alguna extraña razón decidió seguirla.

"Takashi, ven", la peli-verde estaba en medio de un bosque.

"¿Pluto?", el cantante no creía que se tratase de un sueño.

"Aquí está la solución", Pluto no dejaba de hacerle señas al chico, para que éste se acercara.

"¿Para qué?", eran pistas muy complejas para el ojos miel.

"A tu problema. Así saldrás de la celda", parecía que la peli-verde quería ayudar al chico.

Takashi no dudo en ir hacia la mujer, "¿Cómo lo resuelvo?".

"A veces, la salida está antes de lo que crees", Pluto tomó la mano del ojos miel.

"No entiendo", dijo Takashi confundido.

"¿Por qué esperar a que la bomba esté a punto de explotar, si puedes regresar al momento en que la bomba aún no ha sido activada?", la peli-verde disfrazaba el verdadero mensaje.

"Mi problema no tiene que ver con bombas", el ojos miel no razonaba las palabras de la Sailor del tiempo.

"Conoces lo que sucederá, la solución está en regresar a un punto clave", la figura de Pluto se desvaneció.

El cantante abrió los ojos, pensando en lo que le dijo la Sailor, "Un punto clave", llevó una mano a su barbilla.

"El muñeco ya despertó", Larry puso su cuerpo sobre el del ojos miel.

Takashi intentó empujarlo, pero el sujeto era muy pesado, "Aléjate de mí".

"Lo terminarás disfrutando", Larry le tapó la boca al chico y empezó a besar su cuello, éste buscaba la manera de liberarse.

"Hemos llegado, esta es la celda provisional", el policía arribaba al sitio en compañía de la familia de Takashi.

"Gracias oficial, espero que no hay problema en quedarnos aquí un buen rato", Demian le entregó otro soborno al uniformado.

Hotaru fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su esposo, "¡Ayúdelo! ¡Papá, haz algo!".

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa, "Yo…", golpeó en la cara al policía.

"¿ESO EN QUÉ AYUDA, HARUKA?", Michiru regañó a su esposa por empeorar las cosas. El señor kaio sujetó a la rubia.

El oficial se reincorporó y abrió la celda, "Ya te divertiste Larry", utilizó una picana eléctrica contra el sujeto. Éste cayó pesadamente sobre el ojos miel.

El uniformado retiró el cuerpo del sujeto y lo colocó sobre la otra cama. Salió de la celda y sujetó con brusquedad a la rubia, "¿Así que le gusta golpear oficiales de policía?". Empujó a la rubia dentro de la jaula, "Un tiempo aquí le enseñará a comportarse". Se acomodó la gorra del uniforme, "Sólo lo hice por usted señor Greene".

"Gracias", Demian agradeció que el oficial ayudara a su hijo.

"Lucas, ¿Estás bien?", habló Hotaru con sus manos sobre las rejas.

El ojos miel se puso de pie, acomodó un poco su chaqueta y cubrió su cuello, "Si", dijo débil.

"¡sáquenlo de aquí!", suplicaba la peli-negra.

"Lo haría, si no fuera porque alguien me golpeó", sonrió con soberbia el policía, "Les voy a pedir a todos que se retiren".

"¡TE ODIO PAPÁ!", gritó Tomoe mientras abandonaba el lugar.

"Siempre liándola Tenoh", el ojos miel negó con la cabeza.

"¡CÁLLATE!", la rubia se sentó sobre la cama disponible, "Iba a quitarle las llaves para ayudarte, lo hubiera hecho no fuera por el señor Kaio".

"El padre de Michiru debe ser muy fuerte", el cantante tomó asiento al lado de la rubia.

"Eres un idiota. No podía golpearlo por Michiru. Me mataría si daño a su padre", la corredora miró con odio a su yerno.

El chico apoyó su brazo sobre su pierna, descansando su mentón sobre su mano, "Tiene sentido".

"Nadie es más fuerte que Haruka Tenoh. A mí no me someterían tan vergonzosamente", dijo descubriendo una mordida en el cuello del ojos miel.

Takashi cubrió su cuello con el chaqueta, "El tipo estaba encima mía".

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, "Lo que sea, eres patético".

…..

 **Una hora más tarde.**

"Papá es un idiota, debería quedarse en esa celda toda su vida", la peli-negra seguía enfadada.

"¡Hotaru!, no permitiré que hables así de tu padre", Michiru defendería a su viento.

"Yo no miento, ¡OJALÁ SE MURIERA!", Tomoe se dejó llevar por la furia.

La violinista abofeteó a su hija, "No vuelvas a decir eso", jaló del brazo a la chica y le susurró en el oído, "El día que Haruka estaba muriendo por el veneno, no te vi contenta. Así que no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas".

El señor Kaio regresaba de comprar unas galletas en una máquina expendedora de la oficina. "¡Abuelo!", Hotaru corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Masaru. La aguamarina se abrazó a sí misma.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si por culpa de tu padre te separaran de Haruka?", Judith se acercó a Kaio.

"¿Eh?...Yo, me pondría triste", respondió la violinista.

"No justifico las palabras de Hotaru, pero, ella está sintiendo esa tristeza", concluyó la señora Greene. "Aún no entiendo el plan de Haruka, sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que realmente quería ayudar a Lucas".

"¿No está preocupada por lo que pasó?", Michiru miró a Judith.

Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la señora Greene, "El simple hecho de recordar que mi hijo pudo haber sido….violado, me deprime. Lo que me da fuerzas es saber que Lucas saldrá y ese maldito se pudrirá en la cárcel".

Kaio abrazó a Judith, "Lucas está seguro con Haruka".

…..

Takashi seguía sentado sobre la cama, "Un punto clave", buscaba el significado de su sueño. La rubia durmió una siesta en la misma posición que el chico.

 _-Conoces lo que sucederá, la solución está en regresar a un punto clave-_ , la voz de Pluto se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del ojos miel. "Esa frase es la que me salvará". _-¿Por qué Pluto? ¿A caso aún siento algo por ella? ¿Y si fue un simple recuerdo de mi pasado? O peor aún, el enemigo pudo haberse infiltrado en mis sueños-_ , "Concéntrate Lucas". Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, "Necesito saber el mensaje oculto en todo esto". Pensó por varios minutos más, _-Quizás…-_. "Haruka", movió un poco a la rubia.

"Mich, esa lencería se te ve fenomenal", la corredora seguía dormida.

"Haruka", el ojos miel tenía urgencia en hablar con la rubia.

"Conozco una forma en la que te verías mejor", Tenoh sonrió, al parecer tenía un buen sueño.

"Haruka", Takashi movió con brusquedad a la rubia.

"¿Mich?", la corredora frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de su yerno, "Ah, eres tú".

"¿Te divertías?", el cantante miró con gracia a su suegro.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?, no es tu asunto", Tenoh cruzó las piernas.

"Olvídalo. Ahora necesito que me digas si el señor Kaio te mostró mi reloj", el ojos miel tenía un plan.

"Si", respondió de mala gana la rubia.

"Perfecto", el cantante levantó un puño en señal de victoria. "Ahora sólo debo conseguir el reloj. Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de aquí. Tengo que ir con el señor Kaio…", divagaba en sus ideas.

"Te refieres a este, ¿Cierto?", Tenoh sacó el reloj de su gabardina.

Takashi quedó asombrado al ver que la rubia tenía el objeto, "Si, ese". Intentó tomar el reloj, pero la rubia se lo impidió, "Lo necesito".

Haruka sonrió con malicia, "Te lo daré con una condición".

"¿Cuál?", preguntó fastidiado el ojos miel.

"Que aceptes lo patético que eres, y, que yo soy mejor que tú", la corredora retó a su yerno.

El cantante giró los ojos, "Está bien".

"No te escucho", Tenoh llevó una mano detrás de su oreja.

Takashi suspiro, "Soy patético y tú eres mejor que yo", extendió la mano.

"Perfecto", la rubia le entregó el reloj, "Ahí tienes tu ansiado juguete, un estúpido reloj".

El ojos miel se acercó al oído de la rubia, "No es sólo un reloj, es mi brazalete".

Haruka retiró al chico de su lado, "No me hables tan cerca, la única que puede hacerlo es Michiru". "¿Y?", se rascó la cabeza.

"Tengo un plan que va a solucionar todo esto. Sólo cúbreme del grandulón", el chico colocó el reloj en su muñeca.

"De acuerdo, pero si ese bastardo despierta y las cosas no han mejorado, no voy a ayudarte", la corredora le advirtió a su yerno, éste asintió con la cabeza. "Adelante", dio unas palmadas en la espalda del chico.

Takashi se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos, concentrando sus últimas energías en el brazalete de su muñeca derecha, _-Espero que funcione-_ , pensó al recordar que no dio resultado en el callejón. Sus sospechas fueron correctas, ya que el brazalete apenas generó una luz mínima, _-Un poco más-_ , usó todo su poder, el reloj emitió una luz incandescente.

Haruka temió por su vida, "Espero que no sea brujería", mordió sus uñas debido a su estado nervioso.

El ojos miel no pudo escuchar a la rubia, una vez era atraído con velocidad y finalizaba con el efecto de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, "Por favor", susurró.

"¿Cómo?", Hotaru volteó a ver a su esposo.

"Nada princesa", el cantante le sonrió a su enamorada. Sintió la sangre escurrir de su nariz, se limpió lo antes posible, evitando levantar sospechas.

"¿Quién quiere montar a caballo?", era la voz del señor Greene.

 _-Sí, justo a tiempo-_ , el ojos miel se alegró al ver el presente en el que se encontraba, observó y recordó lo que ocurrió la primera vez, _-Veamos, Haruka gritaba que ella quería montar a caballo-_.

"¡YOOOOO!", gritó la corredora.

 _-Después, Michiru la regañaba y le pedía que se comportara-_ , siguió con los hechos el cantante.

"Haruka, cállate", la aguamarina pellizcó a su esposa.

 _-Haruka le suplicaba a Michiru que le dejara montar un caballo por primera vez-_ , Takashi tenía que estar seguro.

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de la rubia, "Mich, nunca he manejado uno de esos, es como un auto con vida".

El ojos miel no dejaba pasar algún detalle, _-Al final Michiru le da permiso a Haruka y ésta responde con muestras afectivas-_.

La violinista se cruzó de brazos, "Bueno, sólo porque te dije que estas serían unas vacaciones".

"Eres la mejor", Tenoh cargó y besó a su pareja.

"Lucas, ¿Tú no irás?", Demian le preguntó a su hijo al verlo ido en sus pensamientos.

"Si…sólo denme unos minutos, olvidé hacer una llamada", el cantante pondría en práctica su plan.

"No mencionaste algo sobre una llamada", Hotaru sospechó de su marido.

"Préstame tu celular", Takashi tenía prisa.

"¿Para qué?", la peli-negra odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

"¡Préstamelo! Te explico luego", de ese móvil dependía la familia del ojos miel.

Tomoe le entregó el celular de mala gana. Takashi se alejó unos metros, "Vamos, vamos, el número del señor Kaio", vio un contacto con el nombre de abuelo y oprimió el botón de llamar. "Por favor, conteste", el estado de marcando era crucial para el chico.

"Nieta, hasta que llamas a tu abuelo, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí", el señor Kaio respondió desde la otra línea.

El ojos miel suspiró, "Señor Kaio, soy Takashi, el esposo de Hotaru".

"¡Ah, Takashi!, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?", preguntó gentil Masaru.

"En la reunión de hoy con el señor Greene, yo también estaré presente. Quizás no terminemos de discutir los negocios en unas horas, por lo que requeriremos de otro día. Demian me pidió que le informara esto y que preparó una habitación para que se hospede", el ojos miel hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse.

"Es una sorpresa que conozcas a mi viejo amigo", el padre de Michiru quedó asombrado de lo pequeño que era el mundo.

"Larga historia, tendremos tiempo para todos los detalles. Le recuerdo, traiga su equipaje", Takashi debía asegurarse de que no habría peligro.

"No quiero causarle molestias de Demian", no era la respuesta esperada por el ojos miel.

El cantante haría lo necesario para convencer al abuelo de su esposa, "Demian lo dijo más como una orden, usted mejor que nadie lo conoce, es muy terco y necio".

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será no llevarle la contraria. Nos vemos en unas horas Takashi, hasta entonces.", Masaru colgó.

"Uf", Takashi limpió el sudor de su frente y regresó con la familia. "Todo arreglado, podemos ir a cabalgar".

"¿Qué fue todo eso?", la peli-negra tomó del brazo a su enamorado.

Takashi se acercó al oído de la chica, "Ya te lo dije, te explicaré más tarde".

El resto de los hechos continuó con normalidad, Demian y Judith permanecieron en la cabaña junto con Michiru y Hotaru, mientras los rubios salieron a cabalgar un rato. Tiempo después llegó el señor Kaio, acató las órdenes del chico, ya que traía su equipaje. Saludó a los presentes y confesó que no esperaba tal sorpresa, la cual fue aún mayor al recibir la noticia de que sería abuelo en segunda ocasión y bisabuelo por primera vez. Anocheció y regresaron los rubios, después de una batalla por defender su orgullo. Ambos ingresaron al sauna y el desenlace fue el mismo, el ojos miel dejaría el resto del pasado intacto, ya había alterado lo suficiente.

…..

 **5pm. del día siguiente.**

"Así que esa fue la razón por la que conociste a Demian", Masaru estaba feliz de que su amigo encontrara a su hijo.

"Estábamos destinados a ser familia", expresó Demian con felicidad.

"Te vi en varias ocasiones y jamás imaginé que se tratara del hijo de mi mejor amigo", el señor Kaio rascó su cabeza.

"Ni yo lo sabía", dijo divertido el ojos miel.

"Algo me decía que eras de los míos, tienes un padre maravilloso", el padre de Michiru abrazó a Takashi por el cuello.

"Preparamos un poco de té y tarta", Judith llegó en compañía de Hotaru.

Michiru descansaba junto con la rubia en la habitación que les asignaron.

…..

 **9 pm.**

La familia descansaba en la sala de estar junto a la fogata, Takashi se levantó y entrelazó su mano con la de su enamorada, indicándole que lo siguiera. Llegaron al lugar que contenía el piano, y tomaron asiento en el banquillo. El ojos miel guió a sus dedos en una melodía, acompañada de frases emitidas por sus cuerdas vocales.

El resto de la familia decidió ir a ver, estaban invadidos por la curiosidad.

Takashi terminó de tocar y se arrodilló frente a Hotaru, "¿Quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?".

La peli-negra no pudo contener las lágrimas, "Si Lucas, si quiero".

La escena finalizó con un beso de amor entre la joven pareja y los familiares aplaudieron. Los señores Greene estaban felices, tendrían la oportunidad de celebrar la boda de su hijo. Masaru sentía alegría por su mejor amigo. Michiru no tardó en llorar, Haruka en cambio, hizo una mueca de aborrecimiento.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

Fue una mañana tranquila, un divertido desayuno acompañado de las anécdotas vividas por los señores Grene en los primeros años de vida de su hijo.

"Lucas siempre decía que un monstruo vivía en su armario", Judith dijo en un tono de gracia.

"Eras un miedoso", Demian golpeó el hombro del chico.

"Aún lo es", la rubia no perdió la oportunidad de humillar a su yerno.

"¡Haruka!", la aguamarina golpeó la nuca de su esposa.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad", la corredora sobó el área lastimada.

Hotaru abrazó el brazo de su enamorado, "Para mí es muy valiente".

"Gracias princesa", el ojos miel recargó su cabeza en la de su mujer.

Tenoh soltó una carcajada, "Hija, no te engañes, ese mocoso es un cobarde".

La señora Greene ya no consideraba que se tratara de chistes inocentes hacia su hijo, por lo que decidió defenderlo, "Bueno, Lucas tampoco es eso. Él ha demostrado ser fuerte y con carácter".

La rubia se volvió más arrogante, "Tiene que entrar tu mami a defenderte".

Takashi perdió la atención en la conversación, salió de la realidad por un momento, _-¿Y si era verdad y se trataba de Yami?-_ , su piel se erizó.

"¡Eso lo dices porque no aceptas que Lucas es mejor! ¡Gracias a él mamá está embarazada!", Hotaru perdió la cordura.

El cantante regresó a la realidad y no supo en qué momento la diversión se había convertido en discusión. El resto de los presentes quedó en silencio por tal declaración y la chica se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Masaru se atrevió a preguntar, "¿En qué les ayudó Lucas? ".

Tenoh se puso pálida y su frente se llenó de sudor, Michiru puso su mano sobre la de ésta.

"Tenían problemas para embarazarse, así que hablé con la doctora Mizuno, financié una investigación que culminó en la creación de un método que incrementa 50% más las posibilidades de fertilidad, el cual fue probado en ellos y se obtuvo un resultado satisfactorio. La investigación se mantiene en secreto y aún se está perfeccionando", las miradas fueron dirigidas al cantante.

La corredora se levantó de la mesa y llegó al lugar del chico. Éste esperaba un golpe, por el contrario, recibió un caluroso abrazo de la rubia.

"Gracias", Tenoh dijo en voz baja.

"Una persona arrogante me dijo que el suegro puede insultar a su yerno, pero que no es posible en viceversa", el ojos miel quiso devolverle su espíritu característico a la rubia.

"Lucas, tu oreja", dijo Judith al ver sangrar a su hijo.

Haruka se separó de inmediato, "Les juro que no tuve la culpa", alzó las manos.

"No se preocupen, es como cuando sangra mi nariz", en realidad era la primera vez que le sucedía y desconocía la razón. Se levantó y fue al baño.

…..

 **5 pm.**

Las actividades del día fueron suspendidas por el extraño suceso que sufrió el cantante, se acordó que lo mejor sería descansar por el resto del día.

"Ese mocoso es un buen yerno", la rubia abrazaba a Michiru.

La aguamarina tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja, pasaban un tiempo a solas en su cuarto provisional, "Espero que no cambies de opinión".

La corredora acarició los cabellos aqua, "No te emociones mujer, ese mocoso hará algo para que lo vuelva a odiar".

"Gracias a él seremos padres", la violinista intentaba que su esposa dejara su soberbia de lado.

Tenoh se sentía libre y en calma en compañía de su sirena, "Pude haberle pedido ayuda a Ami, o a Usagi, incluso a Setsuna o la mismísima Neo Reina Serenity".

"¿Qué me dices de los Three Lights?", Kaio quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba el orgullo de la rubia.

Haruka frunció el ceño y dejó de mezclar su mano con los cabellos de su esposa, "Tenemos al mocoso y es lo que importa".

La violinista se levantó con premura, "¡Haruka!".

"Mich, sabes que yo los odio y ellos a mí, es algo recíproco", la corredora se encogió de hombros.

"Olvida eso, percibí algo", la aguamarina era una Sailor alerta.

"¿En dónde?", Tenoh saltó de la cama y se puso en posición de combate.

Michiru observó su talismán, "Sabía que no me equivocaba".

"¿Qué viste?", la corredora miraba en todas direcciones.

"Un lugar lleno de penumbras y una rara criatura, debe tratarse del enemigo", Kaio tomó un semblante serio.

La rubia regresó a la cama, "Sea lo que sea, está lejos", abrazó a su mujer.

"No podemos bajar la guardia", la violinista esperaba la inminente amenaza del enemigo.

"Oye, dijiste que estas eran unas vacaciones", la rubia se acercó más.

"Si, pero…", Michiru fue interrumpida por un beso de su esposa.

"Hay que aprovecharlas. Además, te ves tan sexy con ese abultado vientre", Haruka sonrió con picardía.

…..

Los señores Greene creyeron conveniente que su hijo tomara una siesta. Luego de un plácido sueño, Takashi abría los ojos, no esperaba estar siendo observado por su esposa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?", era una duda inocente del chico.

"No mucho. Tu mamá me enseñó fotos de cuando eras pequeño", la peli-negra acarició la frente de su marido.

Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del ojos miel, "Mamá no debió hacer eso".

"No tiene nada de malo, y te veías tan lindo", la Tomoe brindó una sonrisa.

El cantante vio el lado positivo, "Al menos no las vio Haruka". Dejó los romanticismos de lado, "Hotaru, quiero hablar sobre lo que dijiste en el desayuno".

"Quería protegerte. Papá siempre te trata mal", la peli-negra estaba harta de los malos tratos de la rubia hacia el chico.

Takashi se sentó en la cama, "Entiendo, pero, ¿Sabes lo que pudiste ocasionar con la declaración que hiciste? No puedo decirles a mis padres, soy un Sailor y también mi esposa y suegros los son, ah y Haruka es mujer y utilicé mis poderes para dar vida a un bebé con la sangre de ambas", se levantó u caminó hacia el espejo.

Hotaru abrazó a su enamorado por la cintura, "Perdóname, no pensé en el momento".

El ojos miel dio media vuelta, "Sabes que siempre tendrás mi perdón", fundió su cuerpo en un abrazo.

"Creo que ya estás mejor", Tomoe sumergió su rostro en el cuello del chico y lo besó con suavidad.

La vista de Takashi se nubló y la figura de su enamorada cambió por la de otra persona, obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con uno de sus zapatos y cayendo al suelo, "No me hagas daño, por favor".

"¿Lucas?", la peli-negra buscaba la forma de acercarse, aunque el ojos miel continuara alejándose.

El cantante enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y se cubrió con los brazos, "Larry, te lo suplico, déjame en paz".

"¿Larry? Yo soy Hotaru, tu esposa", Tomoe hacía lo posible por devolverle la seguridad.

El presente real fue visualizado por el chico, talló sus ojos y vio a su esposa asustada, "Hotaru, ¿Eres tú?".

"Si", la peli-negra ayudó a que su esposo se reincorporara. "¿Vas a explicarme qué te sucedió?".

El ojos miel puso una manos sobre su cabeza, "Ve por tus padres, ellos también deben saberlo".

…..

"Mamá, papá", Hotaru tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

"Aggg, ya no hay privacidad", Haruka se separó de su esposa y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata. "Igual que en los viejos tiempos, nuestra hija sigue siendo una niña".

La puerta se abrió, "Papá, es importante".

"¿Más importante que mi diversión?", la rubia tenía sus prioridades.

"Lucas va a contarnos algo sobre el enemigo", la peli-negra seguía preocupada.

"Michiru, toma una bata y sígueme", después de todo, si fue algo crucial en el juicio de la corredora.

…..

Hotaru, en conjunto con sus padres, esperaban alguna palabra del ojos miel.

"¿Y?", era de esperar que la rubia se desesperara.

"¡Haruka!", Michiru miró con desaprobación a su esposa.

"Viajé en el tiempo", el cantante miraba sus manos.

"Perfecto, ¿Y viste a Marty Mcfly?"dijo la corredora

"¡Tenoh! No es momento de bromas", se molestó la violinista.

"Lo dije enserio", la rubia cruzó los brazos.

"Amor, continúa por favor", Tomoe quiso darle seguridad a su enamorado.

"Si", Takashi afirmó con temor. "El señor Kaio se había hospedado en un hotel, él y Haruka fueron por su equipaje y…lo asesinaban".

Michiru cubrió su boca. Haruka la refugió en sus brazos.

"Retrocedí en el tiempo y te advertí", señaló a la rubia, "El resultado cambió sin efectos positivos, terminaste en coma".

Lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la aguamarina.

"Volví al pasado de nuevo y ahora yo los acompañé", tomó aire, "Yo fui el afectado, terminé en la cárcel por asesinar al culpable".

Hotaru mostró fortaleza, "¿El asesino era Larry?".

Takashi contuvo las ganas de vomitar a causa de ese nombre, "No, él…quiso violarme".

Tenoh cubrió a su hija con uno de sus brazos.

"¿Por qué nos pasa todo esto?", Tomoe no comprendía las injusticias de la vida.

"Porque somos Sailors", respondió Haruka.

"Así es", Takashi apoyó la respuesta. "El chico que nos atacó en aquél futuro, no parecía normal. Los expedientes revelaban que se trataba de alguien que no cometería ese crimen. Creo que el enemigo lo manipuló".

"¿Por eso la llamada?", preguntó entre sollozos la peli-negra.

"Si, le pedí al señor Kaio que trajera su equipaje", explicó el ojos miel.

"Lucas, en nombre de mi familia te doy las gracias", Haruka se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y olvidó sus diferencias.

…..

 **11 pm.**

La paz reinaba en los sueños de los residentes de la cabaña, excepto en el ojos miel, lucía inquieto, apretaba los puños y su cara estaba llena de sudor.

"Es un hermoso bebé", el ojos miel cargaba en sus brazos a un recién nacido.

"Desde hoy somos una familia. Espera…Sun, ¿Qué haces?", Pluto desconoció al Sailor solar.

"¡Es el enemigo!", el ojos miel sujetó con fuerza su espada y atravesó al bebé.

"¡NOOO! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?", Pluto se asustó por la acción de Sun. "¡ERA NUESTRO HIJO!", su impotencia fue traducida en lágrimas.

"Acabé con el enemigo", Sun dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria.

"¡TÚ ERES EL ENEMIGO!", Pluto evidenció al Sailor solar.

"Cometes un error", miró el cuerpo sin vida del recién nacido, sus facciones cambiaron, "¿Qué he hecho?".

Por fin pudo despertar el ojos miel, "Yo maté a mi hijo en el Milenio de Plata".

Di algo, te estoy abandonando

Me tragaré mi orgullo  
Eres la única a la que amo  
Y te estoy diciendo adiós

Takashi cambió su vestimenta de dormir por ropa que le permitiera salir a la calle. Abandonó la habitación con el menor silencio posible. Al quedar frente a la puerta principal se detuvo, "Es mejor que me vaya, soy un peligro para los que amo", y partió sin un destino fijo.

…..

Alguien reía en el terrorífico sitio envuelto en penumbras, "Mi plan no resultó como esperaba, pero esto me servirá".

"Amo", se acercó un súcubo al diabólico ser.

"¿Qué?", Nergal cuestionó con despotismo.

"He localizado a la humana que fue manipulada por el antiguo sirviente", informó el súbdito.

"Eso ya no me importa, cumplió su función. Me enseñó las técnicas de Uranus y su debilidad", el rostro de Nergal se desfiguró con una macabra sonrisa.

El súcubo no se retiró. "Te contaré mi plan sólo porque estoy de buenas", Nergal tomó una posición cómoda en su trono, "Sun se ha ido, y eso significa una ventaja, él y Saturn están fuera de mi camino. Uranus se descuidará por consolar a su hijita y aprovecharé eso para atacar en su debilidad, Neptune".

Centenares de risas espeluznantes resonaron en el reino de Nergal, en donde él, era el protagonista de tal festín maligno.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Disculpen si algo está mal escrito, no hago borradores xDD. Les agradezco por su tiempo dedicado a leer este capítulo y por los comentarios que me dejan.

El final está cerca D: jaja y aún faltan más sorpresas xDD.

Espero terminar de escribir en esta semana, sino ya no sé cuando podré actualizar :(.

Saludos para todos :).


	16. Caza de sirenas

Capítulo 16. "Caza de sirenas".

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la hacienda de los Greene, los huéspedes eran despertados por la luz del sol.

Haruka acariciaba los cabellos aqua de la mujer que dormía encima de ella, su brazo restante permanecía inmóvil debajo del cuerpo de Kaio.

"Eres la mejor almohada humana", dijo entre bostezos la violinista.

La corredora miró los ondulados cabellos, "¿En qué momento despertaste?".

"Qué más da. Podría quedarme así todo el día", la aguamarina acarició el abdomen de la rubia.

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Me tendrán que amputar el brazo", Tenoh ya no sentía su extremidad.

"No es para tanto", Kaio no deseaba moverse de su posición actual.

"Han pasado varias horas y hay que considerar que estás embarazada", la rubia justificaba su dolor.

Michiru se levantó enojada, "¿Me estás diciendo gorda?".

Haruka movió las manos en señal de negación, "No, no ,no, jamás dije eso. Yo me refería a tu peso y el del bebé".

La violinista quedó de espaldas a su esposa, "Es lo mismo".

Tenoh abandonó la cama y abrazó a su pareja debajo del vientre, "Tu barriga creció por nuestro hijo, en cambio, hay personas a las que les crece por comer tanto", enterró su cabeza en los cabellos aqua.

"Como a ti", rió la aguamarina.

La corredora se sonrojó un poco, "Esque la comida es tan deliciosa", besó en la mejilla a Michiru.

Tocaron con insistencia la puerta del cuarto de los padres de Hotaru, "¡Mamá, papa!".

La rubia cerró los ojos y se resignó, "Es mi hija, no debo enfadarme", tomó una bata y abrió la puerta, "¿Qué sucede hija?".

La peli-negra se lanzó en los brazos de su padre, "Lucas no está", su llanto no cesaba.

Michiru se cubrió con las sábanas de la cama, "Seguramente le dio sed y bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua".

"Ya revisé la casa entera y no está", 'Tomoe refutó la suposición de su madre.

"El mocoso es un curioso, debe estar con los caballos en el establo", eran los consuelos de la corredora.

"¡Que no está!", la peli-negra cayó en desesperación.

"Hotaru, en nada ayuda que nos grites", Kaio le llamó la atención a su hija.

"¿Y si él enemigo se lo llevó?", Tomoe pensaba en los peores panoramas.

La rubia acariciaba la espalda de su hija, "Si eso es cierto, los enemigos cometieron un error, el mocoso los hará pedazos".

"Pero está enfermo, no tiene las energías necesarias para luchar", Hotaru continuaba pesimista.

"Cuando recuerdas a la mujer que amas, olvidas el dolor y jamás te rindes", a la mente de la rubia volvieron todos los enemigos vencidos para proteger a su sirena.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué no dejas que tu padre y yo nos vistamos? Después tomamos un desayuno y puede que aparezca Lucas", la violinista tuvo que sugerir como lo hacía en los berrinches de la niñez de su hija.

"Tu madre tiene razón, princesa", Haruka secundó la propuesta de su esposa.

"¡Jamás les ha importado Lucas!", Hotaru no se dejó convencer.

"Bien", la rubia apartó a su hija, "Quiero pensar que tus caprichos se deben al embarazo", entró al cuarto de baño.

"Cariño, tu padre…", la violinista no deseaba aumentar el ambiente de tensión.

"¡LOS ODIO!", Tomo salió azotando la puerta.

…..

 **3 pm.**

Meio esperaba en su sala de estar a su esposo e hijo, los cuales decidieron ir de visita al zoológico. El timbre sonó, "Que raro", fue a abrir.

"¡Setsuna!", Takashi empujó la puerta.

"Takashi, ¿Estás bien?", la peli-verde jamás había visto a su yerno agresivo.

El chico portaba unas prominentes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, "Conozco la verdad".

"¿De qué hablas?", era confuso para la diseñadora.

El cantante tomó de las muñecas a la mujer, "¡Yo maté a nuestro hijo!".

"Cálmate, puedo explicarlo", la peli-verde observó que el chico estaba en mal estado.

"¡Plantaste en mí la idea de que yo fui un héroe que hizo lo posible por salvar a su familia!", el ojos miel requería una justificación. "¡HABLA AHORA!"

"Suéltame y te lo contaré todo", Setsuna solicitó un mejor trato, el chico accedió. "En el Milenio de Plata tuvimos muchos enemigos. Uno de ellos te hizo algo, comenzaste a sufrir de alucinaciones, el tiempo pasó y esa situación tomó fuerza en ti. El incidente más grave ocurrió unas horas posteriores al nacimiento de nuestro hijo, aseguraste haber visto al enemigo en la cara del bebé y lo acuchillaste", no pudo evitar el llanto, "Decidiste bloquear esas memorias. Te juro que no era mi intensión el ocultarte la verdad, sólo que, consideré que sería lo mejor".

Takashi limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la mujer y la abrazó, "Lo siento, siempre te fallé".

"Yo…debí cuidarte", Meio sentía culpa. "¿Y los demás?", cayó en cuenta.

"Soy una amenaza para ellos, decidí alejarme", el ojos miel comenzó a sudar y sintió un mareo, por lo que decidió sentarse. "Tuve un sueño muy confuso".

"¿Puedes decirme de que trataba?", Setsuna tomó asiento a un lado del chico.

Takashi rascó su cabeza, "Alteré el futuro y yo estaba en la cárcel, entonces dormí un poco y tú apareciste, me dijiste que debía regresar a un punto clave".

La diseñadora colocó una mano en la pierna de su yerno, "No eres el único guardián del tiempo, necesitabas ayuda, así que decidí darte un pequeño impulso"

"Así que no fue un sueño. Woow, muchas gracias Setsuna.", la oreja del cantante sangró otra vez.

"No estás bien. Llamaré a Haruka", la peli-verde tomó su móvil.

El ojos miel detuvo a la mujer, "No lo hagas…", sintió desvanecerse, desmayándose.

…..

Demian caminaba de un lado a otro, realizaba un sin número de llamadas a sus amigos y conocidos con influencias importantes, "Alguien debió haberlo visto y sé que ellos me ayudarán a encontrar pistas".

"¿Podrías parar?", Judith se desesperó al ver a su esposo llamando sin descanso.

"Amigo, tu esposa tiene razón, deberías relajarte un poco. Te apuesto a que ese muchacho fue a dar un paseo, recuerda lo distraído que ha sido desde pequeño", Masaru dio unas palmadas en la espalda del señor Greene.

"Suéltame", Demian retiró con violencia el brazo de su amigo, "Eso lo dices porque no se trata de tu hija o tu nieta".

La corredora iba a intervenir, fue detenida por el padre de Michiru, "Alto, hay que entenderlo, recuperó a su hijo y volvió a perderlo".

"Ok", Tenoh fue al otro lado de la sala de estar.

El celular de la rubia se iluminó mostrando una llamada entrante de Meio, "Me sorprende que sigas con vida Setsuna".

"Haruka, ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?", la peli-verde odiaba las bromas de su amiga.

"Oye, oye, no tan de prisa. Lo dije porque después de varios milenios es un milagro saber que aún vives", la corredora no perdería esa batalla.

"No tengo tiempo para esto", Meio debía comunicar la noticia del chico.

"Ya, ya, lo siento, olvidaba que ya estás en la menopausia", Tenoh no entendía la seriedad del asunto.

"¡Pon a Michiru al teléfono!", Setsuna puso fin al juego de la rubia.

"Ja, sólo recibo órdenes de mi esposa", la corredora soltó una gran carcajada que atrajo la atención de los demás.

"¡HARUKA!", la peli-verde ya no soportó.

Michiru decidió ver lo que ocurría con la rubia. "Mich, te juro que no es nada importante", la corredora se puso nerviosa.

La aguamarina sospechó de su esposa, le arrebató el móvil y observó el nombre de contacto, "¿Setsuna?".

Meio exhaló con aliviada, "Al fin, me alegra escuchar tu voz, Michiru".

"No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido. ¿Todo bien?", la violinista tenía un presentimiento.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", Setsuna creyó que su amiga descubrió el plan del chico.

"¿Saber qué?", Kaio perdió el hilo de la conversación.

"Lo de Takashi, que decidió irse para no dañar a los que ama", confesó la diseñadora.

"¿QUÉ?", la violinista hizo lo posible por entender lo que su amiga le dijo.

La peli-verde inhaló lo más que pudo para explicar, "Takashi vino a mi casa, hablamos unas cosas del pasado. Lo importante ahora es que no luce bien, se desmayó. Lo llevaré con Ami, pero necesito que vengan lo antes posible".

"Oh no, muchas gracias por avisar Setsuna, iremos enseguida", la violinista se disponía a colgar cuando recordó mencionar algo, "No lo dejes solo, por favor".

"Michiru, me ofende que dudes de mí, sabes que no lo haré. Vengan con cuidado, Takashi estará en buenas manos", Setsuna colgó.

…..

"Vas muy bien Yashiro, en unos pocos días serás dada de alta", Ami daba las buenas noticias a su paciente.

"Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí", respondió amable la castaña.

La peli-azul salió del cuarto y caminó a su oficina, "Todo parece en orden", sus amigas esperaban ahí.

"Sigo sin confiar en ella", expresó Rei.

"Concuerdo con Rei, algo sigue sin gustarme de ella", Makoto se acarició la barbilla.

"Es muy linda y joven, no puede ser una trampa", Minako siempre se dejaba llevar por lo físico de las personas.

"Minako, no es momento de hablar sobre si es linda, el Universo puede estar en peligro", dijo con seriedad Usagi.

Todas las internas quedaron anonadas por la madurez de la mujer de rubias coletas y dijeron al unísono, "Realmente algo anda mal".

Una mujer entró gritando al hospital, "¡AYUDA!, ¡AMI!".

La peli-azul salió al escuchar su nombre en una voz familiar, "¡Setsuna!".

"¡Takashi no ha despertado!", dijo la peli-verde en un tono neurótico.

Mizuno sujetó a su amiga de los hombros, "Tranquila, ¿En dónde está?".

"En el auto, Shouji lo trae, no debe tardar", la diseñadora señaló la puerta principal.

El castaño arribaba con el cuerpo de Takashi en sus brazos, un niño pequeño le seguía el paso, "Hiroshi, no de despegues de mi lado".

"¡Enfermero, una camilla!, ¡RÁPIDO!", ordenó Ami a su empleado más cercano.

El ojos miel fue colocado en el objeto para transportarlo a una habitación, "Revisaré su estado actual y generaré el diagnóstico".

"Pobre muchacho, desde que lo conocí ha sido un imán de desgracias", Shouji cargó a su hijo con un brazo y con el otro abrazó a su esposa.

"¿Estás diciendo que nuestro matrimonio es una desgracia?", dijo sarcástica la peli-verde.

"Para nada, sé que gracias a él nos conocimos. Me refiero a todas las veces que ha sido internado en hospitales, y eso del cáncer", el castaño no detectó el sarcasmo de su esposa.

"Olvídalo", la diseñadora besó en la mejilla a su marido.

…..

 **6 am.**

Demian ingresó a la clínica médica, "¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?".

Setsuna identificó al hombre y respondió a su pregunta, "Está siendo atendido por la doctora Mizuno".

"Sigo sin comprender cómo pudo viajar hasta Japón", Judith no anticipó el actuar de su hijo.

"Es joven, famoso y con mucho dinero. Le fue sencillo conseguir un jet privado sin importar la hora", a la rubia no le extrañaba.

"Fue estúpido e inmaduro", la señora Greene no veía la excusa que pudiera tener su hijo.

"Cuando eres joven no piensas y cometes muchas estupideces", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Flashback-

Haruka manejaba su motocicleta por la autopista en la madrugada, su velocidad estaba fuera de la establecida, pero eso no tuvo su interés, ella tenía otras prioridades y pensamientos en la cabeza, _-Michiru-_.

Una patrulla le siguió por el incumplimiento de los señalamientos viales, a pesar de ello, la rubia no disminuyó la velocidad, por el contrario, la incrementó y logró perder al vehículo.

 _-Una hora más de camino y podré escuchar aquél canto marino que bloquea mi razón e hipnotiza mis sentidos-_ , Tenoh no podía dejar de imaginar el rostro de la violinista.

El tiempo transcurría y otro oficial de tránsito le intentó seguir el rastro, a pesar de que iba en moto, no tuvo la agilidad de realizar las maniobras de la rubia y perdió el contacto visual.

Finalmente se detuvo la motocicleta de Haruka, permaneció frente a la mansión Kaio y esbozó una sonrisa al mirar dicha construcción.

Aparcó su preciado vehículo de 2 ruedas e ingresó a la vivienda de su amada, cruzó cada rincón del jardín con agilidad acompañada de sigilo. Al llegar al sitio en donde se suponía estaba la habitación de la aguamarina, comenzó a escalar por un árbol cercano al balcón, una rama quedaba frente a la entrada provisional, dio un salto y logró sujetarse de la orilla, utilizó su fuerza para subir por completo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, cuando creyó estar presentable tocó los vidrios.

Kaio escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, fueron los culpables de interrumpir su plácido sueño. Sus párpados se abrieron apenas un poco y rápidamente observó una sombra en su balcón, _-Un enemigo_ -. Salió de su cama con destreza y fue por su bastón de transformación, "Es increíble, ni siquiera me dejan dormir". Una voz familiar le impidió convertirse en Sailor Neptune, "¿Haruka?".

"Psss, Michiru", decía la rubia del otro lado del cristal, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba éste.

La violinista no dudó en abrir las puertas transparentes de su balcón y permitirle el acceso a la rubia, "Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te ve, te matará".

"Claro que no, él me ama", la corredora entró a la alcoba de su amada.

La Michiru cruzó los brazos, "Dice que eres peligroso y una mala influencia para mí".

La corredora caminó unos pasos hacia la violinista, haciendo que ésta retrocediera y quedara a escasos centímetros de la cama, "Puede que tenga razón", dio un empujón leve a la chica para que cayera en el colchón.

"No, Haruka, no podemos, mis padres podrían enterarse o entrar", Kaio intentaba alejar a la chica más alta.

La rubia se puso de pie, "Conduje por 3 horas para estar contigo".

La aguamarina se apoyó en sus codos, "No te creo".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "Sería incapaz de mentirte. No podía sacarte de mis pensamientos, necesitaba verte", caminó hacia el balcón.

Kaio tomó la mano de la corredora, "Espera, no te vayas".

"Michiru, en verdad no intento obligarte o algo por el estilo, sonará extraño, pero, te amo", la rubia se llenó de valor, girándose y mirando esos ojos azul zafiro.

"Yo también te amo Haruka, es sólo que…tengo miedo", desvió la mirada.

La rubia tomó el mentón de la aguamarina, "Déjate llevar, despeja tu mente y el miedo se irá", cargó a la chica y la recostó en la cama.

-Fin Flashback-

"Un día sólo piensas en amor, y al siguiente, amaneces con dos infracciones, raspones, moretones, y casi ser pillado por los padres de tu novia. Ah, que tiempos", Haruka suspiró y sonrió.

Michiru le dedicó una mirada de enojo, "No creo que sea el mejor momento para contar nuestras intimidades".

La rubia abrazó por la cintura a su esposa, "Mich, Mich, siempre es hermoso recordar ese primer encuentro…". No pudo terminar porque Kaio le cubrió la boca con premura.

La atención de la familia del ojos miel fue atraía por Ami, quien llegaba a la sala de espera, "Es bueno saber que ya están aquí, necesito que me acompañen a mi oficina".

"Setsuna, ve a descansar con tu esposo e hijo, deben estar esperándote. Muchas gracias por quedarte hasta que llegáramos", la aguamarina estaba consciente de que su amiga tenía una familia.

"No necesitas agradecer, Michiru. Hiroshi quería dormir y Shouji lo llevó al auto, les diré que podemos retirarnos. Tienes mi número por si necesitas algo", la peli-verde salió del lugar.

Hotaru continuaba molesta con sus padres, no mantenía contacto de algún tipo con ellos, se regía por el silencio.

Los familiares llegaron a la oficina de la doctora y ésta los invitó a entrar y sentarse. Las internas se habían ido, a excepción de Rei, ella decidió quedarse al enterarse de que su hijo había sido internado.

Todos saludaron con cortesía a la morena y Ami habló sobre el diagnóstico del ojos miel, "Takashi ha tenido una buena respuesta en el tratamiento y el cáncer ha disminuido, lamentablemente ya no cuenta con una cantidad apta de células que le permita seguir este proceso. Se le practicó una cirugía en el oído derecho, debido a una infección que no fue atendida a tiempo y se encontraba avanzada".

"¿Mi hijo tiene solución?", eso parecía más una súplica que una pregunta de parte de Judith.

"Un trasplante de médula", la doctora dio una posibilidad.

"Perfecto, yo lo haré", se levantó Demian.

"No es tan sencillo, debo revisar si son compatibles", explicó la peli-azul.

"¿Cuánto lleva eso?", el señor Greene tenía presente que la vida de su hijo estaba en juego.

"Lo más rápido es en una hora", Ami era una genio, sin embargo, no podía apresurar a las máquinas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?", Demian estaba listo.

"Antes de continuar, necesito preguntarle, ¿Ha ingerido bebidas alcohólicas en las últimas 24 horas? ¿Consumido alguna droga los últimos 6 meses? ¿Almorzado algo en las 7 horas anteriores?".

"A las 3 preguntas, No", respondió de inmediato Demian. Él no ingirió ni una gota de agua desde que partieron de la hacienda.

"Sígame", Mizuno tenía el tiempo en su contra.

…..

 **Una hora más tarde.**

"Princesa", la rubia se acercó a su hija, la cual no respondió.

"Entiendo que estés molesta, sé que lo amas y temes perderlo ahora que serán padres", Haruka continuó hablando, "Lo que tú debes entender es, que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos por ti y buscamos protegerte. Él nos necesita a todos y debemos mantenernos unidos. Lucas no querría verte así, enojada y distanciada de tu familia".

Tomoe abrazó a su padre, "Perdóname papá, esto es muy complicado para mí. Siento impotencia de saber que no puedo ayudarlo. También por las injusticias de la vida, merecemos ser felices".

"Nadie está preparado para esto, pero sé que juntos es más sencillo. No guardes lo que te aqueja, desahógate, sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte y aconsejarte, al igual que tu madre", Tenoh era un buen padre.

La peli-negra asintió con la cabeza, "Si, te quiero papá".

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y mostró a la doctora. Todos voltearos en esa dirección y Rei fue la primera en preguntar, "¿Son compatibles?".

"El estudio dio positivo, prepararé lo necesario para que el señor Greene ingrese a quirófano junto con su hijo", Ami dio la buena noticia.

La sacerdotisa agradeció con ambas manos a Demian, "Muchas gracias señor, si no fuera por usted mi hijo, quiero decir, nuestro Lucas moriría".

El señor Greene abrazó a la morena, "Y usted permítame agradecerle por cuidar a Lucas, si no lo hubiera hecho él habría muerto desde hace 20 años".

Mizuno organizó un papeleo, "Requiero que firme estos documentos". También extendió unas hojas a Tomoe, "Hotaru, al ser la esposa de Takashi, requiero que autorices la operación". Demian y la peli-negra no tardaron en firmar lo necesario.

…..

 **Después de unas horas.**

Judith y Masaru acompañaban a Demian en el cuarto de paciente asignado para su recuperación, luego de la operación. El resto de los familiares permanecía en la habitación del ojos miel, Hotaru se encontraba en una silla junto a la cama de su esposo, deseaba que el chico despertara.

"No te pido que seas fuerte por mí, te lo pido por nuestro hijo", la peli-negra acariciaba la frente de su enamorado.

El cantante abrió un poco los ojos y dijo con debilidad, "¿Hotaru?".

"¡Príncipe!", Tomoe besó a su marido en los labios.

En ese preciso instante llegó Ami, "Hotaru, no puedes hacer eso. Lucas está delicado, su sistema inmunológico se encuentra vulnerable y puede enfermar gravemente de algo tan sencillo como la gripe".

"Lo lamento", la peli-negra apartó sus labios.

"Tus besos son mi cura, me devuelven las ganas de vivir", el ojos miel quiso ser romántico.

"Funcionará como metáfora, pero no como diagnóstico médico. Lucas está estable, su cuerpo aceptó satisfactoriamente el trasplante realizado", la peli-azul arruinó esa atmósfera de amor.

Takashi sonrió, "Al fin una buena noticia. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos a Hotaru y a mí?", solicitó.

"Ni lo sueñes. No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que despertaste y ya eres un pervertido", la rubia miró con odio al chico.

"Por supuesto que sí", Kaio jaló de la oreja a su esposa.

"Auch, me lastimas Michiru", se quejó la corredora. Su mujer ignoró su voz.

El joven matrimonio quedó a solas, "Perdóname Hotaru", el ojos miel no perdió el tiempo. "Tuve un sueño, bueno, yo creía que lo era, pero resultó ser un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata. En esa visión observé una dolorosa realidad, yo asesiné a mi hijo de esa época. Tuve miedo de hacerle daño a alguno de ustedes, por lo que decidí alejarme. Fui con Setsuna, quien corroboró ese sueño".

Tomoe rompió en llanto, "Tiene que haber una razón".

"La hay", afirmó Takashi. "Setsuna me comentó que, en el pasado, un enemigo me hizo algo y, desde ese día, comencé a tener alucinaciones, las cuales incrementaron con el tiempo". Su rostro se entristeció, "Lo peor es que aún las tengo. Todo este tiempo he padecido de ellas".

"No quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre demente", esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la peli-negra.

El cantante se notaba esperanzado, "Es mejor un padre loco, que uno muerto".

"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ¡Promételo!", Hotaru estaba harta de que su esposo hiciera comentarios de que moriría.

El ánimo del ojos miel volvió a decaer, "No quiero hacerlo, no sé si pueda cumplirlo".

La peli-negra entrelazó su mano con la del chico, "Lo harás, recibiste un trasplante de médula de tu padre. Es un hecho que mejorarás, seguirás con tu tratamiento y vencerás el cáncer. Así que, sólo promételo".

"Te lo prometo", Takashi deseaba seguir viviendo.

…..

 **Un mes después.**

"Hoy podrás retirarte, Lucas", Ami le dio la buena noticia al ojos miel. Ella decidió que lo mejor sería internar por un mes al chico y observar a detalle su enfermedad.

Este último mes todo se trataba de diagnósticos prometedores. Takashi presentaba mejorías, su cuerpo aceptaba en mayor grado las células madre de su padre. Además, el cáncer perdía fuerza en los pulmones. Los señores Greene, la familia de su esposa, Rei y Yuuichirou, lo visitaban todos los días. Hotaru y Masaru vivían provisionalmente con Haruka y Michiru. Demian y Judith habitaban la casa de su hijo.

"La mejor noticia de todo el mes", dijo emocionado el cantante. No podía esperar para regresar a su hogar al lado de su esposa.

Los familiares llegaron a la clínica médica con gran entusiasmo, el muchacho los había unido más que nunca.

"Bueno, eres libre Lucas, sólo firma esto", la peli-azul le entregó unos documentos al chico. "Debo recordarles, Lucas permanece delicado, por lo que tiene que continuar en reposo, sin salir a lugar públicos, nada de ir a la disquera, ni realizar esfuerzos o actividades complicadas. En cuestión de los alimentos, diseñé una dieta especial, acorde con su estado. Por último, debe seguir asistiendo a las quimioterapias, se asignará una nueva dosis", hizo presentes las recomendaciones a todos los presentes, éstos afirmaron con la cabeza y partieron con el muchacho.

…..

Arribaron a la mansión de playa, en el salón de eventos esperaban Setsuna, Makoto, Minako y Usagi, en conjunto con sus familias.

Takashi era trasladado en una silla de ruedas. Cuando llegaron al sitio, todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, "¡SORPRESA!".

"Los quiero a todos, muchas gracias", el ojos miel dibujo una sonrisa con sus labios.

…..

La fiesta transcurría con tranquilidad, no se trataba de algo extravagante. No había música fuerte, ni adornos o alcohol; era más como una reunión familiar. Sin duda se trataba de uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de cada uno de ellos.

"Vaya, vaya. Veo que Sun no murió", un ente apareció entre las sombras, "Aunque es un alivio saber que estas muy débil", se develó por completo.

Haruka se llevó del lugar a los que no fueran Sailor, como era el caso de los familiares de las internas, los señores Greene y el padre de Michiru, "Por favor, permanezcan en las habitaciones". _–Ya habrá tiempo de que Setsune borre esos recuerdos, por ahora deben estar a salvo-_.

La rubia regresó al salón de eventos, se dio cuenta de que las chicas eran Sailors, así que no perdió el tiempo y se transformó en Sailor Uranus, "Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

La criatura rió con maldad, "Ya se los dijo mi sirviente, quiero su mundo".

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!", gritó Takashi desde su silla de ruedas. Su impulso generado por las emociones, fue un completo error, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para convertirse en Sailor Sun.

"Te daré el honor de ser asesinado por Nergal", el enemigo apareció unos raros híbridos bípedos con tronco y cabeza de carnero, "Eliminen a las estorbosas mientras yo me encargo del humano". Los sirvientes obedecieron la orden y se dio inicio a una lucha. Las externas no tuvieron mucha dificultad para deshacerse de sus oponentes, las internas batallaron un poco más.

Uranus fue la primera y corrió a defender a Takashi, "Si lo tocas, te mueres".

"No eres tan fuerte como lo piensas", Nergal lanzó un reto a la rubia, la cual aceptaría por su enorme orgullo y arrogancia.

"¡Tierra, Tiembla!", Uranus lanzó su poder contra el enemigo.

Nergal pudo esquivar sin problemas, "Es todo lo que…", no terminó porque apenas pudo retroceder para evadir el talismán de la Sailor del viento, sólo recibió un rasguño, "¡Maldita!".

"Yo únicamente fallo a propósito", la rubia acomodó su cabello y retomó su posición de batalla.

"¡Saturn! ¡Llévate a Takashi!", Uranus dio una orden que fue acatada por la Sailor mencionada.

La Sailor de la destrucción empujó la silla de ruedas hasta el cuarto de música, "Aquí estarás bien, me quedaré para protegerte".

La rubia atacaba sin descanso al adversario. Nergal dudó sobre el éxito de su plan , _-Es tan rápida, no puedo quitármela de encima-_.

Uranus dañaba al enemigo en cada intento, unos pocos rodillazos y puntapiés, algunas patadas y codazos y, cientos de puñetazos. Estaba harta de tener que luchar a cada momento con idiotas que buscaban dominar un Universo ajeno.

En un torpe intento de esquivar un poder de Nergal, Sailor Moon tropezó y quedó atrapada en unos escombros. Uranus fue a ayudarla de inmediato, "¡Princesa Serenity!".

"¡Grito mortal!", Pluto cubrió a su compañera de batalla.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!", Neptune hizo lo mismo.

La Sailor del viento utilizó su talismán para destrozar en pedazos lo que aprisionaba a Sailor Moon, "¡Espada de Urbano, elimina!". Tuvo éxito y consiguió liberar a la Sailor lunar.

Nergal aprovechó el descuido de la rubia, invocó a centenares de carneros bípedos, "¡ATAQUEN!".

Los súbditos del enemigo parecían cucarachas, una plaga que no tenía fin, no importaba cuanto atacarán las Sailors, esos seres parecían infinitos.

"¡Uranus! ¡Trae a Sailor Moon!", Mars tenía una idea.

La rubia llegó con las internas, "¿Cuál es el plan?".

"Le daremos nuestro poder a Sailor Moon y ella acabará con todos", Mars tuvo una brillante idea.

La Sailor del viento perdió de vista a sus amigas externas, debido a que los carneros bípedos nublaban su panorama.

Las internas y Uranus le entregaron su poder a la Sailor principal. Ésta reunió la energía y atacó, "¡Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada!". El poder se dirigió en todas direcciones, eliminando hasta el último súbdito de Nergal.

La rubia volteó hacia en donde se suponía estaban Pluto y Neptune, sólo vio a la primera tirada en el suelo. Desvío su mirada hasta al más mínimo rincón, al fin encontró a su esposa. Se puso pálida y sintió escalofríos al ver a Neptune en las garras de Nergal.

La Sailor del mar hacia lo posible por liberarse. Nergal sonrió de manera diferente a las veces pasadas, era como una mezcla entre maldad, venganza y victoria, "Hasta luego Uranus". Se desvaneció junto con Neptune.

Uranus corrió lo más rápido que pudo, "¡SIRENA!".

Ya era muy tarde, Nergal se había robado lo más preciado en la vida de la rubia, ahora ella estaba indefensa y el enemigo había ganado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Una vez más les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo. No se me olvida agradecer por sus comentarios.

No falta mucho, unos 5 capítulos más xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	17. La última brisa marina

Capítulo 17. "La última brisa marina".

"No, no, no, no…Esto no puede estar pasando", Uranus cerró los ojos y negó con las manos.

Jupiter corrió a auxiliar a Pluto, "Pluto, ¿Me escuchas?", colocó su cabeza en su rezago.

La peli-verde abrió los ojos, viendo una silueta difuminada, en segundos esa forma se tornó clara y familiar, "¿Vencimos al enemigo?".

La castaña realizó gestos faciales que expresaban tristeza, y los acompañó de un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

"¿Y Neptune?", Pluto recordó que su amiga era la única a su lado.

Jupiter puso un dedo sobre sus labios y giró la mirada hacia Uranus.

La rubia tenía sus manos entrelazadas entre sus cabellos, golpeando sus sienes, "Se trata de una pesadilla, se trata de una pesadilla…", repetía sin parar.

Saturn regresó empujando la silla de ruedas con Takashi, "¿Ya terminó todo?", preguntó. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Observó a su alrededor y notó la ausencia de Neptune, "¿Y mamá?".

El ambiente permanecía tenso y esa pregunta terminó por devastar la situación que se vivía en cada Sailor, en especial Uranus, ésta se veía totalmente inestable, su mirada esa enfermiza.

Uranus volteó en un segundo y respondió de una manera agresiva y retadora, "¿Quieres saber lo que paso? ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!", caminó hacia Sailor Moon y la sujetó con brusquedad de una coleta, jalándola en cada paso que daba para llegar con Saturn, "¡POR CULPA DE ESTA TONTA SE LLEVARON A NEPTUNE!", lanzó al suelo a la Sailor lunar."¡ERES UNA IDIOTA E INÚTIL, NO PUEDES PROTEGERTE NI A TI MISMA! ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALGUIEN TAN PATÉTICA GOBIERNE EL FUTURO!", le gritó a la futura reina.

Sailor Moon sólo lloraba sin parar cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Mars no lo soportó más y decidió ponerle alto a la rubia, "¡TODAS HICIMOS LO QUE PUDIMOS! ¡LUCHAMOS COMO UN EQUIPO! ¡NO BUSQUES UN CULPABLE PARA EL ERROR QUE COMETIMOS TODAS!".

Uranus frunció el ceño, "¡NADIE HIZO ALGO! ¡YO NO VI UN EQUIPO, SÓLO UNAS COBARDES". Giró su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en Takashi, "¡FUI LA ÚNICA QUE PROTEGIÓ A ESE BASTARDO! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICISTE TÚ, MARS?".

"Yo…bueno…", la Sailor del fuego no encontró respuesta a lo que recriminó la rubia.

Uranus rió con demencia, "Lo ves, no tienes algo que decir. ¡IGUAL DE DÉBIL QUE SU HIJO!", tomó el mentón de la morena, moviendo la cabeza de ésta.

El ojos miel hizo uso de sus pocas energías y consiguió ponerse de pie, se acercó a la rubia con pasos torpes, "Uranus, yo puedo remediarlo".

"¿Enserio? Vas a hacer magia, ¿O qué?", la rubia desafió al chico.

"Aún no tengo un plan, pero muy pronto se me ocurrirá algo y nada de esto habrá pasado, te lo prometo", la idea del cantante era calmar a la rubia y darle una esperanza.

La Sailor del viento sonrió y luego le soltó un puñetazo al chico, "Siempre quieres ser el héroe, no te engañes, ¡ERES UN INÚTIL!".

Takashi cayó al piso. "¡BASTA! ¡DETÉNTE URANUS!", Saturn corrió a auxiliar al chico y le rogó a su padre.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, "Yo te adopté, te crié, dedique mi vida a ti, y…¿Cómo me pagas?...¡PREFIRIENDO A ESE IMBÉCIL!…Que hija tan malcriada me tocó tener", desvaneció su transformación.

"Haruka, por favor…", volvió a hablar Mars.

"¡TODOS, LARGO DE MI CASA!", la rubia señaló la puerta de salida del salón.

"Lo lamento", Sailor Moon se apropió de la idea que expuso Uranus.

La corredora continuó en la misma posición, "¡TOMEN A SUS FAMILIARES Y VÁYANSE!".

Las Sailors regresaron a su forma humana. Setsuna tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a su amiga, "Michiru va a estar bien".

"¡LARGO!", Tenoh empujó a la peli-verde. Al ver que nadie abandonaba el lugar, ella decidió dirigió al garaje, subió a su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad.

"Dejémosla, nosotros debemos mantenernos unidos y descubrir a qué lugar el enemigo se llevó a Neptune", Rei decidió tomar el liderazgo por primera vez.

"Por ahora hay que descansar, mañana retomaremos actividades y yo iré con Ami y le contaré lo sucedido", Takashi propuso una alternativa adecuada.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Me disculpo por no asistir a tu fiesta, Lucas", Ami platicaba en su oficina con Hotaru y Takashi.

"No te preocupes Ami, tienes pacientes que atender. Además, no fue la gran cosa", dijo el ojos miel para que su amiga no pensara que se había ofendido por su ausencia.

La peli-negra se aclaró la garganta y miró a su esposo, éste alzó los hombros al no entender las pistas de su esposa. Hotaru tocó su frente y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?", la peli-azul tuvo un presentimiento al observar el comportamiento de los más jóvenes.

Tomoe volteó de inmediato hacia Mizuno, "Si. Ayer, en la fiesta, el enemigo apareció y ocurrió una nueva batalla, pero…", su voz era temblorosa y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

"Nergal secuestró a Michiru", el cantante tomó la mano de su mujer.

Ami cubrió su boca y alzó las cejas, "Haruka", fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Ella está devastada. Desconocemos su paradero desde ayer en la noche, que fue cuando todo ocurrió. Tomó su motocicleta y huyó. El resto consideró que lo correcto sería que permaneciéramos juntos", explicó Takashi.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!, ¡Hay que encontrar a Michiru!", la peli-azul golpeó su escritorio con los puños.

Takashi consolaba a su enamorada, "Hoy en la noche nos reuniremos en la casa de Haruka. Analizaremos la batalla y crearemos un plan de alerta por si el enemigo aparece".

"Me parece una estupenda idea, ahí estaré", la doctora abrió la puerta de su oficina.

El ojos miel miró dudoso a Ami, "Em, ¿Hoy no habrá resultados médicos?".

Mizuno se rascó la cabeza, estaba apenada, "Cierto, lo lamento, todo esto distrajo mi atención. El diagnóstico es bueno, te recuperas cada día más, el trasplante refleja buenos resultados en tu cuerpo. Podemos continuar con el tratamiento actual, disminuyendo el cáncer en amplias escalas. Las recomendaciones siguen siendo las mismas, a excepción de tu desplazamiento, puedes caminar con un bastón".

El joven matrimonio abandonó la oficina de la doctora, caminaban por el pasillo con tranquilidad cuando escucharon el sonido de algo caerse.

El cantante alzó la mirada y vio a su asistente, "Yashiro, que milagro verte".

"Ta…Takashi", la castaña perdió las fuerzas al ver a su ídolo, esto ocasionó que la bandeja de sus manos cayera al suelo.

"Él mismo", el ojos miel se agachó y recogió lo que la chica había tirado. "Aquí tienes, aunque dudo que esas galletas puedan comerse después de lo que pasó".

"Gracias", Yashiro aceptó la bandeja con timidez.

"Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por acá?", no era común que la asistente deambulara por la clínica de Ami.

"Le traje galletas a la doctora Mizuno, fue muy amable conmigo en el tiempo que fui su paciente", confesó la castaña. "Oh, ya no puedo dárselas, las dejé caer al suelo, soy una tonta", caía en cuenta.

"No te preocupes, ya podrás hacer más. Yashiro, quería pedirte un favor", el cantante tenía algo en mente.

"Lo que usted quiera, Takashi", los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron.

"¿Podrías revisar los asuntos pendientes en la disquera? Ya sabes, como mi asistente", el chico no tenía tiempo de ver los negocios de su empresa.

"¿Entonces es verdad?", Yashiro no podía creerlo.

"Así es, tú eres mi asistente", afirmó el ojos miel.

"Yo…claro, enseguida iré a la disquera y me haré cargo de todo", la castaña agradeció con ambas manos a su jefe.

"Gracias", el cantante besó la mano de su asistente.

Hotaru se aclaró la garganta, indicando su presencia y mirando con odio a la castaña.

"Señora Tomoe, un placer conocerla", Yashiro hizo una reverencia.

"Ya nos conocíamos", dijo fastidiada la peli-negra.

"Se ven tan lindos juntos. No lo puedo creer, es verdad, está embarazada. ¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!", la asistente creía que se trataba de un sueño.

"Gracias", Tomoe fingió una sonrisa.

"Ese bebé tendrá los mejores padres. Serán la familia más tierna y linda", sin duda se trataba de una Yashiro distinta a la del pasado.

"Yashiro, Hotaru y yo tenemos que irnos, un placer verte", se excuso el ojos miel.

"Hasta luego", la castaña hizo una reverencia.

Takashi suspiró, "la verdadera Yashiro es graciosa".

"En mi opinión sigue siendo molesta", la peli-negra se soltó del brazo de su esposo.

"¿Estás celosa?", dijo en tono burlesco el chico.

"¡NO! Dejemos de pensar en tonterías y vayamos a casa de mis padres", Hotaru se aferró al cuerpo de su marido, "Y que no se te olvide que eres sólo mío".

…..

 **Por la noche.**

La reunión daba inicio en la mansión de playa, sólo asistieron las Sailors, sus familiares quedaron en sus respectivas casas. Los señores Grene y Masaru fueron llevados a la casa de Hotaru y Takashi, no tuvieron una excusa adecuada, así que se excusaron diciendo que les contarían luego. A los empleados se les dieron vacaciones indefinidas hasta nuevo aviso.

"Es hora de dar inicio", habló Rei.

"Falta Haruka", Setsuna tenía la esperanza de que su amiga regresara.

"No podemos detenernos por su culpa, debemos comenzar", Takashi tuvo que abrirle los ojos a la peli-verde.

"He estado leyendo el fuego sin éxito, no obtengo alguna respuesta sobre Michiru", informó la sacerdotisa.

Aino chasqueó los dedos, "Podemos preguntarle a la Neo Reina".

"Minako, dudo que ella sepa algo", Makoto golpeó la nuca de su amiga.

"Setsuna, tú eres Sailor Pluto, puedes ver la ubicación de Michiru en el futuro", fue una espectacular sugerencia de parte de Usagi.

Esas palabras no le agradaron a la peli-verde, "La Neo Reina no me ha autorizado que vuelva a las puertas del tiempo, no tengo acceso al futuro", su semblante era frío.

"¿Qué tal tú, Lucas?", Ami le preguntó al chico.

"Estoy muy débil, mi brazalete no responde", Takashi estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Su celular vibró, mostrando en pantalla un mensaje entrante con remitente Yashiro, lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

Takashi:

La agenda de toda la semana está organizada, espero hacer el mejor trabajo y no defraudarlo.

Sigo sin creer que soy su asistente.

P.D.: El señor Tenoh luce terrible.

Yashiro.

 _-¿El señor Tenoh?-_ , fue lo único a lo que le tomó importancia el ojos miel, _-Ella vio a Haruka-_. Escribió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus dedos:

Gracias Yashiro.

¿Podrías decirme exactamente en dónde viste a Haruka?

Takashi.

Envió el mensaje y esperó una respuesta de su asistente. Luego de unos segundos su móvil vibró con la ansiada pista, la dirección del lugar en donde se encontraba la rubia.

Las mujeres continuaban platicando sobre la batalla del día anterior y alguna forma de conocer la ubicación en donde tenían prisionera a Michiru.

El ojos miel se levantó del sillón, "Una disculpa, debo retirarme, es importante".

La peli-negra detuvo a su esposo, "¿A dónde irás?".

"Tranquila Hotaru, algo del trabajo, estaré bien", Takashi no quería ilusionar a su esposa con su padre. Podría tratarse de una trampa, pero necesitaba ir a ese sitio.

"Haz lo que quieras", Tomoe se molestó, adoptando una postura cruzada de brazos.

Al ver la actitud de la peli-negra, el resto de las presentes no quiso preguntar el motivo y retomaron su charla.

El cantante tomó las llaves del Ferrari, fue al garaje y subió al vehículo, "Piernas, no me fallen", fue lo último que dijo antes de encender el motor y salir a enfrentar lo que fuera.

…..

El vehículo de color rojo arribó frente a un bar del peor vecindario de la ciudad. Takashi vio la motocicleta de la rubia y eso le dio valor a salir del auto y entrar al lugar de mala muerte.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto a un famoso corredor rubio?", el chico se acercó a una mujer de vestimenta provocativa.

"No lo sé. Quizás un poco de dinero refrescaría mi memoria", la mujer extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta.

El ojos miel giró los ojos hacia atrás y sacó su billetera, entregándole a la mujer unos billetes, "¿Viste a Haruka Tenoh? ¿Sí o no?".

"Si, lucía horrible", la mujer mascaba una goma de mascar.

"¿Entró al bar?", cuestionó el cantante.

"Eso nadamas era por una pregunta, si quieres saber más tendrás que pagar otra vez", la mujer solicitó más efectivo por su información.

Takashi le dio más billetes a la mujer, "Responde".

"Si, está en el bar", afirmó la mujer guardando el dinero en un pequeño bolso.

"Gracias", el chico se retiró hacia el bar. Ingresó y buscó en los cuatro puntos cardinales, en la barra vio los cenizos y descuidados cabellos de Tenoh.

"Haruka", el cantante puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

"¿Qué…quieres?", la corredora estaba borracha. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, indicando que había estado llorando, su ropa desarreglada y sucia, al igual que su cabellera.

Takashi le quitó el vaso con wisky a la rubia, "Tienes que regresar, el enemigo puede aparecer y será una oportunidad de salvar a Michiru".

Tenoh miró con rabia a su yerno, "Que inocente, ¿De verdad crees que ese maldito no le va a hacer daño?", le arrebató su trago.

"Claro, es su ventaja sobre nosotros. Tengo un presentimiento", el ojos miel hacía lo posible por regresarle los ánimos a su suegro.

"¡Se llevó a mi esposa y mi hijo!", la corredora lanzó el vaso al suelo.

"Créeme, te entiendo muy bien", el chico le indicó a la rubia que se tranquilizara.

"No, tú no comprendes. Tú tienes a tu esposa e hijo", Tenoh jaló de la camisa a su yerno.

"Haruka, no llames la atención", Takashi sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la rubia.

La corredora soltó al chico y pidió un trago, "Vete de aquí".

El ojos miel se acercó al cantinero, "Pss, ¿Tiene alguna droga?".

"¿Qué buscas?", la pregunta no sorprendió al empleado.

"Sólo quiero algo para calmar al rubio y llevármelo", Takashi pasó por la barra unos billetes.

El cantinero recibió el efectivo, "Le pondré algo a su bebida", entregó el vaso a la rubia luego de añadirle unas gotas.

"¿Por qué no has desaparecido de mi vista?", Haruka frunció el ceño.

"No eres capaz de terminar ese trago", el ojos miel retó a su suegro.

"Ja, no me conoces mocoso", Tenoh aceptó el desafío.

"No te veo beber", el chico señaló el vaso, "No puedes".

"Ya verás", la rubia ingirió la bebida en segundos y se limpió con el brazo, "Te dije que podía".

"Bueno, me ganaste", Takashi se encogió de hombros.

"Nadie le gana a Haruka Tenoh", dijo victoriosa la rubia. Un segundo después, su cabeza cayó sobre la barra, estaba profundamente dormida.

 _-¿Qué clase de porquería le habrá puesto? No importa-_ , "Perfecto", el cantante pasó el brazo de la rubia alrededor de su hombro y salió del bar. Vio la motocicleta chocada y suspiró, "Haruka, eres un desastre. Lo más probable es que me culpes a mí de todo esto". Le costaba caminar, pero eso no lo detuvo para llegar al Ferrari, desactivó la alarma, abrió la puerta de copiloto y acomodó a su suegro en el asiento. Él subió en el lugar del piloto, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Era momento de regresar a la mansión de playa.

"Maldita sea, todavía estoy delicado", el ojos miel sintió un dolor por todo su cuerpo.

…..

"Siempre nos ataca cuando estamos juntas", dijo Makoto.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué llevarse a Michiru?", se preguntó Minako.

"Tiene que haber una razón, alguna conexión que no hayamos visto", Rei analizaba a detalle. "Vamos chicas, estamos olvidando algo".

Ami atrajo la mirada de sus amigas, "El enemigo dijo que se apoderaría del mundo real".

"Necesita algo de nosotros. Aunque, lo que necesitamos es saber la manera de llegar a él", razonó Rei.

Nergal se materializó, "¿Me llamaban?".

"Eso es, necesita algo de papá o de Lucas", Hotaru chasqueo los dedos.

El enemigo observó con maldad a Hotaru, "Me sorprendes Saturn".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?", Rei exigió una explicación.

"Calma Mars, sólo vine a hablar", Nergal se notaba relajado.

Las mujeres desconfiaron, tomando sus bastones de transformación, convirtiéndose en Sailors Scouts.

"Ataque de hojas de Roble", Jupiter fue la primera en atacar al enemigo.

Nergal esquivó el poder, "Aggg, que no entienden".

"Beso de amor de Venus", Mercury lanzó su poder contra el adversario.

La paciencia del contrincante se agotaba, "¡ESTÚPIDAS!, Última oportunidad, si vuelven a intentar atacarme, las mataré".

"¡ALTO!", Mars acató la orden del enemigo, "Si él quisiera ya nos hubiera matado".

"Hasta que una entiende", Nergal agradeció que la Sailor del fuego comprendiera.

"Te obedecimos. Ahora tú dinos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?", Mars tenía claro que la visita del enemigo no era algo bueno.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, "¡Chicas, encontré a Haruka!", gritó el ojos miel.

"Perfecto, era justo a quien buscaba", Nergal se frotó las manos con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¡Deja a Lucas!", Saturn se puso enfrente de su esposo.

"No tonta, yo hablaba de Uranus", el enemigo aborreció la actitud de la peli-negra.

La rubia recuperó la conciencia en el transcurso del camino, de igual forma, sus cinco sentidos no estaban en el mejor estado, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido, "¿Qué?".

"Un trato", Nergal cruzó los brazos.

"Pff, yo no caigo", la corredora dio unos pasos, "¡MATASTE A MI ESPOSA E HIJO!, ¡BASTARDO!".

"Oye, que mal piensas de mí", el enemigo se hizo el ofendido. Chasqueó los dedos, "¡Sirviente!".

Un súcubo apareció, esta criatura tenía en sus garras a Michiru. Extrañamente, la aguamarina lucía bien, se encontraba inconsciente, pero no presentaba signos de maltrato físico, ni un solo rasguño.

La rubia corrió como pudo, tropezando, cayendo y volviéndose a levantar, deseaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba su sirena.

Nergal le indicó con una mano a la rubia que se detuviera, "Alto Uranus, si das un paso más, Neptune y tu preciado bebé morirán".

Haruka paró en seco, sintió impotencia y frustración, apretó los puños lo más que pudo, "¿Cuál es el trato?".

"Tu vida por la de Neptune y tu hijo", el enemigo estaba seguro de que la rubia aceptaría. _-Ya te tengo-_.

"De acuerdo", la rubia caminaba resignada hacia Nergal, _-Es la única manera de salvar a mi familia-_.

"¡NO! ¡HARUKA!", gritó Pluto.

"¡MICHIRU NO MERECE ESTO!", la corredora quería ponerle fin al problema.

"¡Puede ser una trampa!", concluyó la peli-verde.

"¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti?", Saturn también fue invadida por la duda y desconfianza.

Nergal conocía lo que le costaría un error, así que decidió contestar la pregunta, "Ya saben mi plan, gobernar la realidad y los sueños, traer las pesadillas a este mundo. El problema está en que yo solo no puedo hacerlo, necesito de alguien que me ayude. En un inicio pensé en Sun, parecía fuerte, por eso envenené a Uranus, tenía que quitarme de encima a la que arruinaría mis planes. Que decepción saber que Sun estaba enfermo y se debilitó, ya no me servía, pero por fortuna salvó a Uranus, mi nueva víctima. Esos dos son los más fuertes y estúpidos, siempre protegiendo a los demás aunque arriesguen su vida, patéticos. Ahora, Uranus será quien me ayude a someter a los humanos y esparcir el miedo. Hará lo que le pida para que no dañe a su familia. Será mi más fiel y fuerte súbdito, asegurando mi poder eterno sobre el planeta Tierra".

"¡Jamás te lo permitiremos!", Sailor Moon se puso en posición de batalla.

El enemigo rió con maldad, "Ya lo hicieron, permitiendo que me llevara a la parte más importante de Uranus".

Pluto se interpuso entre Uranus y Nergal, "No lo harás, no te llevarás a Haruka".

"Yo te ofrezco lealtad. Si aceptas, te prometo que no dañaré a los que amas, piénsalo, condenas a la humanidad, pero no a tus seres queridos", Nergal trataba de convencer a la corredora.

"¡No lo escuches!", Pluto evitaría que la rubia se dejara manipular.

"Agg, Uranus, deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades", el adversario estaba fastidiado de la peli-verde, "Te advierto que una de ellas te está traicionando".

"¡No le creas!", la peli-verde seguía a la defensiva.

"Tienes hasta las 14hrs del día de mañana para darme una respuesta, si la rechazas, atente a las consecuencias, tienes mi palabra", Nergal desapareció entre las sombras, llevándose de nuevo a Michiru.

"¡TONTA!", Haruka abofeteó a la peli-verde.

"Sólo quise protegerte", dijo Pluto con una mano sobre su mejilla.

"¡NO NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS! ¡PUEDO TOMAR MIS PROPIAS DECISIONES!", Tenoh estaba furiosa de haber perdido la oportunidad de liberar a su sirena.

"¿Qué harás?", el ojos miel le preguntó a Haruka.

"No es obvio, aceptar el trato en cuanto vuelva a aparecer", la corredora pateó una silla.

"Esa no es la salida", la peli-verde le suplicaba a la rubia que no lo hiciera.

"¡CÁLLATE!", Tenoh golpeó la pared, iniciando un sangrado en sus nudillos.

"Creo que tenemos otra opción", Mercury descubrió algo.

"Habla", Haruka se mostró impaciente por conocer la alternativa.

"Desde que apareció Nergal, comencé a utilizar mi computador, y sucedió algo realmente extraño. Segundos antes de que apareciera la criatura con Michiru, pude captar su presencia en mi artefacto", la peli-azul fue lo más concreta posible.

"¿Quieres decir que tú sabías la ubicación de mi sirena?", la corredora estaba impactada.

"Así es", afirmó Mercury. "Ellos van a una dimensión desconocida, pero puedo saber el momento en que aparecen en nuestro mundo gracias a Michiru".

"Eso es estupendo. Salvaré a mi sirena sin tener que ser esclavo de un demonio", esa noticia alivió a Tenoh y la puso de muy buen humor.

…..

 **1 pm.**

Las Sailors y Takashi pasaron el resto de la noche y la mañana alertas, observando hasta el más mínimo rincón, de esa forma no serían sorprendidos por Nergal.

Mercury no dejaba de supervisar su computador, de un momento a otro podría mostrarse rastro de Michiru. Esa era la señal que todos esperaban.

El artefacto de la peli-azul comenzó a parpadear y sonar, indicando una alarma, "¡MICHIRU!", gritó.

Haruka fue la primera en llegar, "¿En dónde señala su presencia?".

"Del otro lado de la ciudad", Mercury se preocupó por la cantidad de distancia.

"Iré ahora. Mercury, tú vienes conmigo", la rubia tomó sus llaves.

"Eso está a dos horas y son la 1pm, es estadísticamente imposible", no era necesario que la peli-azul hiciera cálculos.

"Todo es posible para el viento", Tenoh conocía muy bien sus capacidades.

"Yo iré con ustedes", se ofreció Pluto.

"¡No!", el ojos miel rechazó la propuesta. "Jupiter, Mars, ustedes acompañen a Haruka y Mercury. Nosotros nos quedaremos por si llega el enemigo".

La peli-verde se enfadó, "Ok".

Takashi percibió una actitud diferente en Pluto, por lo que decidió mantenerla cerca y vigilarla.

Mercury y las mencionadas por el ojos miel, subieron al vehículo de la rubia y partieron a toda velocidad hacia donde indicaba el computador.

…..

El reloj no se detenía, había pasado una hora, pero Haruka no se rendiría tan fácil, ya llevaba recorrido la mitad del camino, "Lo lograré", se daba ánimos a sí misma. No era necesario que la peli-azul le indicara el camino, ella conocía las calles a la perfección.

"Ahora entiendo el porqué ganas todas las carreras", no existían matemáticas que le ayudaran a Mercury a comprobar las distancias recorridas en tan poco tiempo.

"Te dije que nada es imposible para Haruka Tenoh", la rubia sonrió con arrogancia.

…..

 **1:59 pm.**

Tenoh sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, le faltaban unos pocos metros, desafortunadamente, ocurrió un accidente vial, ocasionando que cerraran la calle, "¡MALDITA SEA!", golpeó el volante y salió con premura de su vehículo. Corrió lo más rápido que podía, explotó sus piernas al máximo.

Mercury, Mars y Jupiter también abandonaron el auto, intentaron seguir el paso de la rubia, pero les fue imposible, así que decidieron llevar un ritmo más calmado.

…..

El reloj de la mansión marcaba las 2pm en punto, Nergal se hizo presente, "Aquí estoy".

"Que puntual", fue lo que se le ocurrió al ojos miel.

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido", el enemigo volteó hacia Takashi.

"No nos vencerás", Pluto no deshecho la postura de ayer.

Nergal se encogió de hombros, "Una lástima, tu opinión no me importa".

Sailor Moon rompió en llanto, "¿Por qué haces todo esto? No tienes porque ser malo".

"Mucho bla, bla, bla. Necesito la respuesta de Uranus ¡AHORA!", el enemigo retomó el asunto de su visita. Volteó en todas direcciones, "Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Uranus?".

"No está aquí", respondió Saturn.

Nergal rió con maldad pura, "Que falta de compromiso, es una tonta".

"¿Qué harás?", preguntó el cantante.

"Eso no te importa, ella deberá aceptar las consecuencias", Nergal se esfumó.

"Esperemos que lo hayan logrado", Pluto ocultaba algo.

…..

Haruka estaba a escasos pasos de llegar a una propiedad abandonada, su corazón latía acelerado, tenía pocos segundos para llegar. Al fin estaba frente a la entrada del lugar, derribó la puerta y buscó en todos los cuartos del primer piso, sin embargo, no vio a su sirena. Subió al piso de arriba y realizó lo mismo. Al llegar a un cuarto de baño sintió un escalofrío, abrió la puerta y vio a Michiru sobre la tina de baño, "No, no, no, no". Corrió a abrazarla, "¡MALDITO!".

En la pared del cuarto estaba escrito con sangre:

TE LO ADVERTÍ. NO SÓLO CONDENASTE AL MUNDO, TAMBIÉN A TU FAMILIA.

"¡TE MATARÉ!", Tenoh dejó por un momento el cuerpo de su esposa y golpeó el espejo. Regresó con Michiru, tomándola de nuevo con sus brazos, "Perdóname, no pude protegerte, tampoco a mi hijo".

La rubia sacó el cadáver de la bañera, apoyó su espalda en la pared y continuó aferrando el cuerpo a su pecho, "Shhh, shhh, ya, todo está bien".

Los súbditos de Nergal le habían arrancado el corazón a Michiru, por ende, también le ocasionaron la muerte al bebé en su vientre.

Haruka siguió abrazando al cuerpo sin vida de su sirena, acariciaba los ondulados cabellos aqua, se mecía sin descanso y susurraba cosas sin sentido.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias por dedicar un tiempo a leer este capítulo. No se me olvida igualmente agradecer por sus comentarios.

Esto ya se puso feo, Haruka matará a todos D:

Últimos días de vacaciones y faltan 4 capítulos y un epílogo :(.

Saludos para todos :).


	18. Puede besar a la muerte

Capítulo 18. "Puede besar a la muerte".

Las internas llegaron a la casa abandonada y dieron inicio a una búsqueda para encontrar a sus amigas.

"Haruka, ¿Estás aquí?", Jupiter lanzó una pregunta al aire.

Mars tapó la boca de la castaña, "Shh, el enemigo puede estar cerca".

"El computador muestra una presencia", Mercury observaba su artefacto.

Jupiter negó con la cabeza, "Eso es ilógico, ya revisé y está vacío".

"Chicas, existe un piso adicional", Mars señaló unas escaleras.

Las 3 Sailors subieron y prosiguieron con su búsqueda en las habitaciones de ese piso.

Mars escuchó lamentos y sollozos provenientes del cuarto de baño, se acercó con cautela al sitio, _-Puede ser una trampa-_. Abrió la puerta de poco en poco, "Haruka", no tardó en llegar al costado de su amiga.

Los sentidos de la rubia estaban bloqueados, a su alrededor sólo existía su sirena, "Serás la mamá más hermosa, estarás igual de feliz que la primera vez…".

-Flashback-

"¡Haruka!, ¡Despierta!", la aguamarina sacudía a una rubia perezosa que dormía en la cama.

La corredora abría los ojos, "Michiru, cinco minutos más".

La violinista seguía insistiendo, "Levántate".

Tenoh miró el reloj, "Es muy temprano, lo que sea puede esperar", se cubrió con las cobijas.

"¡Lo olvidaste!", Kaio le lanzó una almohada a su novia.

Esas palabras significaban una sentencia de muerte para Haruka, ésta hizo lo posible por recordar y no obtuvo éxito, su única salida fue descubrirse la cara y disimular, "Oye, jamás confías en mí".

Michiru conocía a la perfección a su pareja, apostaría que le estaba mintiendo, "¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?".

La corredora empalideció y escupió cosas sin sentido, "Desayunar fuera de casa e ir de compras".

"¿Qué tipo de compras?", la aguamarina esperaba cruzada de brazos, golpeando el piso con un pie y la una ceja alzada en su rostro.

"Ya sabes…de las que tú haces", Tenoh balbuceó.

"¡Nada te importa!", Kaio hizo un puchero. Era uno de esos momentos en los que manipularía a la rubia y así obtendría más de lo esperado.

"Sabes que no es así", la corredora se levantó y caminó hacia el armario.

La violinista soltó unas lágrimas, "¡Todo es un juego para ti! ¡No tienes responsabilidad!".

Tenoh tomó unas prendas y cambió su pijama por unos jeans, polo blanco y una chaqueta de cuerpo negra. Acomodó su cabello y quedó frente a la aguamarina, fijando su mirada a la de ella, "Mich, es cierto que no recuerdo los compromisos, pero eso no significa que no me importen", tomó sus manos, "Sé que esperas el momento en que yo recuerde cada fecha, cada actividad, si hoy hay una fiesta de caridad o un paseo por la playa, pero eso no pasará; soy un desastre, y tú eres la única que puedes poner orden en mi vida. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es seguirte a donde tú vayas y entregarte mi alma entera porque, te amo".

"Oww, no tengo palabras", Kaio abrazó y dio un beso a su novia.

La corredora se apartó un poco, "Entonces, ¿Qué era eso tan importante?". El romanticismo de la aguamarina se perdió. La rubia puso su mejor sonrisa, "Necesito saber el lugar al que conduciré".

"Tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para Hotaru, Setsuna regresará con ella por la noche", la violinista confesó el plan.

"Por supuesto, la nueva integrante de la familia", recordó la corredora.

La joven pareja desayunó en un restaurante de la ciudad, en específico, el favorito de Michiru. Posteriormente, arribaron en una plaza comercial y recorrieron todas las tiendas dedicadas al cuidado de los bebés.

"Mira esas cunas. ¡Qué hermosos mamelucos! Esa carriola me gusta. Ese móvil musical le fascinará a Hotaru. ¡Vamos, Haruka!", la violinista iba de un lado a otro, agarrando lo que aparecía por su camino.

La rubia cargaba todas las posibles compras de su pareja, "Mich, no necesitamos tantas cosas". Kaio volteó con unos ojos penetrantes, la corredora se retractó de inmediato, "Ve lo que quieras, te alcanzo en un momento".

"¿Primer hijo?", un señor se acercó a la rubia.

"¿Cómo?", Haruka no comprendió.

"Me refiero a si es su primer bebé", repitió el hombre.

La corredora sacó a relucir su arrogancia, "¿No es obvio? Todos los medios de comunicación lo difunden, aunque, no los culpo, todos quieren conocer la vida del famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh".

"Oh, discúlpeme señor Tenoh, no lo reconocí entre la gran montaña de objetos", la gran cantidad de cosas que seleccionó la violinista no permitía visualizar a la rubia.

"Lo perdono. Le daría un autógrafo o una foto, pero debo alcanzar a mi hermosa chica, hasta luego", la rubia alcanzó a su novia.

Pagaron en cajas todo lo que la aguamarina deseó, la rubia no puso algún pero u objeción.

Una hora después regresaron a su casa y guardaron sus nuevas adquisiciones dentro de la misma.

"Esta es la última caja del vehículo de carga", Tenoh limpiaba su frente.

Kaio adoptó un papel de mandona, "Perfecto. Ahora arma la cuna".

"Oye, no seas tan cruel. Compré lo que escogiste, hasta lo más pequeño y absurdo. Contraté un servicio de cargamento terrestre que nos siguiera, razón por la que tuve que conducir como anciano hasta nuestro hogar. Bajé y acomodé todas las cajas y bolsas. Creo que merezco un pequeño descanso", Haruka se sentó en el borde de la cama.

La aguamarina se sentó en las piernas de la rubia, "Nuestra hija llegará muy pronto, y más te vale que tenga una cuna en donde pueda dormir. Yo bajaré a esterilizar los biberones y preparar la leche", se retiró de la habitación.

 _-Esos profundos ojos siempre me terminan convenciendo, tienen algo que me hipnotiza y termino cayendo ante sus encantos-_ , "Lo que tú digas, sirena", la corredora abrió la caja que trajo hace unos segundos, sacó un instructivo y rió con vergüenza, "Intuición, no me falles".

-Fin Flashback-

"Haruka, ¿Me escuchas?", Mars tomó del hombro a su amiga.

La rubia salió del trance, miró a la morena y frunció el ceño, "¡LÁRGATE!".

"No estás bien, necesitas de nuestra ayuda", la Sailor del fuego no abandonaría a su amiga.

"¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!", lanzó su billetera, "¡TOMEN UN TAXI Y VÁYANSE!".

"Tiene que existir una solución", Mars intentó acariciar los cabellos aqua, más la rubia lo evitó.

Tenoh abrazó con fuerza el cadáver, "¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!".

La Sailor del fuego no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, buscó a sus amigas y les dijo que debían irse, "Es momento de regresar con los demás".

"¿Y Haruka?", preguntó Jupiter por el paradero de la rubia.

"Ella se encuentra a salvo", Mars prefirió no entrar en detalles.

"¿Y Michiru? El computador sólo mostraba a un individuo", a Mercury le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas.

Mars inhaló el mayor oxígeno posible, "Michiru está muerta, Nergal la mató".

"¿QUÉ?", dijeron la peli-azul y Jupiter al mismo tiempo, no podían creerlo.

"Haruka quiere estar sola y no podemos hacerla cambiar de parecer, es muy terca", la Sailor del fuego respetaría la voluntad de su amiga.

"No podemos abandonarla", la castaña se negó.

La morena desvaneció su transformación, "A ella ya no le importa vivir, le arrebataron el motivo para hacerlo".

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

Las 3 internas regresaban a la mansión de playa, contuvieron sus lágrimas en todo el trayecto, no desean atraer la atención del taxista, terminando con una excusa que no se compararía con el verdadero dolor que sentían sus corazones.

"Chicas, ¿Cómo les fue?", Sailor Moon recibió con optimismo a sus amigas.

"¿Y papá?", Saturn fue la primera en percatarse de la ausencia de la rubia.

"Michiru murió", Rei apenas podía hablar.

"Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?", Takashi creía que le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

"¿Quién fue?", Pluto no parecía sorprendida, parecía más bien que deseaba aclarar algunas dudas.

"Nergal", confesó la castaña.

"Tiene que ser una pesadilla, esto no puede estar pasando", la peli-negra no aceptaba haber perdido a su madre.

El ojos miel abrazó a su esposa y la consoló, "Hey, princesa, te prometo que yo solucionaré todo esto como lo hice con el abuelo en el pasado, confía en mí". _–No quiero que pierda a nuestro bebé-_ , se sentía bastante débil y desconocía si podía hacer algo para evitar la muerte de Michiru.

Saturn se relajó y sintió paz en los brazos de su amado, "Confío en ti".

…..

 **Una hora después.**

Las Sailors habían regresado a su forma humana y descansaban en la sala de estar de la casa. Takashi tenía a su enamorada sobre su pecho, él no lograba conciliar el sueño, debía hallar una solución a la reciente tragedia y no tenía las energías necesarias para viajar al pasado.

Una tormenta se originó luego de que volvieran las 3 internas que acompañaron a la rubia, parecía que el cielo estaba triste por la muerte de la violinista. El mar no se movía, era como si le hubieran robado lo que daba vida a sus oleajes.

Se escucharon ruidos extraños fuera de la casa, un automóvil que chocó contra el enrejado de la vivienda, pisadas torpes y unas llaves introducidas en la cerradura de la puerta para poder ingresar.

El ojos miel reconoció de quien se trataba. "Hemos llegado mi sirena", era la voz de Haruka. El chico prefirió ignorar la presencia de Tenoh, las mujeres merecían un descanso. Observó que la rubia subió las escaleras con algo sobre sus brazos, parecía la silueta de un cuerpo, lo más probable, el cadáver de Michiru.

…..

Haruka acomodó a la aguamarina en la tina de baño, la duchó, y la vistió con un blusón, "Luces como una reina", dejó el cadáver en la cama. "Ya vengo, tomaré un baño, sé que no te gusta que entre a la cama sucia", repitió las mismas acciones consigo misma. Regresó y se acostó del otro lado de la cama, "Listo, ahora si podemos dormir. Te amo Mich", besó los labios sin vida. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cristalinos, "Dime que me amas, necesito escuchar tu voz, ¡Respóndeme!", movió con brusquedad a la violinista.

La corredora golpeó una lámpara que estaba sobre una mesita de noche. Se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar lo que encontraba a su paso, pateó un espejo de cuerpo completo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Abrió el armario y olió las prendas de la aguamarina, "¡NO! ¡NO TIENEN SU OLOR A BRISA MARINA!". Volvió con Michiru, "Por favor, despierta".

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Los habitantes de la mansión de playa despertaban, a pesar de haber pasado la noche en los sofás de la sala de estar, tuvieron un espléndido descanso y olvidaron las penas.

El único que no pudo dormir en toda la noche fue Takashi, pensaba en alguna alternativa que pudiera devolverle la vida a Michiru, _-Ni siquiera tengo energías para transformarme en Sun y volver al pasado, mucho menos creo poder regresarle la vida-_.

"¿Qué tanto piensas?", Hotaru vio la preocupación en los ojos miel.

El cantante evadió la mirada, "Cosas sin sentido, princesa".

"Es por mamá, ¿Cierto?", la peli-negra retomó el pesimismo.

Takashi quiso disimular, "No, no, es por Nergal y todos los enemigos en general. Siempre llega uno nuevo con el objetivo de dominar nuestro mundo, no entiendo esa sed de poder y apropiarse de lo ajeno. No lo entiendo".

"No tienes porque hacerlo", Tomoe creyó la supuesta incógnita de su esposo.

"Voy al baño, ya regreso", el ojos miel movió con delicadeza a su enamorada y abandonó el lugar, _-Hora de descubrir lo que le sucede a Haruka-_.

El cantante se escabulló por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia, llamó a la puerta en 3 tiempos, "Haruka, ¿Puedo pasar?".

"Es un sueño, una pesadilla", se oían murmullos de la corredora.

El chico giró la perilla y descubrió que la cerradura no tenía seguro, se dispuso a entrar y encarar a su suegro, "¡Haruka!".

La rubia giró la cabeza, tenía un rostro que emanaba locura con ojeras profundas, una de sus cejas se movía involuntariamente, sus ojos no tenían color, lucían sin vida, sin duda, la rubia había perdido la razón, cayendo en un estado de depresión grave.

El ojos miel inspeccionó la alcoba, era un gran desastre, los objetos fuera de su lugar, el espejo roto, el armario abierto, la ropa desgarrada sobe el piso y las paredes estaban rayadas con el nombre de Michiru. "Hola", dio unos pasos.

Haruka puso un su dedo índice sobre sus labios, "Shhh, la reina de la casa está durmiendo".

Takashi miró el cuerpo de Michiru e intentó no vomitar, cubrió su boca y respiró, "¿Podemos hablar?".

"No importa, nada importa", a la rubia le daba igual.

"Haruka, entiendo que…", el ojos miel buscaba confortar a la rubia.

Tenoh interrumpió y llevo el cadáver hacia su pecho, "Esto es un sueño, pronto mi sirena me despertará con un beso de buenos días".

Takashi rascó su cabeza, _-Será más difícil de lo que pensaba-_ , "Haruka, lo lamento, Michiru no merecía morir, pero tienes que entender que es la realidad".

"¡NO ES REAL!, ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!", la corredora se negaba a aceptarlo.

"Puedo cambiarlo", el cantante proponía una salida a tal embrollo.

La rubia externó su furia y rabia, "¡LARGO!".

El chico salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Tenoh acarició los cabellos aqua y susurró, "Ya, ya, de nuevo estamos tú y yo a solas".

…..

Las internas, Setsuna y Hotaru desayunaban en el gran comedor, ninguna se atrevió a retomar el tema del día de ayer, hacían lo posible por sobrellevarlo. Tampoco tenían presente que la rubia llegó en la madrugada y se encontraba en su cuarto con el cuerpo de la violinista, ni mucho menos su estado inestable.

Takashi bajó y se encontró con que las mujeres ya habían preparado el almuerzo y desayunaban, _-¿Cuánto habré tardado?-_.

"Pensé que no regresarías", la peli-negra sospechó de su marido.

El chico se acercó a la mesa, "Sólo tomé una pequeña siesta en el baño, decidí vigilar en la noche por si aparecía Nergal".

Tomoe sirvió un poco de comida para su enamorado, "No tenías que hacerlo, somos un equipo", le extendió la mano con el plato.

El cantante dejó el objeto sobre la mesa, "Setsuna, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?".

"Espera a que termine mi desayuno", la peli-verde se rehusó.

Takashi tomó del brazo a Meio y dijo entre dientes, "Ahora".

El chico jaló a la peli-verde y ésta no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, "¡Suéltame!, Me lastimas".

En el salón de música el ojos miel cerró la puerta y liberó a la mujer, "Haruka perdió la cordura".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", a Setsuna parecía no importarle.

"Ella regresó ayer, fui a su cuarto y la vi junto con el cadáver de Michiru", el cantante se mantenía firme.

La peli-verde se cruzó de brazos, "¿Y?".

"Necesito de tu ayuda. Tienes que viajar al pasado y evitar la muerte de Michiru", era la única salida de Takashi.

"Ya les dije que no puedo, no tengo autorización para volver a las puertas del tiempo", Meio repitió lo mismo que el día de ayer.

El chico perdió la paciencia y alzó a la mujer por el cuello, "A mí no me engañas con eso de las puertas del tiempo, eso es una excusa tuya", soltó a la peli-verde, "No puede ser, tú querías que Michiru muriera. ¡Tú eres la traidora!".

"No es lo que tú piensas", Setsuna creía que era un término incorrecto.

Takashi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "Eres una maldita, ya quiero que se enteren las demás".

Meio se sentó en el banquillo del piano y masajeó su cuello, "Haruka superará esa tragedia".

"¿Prefieres respetar las leyes del tiempo a salvar a tus seres amados? ¡Estás loca!", el ojos miel estaba harto de las reglas.

"¡Dejé morir a mi hijo en el Milenio de Plata!", la peli-verde ya no podía callarlo más, "¡Es la única manera de derrotar a Nergal!".

"¿Dices que la única salida es dejar morir a Michiru? ¡Eso es una tontería!", Takashi estaba sorprendido de lo que le confesaron.

"Así es. Haruka cobrará su venganza, liberando su máximo poder y así vencerá a Nergal", Setsuna reveló el futuro.

"No tiene porque ser así, podemos salvar a Michiru y buscar otra solución", el chico siempre era optimista.

"¡No la hay! Si no dejamos las cosas como están, será imposible derrotar a Nergal", a Meio le dolía tener que sacrificar a su mejor amiga.

Takashi tenía una corazonada, "Te apuesto que podemos hacer algo, sólo ayúdame".

"Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo", la peli-verde declinó la oferta.

"¿Quieres decir que si la vida me dio alas, no es correcto que vuele? Que lógico. Quédate con tus leyes, yo arreglaré todo", el ojos miel haría lo posible por mantener con vida a sus seres amados.

Takashi abandonaba el salón de música cuando Setsuna habló, "Puedes volar siempre que sea por el bien común, por la mayoría".

"¿De qué me sirve conquistar el cielo si debo hacerlo en soledad? Preferiría perder mis alas a un plumaje cubierto de la sangre de los que amé", el chico tenía claras sus prioridades.

…..

 **11:30 am.**

Las mujeres miraron al chico que entró en la sala. "Hotaru, ¿Podrías transformarte en Saturn?".

La peli-negra no recibió eso como una buena noticia, "¿Cuál es el plan?".

"Sólo quiero que sanes mi cuerpo", las cicatrices del trasplante no le permitían completar su misión.

"Yo…claro", Tomoe se transformó en Sailor y curó las heridas de su enamorado, "¿Por qué?".

"Alguien tiene que salvar a Michiru", el cantante besó a la chica, y corrió a encerrarse al baño. "Bien, es hora", concentró su energía en el brazalete y éste emanó su luz característica, "Es hora". Sucedió lo mismo de las ocasiones pasadas, la fuerza de gravedad sobre su materia corporal fue la señal, "Tuvo que haber funcionado", abrió sus ojos.

"Funcionar, ¿Qué?", Hotaru volteó su mirada hacia el chico.

"Michiru", era lo único en que pensaba el ojos miel.

La cara de la peli-negra se llenó de tristeza, "El enemigo se la llevó".

"¿Qué?", el chico rascó su cabeza, _-Tuve que regresar antes, algo no anda bien-_. "¿Qué hora es?", debía saber el tiempo que tenía.

"11:30 am", respondió Pluto.

Takashi se puso de pie y abrió la puerta principal. Haruka tuvo sospechas, "¿A dónde vas?".

"Eso no importa, miren el computador de Mercury", el cantante partió a la carretera principal. Detuvo a un motociclista, "Disculpe, quiero comprar su motocicleta".

"¿Usted es el famoso cantante Takashi?", preguntó emocionado el conductor.

"Si, lo soy. Necesito su motocicleta", el ojos miel tenía prisa.

"Deme su autógrafo por favor, y una foto", el hombre era seguidor del cantante.

Takashi rascó su cabeza, "Ahora no puedo, tome mi tarjeta, es el número privado de mi asistente, dígale que es amigo mío y programe una cita, pasará un día conmigo y conocerá mi empresa. Ahora sólo deme las llaves de la motocicleta".

"No puedo creerlo", el sujeto le entregó las llaves a Takashi y éste arrancó a la mayor velocidad del vehículo.

"Ami dijo que estaba a 2 horas para un conductor normal como yo", el chico hacía los cálculos, "Tendré media hora para salvar a Michiru y salir de ese lugar".

…..

 **1:30 pm.**

"Tienes que ser aquí", el cantante se estacionó frente a la casa abandonada. Bajó de la motocicleta miró su reloj y se transformó en Sailor Sun, "No hay mucho tiempo", ingresó con sigilo al lugar.

Un tráiler conducía por la calle en donde el chico había aparcado hace unos segundos. El ojos miel estaba tan concentrado en su misión, que no puso atención en la forma que abandonó la motocicleta, generando un accidente, ya que el gran vehículo perdió el control por intentar esquivar el transporte de Takashi y terminó por volcarse.

A la rubia no le faltaba mucho por llegar, por alguna extraña razón el tránsito automovilístico disminuyó, alterando los nervios de ésta, "¡Maldita sea! ¡Muévanse!", sonaba el claxon.

"Haruka, debes calmarte", Mars no quería que su amiga ocasionara un accidente.

"Tonterías", Tenoh se acomodó el cabello con la vista del retrovisor.

Mercury observó el reloj del auto, "Aún hay tiempo".

"Eso es lo que tú crees", la rubia le arrebató el computador a la peli-azul, abandonó el Ferrari y corrió como el viento.

Las 3 internas intentaron seguir su paso, pero no pudieron, así que disminuyeron el ritmo a uno más tranquilo.

…..

Takashi encontró la planta baja despejada. Tenía claro que las escaleras lo llevarían a su objetivo, _-Es ahí-_. Recordó que ya no contaba con una espada, eso le dificultaría eliminar a los adversarios que aparecieran en el camino, cerró sus ojos y se lamentó. De pronto sintió que un objeto se materializaba en su mano izquierda, abrió los párpados, _-¿Qué es esto?-_ , una nueva espada le había sido otorgada, _-Perfecto-_.

En el primer cuarto de escaleras vigilaba un súcubo, Takashi lo sujetó por la espalda y cortó su cabeza, la criatura se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. En el transcurso de subida, eliminó a otros 3 enemigos más.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba observó que también estaba limpia, _-Algo no está bien-_. Escuchó ruidos que provenían de un pequeño cuarto, hizo lo que pudo para llegar en poco tiempo y sin hacer ruido.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta, eso le permitió ver a la aguamarina en la tina de baño. También a unos cuantos súcubos que custodiaban el lugar, _-Ya falta poco-_.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y degolló a los enemigos en segundos. Al intentar acercarse a Michiru descubrió un campo de fuerza, "Demonios".

Sun sujetó la empuñadura de su nueva espada con gran fuerza, utilizaría toda la energía que corría por su cuerpo, alzó el arma por lo alto, cerró los ojos y finalizó clavándola en esa extraña capa de protección. _–¿Dio resultado?-_ , temía abrir los ojos y descubrir que su esfuerzo había sido en vano, afortunadamente fue todo lo contrario, el poder que cubría a la violinista se destruyó, "Gracias al cielo".

"¿Quién eres tú?" la aguamarina recobraba la conciencia.

"Michiru, te sacaré de aquí", el Sailor solar cargó a la mujer y se dispuso a salir de la vivienda abandonada, bajó las escaleras con rapidez, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la salida. Su transformación comenzó a desvanecerse, vio el reloj de su muñeca, marcaba la 1:59pm, tenía un minuto o todo terminaría.

Sin previo aviso aparecieron cientos de súcubos a su alrededor. El chico se sentía débil, tuvo que bajar a la violinista, agarró la espada de su cinturón y enfrentó a los adversarios, eliminando a los que estorbaban su paso.

 _-No podré con todos ellos-_ , Sun veía como reaparecían los enemigos. "Michiru, toma esto", le entregó la espada a la mujer y él hizo uso de sus puños, golpeando con firmeza a los contrincantes, logró abrir un espacio hacia la salida, rompió la puerta y empujó a la aguamarina, "¡CORRE! ¡LLÉVATE LA ESPADA!".

"¿Y tú?", la violinista no abandonaría a su salvador.

"Yo los detendré, ¡SÓLO HAZLO!, ¡VETE!", el chico continuó golpeando a los súcubos. Muy pronto terminaron atrapándolo por completo y lo que quedaba de Sun desapareció.

Michiru obedeció la orden y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, en una mano sujetaba la espada y la otra estaba puesta debajo de su vientre.

…..

 **2:00 pm.**

La rubia corría por las calles de la ciudad, una voz muy familiar le hizo perder la concentración, "¿Será posible?".

"¡HARUKA!", gritó Michiru al ver a su viento.

La rubia alzó la mirada y vio a su esposa, ¡SIRENA!".

"Mi amor, creí que no te volvería a ver", la aguamarina abrazó a su pareja.

"Ya pasó, ya estás conmigo", la corredora acariciaba los cabellos aqua. "¿Cómo lograste escapar?".

"Un ángel me ayudó. Incluso me dio su espada", la violinista mostró el arma.

Haruka tomó el afilado, "¿Segura?".

"Completamente", Kaio afirmó con la cabeza.

"Ya no importa. Regresemos a casa", Tenoh regresó a su vehículo con Michiru sobre sus brazos.

…..

 **2:30 pm.**

El matrimonio ya estaba dentro del Ferrari. "Y el maldito accidente estaba justo enfrente de la casa", decía una enfadada rubia.

"Lo bueno fue que Michiru salió ilesa", Mercury agradecía que su amiga estuviera a salvo.

"Entonces, ¿Un ángel?", Jupiter seguía con la misma pregunta.

"Si, yo vi su silueta", la aguamarina siempre respondía lo mismo.

Mars interrumpió la conversación, "Da igual si era un ángel u otro ser. Es bueno saber que tenemos un nuevo aliado".

Haruka puso una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, "Hora de volver a casa", accionó el motor y condujo hacia su destino.

…..

Los ojos miel veían formas raras y un lugar desconocido, "¿En dónde estoy?".

"Hasta que despiertas", una voz le habló a lo lejos.

"¿Quién eres?", a Takashi le dolía la cabeza.

"Nergal, ¿Quién más?", el enemigo se hizo presente frente al chico.

El cantante no podía moverse, miró a los lados y observó que sus brazos y piernas estaban cautivos en una especie de poder, muy parecido al que cubría a Michiru.

"¿No piensas hablar?", Nergal deseaba una respuesta.

"Te venceré", el chico fijó una mirada penetrante en el adversario.

Nergal rió con total maldad, "¿Qué no ves a tu alrededor? Eres mi prisionero, no tienes salida".

"Siempre hay una salida", Takashi no se rendiría tan fácil.

"No esta vez, Sun. Tus compañeras harán lo que sea por salvarte y yo mataré a cada una de ellas. Perdiste", el enemigo humilló al chico con sus palabras.

"¡NO!", el ojos miel se rehusaba.

"TÚ serás la razón de su muerte. TÚ serás el que condenó a la Tierra. TÚ y nadie más", Nergal le recalcaba.

 _-Eso es-_ , Takashi tuvo una idea. "Hoy no será ese día", accionó su brazalete, usaría sus poderes en el tiempo. Esta vez fue diferente, sintió que viajaba en el tiempo, su cabeza daba vueltas. De pronto cayó en el suelo, se levantó y vio lo que lo rodeaba, "El parque de la ciudad".

El cantante observó sus manos y luego palpó su cara, "Tengo la misma edad que en el presente. Viajé al pasado con mi cuerpo físico". Miró la hora que marcaba su reloj, acomodó su ropa y peinado, "casi es la hora".

Takashi entró a una armería y robó una pistola, detuvo el tiempo unos segundo para poder huir.

"Estoy cerca", el chico corrió y se detuvo frente a un lugar muy querido, "Ya debe estar sucediendo". No tuvo problema en entrar, conocía el lugar a la perfección, así que ingresó por una entrada secreta.

El ojos miel se tomó unos minutos para admirar el lugar, aspirar ese aroma que él amaba. Recordó los grandes momentos de su vida que ocurrieron ahí, desde su inicio hasta el día que transcurría. Miró por última vez su reloj, "Es la hora".

En cada paso, el cantante revivía más y más sus memorias, lo bueno y lo malo, todo lo que lo había llevado a ese día, el mejor de su vida.

Dos enamorados colocaban sus anillos en la mano del otro.

Rei era la más feliz al decir, "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia".

Nada podía arruinar el día más feliz en la vida de esa nueva unión.

Un disparo se escuchó en la habitación principal del templo Hikawa. Los invitados se escondieron debajo de las sillas. La novia se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos. La madre de la chica de blanco gritaba y 'su esposo' no tardó en aferrarla contra su pecho en una fortaleza creada por sus brazos.

"¡Takashi! ¡Takashi!", una peli-negra lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su enamorado.

"Perdóname Hotaru", el cantante del futuro se apresuró a salir del lugar, se escabulló sin ser visto. Quiso seguir escapando, pero algo no andaba bien, bajó la mirada y vio que sus piernas desaparecían, la misma acción ocurrió con todo su cuerpo. Él mismo se había disparado un balazo en la frente.

"Lo logré", fueron las palabras finales de Lucas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia capítulo por capítulo. Me encanta leer sus comentarios y les agradezco por ello.

El tonto de Takashi no entiende xDD.

Falta muy poco y las clases ya comenzaron D:

Saludos para todos :).


	19. Aquí no es aquí

Capítulo 19. "Aquí no es aquí".

Hotaru abrió los ojos y vio a su enamorado en el piso, se formó un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza de éste. Quedó de rodillas junto al cuerpo, sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse y dejar escapar lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. "¡Takashi! ¡Takashi!", recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

"Llamaré una ambulancia", el señor Kaio sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¡Es inútil!", la peli-negra no recibía una señal de vida de su enamorado.

"Quizás, él sólo…", el padre de Michiru buscó una posibilidad.

"¡Está muerto!", Tomoe estaba segura de ello.

La rubia se acercó a Masaru, "Señor Kaio, ¿Podría permanecer cerca de su hija?".

"Claro", el padre de Michiru no tardó en llegar junto a ella y brindarle consuelo en sus brazos.

Haruka se arrodilló a un lado de su hija y la tomó del hombro, "Hija, lo mejor es que te alejes de aquí y descanses un poco".

Hotaru se aferró al cuerpo de Takashi, "¡NO!".

"Hija, por favor", la corredora intentaba separar a su hija del cadáver.

"¡Déjame!", la peli-negra se resistía.

Tenoh perdió la paciencia, "Será por las malas", dejó la delicadeza de lado y sujetó a su hija con brusquedad.

Tomoe hacía lo posible por liberarse, "¡Suéltame!".

"Hotaru, no estás bien", la rubia cargó a su hija, "Iremos a casa". Llevó a la peli-negra al carro y posteriormente regresó por su esposa. Antes de irse, habló con Rei, "Tienes que ser fuerte. Hay que preparar el funeral lo antes posible y olvidar todo esto".

La sacerdotisa apenas podía articular palabras, "Si, mañana será".

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana", la rubia partió con su mujer y el padre de ésta.

El templo era un mar de lágrimas, las presentes aún no asimilaban la muerte del hijo de una de sus mejores amigas.

Rei era la más afectada, el día más feliz en la vida de su hijo fue el último. "Yuuichirou", su esposo le hacía saber que no estaba sola.

"¿Qué sucede, cariño?", al castaño también le dolía la muerte de Takashi, luego de tantos años lo consideraba como a su hijo.

"¿Puedes llevar a nuestro hijo a su habitación?", la morena consideró que era lo mejor al estar presentes niños pequeños.

"Claro", Yuuichirou cumplió la petición de su esposa.

El resto de los invitados partió del templo y se acordó que regresarían el día siguiente, ya que sería el funeral del chico.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

El equipo de batalla Scout arribaba en el templo Hikawa en compañía de sus familias.

Rei realizó los preparativos en un pequeño jardín del lugar, su hijo, de algún modo, no la abandonaría.

Setsuna no comprendía, _-Se suponía que todo terminó, ¿Cómo es posible que apareciera un enemigo?-_.

La viuda y su familia fueron los últimos en llegar. Hotaru no estaba dispuesta a despedirse de su esposo fallecido, jamás imaginó una vida sin Takashi.

A la rubia le incomodó la presencia de 3 sujetos, _-No es correcto pelear en este día. El mocoso merece respeto-_. Miró con indiferencia a los Three Lights y se tragó su orgullo.

El ataúd fue transportado de la habitación principal del templo, al pequeño jardín del mismo. Los portadores fueron Haruka, Yuuichirou, Mamoru y Shouji. La caja fue dejada a un costado del gran agujero.

La sacerdotisa dio inicio a la ceremonia, "Hoy es un día muy triste en nuestras vidas, podría decirse que es más doloroso en los que éramos más allegados. Takashi no compartía lazos sanguíneos conmigo o Yuuichiriou, pero ambos lo amábamos como a un hijo. El haberlo adoptado, fue la mejor decisión en mi vida. Me dio el privilegio de poder ser madre, de comprenderlo, aconsejarlo, apoyarlo y amarlo. Siempre fue excepcional, un ejemplo de vida. Se preocupó por los que amaba, hizo lo posible por ayudarlos, incluso dio su vida por ellos. El único error que cometí como madre, fue pensar que él seguiría a mi lado el resto de mi vida. Es obvio que hay trsiteza en nuestros corazones, pero a Takashi no le hubiera agradado eso. Sé que él seguirá viviendo en los recuerdos de cada uno de nosotros y jamás será olvidado. Alexander Takahi, más allá de un melómano, un excelente ser humano. Por todo lo que mencioné, y lo que significó en vida este chico, pido un minuto de silencio".

Los presentes se mantuvieron callados, todos respetaban y admiraban al chico, se lo debían.

"Hotaru, ¿Quisieras decir unas palabras?", cuestionó Rei.

El llanto de la peli-negra incrementó y se escondió en el pecho de su padre. No existían palabras que describieran su sufrimiento.

"No creo que…", Haruka le susurró a la morena sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.

Era momento de finalizar con la ceremonia, el ataúd fue enterrado en el agujero y las personas que asistieron lanzaron rosas blancas en la tumba.

…..

 **Un año después.**

El timbre de la mansión de playa sonó. "Yo iré", la rubia se levantó de su cómodo sofá y caminó a la puerta principal. "Ah, eres tú", dijo la rubia al ver a un sujeto que no le agradaba.

"Buenos días señor Tenoh", dijo un joven de 25 años.

"Lo que sea, pasa", la corredora le permitió la entrada al muchacho.

Ambos caminaron a la sala de estar. "Masao, un gusto verte", la aguamarina saludó al chico.

"Lo mismo digo señora Kaio", el joven correspondió el gesto de bienvenida.

Una peli-negra apareció en la sala de estar, "¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?".

El chico volteó y sonrió, "¡Princesa!".

Tomoe se molestó, "Ya te dije que no me digas así".

"Perdón, Hotaru", Masao se rascó la cabeza.

La peli-negra besó al chico, "Vámonos, se hace tarde".

"Con su permiso", Masao abandonó la casa junto con Hotaru.

"¿Y?", preguntó curiosa la aguamarina.

"¿Qué?", la rubia presentía que no era algo bueno.

La violinista miró burlonamente a su esposa, "¿Celosa?".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "Prefería al mocoso, al menos era hijo de Rei".

Kaio rió, "Nada es suficientemente bueno para ti".

"Tú lo eres", la rubia tomó de la cintura a su pareja y la besó.

…..

 **Por la noche.**

Hotaru entraba en su casa, las luces encendidas le indicaron que sus padres la esperaban, "He vuelto".

"¿Cómo te fue, cariño?", la aguamarina percibió algo en su hija.

"Bien", respondió a secas la peli-negra.

"Regresaste antes de lo que pensábamos", la corredora tenía claro que su hija ya era grande y podía salir a divertirse.

"Estuvo algo aburrido. Iré a mi cuarto", Tomoe se dirigió a las escaleras.

"¿Tanto como para regresar a las 8pm?", Haruka creyó que se trató de una horrible fiesta.

"No era lo que esperaba", la peli-negra puso su mejor sonrisa.

La violinista habló, "Hija, ¿Por qué no cenas algo antes?".

Hotaru frenó su paso por las escaleras, "No gracias, quiero dormir un poco". Siguió subiendo hacia su alcoba.

"Algo no anda bien con nuestra hija", Kaio externó su preocupación.

Tenoh fijó su mirada en los ojos azul zafiro y acarició las suaves mejillas de su esposa, "Seguramente tuvo un mal día, una pequeña discusión con el idiota de Masao o una de sus amigas. Ella estará bien".

…..

 **Pasadas unas horas.**

"Mich, ¿Qué haces?", la rubia se había quedado dormida en el sofá, despertó al sentir que su esposa huía de sus brazos.

"Iré a llevarle un poco de cena a Hotaru. Habrá crecido, pero necesita alimentarse", la violinista se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina.

La corredora dio unas palmadas al sillón, indicándole a su esposa que regresara, "Quédate aquí conmigo, si Hotaru tiene hambre puede bajar a preparar un poco de comida".

Kaio preparaba un almuerzo, "No me molesta cocinarle a mi única hija".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "No tuvimos la dicha de ser padres por segunda vez porque omitiste la opción de adoptar".

El semblante de la aguamarina se volvió triste, "Te dije que siempre quise tener un hijo propio".

Haruka escondió sus sentimientos acurrucándose en el sofá, "El destino".

"Ya regreso", Michiru subió los escalones con una bandeja sobre sus manos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hotaru, vio la cama vacía y el baño con la luz encendida. "Una ducha, ¿A estas horas?", dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche, se acercó a la tina de baño, deslizó la cortina para ducha y cubrió su boca al ver lo que ocurría. Su hija había cortado sus muñecas con una navaja, a pesar de eso, su rostro se veía relajado.

La rubia escuchó unos gritos de la voz de su esposa, "¡HARUKA!".

 _-Pero que...-_ , Tenoh no tardó en llegar al cuarto de su hija, "¿Qué sucedió?".

"¡HARUKA!", volvió a gritar la aguamarina.

La corredora se percató de que la voz de su mujer provenía del cuarto de baño, llegó al lugar, sintió un gran escalofrío y llevó sus manos a la nuca, "No, no, no, no". Abrazó a la violinista, "No mires".

Michiru retiró a la rubia, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama, "¡TE DIJE QUE ALGO NO ANDABA BIEN!".

Haruka no tardó en seguir a su pareja, "Yo…no pensé…".

La violinista observó un papel al lado suyo, "Dejó una carta".

"¿Qué dice?", la corredora se mostró insistente.

"No puedo", dijo entre sollozos Kaio.

La rubia tomó la carta y procedió a leer:

Queridos papá y mamá:

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre han sido los mejores padres, he recibido su amor y apoyo incondicional. Cumplieron todos mis caprichos y me hicieron la niña más feliz de este mundo.

Cuando supe que ustedes eran Sailors Scouts y que yo era una de ellas, no sabía si sentirme honrada o desafortunada. Muchos días eran luchas contra enemigos y en esas batallas nos arriesgábamos, eso formaba parte de nuestras vidas.

Cada día vivía con el miedo de perder a una de ustedes, pero siempre mantenía la fe en que regresaríamos a casa y continuaríamos con una vida normal, sin misiones ni enemigos que vencer.

El día más feliz de mi vida, se tornó al más triste y repugnante, me sentí la persona con más mala suerte en la faz de la Tierra. Mis esperanzas se esfumaron al perder a Takashi, el hombre de mi vida. Pasé de ser la mujer más feliz y afortunada, a la más triste y pesimista.

Después de aquella tragedia, no encontré sentido a mi vida, el destino me volvió a arrebatar al chico que siempre amé. Busqué razones necesarias para seguir con vida, quise abrir de nuevo mi corazón, pero no funcionó.

Hoy me di cuenta de que ya no puedo con esto, cada noche ruego por no volver a despertar, aunque mis súplicas son inútiles e inicia un nuevo día.

No quiero que se sientan culpables, ustedes eran el motor que me hacía continuar, sin embargo, mi corazón duele cada día más, estoy muriendo en vida desde hace un año. Fue mi elección y sé que esto me hará sentirme libre.

Siempre los amé, recuerden lo mejor de mí. Fueron unos padres ejemplares, a pesar de haber tenido una familia algo extraña, dos mamás y un papá.

Con amor, su hija Hotaru.

La aguamarina no paró de llorar en toda la lectura, _-Jamás pude notar el sufrimiento de mi hija-_.

Tenoh le brindó refugió a su esposa entre sus brazos, "¿Por qué nos pasa todo esto?"

"¡Es tu culpa!", la violinista se alejó de la rubia.

"Mich, de verdad perdóname. No pude ver que algo andaba mal…", la corredora se adjudicó la culpa.

Kaio empujó a su esposa, "¿Crees que con lamentarlo basta? ¡ESO NO LE REGRESARÁ LA VIDA A MI HIJA!".

Haruka resbaló y cayó al piso, "Sé que te fallé".

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú mandaste matar a Takashi", la violinista incriminó a su pareja.

"¿De qué hablas?", la rubia estaba segura de que eso era falso.

"Por favor, ya no finjas más. El templo estaba cerrado, era imposible que un desconocido se infiltrara, alguien le indicó el camino", explicó su conclusión la aguamarina.

"Eso no es verdad", la corredora se puso de pie.

Michiru no dejó seguir hablando a la rubia, "Nunca te cayó bien, no perdías la oportunidad de humillarlo, lo llamabas mocoso, ¡TÚ LO ASESINASTE!".

"¡MENTIRA!", Tenoh no permitiría que mancharan su nombre y honor.

"Gracias a todo eso nuestra hija estuvo deprimida y nos lo ocultó. También eres culpable de su muerte, ¡ASESINA!".

La rubia continuó a la defensiva, "¡JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!".

"Haruka, quiero que te vayas", la aguamarina se dejó llevar por sus ideas.

"Dormiré en una habitación de huéspedes", la rubia aceptó pensando que se trataba un simple enojo.

"No", Kaio sujetó a la rubia del rostro y la besó, "Quiero que te mudes de casa".

"¿QUÉ? Michiru, por favor, piensa bien las cosas", la corredora sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

"¡VETE!", la aguamarina cubrió su rostro.

"Lo lamento, no quise fallarte, sé que no cumplí mi promesa, no pude mantener con unida a mi familia. Espero algún día recibir tu perdón", Haruka salió de la alcoba de su difunta hija, fue a su recámara por una chaqueta, bajó las escaleras, tomó las llaves de su auto y partió sin un rumbo.

…..

 **Meses después.**

La pequeña Saya caminaba de la mano de su padre por los pasillos de un hospital. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Yuuichirou tocó.

Un hombre de bata abrió, "Señor Kumada, pase".

El castaño ingresó con su hija a la oficina, "Buenas tardes doctor".

El médico buscaba un archivo entre tantos, "Buenas tardes señor Kumada, ¿Cómo han estado usted y su hija?".

"No le mentiré, no ha sido fácil, pero hacemos lo que podemos", Yuuichirou no estaba feliz.

"Lo entiendo, veo casos así todos los días", el hombre de bata sacó un expediente de un cajón.

"¿Cómo está ella?", el castaño se mostraba impaciente.

El doctor tomó asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio, "La señora Kumada se encuentra bien. Parece responder adecuadamente al tratamiento".

"¿Podemos verla?", Yuuichirou quería ver a su esposa.

"Lo lamento, eso no será posible. Ella ha presentado mejoras en cuanto al reconocimiento de la realidad, si lo ve a usted o su hija, puede que recaiga", el médico negó la petición.

"Entiendo", el castaño se desilusionó.

El hombre de bata analizaba el expediente con la mirada, "La depresión post mortem que sufre su esposa, es grave. Perdió la línea que divide lo real de la imaginación, ahora vive en un mundo de alucinaciones, ante la negación de aceptar la pérdida de su hijo".

"Sé que ella lo logrará. Tiene la fortaleza para salir adelante", Yuuichirou no perdía la esperanza de recuperar a su esposa.

"Es muy pronto para decir eso. Lo que le puedo asegurar es que detectó los síntomas a tiempo, la mayoría de las veces todo se vuelve obvio cuando la persona se suicida", el doctor tenía que ser objetivo en el diagnóstico de los pacientes.

…..

"¿No te quedarás?", Minako despertaba y observó que su acompañante de la noche se vestía. No recibió respuesta y decidió seguir hablando, "Hoy podría ser la primera vez, sólo por hoy, ¿Si?".

"Ya te dije que no quiero una familia. Expliqué las condiciones y tú aceptaste", al fin decidió hablar la persona.

"Por favor, Haruka", Aino quería convencer a la rubia.

La corredora se abotonaba la camisa, "Minako, no pierdas tu tiempo intentando, es lo único que obtendrás de mí".

"Me siento tan sola", Aino deseaba tener a alguien a su lado.

Tenoh se acomodó el cabello, "Eso agradéceselo al infiel de tu ex marido".

"Michiru te abandonó, ella se olvidó de ti", Minako sintió celos de que Haruka aún amara a su sirena.

La corredora abofeteó a la rubia de larga cabellera, "¡Cállate!". Tomó su saco y caminó a la salida de la habitación, "Te diría que te veo en la noche, pero tengo otros planes".

"Haruka", la pequeña hija de Minako se encontró con la rubia en el pasillo.

"Hola Ai", Tenoh no se portaría descortés con una niña inocente.

"¿Irás a mi presentación de hoy?", preguntó entusiasmada la niña.

Haruka se agachó a la altura de Ai, "Lo siento pequeña, no puedo. Te prometo que me verás en otra ocasión", sacudió los cabellos de la niña y bajó las escaleras para salir por la puerta principal.

La pequeña llegó al cuarto de su madre, "Mamá, ¿Haruka reemplazara a papá?".

Minako abrazó a su hija, "No lo sé". Realmente deseaba formar una nueva familia con la rubia.

…..

La rubia esperaba recargada en la pared, cerca de la entrada principal de un cine de la ciudad. Con una mano sujetaba un cigarrillo, la otra permanecía guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Una pareja salió del lugar dedicado al séptimo arte. Tenoh los siguió unas pocas cuadras, luego, decidió enfrentarlos.

"¡Michiru!", gritó detrás de la mujer y el hombre.

La aguamarina volteó y vio a la rubia, "Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Nada, viéndote pasear con este idiota por las calles", la corredora tiró el cigarrillo al suelo.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?", la violinista intentó abofetear a Haruka, ésta se lo impidió al sujetar su brazo.

"Me importa mucho porque eres mi esposa", Tenoh besó por la fuerza a la violinista.

Kaio consiguió apartarse y abofetear con éxito a la rubia, "¡Aléjate! Tú y yo nos divorciamos hace meses".

"¡Tú eres mi sirena!", la corredora sacó el arma que guardaba en su chaqueta.

"Haruka, tranquilízate", el acompañante de Kaio alzó las manos.

"Haruka, ¿No estarás pensando en…?", la aguamarina temía lo peor.

La corredora sonrió con maldad, "Veo que cambiaste de opinión".

Michiru dio unos pasos hacia la rubia, "Dame el arma, por favor".

"Eso no va a suceder", la mirada de Tenoh era fría.

"Él es sólo un amigo, lo juro", el revolver quedó presionado contra el pecho de la violinista.

"Buen intento, pero eso yo no me lo creo", la corredora hizo a un lado a la aguamarina y disparó contra el hombre en 3 ocasiones.

"¿QUÉ HICISTE?", Michiru quedó perpleja de la acción cometida por la rubia.

"Te hice un favor, ese idiota de Seiya siempre entrometiéndose", Tenoh pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura de la mujer más baja, "Sígueme".

"Haruka, no…", Kaio buscaba una salida.

"Shhh, sólo tienes que seguirme Mich", la rubia guardó de nuevo el arma.

…..

Haruka llevó a Michiru a su departamento, "Ponte cómoda".

"¿Cuál es tu plan?", la violinista tenía miedo de su ex pareja.

La rubia cerró con llave la puerta, "Algo sencillo, pasarás la noche conmigo".

"Oye Haruka, no lo hagas, por favor", la aguamarina suplicó.

"Shhh", la corredora daba pasos lentos en dirección a Kaio. Quedó frente a ella y la besó.

Al inicio, Michiru se resistió, pero luego, algo en su corazón la dejó llevarse por el momento y el sentimiento del pasado.

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

La violinista abrió los ojos y sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, giró un poco la cabeza y vio a la rubia. Se estiró y eso despertó a la mujer más alta.

"Me hace tan feliz que seas lo primero que veo al despertar", la corredora aspiro el olor a brisa marina de los cabellos aqua.

"Haruka, yo…", la aguamarina se encontraba en un dilema.

"Te juro que yo no planeé el asesinato de Takashi", la rubia se aferraba a que su sirena aceptara la verdad.

"Perdóname Haruka, te culpé de cosas que no cometiste. Lo que sucedió con nuestra hija, fue culpa de ambas", Kaio reconoció su equivocación.

"¿Eso quiere decir que volverás conmigo?", los ojos esmeralda se iluminaron.

"Ruka, nunca dejé de amarte, a pesar de eso, no puedo regresar contigo. Cuanto te dije que Seiya era sólo un amigo, lo era, sin embargo, a ti no te importó y le disparaste hasta matarlo. Te convertiste en lo que negaste todo este tiempo, una asesina", Michiru salió de la cama y levantó sus prendas del piso.

 _-Todo lo hice por ti-_ , Haruka buscó algo debajo de su cama, la aguamarina caminaba a la salida de la recámara, "Lo siento sirena, si no eres mía entonces no serás de nadie más", Disparó a quemarropa contra la mujer que amaba.

Michiru bajó la mirada y vio un agujero en su pecho, cayó al suelo de frente, y los ojos azul zafiro comenzaron a apagarse, las últimas imágenes que captaron fue a la rubia acercarse y decir algo que le fue imposible de procesar.

"Duerme Mich. Te amo", Tenoh tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama.

…..

"¿Qué sucedió después?", al parecer había un espectador en todo esto.

"Haruka fue llevada a juicio para enfrentar el cargo de asesinato a Seiya Kou y Michiru Kaio. Contrató un excelente abogado y fue declarada inocente al revelar un estudio en el que se aseguraba su inestabilidad mental. Después de esto, se suicidó", respondió una mujer.

"No puede ser, ¿Todo esto ocurrió por mi muerte?", Takashi no podía creerlo.

"Una alteración, por simple que parezca, cambia el futuro a gran escala", respondió la Neo Reina.

"Ya lo tengo. Puedo regresar al momento en que me da la oportunidad de volver, pero yo me niego", el ojos miel tenía un nuevo plan.

"No, Takashi", la futura reina declinó la propuesta.

"Claro. Viajaré al momento en que tenía 4 años y me asesinaré. No sólo terminaré con Yami, sino que Nergal tampoco aparecerá y Hotaru jamás me habrá conocido", el cantante chasqueó los dedos.

"¡La solución no está en asesinarte!", la heredera de Tokio de Cristal perdió la paciencia.

"Yo soy la causa de todo lo que ocurrió", el ojos miel creyó las palabras de Nergal.

"Me decepcionas al pensar eso. Te has equivocado mucho y has estado usando tus poderes sin control", la Neo Reina le llamó la atención al chico.

"Existen personas que nacen con un don y ellas deciden cómo lo usarán, para hacer el bien o el mal. También hay las que deciden jamás usarlo. Todo depende de la elección que tome cada individuo", a Takashi no se le hacía justo el tener que someterse a leyes.

"Te entiendo perfectamente, es por eso que te he dejado manipular el tiempo y alterar el futuro, a pesar de que estas quebrantando las leyes del tiempo. Si lo que permitido es porque confío en ti, en ese corazón tan puro que vive dentro de ti", explicó la futura reina.

"Usted lo dice porque jamás peleó, las batallas siempre fueron enfrentadas por sus compañeras Scouts", el ojos miel recordó que Sailor Moon lloraba y las demás Sailors debían protegerla y derrotar al adversario.

"Siempre creí que se podía vencer cualquier obstáculo sin pelear, que lo único necesario era un poco de bondad hacia los demás, aún lo creo. Si tú confías plenamente en que cambiando algunos hechos derrotarás a Nergal, hazlo. Te apuesto a que la decisión de matarte, la tomaste desesperadamente, lo hiciste por compromiso a la misión y no depositaste tus esperanzas en ello", la Neo Reina Serenity era muy inteligente.

"No puedo fallar, tengo que salvar a los que amo y el mundo entero", el cantante sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

"Error. La salida no está en matar a alguien en cualquier tiempo. La verdadera solución para vencer a Nergal se encuentra en el presente. Y parte de ella es salvar al mundo con ayuda de los demás, como un equipo. Takashi, los que amas son parte importante en esta batalla, no te aísles", la futura reina tomó el hombro al chico.

Takashi sintió una enorme calidez en todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó cubrir por esa energía que lo hacía sentir tan bien, _-Tal vez estoy muerto-_. De pronto una enorme fuerza actuó en todo su ser, _-No puedo abrir los ojos-_. En un instante eso cesó, _-¿Habré llegado al lugar en donde pasaré la eternidad?-_. Finalmente pudo observar a su alrededor.

"TÚ serás la razón de su muerte. TÚ serás el que condenó a la Tierra. TÚ y nadie más", era la voz de Nergal.

"¿Nergal?", el cantante no sabía cómo había regresado a ese momento, _-Quizás fue sólo un sueño-_.

"Tienes una nueva oportunidad, Takashi. No la desperdicies", el chico escuchó en su mente la voz de la Neo Reina Serenity.

"Por supuesto idiota, ¿Quién más?", Nergal se molestó.

"Estas equivocado, yo y el resto de las Sailors, seremos tú perdición. No podrás ganarnos porque somos un equipo", las palabras de la futura reina habían cambiado las ideas de Takashi. Estaba decidido, crearía un nuevo plan con la ayuda de sus seres amados.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

Ya sé, ya sé..."Vincent, te tardaste en actualizar". Una disculpa, tengo que dormir porque soy un simple mortal xDD.

 **osaka:** Hotaru ve a Hiroshi como su primo, esto debido a que no considera a Shouji como un segundo padre.

 **lilytenoh:** Perdón por matar a Michiru, no lo vuelvo a hacer :S. Te odio más :3.

 **Mercury:** Nada más le pongo un poquito de suspenso xDD.

 **Janet Haru:** Muchas gracias, aunque fue un horrible inicio de clases, mucha tarea D:

Saludos para todos :).


	20. Sin miedos en el corazón

Capítulo 20. "Sin miedos en el corazón".

"Regresaron", dijo Saturn a escuchar el auto aparcando en el garaje.

Se escucharon pasos en el recibidor de la casa, las residentes no tardaron en llegar a investigar. Encendieron las luces y el misterio fue develado.

"¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!", la peli-negra corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

"También me alegra verte, cariño", la aguamarina se sentía afortunada de haber regresado a su hogar.

La corredora se separó de su familia y miró por todo el lugar, "¿En dónde está el mocoso?".

"No ha regresado", Venus respondió a la pregunta de la rubia.

"¿Mencionó a dónde iba?", la preocupación invadió a Mars.

Haruka buscó entre sus recuerdos, "No, sólo dijo que no importaba y no perdiéramos de vista el computador de Mercury".

Una duda surgió en Saturn, "¿Lo vieron en el sitio en donde tenían a mamá?".

"Tu madre logró escapar por su cuenta", Tenoh negó con la cabeza.

"¡Que no fue así!", Michiru estaba convencida del ser que vio.

"Tu madre dice que vio un ángel", la rubia dio a conocer lo que su esposa le comentó.

La aguamarina se cruzó de brazos, "¡Es verdad!".

"¿Y la espada que traía Michiru?", Mercury mostró el afilado objeto.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, "Seguramente es del enemigo".

"Esa espada es de Sun", Pluto interrumpió la discusión.

"Estás loca Pluto", la rubia no creyó la afirmación de su compañera.

"Vamos, ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Él manipula el tiempo, no me extrañaría que supiera la ubicación de Michiru horas antes de que fuera recibida en el computador de Mercury", la peli-verde externó sus conclusiones.

"¡NO ERA ÉL!", la aguamarina estaba harta de que la ignoraran.

"La espada de Sun se quebró hace tiempo", Saturn no olvidó lo sucedido en las peleas pasadas.

Pluto frunció el ceño, "Pudo conseguir una nueva. Estoy segura de que Sun tiene que ver en todo esto".

"Claro, fue al centro comercial a comprar una espada y luego rescató a Michiru", se notaba el tono sarcástico en la voz de la corredora.

"¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, HARUKA!", la peli-verde detestó que su amiga no tomara las cosas con seriedad.

Sailor Moon rompió en llanto, "Ya no peleen más, por favor".

El lugar quedó en completo silencio, todas miradas se posaron sobre la Sailor de la Luna, acto seguido, las Scouts se miraron unas a otras desconcertadas.

La futura reina cayó sobre sus rodillas, "Debemos mantenernos unidas y concentradas, no podemos continuar discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa, ya tenemos suficiente con el enemigo".

Tenoh caminó hasta quedar frente a Sailor Moon, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, "Princesa, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas".

La Sailor lunar se puso de pie y posó una de sus manos en un hombro de la rubia, "Haruka, somos un equipo", le regaló una sonrisa.

 _-No hay duda de que es el elegido-_ , la corredora se levantó y abrazó a la futura reina, "Perdóname Sailor Moon".

"Creo que esas disculpas son para alguien más", la Sailor lunar susurró en el oído de la rubia.

"Setsuna, Michiru, perdónenme por lo de hace unos momentos", Tenoh miró a sus compañeras.

"Ánimo chicas", Jupiter quiso relajar el ambiente.

Haruka apretó los puños, "Juntas derrotaremos al bastardo de Nergal".

"Así es. Ya no llores Sailor Moon, o vas a terminar por tener arrugas en poco tiempo", Venus intervino con sus comentarios graciosos.

"Me van a hacer llorar", alguien habló del otro lado del recibidor principal.

"Nergal", dijeron al mismo tiempo todas las presentes.

El enemigo se hizo presente, "Lamento interrumpir".

Tenoh giró los ojos, "¿Algún día dejarás de molestar?".

"Es curioso que lo pregunte la persona que no estuvo presente en nuestra cita", Nergal se notaba molesto.

"Tú perdiste", la rubia esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

El enemigo no parecía derrotado, "Eso es lo que tú crees".

"Ya no tienes un motivo que me obligue a cumplir tus órdenes, rescatamos a Michiru", la corredora señaló a la violinista.

Nergal continuaba con la misma cara de maldad, "Es cierto, Neptune consiguió escapar, pero… tengo una nueva presa".

"Ja, tus opciones se agotaron", Haruka estaba muy segura.

A Nergal le sorprendió la terquedad de la rubia, "Míralo por ti misma. ¡Sirvientes!".

Unos cuantos súcubos se materializaron con un nuevo prisionero entre sus garras.

"¡LUCAS!", Saturn fue la primera en darse cuenta que se trataba del ojos miel.

La peli-negra no recibió respuesta del chico, ya que éste permanecía en un estado de inconsciencia.

"¡SUÉLTALO AHORA MISMO!", exigió Mars.

Nergal soltó una carcajada envuelta en maldad, "¿Por qué haría tal tontería?".

La Sailor de la destrucción observó que su enamorado estaba lleno de heridas, tenía raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo y su ropa se encontraba rasgada, "¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LUCAS?".

"Un pequeño escarmiento por arruinar mis planes. Sun es un entrometido", Nergal golpeó al chico en el abdomen, "Despierta holgazán".

Takashi tosió y abrió los ojos ante el golpe que recibió. Su visión era borrosa, percibiendo únicamente siluetas y formas poco definidas, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?".

El enemigo alzó al chico por el cuello, "No quieras bromear conmigo, idiota", arrogó al ojos miel al suelo.

Saturn estaba a punto de ir con su enamorado cuando Nergal habló, "Mis súbditos te matarán antes de que puedas llegar a Sun, así que te recomiendo no acercarte".

Los sirvientes del enemigo volvieron a sujetar al ojos miel.

Michiru se encontraba pensativa, "Espera…¿Dices que Sun fue quien me rescató?".

"¿No es obvio?", Nergal miró con despreció a la violinista.

Pluto se encogió de hombros y sonrió con arrogancia, "Se los dije", no parecía preocupada por el chico.

"¡Tengo un nuevo trato para ustedes!", Nergal atrajo la atención de las mujeres.

"Olvídalo, no pienso ser tu marioneta", la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

Nergal rió con maldad, "Mi querida Uranus, siempre tan egocentrista. Ya no se trata de ti".

"Entonces, ¿De quién?", la corredora estaba confundida.

"Me refiero a Sailor Moon", el enemigo apuntó hacia la Sailor nombrada.

Tenoh alzó las cejas por la confesión del adversario, "¿QUÉ?".

"Ella me será útil, sé que oculta un poder impresionante", Nergal tenía una nueva estrategia.

Haruka sacó su bastón de transformación, "¡Jamás! ¡Pelearé contra ti, no te tengo miedo! Te metiste con las personas equivocadas. Vas a pagar por…".

La rubia fue interrumpida por la Sailor lunar, "¡Lo haré!", gritó.

"¿Escuché bien? No puedes hacer eso", Tenoh giró la cabeza hacia Sailor Moon.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el rostro de la futura reina, "Ustedes siempre pelean por mí. Sé que lo único que hago es llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta que arriesguen sus vidas. Es momento de actuar, si puedo salvarlos a todos a cambio de mi vida, lo haré".

"Princesa Serenity, ¿Qué pasó con todo eso de, "somos un equipo"?", la rubia recordó su misión principal de hace años, proteger al elegido.

"Haruka, esa es la razón. Ahora a mí me toca pelear por el equipo", Sailor Moon caminó hacia el enemigo.

"Tomaste la mejor decisión, Sailor Moon", Nergal sonrió de forma macabra.

Unos súcubos aparecieron y aprisionaron a la Sailor lunar. "El idiota es todo suyo", Nergal, sus súbditos y Sailor Moon desaparecieron.

"¡Maldita sea!", la corredora revolvió sus cabellos con fuerza.

Saturn fue a auxiliar a su esposo, "Voy a curar tus heridas".

Pluto miró a la joven pareja, "Sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo esto, Lucas".

"Es obvio, tú también custodias el tiempo, sólo que a ti te gusta quedarte de brazos cruzados", Takashi se defendió.

Haruka volvió a la realidad, "Tu provocaste todo esto, eres la razón por la que se llevaron a la princesa Serenity ".

"De nada por haber salvado a Michiru", el ojos miel se puso de pie con ayuda de su esposa.

"¿Con que culpando a mi sirena?", en un segundo la corredora quedó frente al chico y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

Takashi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sintió un líquido caliente que provenía de su nariz, se limpió con el antebrazo derecho y fijó sus ojos en la rubia, "Yo jamás dije eso".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "Lo diste a entender".

"Piensa lo que quieras", el ojos miel se reincorporaba de nueva cuenta.

"¡ESTÚPIDO!", la rubia sujetó al chico por los hombros y enterró una de sus rodillas en el abdomen de éste.

El cantante cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió con sus manos la zona afectada, "Lo…arreglaré", apenas pudo pronunciar.

"¡CÁLLATE!", la corredora le dio un puntapié en la espalda a su yerno, continuó repitiendo la misma acción.

"Papá, ¡Basta!", Saturn hacía lo posible por alejar a la rubia de Takashi.

"Quítate", Tenoh empujó de manera brusca a su hija.

La aguamarina no puso soportarlo más, "¡Haruka!, ¡DETENTE!".

"Mich, yo…", el cuerpo de la rubia se llenó de escalofríos al ver que esos ojos azul zafiro emanaban enojo.

"¡NADA!", la violinista cruzó los brazos. "Repites lo mismo una y otra vez. Te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y después quieres remediar las cosas con disculpas tontas. ¡Ya basta!".

La corredora buscaba una respuesta, "Nergal tiene a la princesa".

"¿Y?...Si piensas matar a golpes a Lucas, ¿De qué habría servido lo que hizo Sailor Moon? Ella dejó muy en claro en lo que creía, en el equipo de Sailors. Lo que estás haciendo va en contra de los principios de ella, estas dañando a uno de tus aliados", Kaio se sentía decepcionada por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Takashi se puso de pie y dio pasos torpes hacia la puerta principal, "Quisiera decir que mi muerte arreglaría las cosas, pero me temo que sólo las empeoraría".

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué piensas hacer?", Saturn cuestionó a su enamorado al ver que éste abrió la puerta.

"No puedo fallarle a quien me dio otra oportunidad", el ojos miel abandonó el lugar.

"Haruka, si le pasa algo a Lucas, será tu culpa", amenazó la aguamarina.

…..

Takashi se detuvo al llegar a la orilla del mar y se tomó unos minutos para contemplar el paisaje, _-Me encantaría un descanso sobre la arena-_. A su mente volvió su misión, "Aquí vamos", cerró sus ojos y dirigió sus energías al brazalete en su muñeca. Luego de tantas veces viajando por el tiempo, ya sabía exactamente el momento en el que había rebobinado con éxito.

"¿Quién eres tú?" el cantante escuchó la voz de la aguamarina, quien recobraba la conciencia en aquella tina de baño.

Takashi abrió los ojos, echó un vistazo a su atuendo y percibió su transformación Sailor, "Yo…No hay tiempo. Michiru, te sacaré de aquí", repitió la acción del pasado, cargando a la mujer en sus brazos. _–No sé la hora exacta-_ , puso en marcha una nueva estrategia, detuvo el tiempo al bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta y lograron escapar, posteriormente, el tiempo recuperó su curso normal.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", la violinista miraba el rostro del chico, pero no lograba reconocerlo.

El ojos miel se tomó un segundo para bajar a Kaio, "Soy Sun".

"¿Sun? No puede ser, él no tiene esas alas", la aguamarina no creyó la identidad del chico.

"¿Alas?", Takashi descubrió que estaba cubierto por una aura luminosa.

"¡MICHIRU!", alguien gritó a lo lejos.

La violinista no tardó en reconocer a la persona, "¡HARUKA!".

El cantante no pudo mantener por más tiempo su transformación, _-Estoy débil-_.

Tenoh se sorprendió de ver a su yerno, "¿Mocoso? Tú, ¿Lo sabías?".

"Perdón Haruka, sé que no debí actuar solo, entiendo que somos un equipo y…", el ojos miel quería justificar su modo de pelea individual.

La corredora abrazó al chico, "Gracias".

Takashi no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la rubia, "No tienes porque…".

"No sé qué haría si algo le sucediera a mi sirena", Haruka fue con su esposa y la besó. "Vayamos al auto, es hora de regresar a casa", pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la aguamarina.

…..

Mercury, Mars y Jupiter esperaban fuera del vehículo de la rubia, depositaban sus esperanzas en la suposición de que sus amigas regresaran sanas y salvas. Esos deseos se volvieron realidad al ver a sus compañeras.

"Chicas, mi computador muestra la presencia de 3 personas", Mercury informó lo que observaba en su artefacto tecnológico.

Jupiter fijó su mirada en la pantalla para corroborar, "¿Dijiste tres?".

Mars percibió la presencia de los mencionados, "¡Lucas!, ¿Qué haces aquí?", notó que su hijo acompañaba al matrimonio.

El ojos miel calmó sus nervios con la intensión de disimular, "Vi cuando salieron de casa y decidí seguirlos".

La sacerdotisa tenía esa magia que poseen las mamás para detectar las mentiras en sus hijos, "Esa no es la verdad".

Takashi rascó su cabeza, "Conocía la ubicación del lugar en donde tenían prisionera a Michiru".

"Por eso desapareciste tan rápido sin dejar recado", Mars suspiró, "Pudiste haberlo dicho, eso nos hubiera facilitado las cosas, tanto a ti como a nosotras. Cada decisión que tomes nos afecta a todos, recuerda que no estás solo".

"Mars, es un joven que tiene una gran responsabilidad encima, trata de hacer lo mejor que puede, entiéndelo", la rubia tenía total empatía con su yerno, ya que ella vivió lo mismo en su juventud.

"¡Sería más fácil si actuamos como equipo!", recalcó la morena.

"Él tendrá que darse cuenta de su error", la rubia trataba de hacer entender a su amiga.

-Flashback-

"¿Por qué no te vi en la piscina del colegio?", la aguamarina arribaba al departamento que compartía con la rubia.

La corredora miraba por una ventana, "No tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo en ese lugar".

"¿Y a qué se debe eso?", la violinista detectó que su compañera le ocultaba algo.

"Es un infierno, siempre espero la hora de salida. No me gusta estás más tiempo del necesario", Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ni siquiera por mí?", Michiru se sintió despreciada.

"Es diferente", la rubia se contradecía.

Kaio caminó hasta quedar detrás de Tenoh, "¿Qué escondes?".

"Nada", la corredora respondió instantáneamente.

El límite de la paciencia en la violinista fue rebasado, "¡Haruka!, ¡Mírame!".

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la orden y enfrentar el tsunami de emociones que emanaba de su sirena. Mirar los ojos de la chica era como perderse en el océano, resistirse a hablar y confesar la verdad era como ahogarse, un pudo soportarlo más, "Buscaba alguna pista sobre los talismanes".

"Pudimos haber investigado juntas", la aguamarina no olvidaba su misión.

"¡No!", la contestación de Haruka fue mecánica.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?", la violinista era la única que conocía los sentimientos de su viento.

"Michiru…Quiero encontrar de una vez por todas los malditos talismanes y al elegido", Tenoh quería que su misión terminara.

El semblante de Kaio se volvió serio, "Yo también deseo lo mismo y así poder salvar el Universo".

La corredora se armó de valor, "No lo entiendes. Quiero que todo esto acabe y poder regresar a mi vida normal, necesito…", hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué?", la aguamarina esperaba que su compañera terminara la frase.

"Necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo", la corredora agachó la cabeza con la intención de esconder su rostro con sus cabellos.

"Haruka, no tienes por qué hacer todo esto tú sola. ¿Qué sentido tendría mi vida sin ti?", la violinista cubrió a la rubia en un cálido abrazo.

"Michiru, tú eres mi prioridad. Me prometí protegerte", Tenoh aspiró el olor a brisa marina que destilaba de los cabellos aqua.

Kaio posó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, "Prométeme que no me abandonarás".

"No puedo", Haruka era una persona que de palabra y temía no poder cumplir esa promesa.

"¡Hazlo!", Michiru no aceptaría la idea de un futuro sin su viento.

La corredora sonrió con dulzura, "Lo prometo".

"No estás sola, ambas completaremos la misión", Kaio juntó sus labios con los de Haruka en un tierno beso.

-Fin Flashback-

…..

El Ferrari aparcó en el garaje de la mansión de playa y Saturn no lo pasó por alto, "Regresaron".

"¿Lucas?", la peli-negra no esperaba ver a su esposo regresar con sus padres.

"Conocía lo que ocurriría y decidí actuar, por favor perdóname", el ojos miel se sentía culpable por haber actuado en soledad.

La chica abrazó a su enamorado, "Gracias por haber salvado a mamá".

Takashi ladeó su cabeza y vio a la futura, se separó de su esposa para ir con la mujer de coletas, "Sailor Moon, me alegra que estés bien".

"Eres muy valiente Lucas, yo nunca podré serlo", la Sailor lunar se percibía como una guerrera débil.

"No lo creo, a pesar de que has visto morir a tus seres amados en repetidas ocasiones, no te rindes. Eso, para mí es fortaleza", el chico le regaló una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que todos hayan regresado con vida, pero no podemos bajar la guardia, Nergal regresara al ver que perdió a su prisionera. Tenemos que estar listos", Pluto fue objetiva.

"Ruka, puedo sentir la presencia del enemigo", Michiru se aferró al brazo de su esposa.

"Es cierto, Nergal está cerca", Haruka besó la frente de su pareja.

Segundos más tarde el adversario se hizo presente, "¡URANUS!".

La rubia no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse del enemigo, "¿Perdiste algo?".

"Quise negociar, pero ustedes decidieron que fuera a la mala", Nergal externó sus amenazas.

"Nosotros jamás cederemos ante el enemigo", Haruka desafió a su contrincante.

"¡LAS MATARÉ!", Nergal estaba furioso.

Michiru y Haruka tenían sus respectivos cetros de transformación en mano, estaban listas para utilizar sus identidades Scouts en contra del enemigo. En un descuido, sirvientes de Nergal aparecieron a los costados de ellas y les arrebataron sus bastones Sailor.

Las criaturas llevaron los objetos a su amo, "Perfecto".

"¡MALDITO!, ¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO!", reclamó la rubia.

"¿Ah si?, ¿Cómo se llama lo que tu hiciste?", Nergal se estaba vengando.

"¡Yo sólo rescaté a mi sirena! ¡TÚ LO INICIASTE AL SECUESTRAR A MICHIRU!", Tenoh no permitiría que mancharan su honor.

"En las guerras no existen las reglas", el enemigo esbozó una sonrisa de maldad pura.

"Eres un…", Haruka apretó los puños por la frustración que sentía.

"Casi lo olvido", Nergal mostró los bastones en una de sus manos, "Me aseguraré de que no intenten algo", apretó los objetos con fuerza, pulverizándolos por completo.

La corredora quedó perpleja al ver que su bastón Sailor fue destruido, _-Tiene que se una pesadilla-_.

"¿Qué sucede Uranus? Ya no te sientes tan segura, ¿Cierto?", Nergal planeaba enfurecer a la rubia.

"¡Cállate!", un poder impactó contra el enemigo. Takashi aprovechó las distracciones del adeversario para transformarse en Sailor Sun y atacarlo.

"Eres tan molesto Sun, eso te costará la vida", Nergal les realizó señas a sus súbditos para que atacaran al chico.

El Sailor solar no tuvo problema en terminar a los súcubos con ayuda de su espada, "No más trampas, pelea por ti mismo".

"No necesito hacerlo, tengo quien lo haga por mí", se jactó el enemigo.

"Esa es la excusa que te permite ocultar tu cobardía", el ojos miel estaba harto.

"Saeta llameante de Marte", Mars se incorporó a la batalla.

El adversario retrocedió un poco por el poder de la Sailor del fuego, "Aggg, estorbosas".

"A diferencia de ti, nosotros somos un equipo", la morena no temía pelear.

"Beso de amor de Venus", la Sailor del amor destruyó a algunos súcubos.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio", Mercury aniquiló otra parte de las criaturas.

"Ataque de hojas de Roble", Jupiter terminó con las criaturas.

"No permitiremos que dañes a Haruka y Michiru", Sailor Moon completó la formación de guerreras internas.

"Terminaré contigo", Saturn sujetó su arma en posición de batalla.

"¡NO!", el ojos miel detuvo a la peli-negra.

"No puedo dejar que maten a papá y mamá", la Sailor de la destrucción haría lo que fuera por salvar a sus padres.

"Y yo no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques", Sun no perdería a su familia.

"Conmovedor", dijo sarcástico Nergal.

El lugar se volvió a llenar de súcubos que atacaban sin descanso a las Scouts.

Las Sailor internas esquivaban con agilidad los ataques de sus contrincantes y buscaban el momento adecuado para dañarlos. A lo largo de las recientes peleas, ellas habían conseguido mejorar su técnica de ataque y defensa. Si bien no eran tan fuertes como las Scouts externas, su nivel de batalla había aumentado.

Sun luchaba junto con Saturn, ambos desarrollaron una estratega de pareja con la que eliminaban gran cantidad de súcubos.

"Grito Mortal", Pluto exterminó unas criaturas que tenían como objetivo a las mujeres mortales.

"Largo", Nergal lanzó un poder que dejó inconsciente a la peli-verde. "Ya eres mía, Uranus", sus ojos se tornaron en un rojo vivo.

"¡Haruka!", Sun le lanzó su espada a la rubia, así ésta podría defenderse.

El arma fue interceptada por Nergal, "Bonito juguete, me lo quedaré".

"¡Bastardo!", la corredora se llenaba de rabia al ver que el enemigo le estaba ganando.

"Grandiosa última palabra", el adversario quedó cara a cara con la rubia.

"¡NOOOOO!", el ojos miel estiró su brazo derecho, planeaba detener el tiempo, sie embargo, no tuvo éxito. Por alguna extraña razón su brazalete dejó de funcionar y sólo pudo observar aquella tragedia.

La Sailor internas omitieron lo sucedido, se encontraban muy ocupadas peleando contra los súbditos de Nergal. Pluto alejó a Michiru de la zona de peligro para evitar que ésta fuera dañada. Sun derrotó a los súcubos a su alrededor con una esfera de luz, después de eso únicamente pudo observar y abrazar a su esposa, quien gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Jaque mate, Uranus", Nergal soltó una risa malvada, lanzó la espada al suelo y se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Michiru lloraba entre los brazos de su amiga peli-verde.

Takashi trataba de entenderlo, _-Actuamos como un equipo, ¿Por qué no funcionó?-_.

El enemigo había cortado por la mitad a la rubia, el lugar era un mar de sangre que se mezclaba con una mutilación atroz, tornándose en una escena trágica y, al mismo tiempo, grotesca. Todo ocurrió en segundos, a pesar de que pareció una eternidad en aquél instante.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Janeth Haru:** Sé que eso parece, pero no es así. Lo que quise plasmar fue que, aunque cambió el futuro, el destino de Michiru fue el mismo, morir. Sería como dar a entender que, no importa lo que hagas, algunas personas están destinadas a morir. P.D.: No te preocupes, Michiru vivirá al final de la historia xDD. Lo aclaro porque luego me quieren pegar :'(.

 **1982:** Aún no se sabe si será un niño o una niña...Spoiler Alert: Sólo será un bebé.

Alguien dejó un comentario con algunas variantes que pudieron haber ocurrido en el capítulo pasado, admito que me parecieron buenas y originales.

Una enorme disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, recientemente sufrí la pérdida de dos seres muy amados. Confieso que me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, mi creatividad se encuentra bloqueada, razón por la que no fluyen mis ideas. En fin, ustedes merecen un nuevo capítulo y aquí lo tienen.

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo dedicado a leer este capítulo. De igual manera les doy gracias por sus comentarios. Ya me estoy imaginando los reviews que me reclamaran por haber matado a Haruka xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


	21. Nuevos integrantes

Capítulo 21. "Nuevos integrantes".

"No, papá no puede…", Saturn seguía en shock por la muerte de la rubia.

"¡MALDITO!", una mezcla de emociones sucedía en la aguamarina.

Pluto continuaba consolando a la aguamarina en sus brazos, "Neptune, calma. Algo le puede suceder al bebé".

"¿Qué más da? Haruka no volverá", la violinista no aceptaba una vida sin su viento.

"En tu hijo vive Haruka, recuerda que lleva su sangre", Mercury le dio una razón a Michiru.

La aguamarina llevó sus manos a su abultado vientre, "Es lo último que tengo de Haruka".

"Esto no debió suceder", Sun seguía sin comprender.

"¡Está despertando!", era la voz de Rei.

Hotaru se acercó al costado del chico, "Lucas, ¿Me escuchas?".

 _-Esas voces-_ , todo era muy raro para Takashi, "¿Cuál?".

"Soy yo, Hotaru, tu esposa", la peli-negra no descataba la posibilidad de que el ojos miel hubiera perdido la memoria.

El cantante se levantó de golpe del sillón en donde permanecía recostado, "Haruka, ¿En dónde está?".

Tenoh hizo una cara de asco, "Despiertas y lo primero que haces es preguntar por mí, me das miedo mocoso".

Takashi sintió un gran alivio al ver con vida a la rubia. Pasados unos segundos pregunto sobre el enemigo, "¿Y Nergal?".

La corredora se encogió de hombros, "Ese idiota no ha querido dar la cara".

"Un sueño, fue un sueño", susurró el chico para sí mismo.

Tomoe escuchó los murmullos de su esposo, "¿Qué dices?".

"¿Qué me pasó?", Takashi desconocía la razón de su estado de inconsciencia.

Michiru decidió tomar la palabra, "Después de nuestra llegada, pasaron pocos minutos y…".

-Flashback-

Saturn se encontraba fundida en un abrazo con el ojos miel, "Gracias por haber salvado a mamá".

A Takashi le costaba mantenerse en pie, sentía un fuerte mareo y su visión comenzó a nublarse, "No es nada…".

La peli-negra percibió la pesadez en el cuerpo de su esposo, "Lucas, ¿Te sientes mal?".

El chico no respondió, por su parte, Saturn tenía dificultad para mantenerse en pie, "¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!".

La rubia reaccionó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, "¿Cuál es el problema?".

"Lucas", apenas pudo decir la peli-negra.

Tenoh cargó a su yerno y lo apoyó en uno de sus hombros, "¿Y ahora?".

"Haruka, llévalo a la sala de estar y recuéstalo en uno de los sofás", a la aguamarina le sorprendió la incredulidad de su esposa.

La corredora obedeció la orden, acomodó al chico con delicadeza y puso un pequeño cojín debajo de su cabeza, "Listo".

Mercury decidió revisar los signos vitales del chico. La falta de equipo médico no le impidió tomar el pulso cardiaco o la temperatura.

La peli-azul regresó con sus amigas. Mars era la más preocupada, "¿Cómo está?".

"Sólo se desmayó. Debe estar muy cansado, lo mejor es dejarlo dormir un rato", Mercury dio a conocer su apresurado diagnóstico.

-Fin Flashback-

"Tardaste media hora en despertar", fue lo último que dijo la violinista.

El cantante acarició su barbilla, "Me parece extraño que Nergal aún no haya aparecido". Una idea pasó por su mente, "Hotaru, ¿Podrías transformarte en Sailor Saturn?".

"Claro", Tomoe asintió y aplicó el plan de su enamorado.

"Necesito que todas formen un círculo del menor tamaño posible", el ojos miel solicitó con una gran cantidad de ademanes.

La peli-negra tomaba su lugar junto a sus padres, fue detenida por el chico, "Saturn, tú no. Tú y yo iremos en el centro".

Los más jóvenes quedaron dentro del círculo, eran cubiertos por el resto de las Scouts.

"¿Y ahora?", Setsuna cuestionó con intriga.

Takashi utilizó su brazalete para convertirse en Sailor Sun. "Saturn, tienes que hacer un campo de energía que nos cubra a todos", más que una petición, parecía una exigencia.

La peli-negra no tardó en utilizar sus poderes y hacer realidad las palabras del ojos miel.

"¿Para qué es todo esto?", la rubia comenzó a perder la paciencia, no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas.

"En unos momentos lo sabrás. Quiero que se tomen de las manos", el chico omitió la pregunta, no quería perder tiempo.

La rubia giró los ojos y obedeció de mala gana, las demás mujeres también cumplieron la orden, a excepción de Saturn.

 _-Falta el toque final-_ , Sun extendió su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano abierta y detuvo el tiempo, "Perfecto".

"¿Ya piensas decirme?", Haruka iba a soltar las manos de sus compañeras, en la izquierda a Michiru, y en la derecha a Setsuna.

"¡ALTO!, ¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte!", el ojos miel alzó la voz lo más que pudo.

Las involucradas apretaron con fuerza la mano respectiva de la rubia. "Haruka, será mejor que no cometas una estupidez", la aguamarina pronunció entre dientes.

"Ok, seré una maldita marioneta", la corredora hizo muecas de disgusto.

"Verán, detuve el tiempo dentro de este campo de energía que creó Saturn. Requiero que permanezcan unidas para que me sea más fácil mantener este espacio atemporal".

"¿Cuál es el objetivo?", Haruka deseaba una respuesta completa.

"Para que Nergal no pueda ver lo que hacemos o decimos", dedujo la violinista.

"Muy bien Michiru, robaste las palabras de mi boca", Sun reconoció la inteligencia de su suegra.

Tenoh entrecerró los ojos, "Eso es una tontería, en esta posición no podremos matar al desgraciado de Nergal".

"Les quiero comentar algo", la mirada del chico era seria

La corredora torció la boca, "¿Es enserio? ¿Platicar?".

"Supongo que es importante", habló la peli-negra mientras mantenía el campo de energía.

"Saturn, es mejor que no pierdas la concentración y continúes en lo tuyo", Sun dirigió una dura desaprobación hacia su esposa. "En el tiempo que estuve dormido tuve una pesadilla, aunque creo era más como una visión sobre el futuro".

Setsuna no tardó en interrumpir al ojos miel, "¡No puedes advertirles!".

"Así que tú lo sabías, eso quiere decir que no fue algo de mi imaginación", el ojos miel confirmó sus sospechas.

"Quizás se deba a que soy un guardián del tiempo como tú", respondió con sarcasmo la peli-verde.

"La diferencia es que yo no me quedo de brazos cruzados", los rencores de Sun salieron a relucir.

"Eso es porque yo no soy una rebelde que se la pasa violando las reglas", Setsuna no permitiría que la llamaran buena para nada.

"Las reglas se hicieron para romperse", el ojos miel no se dejaría ganar.

"Claro que no, puedes actuar sin tener que ser un idiota. ¿A caso ya olvidaste la vez que te salvé de pasar toda tu vida en una celda?", Meio hizo hincapié en aquella ocasión.

Los recuerdos volvieron y atormentaron al chico, "¡Por tu culpa mataron a Michiru!".

"¿QUÉ?", la rubia se soltó por la declaración que había realizado su yerno.

El llanto no se hizo esperar en Sun, "En un Universo alterno, en el que Michiru no fue rescatada a tiempo, Nergal la asesinó y Haruka terminó enloqueciendo".

La corredora abrazó a su pareja, "Tienes que estar bromeando".

"¡Haruka! ¡No debes soltarte!", Kaio intentó que la rubia regresara a la posición anterior.

Tenoh separó a la aguamarina de su pecho y giró su rostro hacia la peli-verde, "No puedes ser tan cretina e hipócrita. Siempre diciendo que somos tu familia y lo más importante, ¿Y así nos pagas?".

"Haruka ,yo..no es lo que piensas…sólo así podríamos derrotar a Nergal…", Setsuna expuso su justificación.

"¡CÁLLATE!", los nervios de la corredora se alteraron, "Dime, ¿En qué ayudaría que mi sirena estuviera muerta?".

"Las leyes del tiempo no me permiten decírtelo", la peli-verde estaba arrepentida.

"¡Mentirosa!, Eso es una excusa para cubrir tus mentiras. ¡Preferiste salvar al Universo que a tu familia!", la corredora abofeteó a Setsuna.

"¡Haruka!, ¡Detente!", la aguamarina se interpuso entre su esposa y su amiga.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados de rabia, "Michiru, hazte a un lado".

"¡NO!", el semblante de la violinista cambió a uno muy frío.

"¡Si salvábamos a Michiru, morirías tú, Haruka!", Meio no quería confesarle esa situación a su amiga, pero no tuvo otra opción.

La aguamarina se giró hacia su amiga, "¿Cómo?".

"La visión que tuvo Sun, sobre lo que sucederá en un futuro muy cercano. Nergal vendrá y asesinará a Haruka", Setsuna cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Chicas!", Jupiter atrajo la atención de sus amigas, "Algo no anda bien con Sun".

El círculo fue roto debido a la disputa entre Setsuna y Haruka, ocasionando que el ojos miel hiciera uso de gran parte de su energía y comenzara a perder el equilibrio.

"Ya no hay tiempo, deben transformarse en Sailors", Sun se sentía sofocado.

"Hijo, déjame ayudarte", Rei buscaba auxiliar al ojos miel.

"¡HÁGANLO!", Sun estaba seguro de que no aguantaría por más tiempo.

Las mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza, sacando sus bastones Scouts con la finalidad de tomar sus identidades Sailor.

El ojos miel notó que Saturn también se encontraba muy cansada. La chica quedó inconsciente, antes de que cayera al suelo, Sun la tomó entre sus brazos, "Lo hiciste muy bien princesa, descansa un poco".

Se desvaneció el campo de energía que era generado por Saturn y el tiempo retomó su curso normal.

Sun percibió algo raro en su nariz, estaba humedecida, se limpió con el antebrazo derecho y vio sangre, más de la usual, "Jamás mido las consecuencias".

"Una nueva batalla se aproxima", Neptune miró a través de su talismán.

Uranus apretó la empuñadura de su espada, "Querrás decir, la muerte de Nergal".

"¿Alguien me llamó?", el adversario se materializó frente al grupo Scout.

La rubia sonrió de manera retadora, "¿Listo para morir?".

"Lo mismo digo", el enemigo devolvió el gesto con su toque macabro.

Uranus corrió hacia Nergal, éste imitó la acción de la rubia.

Al quedar frente a frente, la rubia no tardó en atacar, "¡Espada de Urano, elimina!".

Nergal detuvo el talismán con sus manos, "¿En verdad piensas que con algo tan patético podrás ganarme?".

"Yo no, pero tengo un equipo que me ayudara a matarte", la rubia señaló a sus compañeras.

"Hijo, podemos llevarla a un lugar seguro", la Sailor del fuego permaneció a un lado de Sun, quien sujetaba a Saturn, ya que ésta se encontraba muy débil por el uso excesivo de sus poderes.

El ojos miel se rehusó, "No, lo mejor es que ustedes ayuden a Haruka. Yo me quedaré con Saturn".

"De acuerdo", Mars acató la orden de su hijo. "Chicas, es hora de luchar juntas".

"Beso de amor de Venus", la Sailor del Amor inició el ataque por parte de las internas.

"Ja, eso jamás podrá dañarme", Nergal esquivó el poder sin problema alguno.

"Ataque de hojas de Roble", Jupiter atacó con éxito al enemigo.

Los pies del adversario se derraparon por el suelo, "Agg, estorbosas".

"¿Te gustó nuestra estrategia?", la castaña sonrió victoriosa.

"Les costará la vida", el rostro de Nergal emanaba rabia y maldad.

Sun, por su parte, había recostado a su esposa en el suelo, "Sé que estás cansada, tal vez mi poder de sanación pueda ayudarte", colocó sus manos sobre el prominente vientre de Saturn y cubrió a ésta con su energía curativa.

Aquellos ojos púrpura observación a Sun como primera imagen de la realidad, "¿Cómo resultó todo?".

"Muy bien, en la realidad alterna, a tus padres les eran arrebatados sus bastones de transformación y esa era la causa de muerte de Haruka. Afortunadamente pude cambiarlo y ahora tienen sus identidades Sailor", el ojos miel recostó a la chica en su regazo.

"Saeta llameante de Marte", Mars fue la próxima en atacar a Nergal.

El enemigo apenas pudo defenderse para que el daño fuera mínimo. Una nube de polvo divisó la vista de las Scouts, cuando ésta cesó, pudieron apreciar la macabra sonrisa del adversario, "Mars, ¿Te crees muy valiente? Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando termine con Sun".

La preocupada mirada de Mars fue dirigida al ojos miel, "¡Detente, por favor!".

 _-Eso es, muéstrame tu miedo-_ , Nergal se teletransportó hacia el chico, "Sun, ¿Unas últimas palabras?".

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ , el ojos miel detectó un comportamiento extraño en el enemigo. "Púdrete", extendió su brazo derecho y detuvo el tiempo. "Ese idiota cree que puede matarme", se puso de pie, cargando a su enamorada.

Saturn recobró el sentido en el espacio atemporal abierto por su esposo, miró a su alrededor, notando a sus padres y amigas inmóviles, como si fueran estatuas, "¿Detuviste el tiempo?".

"Si", el chico se detuvo, "¿Puedes permanecer de pie?".

La peli-negra asintió. Su atención fue captada por un hecho en particular, "¿Ves lo mismo que yo veo?".

"¿Podrías ser más específica?", Sun miró en todas direcciones.

"Nergal, también se encuentra estático", Saturn señaló al enemigo.

El chico se llenó de esperanzas, "¿Sabes lo que significa? A Nergal le afecta todo lo que suceda en nuestra realidad mientras permanezca en ella".

"Utiliza tu espada y elimínalo", la peli-negra estaba ansiosa por terminar con Nergal.

"Si", Sun desenvainó su espada, daba cada paso con total calma, no tenía prisa por asesinar a su oponente. Un metro de distancia lo separaba de Nergal, un dolor en el pecho lo detuvo y ocasionó que el tiempo retomara su curso.

 _"Recuerda, son un equipo"_ , el chico escuchó la voz de la Neo Reina en su mente.

"Buen viaje hacia al infierno", el enemigo aún no había notado que SUn ya no se encontraba frente a él.

Sun comenzó a perder el control y regresó a su identidad humana. "¡Lucas!", Saturn corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con su esposo.

Nergal dio una media vuelta, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo cojones hiciste eso?".

El cantante recobró el aliento, "Magia que ni en los sueños es posible". _–Estoy seguro de que vi algo-_ , temía estar alucinando.

"¡Hey!, ¡Monstruo de cuarta! ¿Te quedarás ahí o piensas pelear?", la rubia desafió al enemigo.

Nergal respondió con una macabra sonrisa, "Te daré el honor de ser asesinada por el rey de las pesadillas". Lanzó una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Uranus.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio", Mercury interceptó el ataque del adversario, esfumándolo.

Los ojos de Nergal ardieron en llamas, "¡AGG!, ¡QUÉ MOLESTAS!". Invocó una enorme cantidad de súcubos y realizó un ademán con una de sus manos, "¡SIRVIENTES!, ¡ATAQUEN!".

"Ya me tienen harta tus larvas", la rubia giró los ojos.

"Tranquila, es sólo para que la plaga de tus amiguitas no nos molesten. Será una pelea 1 vs 1", Nergal quería batirse a duelo con Uranus.

"¡Tierra, tiembla!", la rubia inauguró el combate con su característico poder.

Nergal sólo se movió un poco para esquivarlo, "Que predecible".

Uranus siempre hacía uso de grandes estrategias en las peleas, y esta no fue la excepción. Después de lanzar su poder, corrió detrás de él, en el momento en que el enemigo lo esquivó, ella logró quedar detrás del sujeto, "¡Espada de Urano, elimina!".

El arma de la rubia alcanzó a rozar el cuerpo del adversario, éste se quejó un poco por la herida que le fue hecha, "Agg, Me las pagarás".

"Maremoto de Neptuno", la aguamarina se abría paso entre los súcubos. Luego de lo que le fue revelado por sus compañeros guardianes del tiempo, le aterraba la idea de perder a su viento.

"Grito Mortal", Pluto, por su parte, protegía a los más jóvenes del grupo.

Takashi desconocía la razón por la que aún conservaba su espada Sailor, eso no le impidió utilizarla para combatir contra las criaturas del enemigo.

Saturn ya no contaba con energías suficientes que le permitieran pelear, la causa provenía del embarazo que presentaba.

Las Scouts internas retomaron su estrategia de combate, algún poder era utilizado como carnada, posteriormente, el resto de las integrantes atacaban con éxito a los súcubos, eliminando una cantidad considerable de ellos.

Nergal materializó su propia espada, una creada únicamente por el cuarto elemento, era impresionante el calor que desprendía aquel fuego, "Creo que ahora es un duelo justo".

"Perfecto", Uranus alzó su espada y procedió a blandir con ella.

Nergal, además de evadir los ataques de la rubia, buscaba herir a ésta con la imponente arma de fuego.

Uranus no tenía problema al esquivar las embestidas en su contra, así como identificar los puntos vulnerables en cada una de ellas y plantear un modo de asalto exitoso hacia el adversario.

La batalla, en conjunto, llegó a un punto de estancamiento. Las internas eliminaban súcubos que se regeneraban por segundo. Takashi defendía a Saturn, y Pluto hacía lo mismo con el chico. Neptune no perdía de vista su objetivo principal, encontrarse con su esposa y verificar que ésta se encontrara viva. Nergal mantenía el combate a duelo con la Sailor del viento.

Un acto le dio un giro de 360 grados a lo que acontecía, la rubia había logrado clavar su espada en el abdomen del contrincante.

Neptune por fin llegaba al lugar en donde luchaba su pareja, "¡Uranus!". Sus nervios se mitigaron al ver a la rubia sana y salva.

La Sailor del viento perdió la concentración al oír la voz de su sirena, ese descuido fue aprovechado por Nergal, quien alcanzó a la aguamarina y la retuvo entre sus garras, "Nadie se atreve a tocar al creador de las peores zozobras en los sueños".

Uranus perdió el control de sí misma al ver capturada a la aguamarina, "Perdóname", tiró su espada al piso y alzó los brazos.

Takashi miró por el rabillo del ojo algo curioso, la abertura en el cuerpo de Nergal se había desvanecido, "Es imposible que pueda regenerarse, no está en su mundo". Dedicó unos fugaces segundos a pensar, "Pero claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?". Conocía la manera de derrotar a Nergal y se lo informaría a la Sailor más poderosa del equipo, "¡Uranus!".

"¡Ahora no!", la rubia frunció el ceño y miró con desprecio a su yerno.

Los súcubos se paralizaron y dejaron de existir, "Si alguno de ustedes me ataca, mataré a Neptune", amenazó el enemigo.

 _-Sólo hay una opción-_ , el chico llenó sus pulmones de aire en una profunda inhalación, "Nergal no puede ser asesinado".

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo de Uranus, "¿QUÉ?".

"Te subestimé Sun. Lo que dice es verdad, no puedo morir porque yo provengo de un mundo a base de fantasías, podría decirse que, yo no existo, por lo tanto, es imposible matarme", el adversario enterró un poco sus garras en la espalda de Neptune.

"¡SUÉLTALA!, Por favor. ¡Haré lo que sea!", la rubia rogó por la vida de su sirena, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Lo que sea?", era una propuesta prometedora en los planes de Nergal.

"Así es", la Sailor del viento no tenía elección, se rendiría y le entregaría su alma al enemigo.

"De acuerdo. La única forma en que yo pueda perdonarte, es que seas uno de los míos. Si decides unirte, tu primer orden será matar a Sun", Nergal clavó sus garras con mayor fuerza, ocasionando que Neptune gritara por el dolor, _-Eso la presionará a no rechazar mi oferta-_.

"Lo haré", la rubia respondió sin titubeos.

"Excelente", el enemigo soltó a la aguamarina.

Takashi se trasladó hacia Neptune con la intención de curar los profundos rasguños en su espalda, "Calma Michiru, sé que Haruka sería incapaz de matarme".

"Aléjate de mi esposa", la rubia tomó al chico del cuello y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros.

El adversario se aclaró la garganta, "Uranus, ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que tienes que hacer? ¿O acaso quieres que tu preciada Neptune muera?, ¡ACABA CON SUN!".

"Si, mi amo", la Sailor del viento se desplazó hasta quedar frente al chico.

El ojos miel le entregó su espada a la rubia, "Tómala, con ella vencerás a Nergal".

Uranus no despreció aquel obsequio, "Que ingenuo". Aquel afilado objeto le sirvió para completar su nueva misión. El ojos miel fue embestido con su propia espada.

Takashi cayó de rodillas, finalizando por completo en el suelo. Un charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor, indicando que el macabro deseo de Nergal se había cumplido.

"Muy bien Uranus, has demostrado tu lealtad. Incluso te premiaré, permitiré que vivas en mi reino con la zorra de Neptune", el adversario felicitó a la rubia.

"Le agradezco, mi amo", la Sailor del viento se arrodilló frente a Nergal. Hizo un movimiento sutil con su cabeza, girándola apenas unos cuantos grados, los suficientes para ver a la aguamarina, todo lo acompañó de un movimiento de labios, "Michiru, corre".

Neptune no tuvo problema en descifrar el mensaje, realizando lo que se le indicó, quedando junto a sus compañeras Scouts.

La rubia se levantó en un ágil movimiento, enterrando la espada de Sun en el pecho de su supuesto amo.

"¿Qué haces?", Nergal perdió el equilibrio.

"Vencerte", Uranus no paró de blandir en contra del enemigo.

Nergal no paraba de soltar carcajadas, era como si la espada le causara cosquillas, "¿No lo entendiste? Yo no puedo morir".

"Yo jamás mencioné algo sobre tu muerte", la rubia continuaba blandiendo sin descanso.

"¡Eres una tonta!, Me traicionaste y ahora me las pagaras", el adversario seguía pensando que era inmune.

"¡Regresarás a tu mundo y te quedarás atrapado en él!", Uranus se distanció de Nergal, "¡Sailor Moon!, ¡HAZLO AHORA!".

"Si", la Sailor lunar procedió a atacar, "¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!", el ataque impactó satisfactoriamente contra el súcubo.

"¡NOOOO!", gritaba Nergal mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba.

"Jaque mate", la rubia esbozó una sonrisa de victoria al ver que el enemigo se consumía y éste no volvería a molestarlos. "Al fin, lo logramos", volteó a mirar a su equipo de combate.

"¡ASESINA!", Saturn estaba destrozada por haber perdido a su enamorado.

"Hotaru…", Uranus buscaba una manera de explicar aquella escena.

"¡MATASTE A LUCAS!", la peli-negra se refugió en los brazos de Pluto.

Sailor Moon, Venus y Mars no paraban de llorar mares enteros, Jupiter lucía reservada, sin dramatismos.

"Chicas…", Mercury señaló hacia Takashi.

El ojos miel se puso de pie, colocó su mano derecha en el costado contrario de su tórax, sus pisadas eran torpes, "Ho…Hotaru".

"¿Lucas?", Saturn desprendió su rostro del pecho de la peli-verde. "Creí que habías muerto".

"¿Cómo podría? Hice una promesa, además, tengo una familia que no puedo abandonar", el ojos miel recordó lo pactado, recuperarse y ver crecer a su hijo.

"Pero…yo vi cuando papá te atravesó con la espada y luego, el charco de sangre", la peli-negra sabía que eso no podía fingirse.

"Tuve una idea…", Takashi olvidó su herida y se tomó unos minutos para explicar aquel engaño visual.

-Flashback-

En el momento en que Nergal le ofrecía un trato a Uranus, Takashi aprovechó para acercarse a Mercury y pedirle unos cálculos.

"Mercury, ¿Tu computador puede mostrarte lecturas sobre el poder de Nergal?", el ojos miel tenía algo en mente.

La peli-azul guardo silencio y tecleó algunas cosas en el artefacto, "Aquí tienes", le mostró la pantalla del computador al chico.

"¿Notaste que el valor incrementa?", el ojos miel veía las variaciones numéricas.

"Espera…", Mercury echó un vistazo, "Es cierto".

"Su poder se eleva por el miedo proveniente de Uranus", estaba claro para Takashi

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", la peli-azul estaba sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

"Hay que recordar que Nergal proviene del mundo de los sueños, en específico, de las pesadillas. Si a eso le agregamos que él es el rey de ese lugar, podemos concluir que se alimenta del miedo de las personas, de aquello a lo que más le temen y que es guardado en su inconsciente, eso lo hace más fuerte. Y como él se encuentra en el mundo real, también puede infundir esas emociones negativas sin que los humanos duerman", el ojos miel explicó lo más concreto que pudo.

"Tenemos que dejar los miedo de lado", Mercury dio en el clavo, en la debilidad de Nergal.

"Así es, y para eso tengo un plan. Quédate junto a las demás Sailors, si algo sale mal, tú conoces la desventaja de ese infeliz", Takashi se trasladó hacia Neptune con la intención de curar los profundos rasguños en su espalda, "Calma Michiru, sé que Haruka sería incapaz de matarme". Se acercó al oído de la aguamarina y le susurró, "Lee los labios de Haruka".

Neptune no entendió, sin embargo, asintió con incredulidad, "Gracias Lucas".

"Aléjate de mi esposa", la rubia tomó al chico del cuello y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros.

El adversario se aclaró la garganta, "Uranus, ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que tienes que hacer? ¿O acaso quieres que tu preciada Neptune muera?, ¡ACABA CON SUN!".

"Si, mi amo", la Sailor del viento se desplazó hasta quedar frente al chico.

El ojos miel le entregó su espada a la rubia, "Tómala, con ella vencerás a Nergal". En el instante en que Uranus tocó su mano, él detuvo el tiempo y ambos entraron en una dimensión atemporal.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué los demás no se mueven?", la Sailor del viento pasó la mano frente al rostro de Pluto.

"Nos encontramos en un lugar en el que no existe el tiempo", el ojos miel respondió las dudas de la rubia. "La única regla es que tienes prohibido tocar a alguno de ellos".

"Ok", Uranus se apegó a la condición.

"Haruka, conozco el punto débil de Nergal. Él se alimenta del miedo, sólo tienes que olvidar todo aquello a lo que le temes", Takashi explicó la solución.

"No puedo, no sé qué haría si dañan a Michiru", era difícil para la rubia.

"Te diré algo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Si algo sale mal, yo retrocederé en el tiempo y buscaré otra solución. En el caso de que me sucediera algo, sé que Setsuna hará lo necesario para salvarme y que yo arregle las cosas por completo", el ojos miel quería que la rubia se sintiera totalmente confiada y segura.

"Ok, hagámoslo", Uranus estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Takashi tomó la mano de la rubia, regresó el transcurso del tiempo, haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

Uranus tomó la espada del chico, "Que ingenuo".

Desde el lugar y ángulo en que ambos se encontraban, las Scouts y Nergal apreciaron que la espada fue enterrada en el abdomen del chico, pero la realidad fue otra. Uranus rasgó el costado que no era visible a los presentes, generando una herida que dejara escapar la sangre necesaria para que se creara un charco considerable de ese líquido.

Takashi se tiró al suelo, primero sobre sus rodillas y luego quedó completamente recostado. Tuvo que contener sus quejidos, de lo contrario se descubriría que no estaba muerto y el plan fracasaría.

-Fin Flashback-

"Y ese, es el truco detrás de todo este acto de magia", el cantante terminó por desmayarse debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

"Yo me encargo", Saturn usó sus poderes curativos en su enamorado.

"Hay que llevarlo a la clínica médica de Ami", era obvio que Mars fuera la más preocupada, ya que el amor de una madre es incomparable.

Mercury observó la sangre en el piso, "No será necesario. No perdió gran cantidad de sangre, se podría traducir en una típica donación sanguínea, se sintió mareado y terminó por desmayarse al utilizar las energías totales de su cuerpo. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar por el resto del día".

…..

 **Un mes después.**

Ami entraba a su oficina, en la cual esperaban los padres biológicos y adoptivos de Takashi, así como él y su esposa.

"¿Qué dicen los resultados?", el ojos miel mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de Hotaru.

"El cáncer ha desaparecido por completo", la peli-azul informó la buena noticia.

Los presentes no tardaron en celebrar, ambos padres abrazaron a sus respectivas mujeres, Tomoe besó a Takashi y éste sólo sonrió con timidez.

"¿No estás feliz?", en toda su carrera como doctora, era la primera vez que Ami veía a un paciente reaccionar de esa forma.

El cantante salió de sus pensamientos, "Claro que lo estoy".

"¿Entonces?", la curiosidad de Hotaru exigía una explicación.

"Se me hace injusto que los haya hecho pasar por todo esto. Fui egoísta al centrarme en mí y obligarlos a que me brindaran su atención", el ojos miel se adjudicó razones inexistentes.

"¡LUCAS!, ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas?", Judith no comprendió las ideas de su hijo.

"Hijo, te amamos y siempre estaremos a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas", Rei acarició las mejillas del ojos miel.

Demian exhaló con fuerza, "No dejas de ser el cabeza hueca de siempre".

"No existen palabras o acciones que me permitan expresar mi eterno agradecimiento hacia ustedes", a Takashi no le quedó duda de lo afortunado que era al tener una familia que lo apoyara.

"Oigan, dejemos de lado los sentimentalismos, hay que festejar. Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos con los padres de Hotaru y les damos la buena noticia?", Yuuichirou cambió aquella atmósfera de melancolía por una de alegría.

…..

Haruka y Michiru arribaban a su rediseñada casa. Con la batalla final que enfrentaron en su casa, tuvieron que mandar reconstruir algunas secciones de la planta baja. Gracias a los caprichos de la aguamarina, decoraron cada rincón del hogar, desde el recibidor hasta su habitación.

La rubia abrió la puerta y le quitó una venda de los ojos a la violinista, "¡Ta ran!, ¿Qué te parece?".

Kaio besó a la mujer más alta, "¡Me encanta!".

"Debo admitirlo, Usagi tiene talento", la corredora abrazó por la cintura a su pareja y contempló la nueva ornamenta de su hogar.

"Ese sofá se ve muy cómodo, ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos?", un tono seductor fue detectado en la voz de Michiru.

"Es un fabulosa idea", Tenoh siguió las pisadas de su amada sirena.

…..

 **Diez minutos más tarde.**

El timbre de la recién decorada mansión. La rubia había olvidado apagar la luz de la entrada principal, revelando que se encontraban en casa.

"Omitamos ese sonido", la corredora no se desprendió del cuello de su esposa.

"Ruka, puede ser nuestra hija o alguna de las chicas", la violinista creyó que podía tratarse de algo importante.

"Que vengan mañana, hoy quiero disfrutar contigo", la corredora siguió en sus asuntos.

Michiru empujó a la rubia, "Ve a abrir".

"No, y esa es mi última palabra", Haruka frunció el ceño.

Un minuto después se abrió la puerta y dejó ver a una desarreglada rubia, su camisa se encontraba arrugada, el cinturón desabrochado, sus cabellos estaban desacomodados y tenía la respiración agitada, "¿Quién es?". Observó a las personas que esperaban fuera de su casa, eso ocasionó que la coloración de su cara cambiara a un contrastado rojo.

Yuuichirou rascó su cabeza, "Perdón por molestar, debimos llamar antes. Sabes, lo que sea puede esperar a mañana, un gusto verte", retiró a sus acompañantes por medio de señas.

La rubia regresó con su esposa, ¿Y?.

"Era Yuuichirou, era algo irrelevante porque dijo que podía esperar", la corredora retomó sus actividades.

…..

 **Séptimo mes de embarazo.**

"Michiru", la rubia llamaba a su esposa desde las escaleras.

La aguamarina salió de su alcoba y quedó a mitad de los escalones.

"Te ves hermosa", la corredora contempló la belleza de su sirena.

Kaio se cruzó de brazos, "No es cierto, me veo gorda".

"Oye, yo sería incapaz de mentirte", Tenoh subió para quedar frente a la violinista.

"Quisiera verte con un enorme vientre como el mío, ningún vestido me queda", Michiru barrió su vestimenta con las manos.

"No necesitas un vestido que te haga ver hermosa, mis ojos me muestran a una mujer que posee gran belleza", Haruka besó a la mujer más pequeña.

"¡Oigan!, Se nos hace tarde", Hotaru gritó desde el recibidor principal.

"Ok, ok. No entiendo, ¿Cuál es la prisa?", la rubia bajó junto con su pareja.

"¡Es mi boda!", la peli-negra se sintió ofendida por la falta de memoria de su padre.

"Cierto", Tenoh sonrió con vergüenza.

"Mucha charla, subamos al auto", Kaio miró el reloj, tenían el tiempo encima. Contaban con dos ventajas, un piloto de autos que había ganado el campeonato de fórmula uno por varios años consecutivos, y un guardián del tiempo que sería el novio en aquella boda.

…..

 **Pasada una hora.**

Los novios, los padres de éstos y el resto de los invitados habían llegado al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, la casa de los más jóvenes.

A pesar de que Hotaru y Takashi habían consumado una boda en el pasado, requerían de un documento legal que contuviera el nombre real del chico, ya que su primer hijo estaba en camino y éste llevaría el apellido de nacimiento del padre.

Un juez llevó a cabo la ceremonia legal, el susodicho formaba parte de la embajada estadounidense de Japón, ya que los involucrados eran de distintas nacionalidades. "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia", dijo la frase típica que indica el final de un casamiento.

Takashi besó con dulzura a la peli-negra, "Bueno, ahora si estamos casados".

"Nunca pensé que terminaría casada con el niño que conocí cuando tenía un año de edad, ¿Quién lo diría?", Hotaru creía en el destino.

"Mi niña ha crecido", la aguamarina no dejaba de llorar.

"Mich, creo que eso es obvio", Tenoh miró confundida a su esposa.

"Ya es toda una mujer. Parece que fue ayer cuando la cargué por primera vez, era apenas una pequeña bebé", Kaio tomó el pañuelo de la rubia y se limpió la nariz.

 _-Seguro que es por el embarazo-_ , Haruka abrazó a la violinista, "Ya, ya. Ella nos visitará".

Judith también derramó algunas lágrimas, "Me siento tan feliz, estuvimos presentes en la boda de nuestro hijo".

"La vida nos ha recompensado", el señor Greene compartía el sentimiento de felicidad.

El señor Kaio estrechó la mano de su amigo, "Demian, muchas felicidades. Hiciste un gran trabajo con tu muchacho".

El padre de Lucas dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Yuuichirou, "Lo siento Masaru, pero el crédito es de este hombre y su bella dama".

La ceremonia nupcial fue precedida por una comida, los invitados no paraban de conversar sobre diversos temas, algunos involucraban a los recién casados, otros simplemente trababan sobre alguna anécdota. El día transcurrió con las mismas actividades.

…..

 **Algunos meses después.**

"Adoro tu cabello", la peli-negra acariciaba la dorada cabellera de su marido.

"Aun no entiendo la razón por la que no quisiste saber el sexo del bebé", el ojos miel escribía en un pequeño cuaderno, estaba sentado a un costado de su esposa.

"Ya te lo dije, mamá y yo lo acordamos, nos encanta la idea de saberlo en el momento en que nazca el bebé", Tomoe retomó su lectura. Percibió una humedad en sus piernas, quitó su vista del libro y miró hacia abajo, "Takashi", movió un brazo del chico.

"Espera, casi acabo", el ojos miel estaba muy creativo con su nueva letra musical.

"¡SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!", Hotaru perdió la paciencia.

Takashi dejó caer su libreta, "¿Ya es la hora?, prepararé el auto".

…..

La rubia dormía una siesta en su sofá. Michiru, por su parte, pintaba una nueva obra de arte sobre un lienzo, la aguamarina se encontraba en un momento de inspiración.

"¡HARUKA!", Tenoh cayó estrepitosamente al suelo por un enorme gritó de su esposa. Se puso de pie y se trasladó con velocidad al salón de pintura, "¿Qué pasa?".

En dicho cuarto también se encontraba Yumi, "La señora Kaio empezó a sentir contracciones".

La corredora se acercó a la aguamarina, "Tranquilas, debe tratarse de una falsa alarma". Miró al suelo, "Rayos, mis zapatos eran nuevos y esas losetas de madera de roble salieron muy caras".

"¡TENOH!, Nuestro hijo ya viene", la violinista empezaba a quejarse.

"Señor Tenoh, tienen que ir al hospital", Yumi tuvo que hablar al ver inmóvil a la rubia.

Haruka salió del shock, "¿Eh?, sí. Por favor, limpia este desorden", ayudó a caminar a Michiru.

…..

La rubia iba llegando a la clínica médica de Ami, "Tranquila Mich".

"¡Tenoh!, ¡No me digas que me calme!", la violinista sujetaba su vientre y caminaba con dificultad.

Haruka llamó a un enfermero que pasaba por la entrada principal, "¡Una camilla!".

El empleado se retiró para ir por el objeto solicitado.

La corredora alcanzó a ver al marido de la peli-azul, "¡Doctor Kensuke!".

El médico ladeó el rostro hacia la persona que le gritó, "¿señor Tenoh?".

"Doctor Kensuke, Michiru tiene contracciones", Tenoh estaba muy preocupada.

El enfermero regresó con la camilla.

"Esto nos será de ayuda", el médico ayudó a la aguamarina, cuando ésta estuvo recostada, el doctor empujó la camilla hacia una habitación.

Haruka fue a la sala de espera y se encontró con su yerno, "¿Mocoso?, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Hotaru tendrá al bebé", el chico revolvía sus cabellos.

La rubia quedó sorprendida, "También Michiru".

"¿Estarás presente en el parto?", Tenoh tuvo curiosidad.

"Ami me dijo que lo pertinente sería que esperara afuera, parece ser que el parto será delicado", Takashi respondió desilusionado. "¿Y tú?".

"Ni en sueños, Michiru me arrancaría el brazo entero", la corredora tomó asiento en una de las bancas.

…..

 **Horas más tarde.**

Ami se encontraba atendiendo el parto de Hotaru, mientras Kensuke estaba a cargo del de Michiru.

Los rubios eran devorados por los nervios, depositaban sus esperanzas en que todo resultara bien, sus bebés nacieran sanos y sus esposas no corrieran peligro.

La peli-azul apareció en la sala de espera. El ojos miel no tardó en preguntar por su familia, "¿Todo salió bien?".

Mizuno sonrió, "Afortunadamente no surgieron complicaciones, fue un parto natural. Felicidades, eres el padre de una hermosa niña".

El chico abrazó a la doctora, "Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo pasar a verlas?".

"Claro", la peli-azul autorizó la petición del cantante.

Tenoh detuvo a su yerno, "Ja, ahora sufrirás lo que yo. Vivirás lo que se siente que un idiota como tú se acerque a tu princesa".

El marido de Ami llegó al lugar en donde esperaba la rubia, "Señor Tenoh, es una niña, muchas felicidades".

Takashi miró con gracia a Haruka, ésta no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus palabras, "Está bien, es un empate. Aunque, igual sufrirás".

"Puede pasar a ver a su esposa si lo desea", informó el doctor Kensuke.

Los rubios fueron llevados con sus respectivas esposas, cada una esperaba con el bebé en brazos.

…..

"Sirena", la rubia tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al costado de la cama en donde reposaba la violinista.

"Hola Ruka, te presento a tu hija", Michiru descubrió el rostro de la bebé.

"¿Has pensado en un nombre?", Tenoh no encontraba el nombre adecuado.

"Eso creo", la violinista tenía una posibilidad en mente, "Umiko, ¿Qué te parece?".

"Me agrada", Haruka esbozó una sonrisa. "¿Puedo?", quería cargar a su hija.

"Por supuesto", Kaio colocó a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre.

La rubia veía con ternura a la nueva integrante de la familia, "Es muy linda, había olvidado esta sensación, tener un cuerpo tan liviano en tus brazos".

"Espero que esta vez no seas tan celosa", la aguamarina esperaba que la rubia controlara sus celos.

Tenoh contuvo la risa, "Ni lo sueñes, esta pequeña será consentida y celada por su padre. No es justo que ella no viva lo que Hotaru".

"Esa es la idea", Michiru acarició su frente.

"Bueno, parece que Umiko quiere estar con su mamá", Haruka regresó a la pequeña a los brazos de Kaio.

"Yo la llevé por 9 meses y termina pareciéndose a ti", Umiko Tenoh era una niña de rubia cabellera y unos enormes ojos azul zafiro, tenía la nariz y boca de su padre.

"Eso sólo demuestra quien se esforzó más", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

Michiru miró con desconcierto a su esposa, "Espero que se trate de una broma". No era un secreto que Umiko había sido concebida gracias a los poderes de Sun.

"No bromeo, yo deseaba con mi alma a esa niña. ¿Por qué?, Porque tú añorabas un hijo propio", la corredora besó la frente de su pareja.

…..

Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Hotaru.

Takashi abrió la puerta, "¿Cómo se encuentran mis princesas?".

"Cansadas", la peli-negra lucía agotada.

"Eres muy fuerte", el chico acarició la mejilla de su enamorada.

"Tú lo eres más, superaste tu enfermedad por tu familia", Tomoe estaba orgullosa del rubio.

"No podía abandonar a mis dos adoraciones", el cantante miró a su hija.

Hotaru comprendió el mensaje, "Anda, cárgala".

"Yo, no creo poder hacerlo", Takashi tenía miedo, "Jamás he cargado un bebé".

"¿Y los hijos de nuestras amigas?", la peli-negra pensó que se trataba de una excusa.

"Nunca me armé de valor", el chico siempre rechazó la oportunidad de cargar a un bebé.

"Pues hoy tendrás que hacerlo", Hotaru colocó a la bebé entre los brazos de su esposo.

El ojos miel se vio forzado, "No está tan mal". Adquirió confianza después de unos segundos.

"Tengo un nombre para nuestra hija, Emily", Takashi había estado pensando en ello los últimos meses.

"Emily Greene", completó la peli-negra.

El rubio sonrió, "Será una niña muy bella", devolvió a Emily a los brazos de Tomoe.

"Lucas, tiene los ojos de tu madre", Hotaru observó a su hija. Emily poseía unos hermosos ojos grises, cabello negro y se parecía mucho a su madre de pequeña.

"Mi abuelo tenía los ojos miel, como yo", Takashi entendía el juego de la genética.

…..

Los padres biológicos y adoptivos de Lucas llegaban al hospital, no podían esperar para ver a su nieta. El padre de Michiru también decidió ir, estaba ansioso por conocer a las nuevas integrantes de la familia, Umiko Tenoh y Emily Greene.

 **¿FIN?...**

 **NOTAS:**

Ya sé ya sé, "Vincent, tardaste bastante en subir el capítulo final", una disculpa, he tenido muchas actividades y tarea de la Universidad.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia en cada capítulo, también por esperarme en la actualización de la misma.

No se me olvida agradecer por sus constantes comentarios, siempre es un incentivo para continuar escribiendo.

En el transcurso de la semana tengo pensado subir el Epílogo.

Saludos para todos :).


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo "Acuerdos parentales".

 **Un mes después.**

La rubia descansaba en su cómodo sofá, tenía la cabeza agachada, los ojos cerrados, así como brazos y pies cruzados. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo, abriendo los ojos y girando el rostro a la misma dirección, "Michiru".

"Hotaru y yo iremos de compras. Umiko duerme en su cuna", Kaio besó a la corredora.

 _-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-_ , la corredora recién recordaba los planes de su esposa.

"Espero que cuides muy bien a nuestra hija", más que una recomendación, figuraba como una amenaza por parte de la aguamarina. Ésta caminó hacia la puerta principal, en donde esperaba su hija.

Haruka apenas pudo contestar, "Si…por supuesto", se encontraba muy nerviosa por las palabras de la violinista.

Michiru tomó su bolso de un perchero cercano, saliendo de su hogar y siendo seguida por su hija adoptiva.

"Debiste haber visto tu cara", al parecer la rubia no estaba sola en casa y, por si fuera poco, la persona que la acompañaba se había burlado de ella.

"¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?", Tenoh giró la cabeza hacia el sitio del que provenía la voz.

"Shhhh…no hagas ruido, puedes despertar a Emily", el ojos miel cargaba a su hija mientras permanecía sentado en otro sillón de la sala de estar.

Tenoh cambió su expresión de miedo por una seria, "Pues no susurres estupideces".

El rubio miró fijamente a su suegro, "Y tú no hagas preguntas tontas. Si fuera un asesino, no habría contestado y, probablemente, ya tendría tus córneas en un frasco".

La rubia se impresionó por lo que dijo su yerno, "Mi hija se casó con un psicópata".

"Sabes que no es así, sólo bromeaba", Takashi no hablaba en serio.

"Vaya bromas, igual de estúpidas que su creador", la corredora miró con desprecio al chico.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, debo cuidar a mi pequeña, no quiero que se despierte", el rubio observó a su hija.

Haruka frunció el ceño, "Por eso hay dos cunas en el cuarto de Umiko. No me canso de decirlo, eres un idiota".

El ojos miel pensaba diferente a la corredora, "Ya lo sé, pero, si una de ellas llora, despertará a la otra".

Apenas terminó de hablar Takashi, el llanto de Umiko se escuchó por un radio monitor que se encontraba a un costado de la rubia.

Haruka miró la pequeña pantalla del artefacto y luego detuvo su visión en el cantante, "Es tu culpa, siempre atraes situaciones negativas".

"Claro que no, fue mera coincidencia", el ojos miel negó ser un imán de desgracias.

"No puedes comprobarlo", Tenoh se puso de pie y jaló un diminuto mechón de cabello de Emily, haciendo que ésta comenzara a llorar.

"¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?", Takashi mecía sus brazos para intentar tranquilizar a su hija.

"Ahora estamos a mano", la corredora tomó el radio monitor y se fue de la sala de estar.

El rubio optó por seguir a Haruka, _-Nadie se mete con mi princesa-_ , deseaba cobrar su venganza.

Tenoh tenía claro su objetivo, llegar al cuarto de su hija y hacer que ésta volviera a dormir. Sin embargo, no dejaba de quejarse en sus pensamientos, _-Ese estúpido mocoso, siempre arruinando mi vida. Desde que lo conocí no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea dar problemas. No puedo creer que Hotaru se fijara en un idiota como él, hubiera preferido que Setsuna regresara con él, espera un momento…eso significaría que ambos se empeñarían en hacer mi vida miserable, creo que es mejor que…los Greene no debieron perderlo, sí, eso es, la culpa es de ellos, supongo que es de familia-_.

"¿Te quedarás ahí o piensas hacer algo?", Takashi tardó en subir, ya que cargaba a Emily. Cuando llegó, observó a la rubia inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, "Es mi problema". Tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña Umiko.

Los rubios no dejaban de arrullar a sus hijas, esperando que su llanto cesara.

Takashi sintió un alivio al ver que Emily se tranquilizó y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cayendo un plácido sueño, "Al fin se quedó dormida".

Tenoh continuaba arrullando a Umiko para que se durmiera, pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Le enfadó el hecho de que su yerno le ganara, así que volvió a despertar a su nieta.

El ojos miel no podía creer el comportamiento de su suegro, "¡HARUKA!, ¡MALTIDA SEA!".

"¿Qué?", la corredora se hizo la desentendida, girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el chico.

"¿Por qué dañas a tu nieta?", Takashi deseaba entender lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la rubia.

Haruka suspiró, "Emily se durmió muy rápido y Umiko aún sigue llorando, no es justo".

El chico aprovechó para burlarse de la rubia, "Debe de ser genético, quizás su padre es igual o peor".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "Al menos su padre es más famoso y guapo que tú".

"Pero, Umiko existe gracias a mí", el ojos miel dijo unas palabras fulminantes para la rubia. Ésta no tuvo más remedio que callar y tratar de que su hija se tranquilizara.

…..

 **Minutos más tarde.**

La pequeña rubia estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, por lo que quedó atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo. Haruka recostó a Umiko en su cuna y esbozó una sonrisa al verla dormir.

 _-Es tiempo de mi venganza-_ , el ojos miel dejó a Emily, quien también dormía, en la cuna disponible, y procedió a realizar su espontáneo plan. Se acercó lo suficiente a la hermana de su esposa y jaló un mechón de la rubia cabellera.

Umiko se despertó, su llanto no se hizo esperar y eso enfureció a la corredora, "Eres un…", haciendo que ésta imitara la acción de su yerno con su nieta.

"Oye, te lo merecías", el rubio buscó justificarse.

Ambas bebés lloraban y sus padres dieron inicio a una batalla de diminutas agresiones hacia la hija del contrario.

Pasó más tiempo y Tenoh ya no pudo soportarlo, "¡BASTA!".

Takashi se detuvo y miró fijamente a su suegro, "¿Te rindes?".

"Dejémonos de tonterías, si Michiru y Hotaru llegan, nos matarán", era una de esas veces en la que la prudencia se hacía presente en la corredora. "Para mi mala suerte se trata de mi esposa e hija mayor, así que me tocará doble castigo".

"Tienes razón, somos una familia, no tenemos por qué actuar de este modo", Takashi sujetó uno de los hombros de la rubia.

"Seamos buenos padres", Haruka cargó a la pequeña Umiko y caminó hacia una mesita especial para cambiar pañales.

"¿Qué haces?", todo era muy confuso para el chico.

"Ven, trae a Emily, te enseñaré a cambiar un pañal", la corredora sabía que su yerno era un padre inexperto.

"¿A caso tú sabes cómo cuidar bebés?", Takashi desconocía esa faceta de la rubia.

"Claro idiota, ¿Ya olvidaste que crie a Hotaru desde que era una bebé?", Tenoh negó con la cabeza.

"Ya lo sé, pero pensé que Michiru y Setsuna siempre eran las que se encargaban", el ojos miel evidenció el comportamiento irresponsable y despreocupado de su suegro.

Eso no pareció molestarle a Haruka, muy por el contrario, le hizo sonreír, "Bueno, no te voy a negar que al principio huía de mis obligaciones, pero la presión que Michiru y su padre ejercieron sobre mí, me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas, me volvieron una persona madura, responsable y que se compromete con su familia".

"¿Y Setsuna?", el chico no olvidaba que la peli-verde era estricta.

"Sobretodo esa bruja medieval, siempre burlándose de mí. Le demostré que puedo hacerme cargo de mi familia y que no soy un inútil cavernícola que únicamente piensa en autos", la rubia recordó todas aquellas discusiones que había tenido con Meio.

"Veo que no fue tan sencillo para ti", la empatía se hizo presente en el ojos miel.

"Tenía 16 años cuando todo sucedió, fue tan rápido. Aún era muy joven para tener una familia, ni siquiera había un compromiso formal entre Michiru y yo, pero ella y Setsuna decidieron adoptar a Hotaru y mi única opción fue aceptar", la rubia recostó a Umiko sobre el cambiador. "Como sea, me doy cuenta que mis sacrificios valieron la pena, Hotaru llegó a alegrar nuestras vidas", quiso dejar de lado los sentimentalismos. "Bien, ahora te enseñaré lo que debes hacer y también te daré unos consejos", Haruka estaba lista para fungir como sensei de su yerno.

"Si, aunque no entiendo, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?", respondió el chico sin dejar de mecer entre sus brazos a Emily.

La corredora frunció el ceño, "Porque eres un idiota y es seguro que fallarás como padre, terminarás teniendo bastantes problemas con Hotaru, lo que significa que ella vendrá conmigo y eso será doble problema para mí, ya que yo estaré muy ocupada con los caprichos de Michiru". Luego de dar a conocer la razón de su amabilidad, dio inicio con su clase, "Lo primero y más importante que debes saber es, tu esposa tiene control total sobre ti, siempre buscará la manera de manipularte y que hagas lo que ella desee. Tú sólo debes obedecer, cumplir sus caprichos sin decir una palabra, de lo contrario te hará sentir miserable, dormirás en el sofá y te olvidarás de esas noches de diversión".

"¿Lo dices enserio?", el ojos miel creía que la rubia exageraba las cosas.

Tenoh seguía cambiando el pañal de su pequeña hija, "Michiru es así, y Hotaru se apropió muy bien de todo eso, es casi una copia exacta de su madre en cuanto a actitudes y la forma de comportarse".

"Ok", se limitó a responder Takashi.

"En una ocasión, Michiru canceló todos mis entrenamientos, incluso mi participación en las carreras, y todo por mi falta de compromiso con el cuidado de Hotaru. También comenzó a amenazarme con las cosas que odiaba y en quitarme mis autos", la corredora revivió sus primeras experiencias como padre y las consecuencias que surgieron al mostrarse ausente. "Por cierto, nunca bebas demasiado, si es posible, jamás lo hagas, el alcohol sólo empeorará las cosas y tendrás que buscar algo que enmiende tu estupidez".

"Yo no bebo desde aquel día en que me llevaste al club", el chico recordó su terrible despedida de soltero.

"Perfecto, eso facilita un poco las cosas", Tenoh le dio un punto a favor a su yerno. "Siempre te tocarán las tareas tediosas o desagradables, como, cambiar los pañales, bañar a la bebé, arrullarla por las noches, realizar las compras inesperadas, y todo lo demás que Hotaru no quiera hacer, de lo contrario, ella se vengará por las noches. Nuestras esposas saben que las amamos y que seríamos incapaces de estar con otras mujeres, así que eso lo utilizan como su arma para condicionarte, juegan con tu deseo sexual", la corredora seguía explicando conforme a su experiencia.

"¿Segura que no es una trampa?", el ojos miel tenía sus dudas, creía que era una prueba más de su suegro.

"Ya te dije que no. Hotaru es una mimada, con justa razón, es una de mis princesas y merece lo mejor, así que tú debes continuar cumpliendo sus deseos. Tú y yo no somos más que unos simples siervos que sirven a sus esposas, ahora somos aliados y estamos juntos en esto", la rubia volvió a externar su apoyo hacia el chico. "Las primeras veces que fallé, el señor Kaio se enfadó y me miró con desaprobación, quiso separarme de su hija, pero le demostré que era una persona digna de Michiru. En este caso, si tú fallas, yo te arrancaré la cabeza", sonrió con malicia.

"¿No se supone que éramos aliados?", Takashi dejó de comprender.

"Eso no significa que dejaré de presionarte", la corredora terminó de abrochar el pañal de su hija.

"Se supone que debería odiar a mi suegra, pero ella es una mujer amorosa, en cambio mi suegro…", el rubio giró los ojos.

"Yo soy mejor, te estoy dando valiosos consejos. Me hubiera gustado saber antes todo lo que te estoy diciendo", Tenoh golpeó la nuca de su yerno. "Es tu turno", levantó a Umiko del cambiador y la llevó a su cuna.

"¿Qué?, ¿Ya?, ¿Ta pronto?", el ojos miel estaba muy nervioso.

"Lo sabía, Hotaru se encarga de todos los cuidados de mi nieta", la rubia confirmó sus sospechas.

Takashi se sintió frustrado, "Me da miedo hacerle daño a mi hija".

"Tendrás que quitarte esos miedos, ahora tienes una familia que debes cuidar", Haruka fue severa con el chico.

"De acuerdo", el rubio colocó a su hija sobre el cambiador e inhaló con profundidad, sus manos temblaban un poco y Haruka sólo observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento.

La habitación fue invadida por un silencio abrumador, Umiko dormía de nuevo, Emily estaba muy tranquila, la rubia se limitaba a ver y el chico apenas podía respirar. El tiempo parecía eterno.

Takashi no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de ello siguió cada paso que le mostró la rubia. En realidad no era difícil o complejo de realizar, pero era nuevo para él y temía ser regañado por Haruka.

 _-Eso es mocoso, deja que los nervios te consuman y termines por ser un desastre-_ , Tenoh no perdería la oportunidad de humillar a su yerno. Para su mala suerte ocurrió todo lo contrario.

 _-Espero haber cubierto las expectativas de Haruka-_ , el ojos miel había terminado de cambiare del pañal a su hija, "¿Cómo lo hice?".

La corredora se cruzó de brazos, "Nada mal, aunque cambiar un pañal es una tarea fácil".

Todo iba bien para el rubio, hasta que desechó el pañal en un bote de basura del cuarto. "¿Qué haces, idiota?", Haruka volvió a golpear la nuca del chico.

El ojos miel llevó una mano a su cabeza y miró con recelo a su suegro, "¿Tirando la basura en su lugar?".

Tenoh recogió el pañal del cesto de basura, "El cuarto comenzará a oler mal y Michiru se enfadara conmigo. Esto debe tirarse en el bote del patio trasero".

"¿Tienes un patio trasero? Eso no lo sabía", Takashi tenía presente que la casa de sus suegros era muy grande y que ésta ocultaba muchos secretos.

"Sí. Acuesta a Emily para que te enseñe más cosas", la corredora no desaprovecharía ni un minuto.

…..

 **Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial.**

"Hija, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación para ir de compras", comentó la violinista a la peli-negra.

"Mamá, sabes que no puedo negarme a tus peticiones, me encanta ir de compras contigo. Además, ya necesitaba un descanso, con los cuidados de Emily apenas tengo tiempo", confesó Hotaru.

"Justamente quería hablar sobre eso", la aguamarina revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Ya sé, ya sé, no quieres estar tan lejos de tu nieta. Te prometo que te visitaré más seguido, es sólo que Lucas ha estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y yo casi no tengo tiempo por Emily, lo poco que me queda lo utilizo en mis nuevas fotografías", Tomoe creyó que su madre le reprochaba su reciente distanciamiento.

"No me refiero a eso cariño, bueno, en parte sí. Lo segundo que mencionaste, que no tienes tiempo, eso es porque tú te encargas de completamente de mi nieta, tienes que recordarle a Lucas que también es su hija y debe colaborar", Michiru comenzó a aconsejar a su hija mientras veía un vestido que le había gustado.

"Él lo sabe, pero su empresa lo deja sin tiempo", Hotaru observaba una falta de color rojo.

"No lo justifiques. Él si puede dedicarse a su profesión y tú tienes que dejarla de lado, eso es muy injusto", la violinista se molestó por lo permisiva que era su hija.

"Yo…bueno", en la peli-negra brotó una duda generada por las palabras de su madre.

"¿Emily tiene todo lo que necesita?, ¿Ropa?, ¿Zapatos?, ¿Una cuna?, ¿Un cuarto bien adaptado?", esas interrogantes de la aguamarina ocultaban algo.

"Si, en el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, Lucas se encargó de todo, para que su hija tuviera lo necesario al llegar a casa", Tomoe se limitó a responder.

"¿Y por qué dejó todo para el final?", comenzaban los reclamos por parte de Kaio.

"Porque no sabíamos el sexo del bebé", Hotaru le recordó a su madre el acuerdo que ellas establecieron.

Michiru acarició su barbilla, "Es verdad", hizo una pausa, "Bueno, eso no le da derecho a ser un desobligado". Siguió hablando antes de que la peli-negra pudiera decir algo, "Pero, descuida, yo te ayudaré con todo esto. Te daré valiosos consejos que me han servido con tu padre".

"¿Consejos?", Tomoe se perdió en la conversación.

"Si", Kaio agregó a sus compras el vestido que miraba hace unos momentos y se dirigió a una tienda de calzado. "Lo primero que debes saber es que tú mandas, Lucas tendrá que obedecer tus órdenes y cumplirte cada capricho".

"Eso ya lo hace", Hotaru realmente no entendía el mensaje de su madre.

La aguamarina suspiró, "Tienes que dejar esa inocencia de lado. No lo digo por los típicos tratos que tiene contigo, sino con mi nieta. Él tendrá que hacer todas las cosas que tú no quieras, si Emily despierta a mitad de la noche, él deberá arrullarla. También puedes olvidarte de cambiar pañales, eso le tocará a él. Y si por alguna razón no hace lo que le pides, puedes amenazarlo con las cosas que le desagraden o condicionarlo con las que le gustan, como cancelar sus conciertos, su asistencia a la disquera, cualquier otra cosa".

"¿Y tú crees que eso funcione?", todo sonaba muy extraño para Hotaru.

"Claro cariño, tienes un arma muy poderosa en su contra. La mayoría de las noches se verán interrumpidas por el llanto de Emily, quedarán muy pocas para que pasen tiempo juntos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que, si él decide ser irresponsable, lo mandas a dormir al sofá y haces que se olvide de una gran velada", la aguamarina conocía muy bien el arte de la manipulación.

"Suena interesante", la peli-negra sonrió con malas intenciones.

"Lo mejor es que, si tú olvidas algo, podrás terminar por culparlo a él", Michiru terminaba de pagar sus nuevas adquisiciones, cientos de zapatos.

"Puedo acostumbrarme", Tomoe también pagaba sus compras, otro gran montón de zapatos.

…..

 **De vuelta en la mansión de playa.**

"Creo que aprendiste bastante hoy", la rubia daba unas palmadas en la espalda del chico.

"Eso parece. Obedecer a Hotaru, no beber alcohol, tener una agenda electrónica, cambiar pañales, bañar a Emily, ordenar su ropa, hasta descubrimos que le encanta que le cante", Takashi enlistaba sus aprendizajes con los dedos de sus manos.

"Hice un gran trabajo contigo", la corredora no perdió la oportunidad de ser arrogante. "Por cierto, siempre que tengas un evento importante, procura comprar dos atuendos, en especial si se trata de un traje, esmoquin, frac, tuxedo, cualquier vestuario formal", recordó unos últimos consejos.

"¿Por qué?", el ojos miel quería conocer la razón.

"Cargarás a Emily y ella vomitará sobre tu vestimenta, no sé porque sucede, pero es algo que me pasó en repetidas ocasiones. Por si fuera poco, Hotaru te culpará, tendrás que vestirte con lo primero que encuentres y se les hará tarde", Tenoh podría pensar que se tratara de mala suerte, pero era mejor prevenir.

"Ya veo", el rubio tomaba asiento en un sillón de la sala de estar. Sacó un frasco de píldoras y tomó una de ellas.

"¿Qué porquería te metiste a la boca?", la rubia sospechaba lo peor.

"Tranquila, so medicamentos para alusinaciones", el ojos miel guardó el frasco en una bolsa de su saco.

"¿Alucionaciones?", Haruka esperaba una respuesta clara.

"Si, desde hace tiempo que las sufro. Fui con Ami y ella me recomendó a un psiquiatra de confianza, así que son por prescripción médica, nada ilegal. Y no te preocupes, Hotaru está enterada de ello", el chico habló con la verdad.

"Bien, parece que por hoy terminamos. No quiero ver las cuentas luego de estas compras, no es que sea tacaña, pero Michiru gasta demasiado, y Umiko es su excusa perfecta", Haruka se dejó caer sobre su sofá favorito.

Takashi sólo guardó silencio, no quería que la rubia pensara mal de él por decir algo incorrecto sobre Hotaru.

"¿Y?, ¿Hotaru no vacía tus cuentas bancarias?", la corredora notó el distanciamiento de su yerno.

"Si, no, bueno, ya sabes…", el ojos miel no quería sonar grosero.

"Vamos, sin miedo. Yo sé que mi hija es muy caprichosa y no deja de molestar hasta que consigue lo que quiere, por muy costoso que sea", la rubia conocía perfectamente los gustos extravagantes de su hija mayor.

"Sólo me queda acceder y pagar", el chico se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes razón", Tenoh escuchó la puerta principal, "Shhh, son ellas".

Hotaru y Michiru no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la sala de estar. "Hemos regresado, ¿Cómo les fue?", la aguamarina cuestionó a los rubios.

Haruka miró la gran cantidad de bolsas que traía consigo su esposa, - _¿Al menos me habrá comprado algo?-_. "Bien", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Lucas, ¿Es verdad?", la peli-negra quiso corroborar con su esposo.

"Por supuesto, las pequeñas ya están bañadas para la reunión de la noche", Takashi apoyó a su suegro.

"Muy bien", Kaio se sorprendió por la responsabilidad de ambos.

"Lucas, sube las bolsas al auto, tenemos que ir a casa para estar presentables en la noche", Tomoe dejó las compras en el suelo y el rubio no tardó en ponerse de pie y obedecer a su esposa.

Luego de que el ojos miel guardara las bolsas en el maletero del auto, fue por Emily y espero a Hotaru.

"Mamá, papá, los veré en la noche", la peli-negra se despidió de sus padres y partió en compañía de su esposo.

"Me sorprende esa responsabilidad tuya", la aguamarina miró con intriga a su pareja.

"Mich, me ofendes. ¿Por qué no te arreglas mientras yo hago los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche?", Haruka besó a la violinista.

"Que esposa tan servicial tengo, te tomaré la palabra", Michiru caminó en dirección a las escaleras.

…..

 **Por la noche.**

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar al hogar de Tenoh y Kaio, se trataba de las internas, Setsuna y sus familias, el señor Kaio, los Greene, los Three Lights y por supuesto, Hotaru, Emily y Lucas.

"Sirena, ¿Todo bien?", la rubia llamó a la puerta de su recámara, sitio en el que permanecía la violinista.

"Si", respondió de inmediato la aguamarina. Por alguna extraña razón había cerrado con llave.

"¿Segura?", Haruka sabía que algo no andaba bien.

"Ya te dije que sí", al parecer, Michiru no quería ser molestada.

"Los invitados están abajo esperándonos", habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que llegaron los amigos y familiares, la corredora les pidió paciencia para dar inicio al evento. "¿Puedo pasar?", como no obtuvo respuesta, solicitó ingresar a su habitación y ver lo que sucedía con su esposa.

"¡Déjame sola!", Kaio gritó del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba preocupada y desesperada.

La rubia fue a la alcoba de su hija menor, abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche y agarró un juego de llaves. Regresó al pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, tomó la llave indicada y procedió a abrir la cerradura. Cuando al fin pudo ingresar al cuarto, descubrió que su esposa aún permanecía en bata, situación que contrastaba con su rostro maquillado.

"¡Te dije que te fueras!", la violinista le lanzó un maquillaje en polvo a la rubia, el cual impactó en la parte superior derecha de su esmoquin.

Tenoh cerró la puerta y recogió el objeto que le aventaron segundos antes, "¿Qué sucede?".

"Nada", Michiru se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

La corredora dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la aguamarina, "Mich, no puedo verte así, dime que te ocurre".

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kaio, "Es una tontería".

Haruka retiró la almohada del rostro de su esposa, "Cualquier cosa que haga llorar a mi sirena, merece mi atención".

Michiru buscó refugio en el pecho de la corredora, "Rompí mi vestido".

Tenoh abrazó a la aguamarina y acarició sus cabellos, "Oye, no puede ser tan malo, déjame ver".

La violinista se separó de la rubia, fue por la prenda de vestir y se la entregó, "Quedó hecho un desastre".

Haruka tomó el vestido y lo inspeccionó, encontrando una enorme fisura en un costado de éste, "Ya veo…bueno…".

Kaio miraba con súplica a su pareja, esperando que ésta pudiera solucionar su problema, "¿Y?".

La corredora se vio acorralada en un callejón sin salida, "Mich, puedes usar otro vestido. Estoy segura de que compraste muchos el día de hoy".

El llanto de la aguamarina volvió con mayor fuerza, "¡No!, Yo quería usar ese".

Haruka rascó su cabeza, "Puedo decirle a Setsuna que suba y…".

Michiru no dejó terminar de hablar a la rubia, "¡No!, El vestido tiene que ser una sorpresa para todos".

La corredora suspiró, "Dame un momento, ya vuelvo". Salió de la habitación con destino a otra, una de huéspedes. Segundos más tarde regresó con una prenda cubierta por una funda protectora.

"¿Qué traes ahí?", la aguamarina se limpió las lágrimas y miró con curiosidad.

Tenoh sonrió y le entregó el objeto a su esposa, "¿Por qué no lo miras por ti misma?".

Kaio quitó la funda protectora y descubrió lo que ésta escondía, "No puedo creerlo, ¡Es hermoso!".

"Era tu regalo de aniversario, ya que sólo falta una semana", los planes de la rubia se vieron arruinados.

"¿Cómo?", la aguamarina seguía sin creer tal detalle de su esposa.

"Verás, ayer mencioné que iría con el entrenador, pero en realidad fui a recoger el vestido", explicó la corredora.

"¿Lo diseñó Setsuna?", interrogó la violinista al mismo tiempo que observaba con detalle el vestido.

"No, fui con otro diseñador. Temía que Setsuna te dijera algo, ya sabes, por eso de que era para nuestro aniversario", Haruka sonrió con nerviosismo, "Te confieso que hice lo mejor que pude, no tenía tus medidas exactas, así que tuve que llevar un vestido tuyo".

Michiru no tardó en ponerse el elegante vestido de noche color blanco y observarse en el espejo, la prenda de vestir quedó justo a su medida, resaltaba su escultural figura, y, al mismo tiempo, mantenía su estilo reservado con un escote discreto y unas largas mangas, "¡Es perfecto!". Corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

"Ahora sé que puedo hacer las cosas bien sin ayuda de Setsuna", la corredora se sintió victoriosa.

"Ruka, no sé lo que haría sin ti", la violinista besó a su pareja.

Tenoh adoraba esos momentos en los que le regresaba la felicidad a la aguamarina, "Lo que sea por mi sirena". Una duda se originó sus pensamientos, "Mich, ¿Cómo se rompió el vestido?".

"De alguna manera se atoró con la puerta del armario, ¡Soy una tonta!", Michiru se cruzó de brazos.

"Jamás digas eso", la rubia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja. "Quisiera adjudicarme la culpa de aquél incidente. Por cierto, el día de nuestro aniversario tendré otro regalo para ti, esto tómalo como un reemplazo por romper tu vestido".

"Gracias amor, siempre me haces sentir mejor", Michiru se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. "Ruka, arruiné tu esmoquin", dijo al mirar el atuendo de su esposa.

"No te preocupes sirena, tengo el de repuesto", Tenoh quiso hacer que la aguamarina no se sintiera culpable, _-Menos mal que siempre compro dos outfits-_.

"Que alivio, cámbiate mientras yo visto a Umiko", Kaio partió hacia el cuarto de la menor. Al llegar se encontró con su hija aseada y vestida como había acordado. Volvió a su habitación y observó a una reluciente rubia.

"Lo siento, te fuiste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirte que nuestra hija ya estaba lista", Haruka se disculpó. Tomó las mejillas de su esposa, "Esos maquillajes tan costosos tienen sus ventajas, se quedan en el lugar adecuado", lo dijo recordando que la aguamarina había llorado hace unos momentos.

Michiru sonrió al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

"Creo que es momento de bajar. Bella dama, ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante?", Haruka preguntó con ese toque característico suyo.

La violinista entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia, "Por supuesto".

…..

 **En el salón para eventos de la mansión de playa.**

Los invitados esperaban la presencia de los anfitriones, no era común que éstos fueran impuntuales o surgiera algún contratiempo que los retrasara, siempre tenían todo fríamente calculado.

"¿Crees que mamá y papá hayan peleado?", Hotaru se preocupó por la ausencia de sus padres.

"Para nada, te puedo apostar a que Haruka olvidó algo", Takashi tenía una corazonada.

"Lo dudo, mamá le dejó en claro que debía tener todo listo", la peli-negra sabía lo autoritaria que podía llegar a ser su madre.

"Haruka jamás cambiará, seguirá con el mismo comportamiento…", luego de la charla que tuvo en la charla, el rubio pudo apreciar la irresponsabilidad de su suegro.

"Buenas noches señor Takashi, le agradezco que me haya invitado", Yashiro interrumpió la conversación entre el joven matrimonio.

El ojos miel decidió que la castaña continuara siendo su asistente, ya que en realidad su maldad era causada por el enemigo, "Yashiro, ya te he dicho que me digas Lucas".

"Le ofrezco disculpas, aún es complicado para mí lo de su verdadero nombre", la asistente no podía sacar de su cabeza el antiguo nombre de su jefe.

"No te preocupes", el chico se mostró relajado.

"Señora Tomoe, un gusto verla", la asistente se dirigió con cortesía hacia la peli-negra. "Veo que Emily ha crecido mucho".

"Si, el tiempo pasa muy rápido", la ojipúrpura le sonrió a la chica. "¿Por qué la invitaste?", le dijo a su esposo en voz baja y entre dientes.

"Porque gracias a ella tendré tiempo para Emily", respondió de la misma manera el rubio.

"Jefe, espero que no le moleste que haya traído un acompañante", la asistente sintió vergüenza por tomarse tal atrevimiento.

"No, claro que no…espera un momento…", el chico que venía con la castaña llamó la atención de Takashi. "¿Masao?", dijo en voz baja.

Yashiro alcanzó a escuchar lo mencionado por el rubio, "¿Se conocen?".

"¿Eh?, si, no, quiero decir…", el ojos miel no podía articular ni una palabra.

El hermano de Yashiro quedó asombrado, "No puedo creer que me recuerde. Yo jamás olvidaré el día en que fui a la exposición de fotografías de la señorita Tomoe y tuve el placer de conocerlos en persona".

"¿Qué?...si claro, obviamente te recuerdo", intentó disimular el rubio. _–Sólo sé que eres el maldito bastardo que no pudo hacer feliz a Hotaru-_.

"Lucas, ¿Escuchaste?, Me llamó señorita", un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la peli-negra.

Takashi sintió celos, "Eso es porque eres hermosa, MI bella esposa".

"Si, señorita Tomoe, usted es muy linda. Aún no puedo creer que mi hermana trabaje para Takashi", Masao continuó hablando.

"Como sea. ¿Nos permiten un momento?, Mis padres nos están llamando", el rubio tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la llevó al otro extremo del salón.

"No puedo creer lo celoso que eres", Hotaru se molestó por el comportamiento de su esposo.

"No lo entiendes", en la mente del chico todo estaba muy claro.

"¿Enserio crees que te dejaría por Masao?", la peli-negra se sintió ofendida.

"Claro que no, pero…princesa, entiéndeme", el ojos miel no sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido en un universo alterno.

"¿Entender qué?, Que yo no puedo estar celosa de Yashiro, pero tú si puedes estarlo de Masao", para Tomoe era una clara injusticia.

El rubio despejó sus pensamientos, "Tienes razón princesa, perdóname".

"No será tan sencillo", Hotaru pondría en práctica los consejos dados por su madre.

"Buenas noches a todos, disculpen la demora", la voz de Haruka atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

"¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!", la peli-negra se emocionó al ver a sus padres.

"Agradezco su paciencia, obtuve una llamada de último momento y tuve que atenderla", a la rubia se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta.

Kaio seguía sin creer todo lo que estaba haciendo su esposa por ella, "No tenías que mentir por mí".

La corredora besó la frente de la aguamarina, "Mich, tú eres mi prioridad número uno. Y recuerda que yo tuve la culpa por lo de tu vestido, es lo menos que podía hacer".

"Buenas noches Haruka, Michiru", el ojos miel saludó a sus suegros.

"Lucas", la violinista le sonrió a su yerno.

"Mamá, ese no es el vestido que dijiste que usarías hoy", la peli-negra era la única que conocía el vestido.

"Ya lo sé cariño, sólo te puedo decir que tú y Umiko tienen al mejor padre del Universo", la aguamarina besó la mejilla de la rubia.

Haruka se sonrojó un poco, "Mi familia merece lo mejor".

"Creí que no se aparecerían", el padre de Michiru se incorporó a la conversación.

"Eso jamás, no puedo ser un mal anfitrión", para la rubia eran cosa seria aquella reunión.

"Sigo sin creerlo, ya soy bisabuelo y abuelo por segunda ocasión", a Masaru le emocionaba el hecho de que la familia creciera.

"Es un gusto ver que Umiko tendrá a su abuelo por mucho tiempo", la rubia dio unas palmadas en la espalda del señor Kaio.

Masaru miró fijamente a la corredora, "No me equivoqué contigo, Haruka. Eres el mejor yerno que pude haber tenido".

"Emily tendrá al mejor bisabuelo del mundo", Takashi también quiso alagar al padre de la aguamarina.

El señor Kaio puso una mano en el hombro derecho del rubio, "Jovencito, usted será un muy buen padre, y no lo digo porque sea el hijo de mi mejor amigo".

"Papá, ¿Quieres cargar a Umiko?", propuso la violinista.

"Claro", Masaru tomó entre sus brazos a su nieta. "Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que la vi".

-Flashback-

 **Clínica médica de Ami.**

Masaru al fin pudo ingresar a la habitación del hospital en la que se encontraba su hija, "¿Puedo pasar?".

"Por supuesto, adelante señor Kaio", la rubia acercó a su suegro a un costado de la cama en la que permanecía recostada la aguamarina.

"Me siento tan feliz de volver a ser abuelo", el padre de Michiru dirigió su mirada a su nieta. "¿Puedo cargarla?".

"Claro, papá", la violinista entregó a su hija en los brazos de Masaru.

"Es tan linda. No sé porque, pero me recuerdo tanto a tu madre", el señor Kaio acarició las mejillas de su nieta.

"Yo creo que se parece más a Haruka", reprochó Michiru.

"Para mí es igual de bella que su madre", respondió la corredora.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?", cuestionó Masaru sin retirar su vista de su nieta y continuar meciendo sus brazos como si fuesen una cuna.

"Umiko", la aguamarina sonrió al decir el nombre, sin duda tenía un significado importante en su vida.

El señor Kaio quedó estático y miró anonadado a su hija, "Como tu madre".

"Así es", Michiru le dedicó una mirada gentil a su padre.

"¿Qué?", la rubia fue tomada por sorpresa, ya que su esposa jamás quiso hablarle sobre su madre, y ella respeto esa decisión, no quería que la aguamarina reviviera momentos tristes de su pasado.

"Perdona que no te lo dijera antes, Haruka", se disculpó la violinista.

"Gracias por hacer que tu madre viva a través de su nieta", los ojos del señor Kaio se cristalizaron.

Haruka tomó a la bebé y la regresó a los brazos de su madre, después le dio un caluroso abrazo a su suegro, "Sé que fue un excelente esposo".

"Todavía la extraño", Masaru derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

"No estamos para olvidar, pero si para recordar. Sé que la hizo muy feliz", Tenoh no dejaba de consolar al señor Kaio.

"Aprovecha cada momento con mi hija", Masaru se veía reflejado en Haruka.

"Claro que sí. Lo mejor es retomar el presente y seguir, somos una familia", la rubia le mostró su apoyo al padre de su esposa. "Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no se muda con nosotros?".

"¿Lo dices enserio?", los ojos de Masaru se iluminaron.

"Claro. Umiko podrá pasar más tiempo con su abuelo y usted no se sentirá solo", Haruka haría lo que fuera por el padre de su esposa.

…..

Los padres adoptivos y biológicos de Takashi llegaban a la Habitación de Hotaru.

"¿En dónde está la pequeña que me hará ver viejo?", Yuuichirou siempre le daba un toque cómico a las cosas.

"Compórtate", Rei pellizcó sutilmente a su marido. Ella se caracterizaba por tomarse todo con seriedad.

Judith no pudo contener el llanto, le hacía muy feliz el poder ver a su nieta, "Jamás creí llegar a vivir esto".

El ojos miel se acercó a su madre biológica, "Créelo".

"Es un regalo el tenerte de vuelta, Lucas", Demian era cada vez más cariñoso con su hijo.

Takashi abrazó a los Greene, "Dímelo a mí, gracias a ustedes hoy sigo con vida".

"Si no fuera por Rei, no sé cuál hubiera sido tu destino. Ella es una gran mujer y nosotros le debemos la vida por haberte criado" padre de Lucas estaba eternamente agradecido con la morena.

"No puedo negar la realidad, ella se ganó que la llamaras mamá", la señora Greene era consciente de su ausencia en el pasado.

"Oigan, basta, esto no es una competencia. Ambas son mis madres y punto. Soy afortunado de tener dos mamás y dos papás", el ojos miel disipó el ambiente tenso y sentimental que se había formado.

"A esta niña no le faltará el amor de un abuelo", Tomoe se sintió excluida. Todas las miradas fueron posadas sobre ella.

"Hotaru, ¿Cómo te sientes?", Judith se mostró atenta con su nuera.

"Muy agotada, esta niña es muy inquieta", la peli-negra quiso bromear.

"Idéntica a su padre", completó Demian. Todos rieron, excepto Takashi, quien se cruzó de brazos.

"Hijo, no seas tan amargado, fue sólo una broma", Yuuichirou pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del ojos miel.

Demian fue el primero en cargar a la pequeña. Ésta abrió los ojos y el hombre miró con detenimiento, "Judith".

La señora Greene llegó de inmediato a un costado de su marido, "¿Qué sucede?".

"Tiene tus ojos", informó el padre de Lucas.

Posteriormente, la bebé permaneció en los brazos de Judith, "Es tan hermosa, ¿Han pensado un nombre?".

"Emily, Lucas lo eligió", contestó Hotaru.

La señora Greene sonrió, "No pensé que lo recordaras".

La peli-negra miró extrañada al rubio, "En una conversación, mi madre me dijo que ella siempre quiso tener una niña y llamarla Emily. No pude tener una hermana con ese nombre, pero si una hija".

"Y el nombre es lindo", interrumpió Kumada. Rei lo miró con ojos de odio.

Por último, la pequeña Emily fue entrega a los brazos de la sacerdotisa, "Hotaru, es igual a ti cuando eras un bebé".

"Creo que se repite la misma historia, termina pareciéndose a la mamá", Takashi se encogió de hombros.

"Hijo, debiste haberte esforzado más", Demian rio por su comentario.

"Supongo que seguí tus pasos", soltó una carcajada.

El señor Greene estaba consciente de que su hijo le había ganado, y no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Su acción fue seguida por los presentes.

Yuuichirou se abstuvo de cargar a su nieta, decidió dejarla descansar al lado de su madre.

-Fin Flashback-

"No sé porque me alejaron todo este tiempo de mi nieta", Masaru externó su molestia.

"Me disculpo señor Kaio, aunque todo esto tiene una explicación. Hicimos remodelaciones en la casa y su habitación ya está lista, puede mudarse cuando quiera", la rubia tenía una justificación razonable. _–No me gusta tener visitas, se acercan a Umiko y pueden enfermarla-_ , en su mente recordó las palabras de su esposa.

"¿Cómo?", el padre de Michiru no entendió.

"No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de la promesa que le hice. Que usted viviera con nosotros y así podría pasar más tiempo con Umiko y no se sentiría solo", explicó Tenoh.

"Es verdad", Masaru recordó lo que le propuso su yerno.

La rubia observó a una persona que entró al cuarto de música. "Tengo que retirarme un momento, ya vuelvo", se excusó y procedió a investigar.

…..

"¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?", la corredora estaba lista para usar su bastón Sailor.

"Cálmate, sólo soy yo, Minako", la rubia de larga cabellera alzó las manos.

Tenoh guardó su bastón de transformación, "¿Qué haces aquí?, La fiesta es en el salón de junto".

"Quería estar sola por un momento", Aino dio a conocer el motivo.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, "Es una fiesta, no se supone que quieras estar sola".

"A veces uno piensa cuando menos se lo espera", Minako quedó frente a Haruka.

"Dímelo a mí, no esperaba que trajeras al trío de luciérnagas", la corredora frunció el ceño.

"Yaten no es tan malo. Sus hermanos quisieron venir y no pude negarme", Aino había iniciado una relación con el hombre de cabello grisáceo.

"Al menos no es el más estúpido de los tres, ese es Seiya", Tenoh no dejaba su odio por el principal de los Three Lights.

"Pudiste buscarte algo mejor", Haruka continuó con su misma postura.

"Lo dudo, tú no estás disponible", Aino sacó a flote sus sentimientos hacia la corredora.

"Minako, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Yo amo a Michiru y jamás habrá algo entre nosotros", Tenoh empezó a enfadarse.

"¿Podrías darme un últmo beso?, Juro que después de eso no te volveré a molestar", la rubia de larga cabellera apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Haruka.

"No", la corredora empujó a la mujer más baja.

"Haruka, yo…me enamoré de ti desde el primer dia en que te vi. Tu forma de hablar tan romántica, tu carisma, la manera en que coqueteas…", Minako enlistaba lo que le gustaba de Tenoh.

"Yo no te amo, mi corazón le pertenece a Michiru. Entiende que yo no puedo hacerle esto, has escuchado el dicho de 'No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran', no puedo besarte porque a mi no me parecería correcto que Michiru hiciera lo mismo. Y jamás olvides que ella es tu amiga y no puedes hacerle algo así, es tu familia. Lo mejor es que dejes de buscar una pareja y te concentres en tu hija, Ai te necesita y yo sólo veo la ausencia de su madre", Haruka se retiró del cuarto de música y regresó a la celebración.

…..

"Michiru, cuanto tiempo sin verte", una mujer le dio un caluroso abrazo a la violinista.

"¡Setsuna!, ¡Qué milagro!", a Kaio le agradó encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

"Ella es Umiko, ¿Cierto?", la peli-verde señaló a la pequeña que cargaba la aguamarina.

"Así es. Anda, cárgala", Michiru recostó a su hija en los brazos de su amiga.

"Es muy linda y se parece mucho a Haruka", la diseñadora confirmó la premisa de su amiga.

"¿Qué yo qué?", la rubia regresaba con su esposa e hija.

"Que eres una cabeza hueca", la peli-verde se burló de la corredora.

"Y tú una reliquia de museo", Tenoh no se dejaría vencer.

"Tu barriga parece un tambór", Setsuna le recordó a la rubia que había engordado.

"Pues tu cara tiene forma de artesanía", Haruka se defendió.

"Tu belleza es inversamente proporcional a tu inteligencia", Meio respondió con astucia.

"Gracias", Tenoh creyó que se trataba de un alago. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta, "Oye".

La aguamarina soltó una pequeña risa, "Amor, creo que esta vez ganó Setsuna".

"Claro, ella tiene millones de años de experiencia", la rubia volvió a los insultos.

"¡Mamá Setsuna!", la peli-negra no pudo evitar abrazar a la peli-verde.

"Hotaru, también me alegra verte", era un encuentro especial para Meio.

Takashi cargaba a su hija, "Setsuna, ¿Qué tal todo?".

"Muy bien Lucas, gracias por preguntar", el rubio tenía su aspecto del Milenio de Plata, lo que inquietaba a la diseñadora.

"¿Quieres cargar a tu nieta?, Se llama Emily", propuso Tomoe.

"Yo, claro", la peli-verde no pudo negarse. La pequeña tenía los mismos ojos grises que su hijo del pasado, dándole un poco de melancolía.

"Ja, eres una abuela", Haruka sacó a Setsuna de sus pensamientos.

"Idiota, tu también lo eres", Meio esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

"Michiru, Setsuna te dijo vieja", la rubia quiso acomodar las cosas a su favor.

"El ser abuelo no define tu edad", la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

"O tu madurez", volvió a reir la peli-verde.

…..

Los invitados se encontraban dispersos por el lugar, algunos bailaban, otros charlaban y bebían, y todos esperaban la oportunidad de conocer a las dos pequeñas.

Haruka estaba exhausta de pasearse por todo el salón para que los invitados conocieran a Umiko, así que decidió tomar asiento. Fue seguida por su esposa.

"Una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas comienza", la aguamarina cubrió a su hija con una mantita.

"Así es. Espero que no haya más enemigos", la rubia exhaló con fuerza.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Ya te cansas muy rápido? Y yo que hoy en la noche pensaba compensarte por el vestido", la violinista miró con picardía a su esposa.

"No, no, no. Yo me refería a que esos malditos ya agotaron mi paciencia", Haruka negó con las manos.

Takashi y Hotaru se sentaron a un costado de la aguamarina.

"Que cansancio tengo", el ojos miel dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla.

"Y eso que tu no pasaste varias horas de parto", Hotaru minimizó el estado de su marido.

"Son unos llorones", Michiru apoyó las palabras de su hija mayor.

"Si eso fuera cierto, no dejaríamos que vaciaran nuestras cuentas bancarias", la corredora creyó tener la victoria.

"No se trata de dinero, sino de fuerza de voluntad", la aguamarina le robó el triunfo a su pareja, o al menos eso pensaba.

"Yo vencí el cáncer", el ojos miel sonrió con gracia.

"Es la primera vez que me alegra tenerle cerca, mocoso", Tenoh le dio puntos a su yerno.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", el señor Kaio acercó una silla a un lado de Haruka.

"Sólo descansábamos un poco", Hotaru respondió a la pregunta de su abuelo.

"Ha sido una larga velada", Masaru bostezó y estiró sus brazos.

"Señor Kaio, si gusta, puede retirarse a dormir", la rubia sería cortés con su suegro.

"No, quiero aprovechar cada segundo", el padre de Michiru veía a la vida con otros ojos.

"Tómelo con calma, tendrá tiempo suficiente para estar con su nieta e hija", Tenoh quería que Masaru fuera a descansar un poco.

"Haruka tiene razón, papá. Recuerda que esta será tu nueva casa", a la violinista le agradaba la idea de tener cerca a su padre.

"Lo sé. No puedo esperar para llevar a mi nieta a comprar helado. También irá mi bisnieta. Los tres iremos al parte, a la feria y a cualquier lugar que ellas deseen", el padre de la aguamarina hacía planes a futuro.

"Señor Kaio, ¿No cree que es muy pronto para pensar en todo eso?", era algo muy precipitado para la corredora.

Masaru negó con la cabeza, "Mi querido Haruka, veo que aún tienes cosas que aprender. Siempre se tiene que estar listo".

"¿Aunque sean unas recién nacidas?", para la corredora era exagerar.

"Claro. Ya quiero ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar su primera palabra, el primer día de clases, sus primeros cumpleaños…Serán unas niñas muy lindas, coquetas y elegantes como sus madres, tendrán cientos de pretendientes y yo elegiré al inidicado para cada una, nunca me equivoco", Masaru estaba muy emocionado.

La palabra pretendientes hizo brotar una vena de la frente de la rubia. A Takashi, por su parte, le revolvió el estómago.

"No pensemos en cosas feas", Tenoh llevó una mano a su frente.

"Concuerdo con Haruka", el ojos miel tenía ganas de volver el estómago.

"Son unos exagerados. Sus hijas crecerán y atraerán las miradas de muchos chicos. A ustedes les sucedió lo mismo con nosotras. Haruka, mi padre jamás denotó celos ante tu presencia. Lucas…bueno, tú siempre fuiste víctima de los celos de Haruka", Michiru regañó a ambos rubios.

"Y lo seguirá siendo", la corredora alzó una mano, apuntando con el índice hacia arriba.

"Pues lo sufrirás doble, porque Umiko también tendrá novios", amenazó la violinista.

"Tengo suficientes celos", Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"Y yo tengo suficientes balas para los pretendientes de Emily", el ojos miel sonrió con maldad. "Es broma".

Las esposas de los rubios y el señor Kaio continuaron hablando sobre los planes a futuro, retomando el tema de los futuros novios de las pequeñas, haciendo que a Haruka y Lucas les terminara por doler la cabeza. Esa idea se incrustó en su lo más profundo de su inconsciente y no dejaba de sonar en sus pensamientos.

 _-Presiento que tendré pesadillas esta noche-_ , Tenoh tenía miedo de dormir.

Sin duda, les esperaba un largo camino, sin embargo, eso significaba la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

 **FIN.**

 **NOTAS:**

Lo sé, lo sé, me ausente por muuuucho tiempo, les ofrezco una inmensa disculpa, no piensen que es falta de compromiso, es sólo que he tenido muchas actividades, tanto personales como escolares. En mayor medida las segundas, ya estoy harto de tantas tareas, proyectos, trabajos de investigación, exámenes, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir xDD.

Les agradezco infinitamente por seguir la historia y por leer este epílogo. Tampoco se me olvida dar las gracias por sus comentarios. Si existe alguna falta de ortografía, redacción, lo que sea, háganmelo saber :D.

Pueden dejar alguna idea si así lo desean.

 **kima:** Si seguiré escribiendo, sólo que por ahora no, quizás en unos tres meses aproximadamente. Tomé en cuenta tu idea y ya pensé una historia, no habrá relación con el mundo Sailor, pero habrá una pelea entre Seiya y Haruka.

Siempre alegra saber que existen personas a las que les gusta lo que escribes. Esta cuenta queda inactiva por ahora.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
